To Bear Cursed Scales
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Regina and Emma had moved on past their rivalry over Henry and were slowly becoming a family. But Regina's heart only wanted one thing: to be with her dragon. When secrets surrounding her beloved Maleficent come to the light, what will she do to have one more chance at a happy ending with the family she didn't know she had? First DragonQueen fic, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

This was the end. After centuries of life, it was finally over. Maleficent could feel the dragon teeth tear through her scales. The rogue dragon that had mysteriously appeared in Storybrooke. After a life as a hero, it seemed fitting to die now, protecting her true love, doing something good as her final deed. She tried to fight back, her own claws shredding dragon hide and she pushed the dragon away, using her wings to pull herself free and faced down the dragon.

Her only regret was not being able to be a family with her love, that she'd been able to hold and care for her child that was taken from her.

"Mal! Mal! Don't do this!" Regina suddenly raced between them, holding their baby. "Please!"

Maleficent growled at her for putting herself in danger. She was about to launch herself over her and attack the dragon again when another woman joined Regina. She was strikingly similar to the former queen but her eyes were strange. They were beautiful, but it was as though they belonged to someone else.

"This is our daughter, Mal! This is Lily. It's her, I swear it."

"My mom is a dragon?" She heard the girl, Lily say.

"Mal!" Regina yelled.

The dragon roared and leaped for Regina. Mal's leg gave out just as she tried to defend her. Lily stiffened and turned, eyes glowing red.

Xxxxxxxxx 3 Days earlier xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina sat up in bed and sighed again. Emma stirred next to her but didn't wake up, which wasn't a surprise. Regina could've flipped the bed over and she still wouldn't move. She swung her legs out of bed and walked into the bathroom, ran some cold water over her face and looked at herself.

Regina hadn't aged in 30 years, but in this moment, she felt like she were 3 times her age. It had been only a couple months since the Snow Queen sacrificed herself to save Storybrooke and she lost her soulmate. Since then, Emma had been trying to make up for messing up Regina's happy ending. Their rivalry turned friendship had become something a bit more. They'd gone on a few dates but this was the first time that Emma had come home with Regina. The sex was okay, but something about it felt wrong. She didn't know why, but she knew that she didn't want to do it again. But the more that she thought about it, the more she realized that her heart ached for a certain dragoness that could be hers again.

30 years of eating healthy and trying to be as healthy as possible had gone down the drain in only a couple months and Regina could see the fat that was starting to emerge from eating the terribly delicious but unhealthy food that Emma always somehow persuaded her to eat. As the queen, her body was kept in tip top shape, by magic or by exercising, now she was just letting it go and Regina was not about to allow that to continue.

She threw off her silk pajamas and put on some running shorts, shoes and a gray tank top. It was a clear and beautiful night for a run, so she transported herself to the trail in the forest and started running. She'd jogged and walked the trails for nearly three hours before she got a phone call. "Can I help you, Miss Swan?"

"We're back to Miss Swan?" Emma asked, sounding like a sad puppy.

"Sorry Emma, I just-" She paused at the sight of a rather large raven landing just a little ways up the trail. She clicked end call without thinking about it and tilted her head at the sight of it. It cawed and flapped its wings. "What are you doing here, Diaval?" She waved her hand and the bird became a man. "I thought you were in the Enchanted Forest."

"Regina, my mistress is in trouble."

"Your mistress is dead. I assume it's safe to say that you are released from your service."

"No, she can be resurrected, using the blood of the those who wronged her the most." Diaval said.

"And just who would that be?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To tell you that, I would need to tell you a secret."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Mom, have you seen Regina?" Emma asked, walking out of the mansion towards her mother, who was waiting on the sidewalk.

"No, aren't you walking out of her house?" Snow asked with a laugh.

"She was gone this morning when I woke up and I called her, but she hung up. Do you think something happened to her?"

"I'm sure she's fine. Why don't we go check the vault?"

Emma nodded. They decided to walk since it was such a beautiful day.

"So, how did things go last night?" Snow asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

"I don't know. I thought it was amazing, but apparently not." Emma said.

"Well, what happened?"

"That's a little private, Mom."

"Oh? Oh! Oh."

Emma rolled her eyes and remained silent for the rest of the walk. When she neared the vault, she was stopped by some unseen force. She touched Regina's magical barrier and looked at her mother.

"What is it?"

"A barrier. I guess she doesn't want to talk to anyone."

"No, she may be in trouble. Can you take it down?" Snow asked.

Emma took a step back and raised her hands. She took a deep breath, summoned her magic and let out a bolt of white magic. The barrier shattered at once. "That was too easy. Why would she put up a barrier and make it so weak? Unless she is in trouble. I'm coming Regina!" She took off for the door, with Snow just behind her. Both of them nearly fell down the steps leading down into the vault, but they made it in one piece, only to find Regina sobbing in the arms of some guy dressed in black. "What the hell is going on?" Emma demanded. "Regina, what's wrong?"

"Get out." Regina whispered.

"What?" Emma stepped forward to hear her better.

"I said GET OUT!" Regina roared, rising to her feet. Her watery eyes focused on Snow and she moved towards the woman.

"Regina, what-"

The former queen froze them both in place and grabbed Snow's hand, slashing it open with a knife and letting the blood drip into a small vile. "You're a monster." Regina hissed at her. She unfroze them and turned back to the man in black, handing him the vile of blood.

"Regina, who is this? What's going on?" Emma demanded.

Regina sat back down, picking up a picture and gently caressing it. "Go away, the both of you have taken enough from me."

"What are you talking about?" The blonde demanded desperately.

"I lost Daniel and Robin, my True Love and my Soulmate because of you two. And just when I could've had another happy ending, you steal that one too."

"Who did? What did we do?" Snow asked.

"You stole Maleficent's baby! My child and cursed it with the darkness that you sucked out of Emma!" Regina roared.

"What is she talking about?" Emma said, looking at her mother.

"Emma, I had to. Maleficent said you had the heart with the greatest potential for darkness and I just wanted you be a hero." Snow pleaded.

"So, you condemn an infant child to darkness, because of what? Is it because it was a monster?" Regina asked.

Emma was able to see the picture when the brunette stood up. It was a picture of Maleficent, looking so carefree with her hair down, laughing and smiling. It broke her heart to know that despite the last few months of being together, Regina's heart desired someone else. She reached towards Regina and a magical barrier shocked her hand.

"Go away, the both of you." Regina said lowly, sitting back down and clutching the picture to her chest.

"You said it was your child." Emma said. "You and Maleficent both conceived a child?"

"It's a magical world." said the man in black. "Magic can do many things."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Diaval, Maleficent's servant." He said proudly, finishing with a glare. "Who you killed."

"She can be brought back." Regina said, looking at him. "We just need David."

"What? No! Don't hur-" Snow tried to beg, but Regina simply poofed them both out of the vault. "We have to find David." Snow said, quickly getting to her feet. She looked back upon realizing that Emma wasn't following her. "Emma?"

"Did you really do that to a kid?"

"I had to!"

"No, you didn't. You could have trusted me to fight my darkness. You could have done a thousand other things than cursing a child, a baby. Maleficent didn't deserve that."

"She's a monster, and her child would have been the same thing."

"How can you say that?"

"I did what was necessary to protect my family."

"And in turn, destroyed people's lives. Maleficent lost her child, Regina lost her child, not to mention the baby, growing up without parents."

"Emma, we need to find out what Regina is planning. Whatever it is, it's not good."

Emma looked back at the vault. Regina was indeed in a dark place. There was no telling what she would. "How can you expect me to trust you after hearing this?"

"Emma, I'm your mother! I did all of that for you!"

"I don't care."

Snow sighed and took off running for the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina had already gotten there and taken the blood from David. She poofed herself to the tunnels just as Snow burst into the room.

Regina gathered Mal's ashes with a wave of her hand and took out the blood.

"Regina." Emma said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Go away Emma, I want Mal. I'm sorry for hurting you if I did, but I need her."

"But I love you." Emma said, snatching the vile and kicking away the ashes.

"Emma!"

"I love you!"

"If you loved me, you would let me have my happy ending, even if it's not with you. You don't understand, I am hurting! I am in pain because i know Mal was alone when she lost the baby. I should've been there to protect her. I should've been there to help her." Regina wiped her eyes as tears started to fall.

"But-"

"There is no buts. Give that back to me."

"Regina, magic can't bring back people."

"No, but this spell can."

"Regina!" Diaval burst into the room. In his hands was a giant ball of clay. "I was searching the caves under the library, this is what I found."

Regina cast a glare at Emma before turning to Diaval. "It's a ball of dirt."

"No, it's not." Diaval pulled off a layer of mud.

"It's an egg."

"Mal wasn't protecting the failsafe diamond thing, she was protecting an egg when Emma killed her."

Regina gasped and waved her hand, shedding away the rest of the dirt. It was indeed a dragon egg. "She had another egg?"

"Yes, but it's cold."

Regina suddenly hit Emma with a blast of magic and took back the vial, magically gathered Mal's ashes and poofed the items and the egg home. She turned to Diaval. "Come on, I know what to do." She poofed them to Gold's shop and walked swiftly inside.

"Madame mayor, what can I-"

"I need dragon fire."

"That's a very rare item."

"I don't care, just give it to me, Gold. I don't have time to play games."

"Of course, but do you have time to pay?"

"Whatever the cost, it doesn't matter." Regina pleaded.

Gold looked at her for a moment, studying the desperation in her eyes, the brief shine to her that had been dull before. He waved his hand and produced a small bottle with fire inside.

Regina grabbed it and poofed herself home. Diaval placed the egg in the center of her living room. She popped open the bottle and poured the fire over the egg. She and Diaval quickly ran out of the room as dragon fire began to spill everywhere.

"Do you think it will work?" Diaval asked as the living room pretty much burned down.

"It has to. Now, we can bring back Mal." Regina replied, walking towards the front door with the vial of blood and jar of ashes.

"You're just going to leave the room like that?" Diaval asked, looking at the flames surging around the room, covering the egg.

"Well I'm certainly not going back in there until it's finished." Regina said. "I put a spell on the house so the fire can't be put out. Besides, the room doesn't matter to me as long as the baby is okay. We need to get Mal, she'll know how to take care of it."

Diaval nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Snow and David entered the tunnel just as Emma managed to get back to her feet. "Emma, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not." Emma snapped. "Get away from me." She wiped at the tears threatening to pour from her eyes and shrugged past her parents.

"What happened?" David asked.

"She's bringing Maleficent back. She never even cared about me! All she cared about was that stupid dragon!"

"Emma, she does love you, but this is Regina we're talking about. She's the evil queen and she likes to hurt people."

"Says the fairest of them all who apparently steals babies from their mothers and curses them with eternal darkness." Emma retorted. She leaned against the wall, healing herself. "I won't let her go, I love her."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina watched Diaval carefully pour the ashes onto the ground, in the center of their torch lit clearing, before stepping forward to pour the blood over them. There was an explosion like thunder as the ashes began hissing and slowly forming. The moon turned blood red. Ma became her undead before changing into her dragon form, flying overhead, before landing in front of Regina. She wore her usual black leather, but her helmet was gone, leaving silky golden curls to fall free.

"Regina?"

"Mal?!"

Regina rushed into the dragon's arms and threw her arms around her neck. Their lips met in a heated embrace and the brunette leaned against the dragon, feeling an unnatural heat beaming off the blonde. She clutched the woman tighter as her mouth was invaded by a soft, wet tongue.

Diaval turned his back to them but couldn't help smirking as their moans were clearly audible. It was the arrival of the Charmings that made him go into attack mode.

"Diaval, wait." Maleficent commanded, slightly out of breath and clutching Regina tight against her with one arm. She used the other to motion him backwards. He growled but obeyed his mistress.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina demanded.

"We came to stop you." Snow said. "But it seems we're too late."

"You are, now go home."

"Regina, what is Henry going to say to this?"

"Who's Henry?" Mal asked, looking at her. She raised her hand threateningly at Snow without turning her gaze.

"My adopted son." Regina answered. "There's a lot you need to be caught up on."

"Apparently so." Mal smirked, her eyes never leaving Regina's. "It's so good to have you back."

"Same here." The brunette smiled and leaned her head against the dragon's chest.

"Regina?" Emma whispered, her heart breaking. But Regina didn't look at her. She was so fixated on that dragon. The Savior unleashed a bolt of white magic at the other blonde, knocking her off her feet and tearing Regina from her arms.

Maleficent picked herself back up and dusted herself off with a smirk. "Not bad. But this is more effective." She held out her hand and her staff materialized in her palm. The orb at the top glowed as it shot purple magic at Emma and blasted her through the air, where she hit the ground and didn't get up. "Some Savior."

Regina walked over, just to make sure the blonde was still alive. The Charmings of course then took over and refused to let her near. She simply sighed and turned to her dragon. "Let's just go home. There's a surprise waiting for us."

Read and review! A/N: I have never liked Snow White but what she did to Maleficent disgusted me and I just wanted to write a story where Mal gets a bit of happiness. I am also seriously shipping DragonQueen, first attempt at a fanfic about them so yeah please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The mansion was covered in dragon fire when Regina, Mal and Diaval returned. Mal simply stepped forward and inhaled the fire with ease, the house returning to its previous state. The dragon smirked at Regina as the brunette pulled her into the house and into the living room.

"My egg." Mal gasped. "I thought it was lost. Without my fire to warm it, I thought it would die."

"Is it?" Regina asked.

Mal stepped up to the egg and lowered her ear to it, listening. A grin split her face and she waved the brunnette over quickly. Regina lowered her ear to the egg this time and her own heart nearly stopped at the sound of the one beating inside.

"You saved it." Mal said. "Our baby will live." She smiled at the brunette and Regina's heart swelled with happiness as she entered the blonde's arms once again. She clutched the woman close to her, as though she would disappear if she let go. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Nothing, I'm just so glad to have you back." Regina sighed in contentment.

Mal looked at the egg, coating it in more dragon flames by simply blowing her breath. The egg glowed momentarily before going dull again. "I have to keep it warm to keep it alive. I hope it's okay."

"I'm sure it is." Regina said, playing with the beautiful blonde's hair. Mal shook her head, giving her a strange look before leaning down to kiss her once more. The kiss quickly grew passionate but Mal leaned away and grabbed the jar that had once contained her ashes. She filled it with dragon fire and handed it to Diaval. "Pour half of this on the egg in one hour." Diaval nodded and Mal grabbed Regina and carried the laughing brunette up to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mistress!" Diaval kicked the door down and burst into the room. Regina was just getting dressed in a simple long blue dress that she usually reserved for lazy days around the house. Maleficent wore a magically conjured black dress that touched the ground and fitted her body to perfection. There was a long slit on the left side for mobility and Regina was grateful for the ability to see those long smooth legs that she loved so much.

"What is it, Diaval?!" Mal demanded.

"Something's happening with the egg."

Both sorceresses nearly bowled him over in their rush to get downstairs. Mal had been getting up during the night to blast the egg with fire. It should've been fine. When they reached the living room, the egg was shaking violently. Both mothers held the egg, trying to keep it still. They nearly leaped out of their skin when the egg cracked.

"It's hatching? Already?!" Regina said.

Mal simply grinned in reply, her eyes sparkling as a tiny hand burst out of the egg. The blonde reached out to touch it and the tiny fingers curled around hers.

Regina peeled away parts of the egg, trying to help her child get free.

Mal pushed her away. "She has to do it on her own." The blonde held the brunette in her arms as their baby hatched from her egg.

"She's so beautiful." Regina said.

Mal clutched the baby to her chest, tears flowing freely. Regina rubbed the back of her dragon and leaned her head against her shoulder.

"I love her, Regina. What will we call her?" The blonde wiped her eyes and looked at the brunette.

"I don't know."

"Hopefully something better than Maleficent." Mal said, handing her daughter to her other mother.

Diaval looked on with a smile. "What about Thalia? And you can call her Tia for short. That's cute."

"She is a dragon." Mal said. "She's not supposed to be cute. She is supposed to be fierce."

"I think it's perfect. Princess Thalia. Little Tia." Regina whispered. She looked up at Mal, both of their eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Her family, the one she'd sought for so long. To love and be loved in return. For the first time in years Regina felt almost overcome with happiness. Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest. "I love you Mal."

"I love you too, Regina." The dragon wrapped her arms around her lover and daughter, pulling them close.

Diaval discretely wiped a tear from his eye.

"Saw that." Regina teased.

"I just had some dust in my eye, that's all."

"Come here, Diaval." Mal said. The man stepped forward and she presented him with a bracelet. "You saved her, Thalia. She wouldn't be here if not for you. I release you from my service and I give you this bracelet that will allow you to transform into bird or man at your own will. Thank you."

"Thank you, mistress, but I would like to stay on for a while, to help with the princess."

Mal nodded and turned back to her daughter as she opened her eyes, revealing Jade green irises with flecks of gold and silver. The mothers cooed over their daughter, sharing smiles of happiness every now and then. They were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell and Thalia started to cry.

Regina handed her to Mal and went to open the door. "What?!"

"Mom?" Said Henry, shrinking back slightly.

"Oh, hello Henry." Regina in a softer tone.

"What happened with you and Mom? I thought things were going well between you two. We were going to be a family."

"I know, Henry. I should've told Emma this, but I don't love her. I mean I do, just not the way she wants me to. It's really complicated Henry, I have to go."

"Regina!" Mal suddenly screamed, turning the brunette's blood cold. Regina rushed back into the living room and found her trying to warm the baby, who was shivering violently and her skin was cold. Not even Mal's dragon fire had an effect.

"Who is that?" Henry asked, but he was ignored.

Regina attempted to use her own fire, to no avail.

"What's wrong?" Mal whispered, cradling Thalia to her warm chest. Regina could see the unnatural heat rolling off of her due to her dragon blood.

"I don't know." Regina said. She turned to Diaval. "Get the Imp."

Diaval nodded, turning into a raven and flying out of the still open front door.

Regina watched Mal try to warm Thalia. She was starting to shake herself, with fear that she would lose her child. Mal rocked Thalia, still clutching her to her chest, She'd stopped crying, but she was still shaking.

"Don't you think you should take her to the hospital?" Henry asked.

"Take a dragon baby to a human hospital?" Mal asked.

"We may not have a choice dear." Regina said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Gold asked, appearing in a cloud of red smoke. "Maleficent, good to see you again." He smirked.

Mal simply glared at him. "Our baby is sick. She's shaking and we can't warm her up, not even with dragon fire."

"Can you help?" Regina asked. "I thought it might be something magical since she's perfectly healthy."

"Oh it is, I can see it." Gold said. He held out his arms. "May I?" Mal looked reluctant, but she gently placed her baby in his arms. "I don't know the cause for certain, but I do know the cure. I've seen this before."

"What is it?" Regina demanded.

"Your child needs fire, heat, warmth, from all of her blood family members. A dragon needs to stay warm until it can produce its own fire. She's been absent it for a long time."

"Both of us have tried it." Regina said.

"Is there no one else in your family?" Gold asked, smiling at Thalia, who simply looked at him.

"The baby you lost, Mal." Regina realized.

"What? You mean the one Snow White banished? Is she alive?" She looked at Gold with hopeful eyes.

"I have no idea." He said. "But I can find out." He waved his hand and a small bowl of water appeared on the coffee table next to the remnants of Thalia's egg. "Maleficent, I'll need a drop of your blood please." Mal changed one of her fingers into a dragon's, using the long claw to prick her other finger. As soon as the blood landed in the water, the water began to swirl, forming an image. They could see a man holding a child in an adoption agency.

"Lily." He said. "We'll call her Lily."

Mal burst into tears. "She's alive." She gasped. "We need to find her."

"Where is this?" Regina demanded.

"Ask the savior." Gold said.

"I'll go, you stay here with Thalia, Mal and try to keep her warm. Your fire is hotter than mine." Regina commanded. "Diaval, you stay here with her and Gold...this better work." The brunette magically changed her clothes into something more travel ready and made her way out to her car. She'd completely forgotten about Henry until he climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Where is Emma?" Regina asked.

"She's at the docks." He answered. "The baby was y-" His question was cut off as she pushed the gas pedal to the floor.

"Yes, her name is Thalia, or Tia." Regina said, unable to keep the overwhelming pride out of her voice at the statement.

"You weren't going to tell me about any of this?"

"I didn't think about it at the time. I just wanted Mal, and now I have a daughter. Forgive me if I don't immediately remember to spread the news." Regina said, veering through traffic. Henry hung on for dear life as she skidded to a stop near the docks. She could see Emma sitting on a bench. "Emma!"

"Regina?" Emma turned as she approached, quickly wiping her eyes. She stood up. "What's wrong?"

"I need your help." Regina said.

"Why? Did Maleficent do something?!"

"No! No, the egg, it hatched. We have a daughter."

"That's great." Emma said, forcing a smile.

"Emma, I need your help. Tia is sick. We need to find Mal's other daughter."

"Okay?"

"Do you know a girl named Lily?"

Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Regina threw an overnight bag into the back of the bug, hoping that they wouldn't be gone long enough to actually need it, before turning to Mal and Tia, who'd come to see her off.

"Take care of yourself, Gina dear. I will never forgive you if you die." Mal said.

Regina smiled and kissed her lips. "I will return, with Lily and we will save Tia. We will have our family."

Mal nodded slowly. Regina smiled down at Tia and kissed her forehead. Tia curled a finger around hers and Regina grinned and kissed her cheek. Mal handed her to Diaval, who took her inside the office and the dragon pulled the mayor against her chest. "Return to me."

"Death couldn't keep me away, what will?" Regina asked.

Mal released her, placing a kiss to her temple and placing a necklace in her hand. "This will give you some magic. It won't be much, just enough to teleport in times of emergencies and you may not need it, but it would help me worry a little less if you took it with you."

Regina nodded and put it on. "It's time to go. I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed once more before Regina turned to hug Henry and went to get into the car. Emma climbed in the driver's seat and started the car, and they were off.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Emma, I'm sorry about this." Regina said.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"I know I'm probably the last person you wanted to see, and now I'm asking you for help."

"I'm not going to turn my back on you just because we didn't work out. I still care about you, Regina." Emma glanced at her. "And I would like to see Lily again, especially after everything that happened between us."

"I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure everything's going to be fine."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe it." Regina sat down at the diner with a defeated sigh. "She was the only person who could save Tia. She can't be dead."

"We'll just have to find another way." Emma said. She smiled politely up at the brunette waitress as she poured their coffee, noticing the star shaped birthmark on her wrist. She watched her walk outside for her break, sparing a glance at a weary looking Regina, before getting up to follow her. Now that she thought about it, Lily did look quite a bit like Regina, but her eyes were undoubtedly Mal's, a striking bright blue, laced with golden flecks. "Hey."

"Hey." Lily looked up. "Did I give you decaf by mistake? I'm so sorry, I always get the pots mixed up."

"No, the coffee was fine...Starla. But that's not your real name is it?"

"What?"

"Lily. It's me, Emma."

"Emma?"

"Yeah, it's me. Why does everyone think you're dead?"

"I got mixed up in some bad stuff. I needed a fresh start. What are you doing here?"

"I need your help. I know who your parents are. They need your help."

"My parents?" Lily said. "I don't want anything to do with them." She said, taking a step back, but Emma could tell that she was lying. "Look, I'm happy now. I have a wife and child and I don't need this complication, so just go back to wherever you came from." Lily turned and walked over to a school bus that just pulled up and went to talk to a little girl. They talked for a little bit before Lily stood up, the little girl took her hand and they walked around the block.

"Emma, what happened?" Regina asked, coming back outside. "Was that Lily?"

"Yeah, and she was lying about having a family." Emma said, flipping through her phone. "I have her address, let's go."

They drove to an almost abandoned looking trailer and made their way inside. Finding nothing that would indicate a husband or kids, they walked into the back room and found a display taped to the wall depicting fairy tale characters, pictures of Maine, Storybrooke with a question mark behind it and pictures of Snow White and Prince Charming with giant Xs on them.

"She knows." Emma said. The roar of an engine made her and Regina race outside just as Lily drove off in the bug.

"The scroll is inside my bag." Regina said. She touched the necklace Mal gave her and threw up her hands, engulfing them in purple smoke. Regina found herself in the passenger seat of the car with Emma in the back. She pushed down Lily's leg to hit the brakes, but she jumped, shocked at them appearing in the car and hit the gas.

"What the hell?! Get out!"

"No, we need your help!" Regina said. "Please!" She tried to grab the wheel but Lily shoved her away and pressed the gas pedal to the floor. The car leaped forward and Regina tried again to take the wheel.

Emma screamed at her to stop the car and Regina could feel the air crackle as the two forces of light and dark between them began to fight. Emma screamed and the windshield burst. Lily screamed back and the entire car shook as two of the tires were blown. Lily jerked the wheel and Regina's head hit the window, cracking it.

"Regina!" Emma called as the brunette collapsed.

"Regina?" Lily looked down at her. "The Evil Queen?"

"Watch the road!"

The car swerved as Lily hit the brakes and crashed into a ditch.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Emma groaned as she pulled herself out of the car. She tasted blood in her mouth and her arm might've been broken. "Regina?" She looked around and found Lily sitting cross legged in the dirt, with Regina laying across her lap.

"Get away from her!" Emma yelled, stumbling towards them.

"She's my mother." Lily said lowly.

"Who you almost killed!"

"I didn't know!" Lily screamed. She gently placed Regina on the ground and faced Emma. "Why are you even here? After you and your parents screwed me over before I was even born, I'm surprised you would even show your face to me again."

"You know I had no control over that. When did you find out? Did you know when we were kids?"

"No, I didn't. Someone told me, and once I find your parents I'm gonna-"

"If you lay a hand on them, I'll end you!" Emma roared, shoving her to the ground.

"Than you're gonna have to kill me." Lily hissed.

Emma took out her pistol and aimed it at her chest.

"Do it, you'll be doing me a favor. Every decision I've ever made that felt right had been wrong, because of your parents. So do it, Savior."

"Emma Swan, get that damn gun out of my daughter's face." Regina hissed, getting wearily to her feet. She swayed unsteadily but managed to stay upright.

"She almost got us killed and threatened to kill my parents." Emma said darkly, cocking the gun.

"You kill her and you will start yourself on a dark path, of which the way back is not easy. Believe me. I won't let you kill her, she has to save Thalia."

"Thalia?" Lily said.

"Your little sister. There is much to explain, and everything will be explained in time, but Emma put down the gun. Now."

Emma sighed and put it down. Regina threw up her hands, using the last of the magic to transport them back to the trailer.

"Talk." Lily commanded. "Who is Thalia?"

Xxxxxxxxx

Regina leaned against the wall, slowly sitting down on the couch and sighed when Emma pressed an ice pack to her head. The blonde was sitting unnecessarily close to her, as was Lily who looked pretty upset over causing the accident. Regina moved the blonde's hand away and reached for Lily, gently taking her hand.

"You're so beautiful." She whispered.

Lily looked down at their hands. "I'm sorry. I...destroy everything I touch. I almost destroyed my own mother. Well, one of them anyway."

"Don't think like that. Darkness isn't easy to live with, I know. Me and Mal know, and we don't mind." She smiled. "You have a sister. She was just born yesterday morning. Well, hatched."

"Really?"

"Yes, and she needs your help. When I cast the Dark Curse, it trapped Maleficent, also your mother, underground for 28 years in dragon form. Then Emma killed her to try and save Henry, her son who is also my adopted son. It's complicated and sounds weird, I know. But I resurrected Mal and we found out she was protecting an egg. The egg hatched and Thalia was born."

"But why-"

"Thalia needs fire, from each of her blood relatives. I used mine and Mal used her dragon fire. She needs your fire, using the magical abilities you undoubtedly have, to save her life. We also want our family back. We didn't know you even survived the journey to this world. Look, I know you're too big to need a mother, but we will always want our daughter."

Lily nodded. "I want to help but with my luck, I'm likely to burn her alive. This darkness they put in me is some serious stuff. And besides, if I go into that town, I can't promise that I won't try to take my revenge." She glared at Emma, who stiffened for a fight.

"I don't care about that. Mal already kicked their asses when she came back. They're in the ICU as we speak." Regina said. "Please, help us. You're the only one who can help."

This seemed to catch Lily's attention. "Fine, but don't say that I didn't warn you. Once this is done, I'm coming right back home."

Regina simply nodded, although she wanted Lily to stay. It was too late for the dream relationship she wanted, but maybe once she met Tia, Lily would want to stick around.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Mal slowly paced the office, cradling Tia to her chest. She bounced her in her arms and tickled her when she started to cry. Thankfully she'd just been fed and was soon sound asleep. She conjured a small crib to lay her in, pushing it near the fireplace to keep her warm. Seeing that it was her fire burning in the hearth, she wasn't afraid of her baby getting hurt. Her fire couldn't harm her child. She looked up as Diaval entered the room.

"Any word from Regina?"

"No, mistress." He answered.

She sighed, collapsing into the throne like desk chair and ran her fingers through her hair. "How long has it been?"

"Only a day, mistress. Is Tia well?" He asked, walking over to the sleeping babe.

"For now. Gold gave me a potion to help but I am understandably reluctant to use it."

He nodded. "Perhaps you should get some rest. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"I have been dead for 2 years. Sleeping is the last thing on my mind." She sighed again and leaned back in the chair as there was a knock at the door. Diaval took a defensive step in front of Tia as Charming and Snow entered. "Go. Now. I don't want to see either one of you."

"Please hear us out." Charming said.

"We realized." Said Snow. "That we've been so focused on gaining Emma's forgiveness that we forgot the person we hurt the most."

"So you're here to apologize?" Maleficent laughed. "It's a little too late for that, and I'm afraid it's not my forgiveness you really need." She placed a small purple rattle on the desk.

"Your daughter." Snow whispered. "We will do whatever it takes to make it up to her."

"Do you think that'll be enough?" Mal asked. "You turned my daughter into a monster."

"Doing evil to do good." Diaval said. "That makes great sense."

"If I won't forgive you, what makes you think she will?" Mal continued. She looked at Tia. "Lily was a child, an innocent. She had nothing to do with you or your child and it's darkness and you had no reason to do what you did, other than the fact that you were selfish. Now tell me," she looked back at Snow. "Did Regina forgive you? Did Emma?"

"No." Snow sighed. "They didn't."

"Then I won't either. You are dismissed." She said.

Snow and Charming gave little nods and turned to leave. Diaval closed the door behind them.

"Are you alright, mistress?"

"No, and i won't be until Regina is back in my arms and both of our daughters are home safe."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Regina crossed her arms as she watched Emma argue on the phone with the car company. Lily stood at her side with her arms crossed as well, looking very uncomfortable. Regina could feel the anger rolling off her in waves, which is why she was surprised when Lily turned to her and said, "You can stay the night if you want. I know I caused this."

"Stop it." Regina commanded. "So you caused a car accident, so what? I've murdered entire villages and Mal has destroyed castles and kingdoms. Trust me, you are not the only one with darkness and you are not the only one who refuses to be consumed by it." She looked her daughter in the eye. "There is darkness in everyone, and regardless of how much it is, as long as there is a sliver of light to pierce it, you can overcome it. If I can be...somewhat redeemed for my past of darkness, then you can certainly have a future of light. The only one stopping you is you."

Emma walked up to them, carrying their bags. She was about to hand Regina's to her when Lily took it. She said nothing, just walked into the house. "Looks like we're spending the night. The car company won't be able to get the car until the morning. Thankfully I have enough money, but that's all of it."

"Money's not a problem, Emma. I made plenty of it before we left Storybrooke."

"We're back to Emma now?" The blonde asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Regina demanded.

"Nothing. Last time, it was Miss Swan, and you'd snuck out of bed after our first time making love to tell me that it wasn't going to work out." Emma said.

"I told you I was sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Still got a little blindsided."

"I know, and I truly am sorry. You must believe that it wasn't my intention to hurt you. I wouldn't dream of doing it on purpose." Said Regina.

Emma sighed. "She change her mind?" She asked, watching as Lily stepped back out of the trailer.

"So far, no. But don't say anything or she might. Keep your fingers crossed."

Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

It was very clear that Lily was uncomfortable with their presence, which was expected and understandable. Regina mostly slept due to headaches from her injury, but refused to go to the hospital. The car was being repaired and would be fixed in a day, but it was a day that would be wasted. When Regina wasn't asleep, she was pacing the living room, desperately trying to calm herself. Tia needed help as quickly as possible, they couldn't wait much longer.

"Hey." Lily said, stepping into the house. "I have another car we can take."

"What, really?" Regina said, following her outside to where a blue muscle car was parked in the front yard.

"I finished fixing it up last night. We can use this instead of the bug."

"Thank you. Thank so much." Regina said, hugging her daughter, before quickly taking a step back. "Sorry about that."

Lily smiled shyly. "It's fine. Let's get ready to go."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Why exactly would we let you drive after you nearly killed Regina?" Emma demanded.

"Because it's kind of my fucking car." Lily replied.

"Emma, it's okay." Regina said, putting a hand on the blonde's arm. "I trust her. And we don't we really have time to argue." She climbed into the back and Emma got into the passenger's seat. Lily got behind the wheel and started the car. It roared to life and she pressed the pedal to the floor, making it leap forward.

"We are not on the Fast and the Furious!" Emma growled, clutching the seat in fear.

"Relax, princess." Lily rolled her eyes. "I know how to drive."

"Yeah, you really showed us that when you crashed my car the other day. Nice job by the way."

Lily sighed and glanced at Regina, who was leaning her head against the door, letting the wind whip her hair back and forth and blast her in the face. She looked oddly peaceful.

"You're going like 80 miles an hour!" Emma screamed, interrupting her thoughts.

"Just tell me the directions and let me worry about the speed, okay, savior?"

Regina smirked, listening to them bicker. It made her heart ache for her sassy dragon. She smiled and pulled out her phone and called Tink. Mal had yet to get a phone and she wished she'd left her one. The fairy was more than happy to take Mal her phone though.

"Regina! Are you well? Please tell me you're okay. I thought you were supposed to be back yesterday."

"I know, baby." Regina said, rolling up her window. "We found her, Mal, and she's coming to help us. How is Tia?"

"The same as when you left." Mal sighed.

"Have you gotten any sleep?"

"No, but I don't need sleep. I'll sleep when you're back in my arms."

Regina smiled. "I'll be home soon. I love you."

"I love you too. Hurry back to me."

Regina hit end call and leaned her head back, glad that her family was okay for the moment. But they needed to hurry, Tia's state might decline soon.

xxxxxxxxx

Maleficent continued to pace the office, trembling with worry. Why wasn't she back yet? It'd been 2 hours since their talk. She should've been back. Something must've happened.

"Mistress!" Diaval burst into the room, effectively waking Tia.

"Dammit, Diaval, What is it?" She snapped, going quickly to soothe her child.

"There is a dragon in Storybrooke."

"What? How is that possible? Is it Lily?"

"No, it's...male. And its angry."

"What?" Mal said. A roar from outside confirmed the raven's words. "Shit! Watch Tia." She raced outside and saw Snow stupidly trying to shoot the dragon down with a bow and arrows. David was shooting a gun, but none was having much of an effect. Mal sighed and shifted, launching herself into the air with a roar.

Xxxxxxxxx

As soon as Lily drove across the town line, she hit the gas pedal and pushed it as hard as it could go. Emma glared at her, but Lily only laughed as the car hit maximum speeds. "Holy shit! What the hell is that?!" The brunette exclaimed as a pair of dragons flew by overhead.

"That's Mal!" Regina said. "Stop the car." Lily hit the brakes and Regina poofed them to the office. She quickly got out of the car and raced inside. Diaval was holding Tia. "What's happened?!"

"A dragon just came out of nowhere to attack Storybrooke and Mistress went to fight it off." Diaval said, handing Tia to her.

She smiled at her child and bounced her in her arms, causing the princess to let out a wide toothless laugh.

"Regina, what-" Emma paused and looked down at the bundle in her arms. "She's so beautiful, Regina."

"I know." Regina smiled.

Lily stepped into the room, looking a little timid, but she smiled softly at the sight of her little sister.

"Okay, Lily, can you use magic? Well, can you try?"

Lily nodded. "I can try, but I don't know how-"

"Magic reacts to emotion. Think of a strong emotion and the time you experienced it and use that. Please hurry." Regina instructed as Tia started shivering again. She was aching to help Mal too but she knew that the dragon could take care of herself.

Lily stepped forward and held up a shaky hand.

"Don't be afraid. A dragon's fire can't harm their kin."

Lily took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Slowly, dark flames began to flow out of her palm. They weren't black, but a very dark purple. The flames surrounded Lily and covered her in a blanket of fire and Regina could feel the warmth returning to her body. The flames stopped and Lily opened her eyes. "Did it work?"

"It did." Regina smiled. She wanted to cry, but that would have to wait. Now, they needed to help Mal. They raced outside just as both dragons plummeted to the ground. Mal managed to invert her wings to cushion her fall, but the male dragon was not so lucky. "Mal!" The she-dragon turned her head and Regina frowned. She could already see the extent of her dragon's wounds. Many of her scales were missing from her back and there were gashes on her neck and belly. "Mal, don't do this, you don't have to fight it anymore. This is our daughter, Mal. We found her, Tia is safe now."

Lily tilted her head, eyes glowing red as Maleficent's leg gave out and felt a sudden rage take over her. The next thing she knew, she was flying towards the dragon and tearing him apart with hands that she quickly realized were claws. She would've smiled if she could as she attacked the creature that threatened her family. The dragon tried to fight back but it was no match for a fresh attacker and took to the skies to flee...only to nearly be broken in half as an enraged dragon queen slammed into it. Mother and daughter fought side by side against the beast and chased it across the town line. Actually Lily did, however Mal stopped just before crossing. Without magic, Lily crashed to the ground, rolling painfully across the asphalt, cracking her head against the road, turning the whole world black.

Lily opened her eyes to find herself stretched across a black couch, facing a gorgeous cackling fire. A blanket was draped over her exhausted body and her head was surprisingly not hurting. She slowly sat up, taking in the beautifully furnished house and her eyes fell upon a crib, where her little sister was resting. A smile touched her lips and she looked warily at the doorway, half expecting two queens to come in and throw her out immediately. She approached the crib and smiled down at her younger sibling. She was beautiful, and so tiny. "Hey there Princess." Tia reached up to grab her finger and laughed when she tickled her belly. "Apparently I'm your big sis." Tia cooed and tried to grab her finger with both hands, making a cute little face when she couldn't seem to get her fingers to do what she wanted. "It's okay, don't strain yourself Princess." Lily grinned and gently picked her sister up, holding her gently in her arms. "You're a tough little Princess, you know that?"

xxxxxxxxx

"Emma!" Regina snapped, pushing the blonde away from Mal as the blondes looked ready to tear each other apart. For what reason, she wasn't even sure, but she knew a fight between them wouldn't be fair, and it wouldn't be pretty. "Mal! Enough!"

"While the Savior is so concerned about trying to rekindle her lost love, shouldn't she be worried about finding out how a fucking dragon got into your little town?' Mal hissed with calm indifference, but Regina knew she was still in pain from the battle. Her dragon form was still healing and she wouldn't be able to shift for a few days. Her magic had taken a huge toll and it would take some time for the recently resurrected dragon to recover her full strength.

"Don't tell me how to do my job!" Emma yelled.

"Then maybe you should be doing it instead of harassing us." Mal suggested, taking a threatening step forward. Regina put a hand on her chest.

"Don't push me dragon." Emma hissed, shaking with rage.

"Then get on it." Mal put an arm around Regina's waist and looked into her eyes. Regina didn't have to say a word. The dragon was calmed by her mere presence. "I'm going to check on the girls. Call me if you need anything." She cast a glare at Emma before walking inside, a noticeable limp marring her once effortless gait.

"Regina." Emma said.

"I know, she's just a bit possessive." Regina murmured, trying to fight back a smirk. "But she is right. We need to find out how a dragon got here without anyone knowing about it. Put the Bookworm to work."

"Her name is Belle."

"You still seem to know who I was talking about." The brunette countered. Emma scowled and Regina sighed. "What do you want me to do, Swan?"

"I don't know!" Emma said. She looked up at the mansion, and sighed. "I want you, Regina. I'm happy for you, I really am, but I can't pretend like the thought of you with her is repulsive and sickening! What we had was good, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was, but I...want her. Love is dangerous and beautiful. It's magical, but it's also tricky. I can't change the way I feel. I'm so sorry for doing this to you, but who were we kidding anyway? The Savior and the Evil Queen? Come on, Emma."

"Regina, I do love you. I wouldn't have cared what anyone else would say."

"I know, but it wouldn't have worked. I love you, but it's not the love you want."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mal stepped into the living room of the mansion and her heart was warmed at the sight of her daughters. Lily was playing with Tia, making silly faces and tickling her until she laughed. She would've stayed at the door if her leg had not decided to protest and she had to step forward and sit down. Lily jumped in surprise and looked sheepish.

"Sorry, I-"

"No need." Mal cut her off. She smiled warmly as Lily went back to playing with Tia. Tia stretched her arms wide as she yawned and Lily rose to place her back in her crib. "You are good with her."

"Thank you." Lily said, clearly nervous. She looked up at Maleficent as the dragon blew a soft ball of fire at the fireplace, reigniting the dying flames. The blonde waved her hand, making the foot stool slide towards her and she lifted her leg to gently lay it on the stool. Lily frowned at the small grunt of pain she let out. "You're hurt."

"Only a little, but it'll pass. I haven't shifted since I was resurrected, not very wise on my part." She chuckled softly and rose to sit next to Lily on the couch. She held out her hand and a small rattle appeared in her palm. "This was supposed to be yours. I know you're much too old for it now and you probably don't need a mother, but I just wanted you to have it. Gods knows I know I'm not what you were hoping for."

"Honestly," Lily said, taking the rattle. "I thought you would be this Scary dragon bitch, and we just go and blast those that did us wrong. But you're this real person. Even Regina, she's just...real."

"Well, we're certainly not fairy tales anymore. Thank your other mother for that." She smiled. "But we are real, and I would like, that is if you would like, for you to stay. Tia needs her sister and we will always want our daughter. And I can teach you about being a scary dragon bitch, although you already seem to be a natural at it."

Lily smiled and looked at the rattle before rising to her feet and walking over to the crib, laying the rattle next to Tia. "Where are the remnants of Tia's egg, I want to make her necklace like mine."

Mal smiled. "In the basement. I'm sure she would like that."

"Maleficent!" Both of them jumped and looked up at Regina. "I swear to gods, if you don't elevate your leg, I'm going to break it off." Tia, oddly, didn't even stir at the loud command.

Mal quickly fell to command and Regina let out a tired sigh, falling into the seat next to her dragon. "You scared the hell out of me today."

"I'm sorry, dear. My only thought was protecting Tia, I'm sorry for worrying you." Mal put an arm around her and placed a kiss to her temple as Regina pouted.

"Never do it again." Regina growled.

"We'll see." Mal smirked at Lily, ignoring the glare that Regina shot her. "So Lily, will you be staying with us?"

"For a week." Lily said firmly. "That's it."


	5. Chapter 5

2 years later…..

"Tia! Get back here!" Lily screamed, chasing the little flash of dark hair as Tia disappeared into the kitchen. Regina was chuckling as both daughters ran behind her while she cooked breakfast. "Tia!" Lily narrowly avoided colliding with Mal as she came down the stairs. "Tia!"

Mal laughed and walked into the kitchen, kissing Regina good morning. "How was your sleep last night?" She asked, stealing a piece of bacon.

"Who can sleep with you in my bed?" Regina asked.

"Ew!" Lily called as she ran past the doorway, still chasing Tia. "Thalia Rose Mills, you get back here!"

Both mother laughed. "Ah, children." Mal grinned.

Regina nodded. "What do you have planned for today?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll stay here with you." Mal smirked cheekily.

"My dear, I am completely exhausted from last night."

"Eww again." Lily said, walking into the kitchen, holding Tia upside down. "Tia, fly. Do you want to go fly?"

"Fly?" Tia went still and allowed herself to be turned right side up. "We go fly?!" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, we'll go fly after you eat something okay?" Lily said sitting her in her chair.

Regina sat a plate of food in front of her and Lily collapsed into another chair. Regina fixed her and Mal a plate as well before they all sat down to eat.

"So, you all are going flying today?" Regina asked.

"Fly!" Tia said, happily. Lily leaned over to wipe her mouth as some of her food fell out of it onto her chin.

"Looks like it." Mal answered. "You should come with us."

"I would, but I have a meeting about some files with Emma." Regina sighed.

"We should turn you into a dragon so you can fly with us." Lily suggested.

"Ma will fly too!" Tia exclaimed. Lily sighed and leaned over to wipe her mouth again. "Stop!" Tia leaned her head away.

"You stop or no fly." Lily said, smirking.

Tia pouted and let her clean her face. Mal snatched up the little girl and ran into the living room, laughing. "Let's go fly, Tia, without the killjoys. We will fly without them."

"Mom!" Lily groaned.

Regina only laughed as there was a loud thud outside. Mal's dragon head peeked through the kitchen window and little Tia in her own little dragon form was sitting on the top. Mal broke the window with a flick of her claw and licked her long tongue inside to lick the side of Regina's face.

"Maleficent!" The brunette roared.

Lily burst out laughing and Mal took to the skies. She and Regina walked out onto the back porch as Mal turned back towards them. Tia had to flap her wings hard to keep up with the blonde, but Mal stayed just beneath her, so even if she did get tired or fall, she could catch her.

"See you Ma." Lily said, giving Regina a quick kiss before she shifted and joined her other mother and little sister in the sky. Regina smiled and watched them disappear over the buildings of Storybrooke. She turned and magically cleaned up the kitchen and made her way to the office. Emma was already waiting for her with Henry.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Regina said automatically.

"We had early release." Henry smiled.

Emma watched the brunette closely as she unlocked her office. Regina was practically glowing, like she was her own flame. Her hair was much longer and curled slightly at the ends. She was dressed smartly in black jeans, a lime green blouse that stopped at her elbows and revealed some cleavage, and a pair of open toed high heels. She no longer walked, but sort of strutted and she always smiled. Rarely did her signature smirk every leave her lips nowadays.

"Hey Regina." Emma said.

"Hello Emma." Regina smiled cheerfully as she walked into the office and saw down in her throne like chair, throwing up her feet on the desk. "Where are the files?"

Emma produced them out of her jacket and tossed them onto the desk. "We think we may have found something on our little dragon problem. There is a cave out in the north woods that has traces of magic in it."

"Traces of magic two years after an attack? Pretty powerful magic." Regina murmured. "But I'm not too worried." She said, opening the file. "Mal patrols the woods every other night. If there is anything out there, she'll find it."

"Maybe it was one attack." Henry pointed out.

"Maybe, but a dragon won't rest until the threat has been completely erased. Especially not Mal."

"So, how are things?" Emma asked, sitting down.

"Great. We found out Tia can change into a dragon and she's out flying with Lily and Mal now."

"So that's the little thing on Maleficent's head." Henry grinned.

Regina laughed. "Yep."

"Lily and Mal find a job yet?" Emma asked.

"Lily works part time at the Rabbit Hole and Mal is in charge of running the stables. But I do have to keep checking on her to make sure she doesn't eat some of the horses." Regina smirked before looking up. "What about you?" She knew that their former relationship was still a touchy subject for the blonde and she tried not to bring it up.

"Everything's great." Emma said. "Henry's doing good in school, Neal is great. Parents are the usual."

"Annoyingly optimistic and 'hopeful'?"

"Of course."

"That's all well and good but what about you?" Despite how their relationship had ended, Regina did care for Emma and she hated how they had grown a bit distant over the last couple of years. Henry didn't even stay over anymore, but that was mainly due to Tia and Lily moving in and getting situated. She knew he was also afraid of Mal and a bit nervous about being near his dragon baby sister.

"I'm fine, Regina, perfectly fine." Emma said.

Regina raised an unconvinced eyebrow and looked back at the file, but there wasn't much besides the magical traces. "I'll talk to Mal about the cave. She might want to examine it. Anything else?"

"Yeah, we're having dinner at Granny's, you guys should come." Henry said.

"We'll see Little Prince." Regina looked up at her balcony, opening them with a wave of her hand as Lily landed on it, falling onto her butt.

"Ow! Dammit, I almost had it." She stood up and was immediately flattened by Tia landing on her back as she shifted back into human form.

"Fly Leelee."

"No fly,get off." Lily said.

Regina smiled as her daughters walked into the office and Tia quickly ran and leaped into her lap, snuggling against her neck. She was asleep seconds later. "You tired her out completely. It never ceases to amaze me how tired you dragons get so easily."

Lily laughed. "She did really well today. Hey Emma, Hey Henry." Lily greeted, sitting on the corner of Regina's desk. Regina hit her on the shoulder with the file and she got back off.

Emma was momentarily shocked by the change in Lily as well. She was no longer timid and deceitful like she'd been when they found her in New York. She looked so much more happier and carefree and had adopted quite a bit of her mothers' sass and confidence. She wore blue jean shorts, a black tanktop with an open sleeveless jacket that was shredded in lots of places and long black boots. Her hair was longer and wavy with gold highlights and pulled into a high ponytail at the back of her head.

"Hey Lily." Henry said.

"Where's Mal?" Regina asked.

"I have no idea. You would not believe how easy it is to lose a huge ass dragon in the woods." Lily answered with a shrug. "But Tia was getting tired so I brought her here." Lily reached over and gently tickled Tia's cheek.

"Stop Leelee." Tia mumbled, burying her face in Regina's neck so Lily couldn't reach her.

"She's so cute." Emma said.

"Can I come and stay over now since she's older?" Henry asked.

"I suppose so. If you don't mind staying with a house full of dragons." Regina answered with a glance at Lily as she played with a ball of red fire in her hands. Under her mothers' instruction, she'd become quite adept at magic. Mal had carried out her promise of teaching her daughter how to be a scary dragon bitch and she was good at flying, fighting and shifting into dragon form. It was just the landing that continued to stump her.

"I don't. Okay, I am a little scared of Maleficent, but I can handle it. I want to spend more time with Tia." Henry said.

Regina nodded. She knew part of the reason for their distance was that Mal and Lily had yet to completely forgive the Charmings for stealing Lily's egg and cursing her with Emma's darkness. She knew Mal would probably never forgive them completely and she didn't know about Lily. Lily tended to just avoid the Charming clan altogether and rarely interacted with them unless she had to, although she was still polite when she did. There was still a bit of passive aggressiveness that needed to be worked out, but what could one expect from a dragon.

"So, why don't you take Tia home and put her to bed. I have work to finish." Regina said.

Lily leaned down to take Tia in her arms. Regina placed a kiss on each of her daughters' heads before Lily departed with her sister.

"We should go too." Emma said, rising to her feet. "Come on Henry. See you later Regina."

Regina simply nodded, already switching to boss mayor mode.

"They seem happy." Henry commented as they walked outside.

"Yeah, they do." Emma murmured. "Hey Lily, you want a ride home?" She asked as they caught up with the brunette.

"No thanks, I'd rather walk. It's not that far." Lily said.

"Want some company then?" Henry asked.

Lily shrugged. "Sure." Henry and Emma walked on her left side as they made their way to the mansion. "So Emma, how've you been?"

"Pretty good. You look well."

"Yep, chasing after this one keeps me in shape."

"Walk." Tia suddenly whined and Tia put her down. It was already obvious that the little girl was going to be tall. She had the same darker complexion as Regina with dark hair like Lily's and eyes that were clearly from Maleficent. She had been dressed in shorts and a pink t shirt and her hair, shiny black and already extremely long in length had been brushed until it shone and braided to be tossed over her shoulder.

They passed Granny's and Ruby happened to be outside changing the specials sign. Tia immediately ran to leap onto her back, surprising the werewolf. "Rue!"

"Hey there Princess." Ruby smiled, pulling the nimble little girl into her arms. She looked at the others and smiled at them as well. "Hey guys." She looked at Lily. "How are my two favorite dragons this morning?"

"Awesome as always." Lily answered.

Ruby tilted her head as Tia began playing with her hair. "You guys hear about Pongo and Perdita yet?"

"No, what?" Lily asked.

"They had their puppies."

"Puppies." Tia said. She looked at her sister. "Can we get puppies, leelee?"

"You know Ma is going to say no."

"Come on, you know Regina is just a big softie at heart." Ruby countered.

"She doesn't like animals that much, well except horses."

"She likes dragons apparently." Ruby muttered, earning a glare from Lily and Emma. "Relax okay, there's like 15. A puppy would be good for Tia."

"Yeah Leelee, a puppy is good." Tia agreed, nodding fervently.

Lily laughed and shook her head, taking her sister from the werewolf. "Maybe Mom can convince her." Tia crawled around her back.

"Bye Rue."

"Bye Tia."

The little group continued on their way and came to the mansion, finding Maleficent waiting on the porch in a short slim fitting black dress.

"Mom, puppies!" Tia said, running into her arms. "Can we get puppies?"

"What are you talking about dear?" Mal asked softly. She looked up at Emma and Henry, dipping her head. Emma had a feeling that it wasn't a sign of respect but only one of acknowledgment.

"Pongo and Perdita had puppies and we want to get one." Lily said, leaning on her mother's arm. "Can we?"

"Please Mom." Tia added.

Mal chuckled. "You know it's not up to me."

Lily sighed. "Thought so. Come on Tia so you can take a nap."

"I'm not sleepy yet." Tia said, but her argument was swiftly disclosed with a yawn.

"Yeah right. Come on Princess." Lily took her from her mother and went inside and Emma was painfully reminded of the fact that this was Regina's family now. She and Henry didn't seem to have a place in it anymore.

"Come on kid." She put an arm around Henry and turned to leave.

"Savior." Maleficent's surprisingly soft call made her turn back around. Mal poofed herself down the sidewalk until the two blondes were face to face. "I realize...that you and I are not the best of...acquaintances. Neither are me and your parents. We have a very dark past. However, regardless of our feelings towards one another, I know Regina misses you. And Henry of course. Maybe even the two idiots." She sighed and looked Emma in the eye. "I don't want Tia growing up with hatred in her heart. Sure, there will always be darkness, but such an innocent soul does not deserve hatred and I know she likes to be around Henry."

"You want a truce?" Emma asked.

"I want my family to be happy. That includes Regina. Lily, may take some time to grow accustomed to the changes but yes, I want a truce. I don't want to spend the rest of my life dwelling on the past, and I may never completely let it go. When you have thousands of years to live, it wouldn't even be necessary." She chuckled softly and held out her hand. "But for now, this would be a start towards a brighter future for both of our families."

Emma looked down at the extended hand, glanced at Henry before shaking Maleficent's hand.

"But be warned, should you ever threaten my family in any kind of way, I will burn you alive."

Emma gulped. "Yeah, I understand."

"Also, I hear that you are having dinner at Granny's tonight." Mal smiled, releasing Emma's hand. "Why don't you bring the Charming clan over for a night barbecue here instead?"

"That sounds fun." Henry chimed in, although he did take a step behind Emma.

"I'll have to talk to my mom first." Said Emma.

Mal nodded. "That's understandable. I do hope we can try to be more civil or friendly towards one another in the future."

Emma nodded and the dragon queen poofed herself inside the mansion.

"That was big of you Mom." Lily said. Mal sighed and put her arm around her shoulders.

"It was for Regina and Tia." She looked over her youngest daughter now laying stretched across the couch on her stomach, sound asleep.

"Are we really just going to let go of what they did?" Lily asked.

"Of course not, dear. Forgiveness with dragons is a slow process, but if your mother of all people can find it in her heart to forgive them, then I suppose we can too."

"I don't think I can."

"I don't expect you to just welcome them with open arms, dear. That may never happen with me, but we can at least try to make the best of this situation."

"So...about the puppies. How does about three sound?"

"You know Regina is not going to let us get three dogs." Mal said, walking into the kitchen.

"Come on, Mom, if we team up we can win. It's three against one." The brunette smirked. "Ma told me all about your pony."

"It was a unicorn," Mal countered.

"Same difference."

"Fine, I think a dog would be good for Tia. Now we have to convince the real dragon."


	6. Chapter 6

Regina silently watched Mal expertly cook the meat to perfection using dragon fire and place everything on the table. Lily batted at Tia's hands as she tried to touch the still hot food.

"So let me get this straight: the Charmings are coming to dinner and you want to get a puppy."

"Yes." Lily said.

"Are you going to eat it?" Regina asked.

Mal glared at her. "I won't eat it. Tia really wants one."

"Excuse me but your daughter seems to want three."

"Oh she's my daughter when she wants something?"

"Come on Ma." Lily pleaded, walking to Regina and placing both hands on her shoulders. "Please?" She made her best puppy dog face.

"Aren't you too old for this?"

"You're never too old to try and con your parents into getting something." She turned as Diaval walked into the backyard/garden and was immediately tackled by Tia.

"Pretty bird!" She cried, making them all chuckle.

Diaval swung her around in the air. "You have gotten so big and you are the most beautiful princess I have ever seen."

Lily cleared her throat.

Diaval grinned. "As well as the lovely Princess Lillith."

"It's Lily, Diaval. Two years later and you still can't get it." Lily teased.

"Welcome Diaval." Mal said regally. "Have you come to stay for dinner?"

"No, Mistress, but if I may..."

"Of course. You know this is as much your home as it is ours."

"Thank you Mistress. I came to share words with Regina actually."

Regina nodded and lead him into the kitchen. "Did you notice anything in the cave?"

"Very little. There was some magical traces and broken dragon scales and dried blood. Apparently the male dragon was already injured when he attacked. I believe... he was running from something."

"Running from what? What could scare a dragon?"

"Another dragon perhaps? Perhaps Mistress would know. Is there a world with more dragons?"

"I have no idea. I'll talk to her after dinner." Regina said. "Come on, you can help us finish setting up."

By the time the Charmings arrived, the backyard slash massive enclosed garden was brilliantly lit with torches and the air was permeated with the smell of roasted and grilled food. Regina had changed into something more comfortable: old black jeans and a turquoise blue t-shirt, and was waiting at the door when the Charmings got to the door. She greeted Henry and little Neal with hugs and smiles and nodded to Snow and Charming before leading them through the house to the back.

"Regina, this is beautiful." Snow said.

"And the food smells amazing." Charming added.

Henry walked up to Maleficent while Neal went to play with Tia. "Hi Maleficent."

Mal smirked. "Hello, Little Prince."

Henry smiled. "You look very lovely this evening."

"And you look very handsome."

"Henry!" Tia cried, tackling her brother to the ground.

Regina smiled at them, pleased that Mal was being polite and turned as Emma stepped into the yard, slightly out of breath. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. There was a lot of paperwork at the office that I had to finish. This place looks amazing. You do too by the way."

Thank you." Regina smiled, taking her jacket. Diaval offered to take it inside and they waited for him to return before sitting down to eat. The family dug into the food and the Charming clan couldn't stop praising the dragons on their cooking. They chatted and talked, slowly getting used to one another and filling the rift that had grown over the last two years. When they were done eating, the adults relaxed on lawn chairs, drinking Regina's cider and watching the children play. It wasn't long before Tia brought out her favorite toy, a giant yellow ball and Lily, Diaval and Emma got up to play with the kids. Regina leaned against Mal and watched them play. She could hear Mal purring deeply beside her.

"So, you guys find anything else about the dragon attack?" Charming asked.

"Very little." Regina answered. "But I don't think it was an isolated incident."

"You think there may be another attack?" Mal asked.

Regina shrugged and rose to her feet. "Who knows?" She walked into the kitchen, smiling at Archie as he carried three puppies.

"You did say to let myself in."

"It's quite alright, Archie. Bring them outside." She walked back outside and called her daughters. "Tia, Lily, I have a surprise for you." Archie released the puppies and Tia squealed happily.

"You got them!" Lily exclaimed as one leaped into her arms. It was a boy by his red collar. He was pretty big with a patch around his eye and small spots on his face that looked like freckles and one black ear. "They're all so cute!"

Tia laughed as a rather fat one tried to lick her face.

Regina grinned at seeing them so happy. The last puppy was a female and was covered in very tiny spots. She wouldn't come to any of the kids and instead, surprised everyone by climbing into Mal's lap. Mal looked at Regina and almost tentatively reached out to touch her. The puppy turned to lick her hand. It seemed that a few puppies would be good for the entire family.

"What are you going to name them?" Henry asked.

"Rolly, because he's so fat." Tia laughed.

"This one's name is Patch." Lily announced, bending so Neal to rub Patch's head.

"She shall be called Pepper." Mal said, stroking the female puppy's head.

"I didn't know you liked dogs." Emma said to Regina.

The brunette smirked. "They're okay, I prefer horses. But they wanted them." She shrugged as the kids ran off to play with the newest additions to the Mills family. Pepper however, refused to leave Mal's lap and instead of running to play, laid down. Regina laughed and turned to Emma. "So, I'd say the evening was a success."

"Yeah, me too." Emma murmured.

"Is there something bothering you Emma."

Emma smirked. It was rare that Regina ever called her by her first name. It was usually Miss Swan or Swan and Emma took an odd sense of satisfaction when she did. "I'm fine, I told you."

"So, I heard you and Hook might be getting back together?"

"We went out a few times after we...broke up, but you know no one will ever be as good as you."

"Emma-"

"It's the truth, we both know it. No one is quite like you Miss Mills." Emma smiled as Regina crossed her arms, glancing at Mal. The blonde glanced up at being watched, raising an eyebrow. Regina turned back to Emma and returned the smile.

"You are one of a kind yourself, Emma Swan."

Emma grinned.

Xxxxxxx

"Tell me that dog is not wearing a sapphire studded collar." Regina said, watching Mal place Pepper in her bed on the other side of the room.

"She is." Mal smirked, waving her hand to dress herself in her night dress. She climbed into bed and laid down. Regina slid into her arms, laying her head on her chest and Mal let out a deep purr. "Thank you for getting the puppies."

"Well, after I thought about it, you were right." Regina said with a sigh of contentment.

"Perhaps I should thank you properly."

"I'm exhausted."

"Not any more than you would be after I get done." Mal said, putting a barrier around the bed so they wouldn't disturb the kids or Pepper.

"We both know that's a lie." Regina groaned as Mal moved to straddle her. "I was comfortable."

"Oh shut up and just give in Regina. You know that you will no matter how exhausted you are." Mal said.

Regina sighed and yanked her head down for a passionate kiss. "Just take it easy on me baby."

Needless to say, Mal did the exact opposite and Regina awoke the next morning covered in bite marks, scratches, claw marks and some slight bruising. Although it stung, she wasn't upset in the least. Mal was hardly ever so rough with her and she always made it fun and passionate when she was. It took a bit of effort to get out of bed and bathe and she chose to wear a comfortable short black dress that clung nicely to her frame but didn't irritate any marks that Mal left on her body. The girls were gone so she poofed herself straight to the office and got to work. A few hours later, Emma came in, bearing a tall brown bag.

"What's this?" Regina asked.

"Lunch. I brought you a salad and some tea from Granny's. Have you eaten?"

"No, actually I didn't even eat breakfast." Regina said. "This is thoughtful of you, thank you." She pushed the paperwork on her desk to the side and accepted the food graciously.

"Why didn't you eat breakfast?" Emma asked, biting into her burger.

"Preoccupied." Regina crossed her legs and Emma glimpsed the marks on her legs and immediately rose to go around the desk.

"What the hell? Did Maleficent do this?!" Emma was seething.

"Swan, relax. It's not uncommon for her to be a bit rough. I don't mind."

"Can you even walk?!"

"Swan, calm down." They both turned as a roar was sounded and went out on the balcony. "That was Mal." Mal roared again, this time accompanied by Lily. "Something's wrong." She spotted Tia flying towards them and quickly caught her daughter as she shifted back into human form. "Tia, what's going on?"

"We were flying. Then Mama fell and hurt her wing. Leelee tried to help and then this," she raised both hands into the air. "Big ugly dragon came to hurt Mama. We have to go."

"Tia, you know what to do and where to go, Emma, we need to go now." Regina said, waving her hands. They reappeared in the forest and Emma pulled out her gun. The air was so hot and there were animal like roars coming from the north. Regina wasted no time in running forward and found Mal laying on her side, her left wing bent at an odd angle. Lily was in dragon form as well, defending her mother against a large golden dragon. Regina ran to her dragon and knelt next to her head. "Mal?" Mal raised her head, surprised at seeing her here. "Stay still, don't try to move." There was a thud from behind them and Lily shifted back into Human form, panting and covered in claw marks. She ran to her mothers and crouched next to them, putting an arm around Regina.

"What do we do?"

Mal slowly shifted back but her wings remained free. Even though they were a lot smaller to fit her body, they were still quite massive, and still quite broken.

"What happened, Mal?" Regina asked.

"I saw the dragon in the ground and I tried to turn Tia away from it and my wingtip caught a tree." Mal answered, breathing heavily. Regina scrambled around behind her as Emma approached. The brunette placed both hands gently over the wings. Lily placed her hands over her mother's, and together they released their magic. Mal grunted when the wings snapped back into place, but otherwise said nothing.

Emma looked at the dead dragon and noticed that it was the same cave that they'd been investigating. She glanced back at the others and started forward, jumping when a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lily asked.

"I just wanted to look."

"Alone?"

"You're here, aren't you?" Emma said with a smirk, walking deeper into the cave. Lily moved silently behind her, looking around warily at the dark cavern.

"There's nothing here."

"Something's here. A dragon doesn't just appear out of thin air." Emma said. She paused, coming to a bare patch in the ground, a sparkling design had been drawn in the dirt. "This looks familiar."

"A portal." Lily said. "We should tell Mom." Both of them took steps backward as the portal began glowing. "Shit!" Lily began kicking the dirt, disrupting the portal's design, but it continued to open and they tried to hurry up and close it. Emma slipped and Lily pulled her away from the portal as a dragon's head came through. The brunette cursed and breathed a torrent of fire at the head, still scrambling to get away. Emma lashed out with her magic and the dragon backed into the portal for a moment, before trying to push its way out completely. It's neck came through and Emma and Lily turned to run. They needn't have bothered as Regina poofed herself directly in front of the dragon and made an axe appear in her hand to stab it into the beast's neck. She sliced a hole into its neck and reached inside to pull out its heart and tossed it to the ground. The cave began shaking and she turned to push the others towards the entrance, sending a burst of magic over her shoulder to completely destroy the portal. They made it out just as Mal collapsed the cavern and immediately poofed herself down to hug Regina and Lily. She sniffed the air and scowled at the blood on Regina's hand and magically cleaned it.

"Are you alright?" Mal asked.

"We're fine." Regina said as the dragon pulled her into her arms, holding her against her chest and folding her wings around them. "How are your wings?"

"Fine." Mal opened them again and looked at her daughter. "Are you sure you guys are okay?"

Lily stepped forward and touched her forehead to her mother's. "Yeah Mom."

"You guys go ahead home and rest. Check up on Tia. I need to talk to Emma for a moment." Regina said. Mal immediately pulled her in for a kiss.

"Hurry home." She and Lily disappeared in twin clouds of black smoke.

Regina turned to Emma. "What the hell were you thinking going into that cave alone?!" She suddenly snapped.

Emma looked stunned. "I'm sorry."

"And I was terrified." Regina said. "That thing could've eaten you or burned you alive or something. What would Storybrooke be without their savior?"

"Lily was with me."

"I'll get her when I get home." She suddenly grabbed Emma and hugged her tightly. Emma returned it and leaned back to look at the brunette in amazement. "I'm sorry, I just saw that dragon coming out of the portal, and then you and Lily..."

"It's okay, Regina." Emma smiled. "It's nice to know you still care."

"Of course I care, are you alright?"

"Are **you** alright?! You were a freakin Viking in there with that giant axe!"

Regina laughed. "Well, Mal taught me a thing or two about defending myself against dragons." She shrugged. "I should go check on the girls."

"Right." Emma smiled. "Think you could poof me home while you're at it?"

Regina nodded and waved her hands, transporting them home. She raced inside to find Mal and Lily trying to console a crying Tia. "What happened?"

"She was scared for Mom." Lily said.

Tia sniffed and Mal gently wiped her nose. "Are you alright Mom?"

"I'm fine, baby." Mal said, hugging her.

"Leelee?"

"I'm okay too, Tia."

"Ma?"

"We're all okay, Tia." Regina smiled, walking forward to kiss her forehead. "Stop crying baby."

Tia nodded, but still buried her face in Mal's neck. Mal purred to comfort her and soon she was calmed down.

"Let's go play with Rolly and Patch." Lily said. Tia took her hand and they walked into the back. Pepper was sitting just beneath Mal's legs and didn't move at all when Regina climbed into the blonde's lap.

"You scared the hell out of me today." Regina said. Mal purred in response and kissed her temple.

"I am sorry, it was not my intention."

"I know, but you're making it up to me tonight."

Mal grinned. "Why wait until tonight?"

"Because I'm still sore from last night." Regina replied, kissing her dragon's lips.

There was a heavy thud as something slammed into the front door. Both women looked up as Diaval kicked open the door. "Mistress! Are you alright?!"

"I am fine, Diaval." Mal sighed. "I have my Evil Queen to defend me."

"I knew I shouldn't have gone flying today." He said, shaking his head. "Are the princesses alright?"

"They're in the back." Regina said. He nodded and immediately stormed into the backyard. Regina looked at Mal. "You know what, maybe you should pay your debts right now. I think a massage is just what I need."

"Well, I'm happy to give." Mal stood up, easily throwing the brunette over her shoulder and marched upstairs. She slammed Regina onto the bed and closed the bedroom door.

"Take it easy this time." Regina said.

"Uh huh." Mal answered, sure to ignore the brunette's request.

Regina sighed and flipped them as Mal crawled onto the bed. "My turn, dragon queen."

Read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

As the weeks passed by, and the effects of the dragon attack were diminished, an unusual and terrible heat wave rolled into Storybrooke. And of course, on the hottest of all days, Regina's air conditioner broke and she had to call in Leroy to come fix it. While he worked, Regina walked into the backyard, fanning herself and came upon her dragons, all laid out in the grass beneath the shade.

"Lily, do not lay close to me, you give off too much heat." Mal growled.

"There isn't a lot of shade, Mom." Lily shot back, receiving a kick when she rolled over. Regina smirked and grabbed the water hose.

"Why don't you guys go flying?" She asked, as she untangled it and cut it on.

"Too hot to fly." Lily said.

"Why don't we head down to the lake?" She grinned and sprayed them all with the hose. Mal sat up sharply and glared at her. Lily and Tia simply rolled around in the spray. The blonde teleported herself behind Regina and snatched the hose, turning it on the brunette.

"The lake was pretty good idea though. Tia, want to go fly?"

"Fly?!" Tia leaped up and grinned.

"Let's go." Mal went to shut off the hose and grabbed Regina, tossing her over her shoulder and launching herself into the air. Regina had ridden Mal before, once, and it ended pretty badly when Regina nearly shredded her legs on the scales. This time was very different. Regina and Mal were completely at one with each other, and so, they moved as one.

"This is amazing!" Regina screamed above the roar of the wind, racing along the dragon's back to her head. Mal let out a roar of pleasure. Lily flew just beneath her. Upside down. With Tia on her belly. The wind was hot but much better than sitting in one place. It would seem the other citizens of Storybrooke had the same idea as there was a long line of beach chairs, umbrellas and people playing in the water on one side of the lake. They wisely scattered when the dragons flew by overhead and Regina grinned and waved down at Emma and Henry. The dragons climbed high into the sky before letting their wings close and dove head first back to earth. "Mal, wait! You're crazy!" She placed a spell around herself as the dragons slammed head first into the water, creating a massive wave that slashed everyone in attendance. Regina opened her eyes, watching the fish and sea creatures pass by as Mal swam through the water. It was too amazing for words. She couldn't stay long, she needed to breathe. Mal froze, wings and legs spread, hovering in the water, giving Regina full view of the undersea world. Lily passed by, twirling effortlessly through the lake after Tia. Regina punched the back of Mal's neck and the dragon gave a powerful thrust of her wings.

"Regina?" Emma said, smiling as the brunette pulled herself out of the water. She was wearing a white bikini that showed off her form to perfection. The blonde had to force herself not to stare.

"Uh yeah. I'm pretty sure everything is still intact." Regina said. She looked back at Mal, floating on the water with the kids diving off her tail and back. "She is such a big softie."

"Where's Lily?" Emma asked.

Regina frowned, looking around. She spotted Tia in human form running along Mal's back before diving into the water, but her sister was nowhere in sight. "I have no idea. How the hell do they disappear so easily?"

Emma smirked and handed her a beer, which she gladly took and drank.

"Thanks. You guys had the same idea we had." She said, looking at all the people.

"Yep. Heard about your air conditioner, you could've called me to fix it. Knowing Leroy, it'll never get done."

"I'm not worried right now." She shrugged. "How about a swim, join me?"

"Sure." Emma grinned.

"Swan, where are you going?" Hook called as she and Regina walked back down to the water. She didn't even bother answering him as she followed the brunette into the lake.

Xxxxxxxx

"Explain to me why we're heading up to a cliff. I just dove out of the sky, why do I need to dive off a cliff?" Lily asked, following Ruby and Will through the woods. She was a little annoyed because the bushes kept scratching her legs because of her black bikini. Ruby wore a red one. Big surprise there. Will wore only a pair of black shorts.

"Because it's gonna be fun, and you won't be in dragon form." Ruby said.

"So, how've you been, Love?" Will asked over his shoulder.

"Fine, just fine." Lily answered. "Why?"

"You and the Charmings come to common ground?" He pushed a branch out of his way and let it swing back and hit Ruby in the face. Lily laughed and ducked a punch from the werewolf.

"Yeah, so far. Just waiting for Emma to make a move on my mother so the other one can get pissed off."

"I thought you and Emma had something going on. Heard you went with her into a magic cave." Ruby said.

"I didn't want her to get hurt. As for anything going on...I don't see that happening. It's a little weird to know she slept with my mother, and is clearly still in love with her."

"Bummer." Ruby grinned. "Maybe you don't need a Savior for a girlfriend." She said as they arrived at the top. She stepped close to Lily, invading her personal space and smirked. "Maybe you need a wolf."

Lily licked her lips. "Maybe." She grinned and suddenly pushed Ruby over the cliff. She and Will took a running start before diving off after her.

"You're a bitch." Ruby said as they resurfaced.

"I know." Lily grinned and splashed her in the face. Will ducked beneath the water and pulled them under.

Xxxxxxx

Regina smiled as Mal stepped onto the sand in human form. She was absolutely stunning in a black lace bikini. The dragon kissed her lips. "Did you like flying?"

"Loved it, just not the sudden diving part." Regina grinned. "You look so sexy when you're wet."

"Not now, you are absolutely delicious and it's too hot for me to eat you." Mal smirked evilly and kissed her lips again.

Regina rolled her eyes and pulled her over to where the Charmings were grilling up some steaks. The dragon queen licked her lips. "Thought you weren't hungry."

"Different type of hunger, dear."

"You guys hungry?" Charming asked. "I just put the steaks on. They'll be done in a few minutes."

Mal blinked at him before looking back down, clearly not wanting to wait. She waved her hand, making one of the steaks appear in her hands on a plate. She blasted it with a thin stream of fire, easily cooking it in a second. She turned and a streak of blue flew past, taking her steak with it. "Tia!"

Regina rolled her eyes again and greeted Henry as he ran ashore and hugged her middle. She talked with Emma and Snow until the food was done and everyone returned to eat. The air started to cool as the sun fell, but not by much. Someone brought a radio out and the lake turned into a party that lasted long into the night. Mal wrapped her in her arms as they danced and she smiled as Lily and Ruby pulled Belle into the mix to dance. It took little coercion for the woman to let loose and it was surprising to see the normally collected and innocent woman to do so. By midnight, most of the kids were asleep so everyone walked home.

"Leroy better had fixed this damn air conditioner." Mal growled, stepping into the dark house. She waved her hand, cutting on the lights and tried out the AC. It quickly roared to life.

"That feels so good already." Lily sighed. She took Tia from Regina and carried her upstairs. Regina and Mal went upstairs to shower together, which included very little actual showering and came back downstairs to snuggle on the couch next to a roaring fire.

"You, Mistress of all evil, are a very good dancer." Regina said, leaning against her dragon. Now that the house was cool, she could touch Mal without burning up.

"So are you, Evil Queen." Mal purred, wrapping the brunette in her arms. She nuzzled the woman's neck and Regina automatically turned her head to give her better access. "You are my world, Regina. One of my few weaknesses."

"And you are mine."

"What would you say to us having another egg?" Mal asked.

"Are you pregnant?" Regina responded, giving no emotion.

"Perhaps. Answer the question."

Regina sat up and turned to face her dragon. "I never thought I would have my happy ending, not after everything I've done. I thought I had to settle for a meager existence here. Not that I consider Emma and Henry settling, but, it's not what I imagined. Then, you came back to me, and it's like everything fell into place. I can never go back in time and fix what happened between us and Lily, but because of you, I now have Lily and Tia. My world could not get any better. Except maybe...with another child." Regina grinned. "You know I love children and I would want to have as many as possible with you."

"That is wonderful to hear, because I am indeed pregnant." Mal said, sliding her fingertips along Regina's chin. "I did not know how you would receive such news. I know that you already have Henry, now Lily and Tia-"

"I want another child with you, as many as possible." Regina cut her off. "And I will love this child as much as I love the others."

Mal smiled. "Good then." She kissed Regina's lips and pulled her close. "Lily!"

Their daughter came to the top of the stairs wearing sweatpants and a tanktop. "Yeah, something wrong?"

"How would you like a little brother or sister?" Mal purred.

"What? You're pregnant again?" She teleported in front of her mothers and threw her arms around them both. "That's great! That's wonderful!" Regina laughed. "When is the baby due?"

"Not for many months." Mal chuckled.

"Tia is gonna freak." Lily smiled.

"I know." Said Regina. "The Mills family continues to grow."

"Maybe it will even grow a bit more." Lily said softly.

"What?" Both mothers said in unison. Lily didn't answer, just smirked and disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. Mal was on her feet in an instant and teleported herself to Lily's room.

"Lily Page-Mills, open this damn door!"

Xxxxxx

A few days later, Regina was busy at work when Emma walked into her office. She didn't even notice until she heard the blonde ask, "Why do you need 50 cows and horses?"

"Mal is pregnant. She needs food." Regina said.

"Pregnant, again? That's great."

"Yes it is." She said distractedly, pressing a button on her answering machine.

"Yes dear?" Mal's voice came on the speaker.

"How much do you need to eat a day?"

"Regina dear, I don't need to feed my dragon form just yet. It will be months until it is necessary and I can always hunt."

"That didn't answer my question." Regina replied sassily.

Mal chuckled. "My hunger will increase as the time to give birth draws near."

"Then I'll just buy a hundred of every animal I can."

"Regina."

"Maleficent."

"Fine, do what you want."

"What are you doing?"

"Kicking our daughter's ass in combat."

"Remind me when I get home to show you something important that I made for you."

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright, take it easy on Lily." Regina smiled.

"We'll see."

Regina looked up at Emma. "Did you need something?"

"No, just dropping off some files."

"Thank you. I'm checking out early today, but I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Does this bother you?"

"What?"

"I know how you feel about me, and I just want you to be happy and comfortable in my presence. After everything we've been through, I know it's not easy." Emma sighed as Regina continued, looking at her sincerely. "Besides Mal perhaps, you are my best and most cherished friend, and I don't want to upset you."

"You think I'm upset because you're getting your happy ending?" Emma asked. "Look, Regina, I do love you, always will, but I will never be upset with you being happy. Do I sorta wish things were different? Yes, but you're happiness is all I want. Maybe my happy ending is out there somewhere, but yours is here, and in full swing. Don't worry about me."

"Easier said than done." Regina retorted. "You once said that you would get everyone their happy endings, including me. Maybe it's time I returned the favor."

"But I didn't get you your happy ending. You got it yourself."

"Then I'll help you get yours."

Emma smiled. "Well alright then."

"Good, you can help me with something first." Regina waved her hands and poofed them out to a cave in the forest. "When Mal was pregnant with Lily, she torched the forest, marking it as hers." Regina explained, leading the way inside. "I didn't think it was necessary here...especially since she would destroy half of Storybrooke if she did and I know your parents wouldn't go for that. So I sort of picked one for her. Think she'll like it?"

"It's a cave." Emma said.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I am aware of that. She waved her hands and revealed the large slope leading downwards in front of them. They slid down it and came to a massive cavern lit with braziers and torches, reflecting off of mounds of silver coins and objects that filled one side of the nest. "I need your help to replicate all of this stuff so the nest will be filled. Mal liked to hoard silver things rather than gold. Will you help?"

"Of course, but I don't know the spell." Emma said.

"Then I can show you."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Mal's jaw dropped upon seeing the nest that Regina had built. "Regina, this is amazing. I can't believe you did this."

Regina blushed and looked at Emma. "I had a bit of help. Do you really like it?"

"I love it."

Lily dove into the room and began rolling around in the silver. "Why are we not rich?"

"Why are you pregnant and won't tell me who the father is?" Mal shouted down at her.

"Lily's pregnant?" Emma asked.

"I have no idea. She's being weird." Mal answered. "Her scent hasn't changed, but she could be concealing it."

"Try it out." Regina urged.

Mal grinned. "Stand back." Emma and Regina took a synchronized step backwards as the woman shifted into a dragon and glided into the cavern, quickly drowning herself in the silver. Regina and Emma had to grab onto each other to avoid falling as the cavern shook with Mal's movements. Mal disappeared beneath the silver until only her head was barely visible. She opened one eye and looked up at them.

Lily shifted as well and trotted through the coins to leap onto her mother's back and playfully nip the back of her neck. Mal growled when she pulled on her tail and snapped at her.

"I think they like it." Regina said excitedly.

"Where's Tia?" Emma asked.

"With Henry at the park." Regina said. "He's trying to help her learn to breathe fire."

"Then isn't the park a little dangerous for a dragon to be breathing fire?"

"Tia won't be able to breathe fire until she's at least 10." Regina scoffed. "Don't tell them yet, but we should go and get them. Be back later Mal!"

The she-dragons both let out little growls as they continued playing in the silver. She and Emma poofed to the park, but couldn't find their little ones anywhere.

"Hey Archie, you seen Henry?" Emma asked.

"Uh yeah, he went into the woods towards the creek with Thalia. The raven guy was with them."

"Diaval." Regina said. "At least they're safe. He would die defending Tia."

"Let's go then." Emma said, feeling a little worried. Henry was only 13, and although Tia could've probably passed for a 6 year old, she didn't want them out in the woods alone, they were just kids. She never got along well with the bird man since she kicked Mal's ashes. They came upon Henry standing with his back to them, looking down at the creek. He raised his hands over it, and to their surprise, the water in the creek began to ascend.

"Very good." Diaval said. "Can't wait to show your mothers."

"Henry?" Emma said.

He whipped around and grinned. "Hey Mom, Mom. What's going on?"

"How are you doing that?" Regina asked.

He looked confused before understanding. "This isn't me. It's Tia. Come look." He motioned them forward and finally they could see Tia standing a little ways down the creek. Her hands were raised and her eyes were squished shut in concentration. "See, Mom, Tia's not a fire drake, she's a water dragon."

Regina gasped and Tia looked up, dropping all of the water. "Tia, that was amazing."

"Really?" She raced into her mother's arms and hugged her. "Do you think Mom will be upset because I can't breathe fire like her and Leelee?"

"No dear, your mother will love you even more now." Regina smiled. "Of course she won't be upset. You're our world. Im so happy for you."

Tia smiled. "Then watch this." She shifted into her dragon form and turned to Diaval, sucking in a great gulp of air. A gurgling noise came from her chest as it lit up blue and she loose a powerful stream of water that knocked Diaval off his feet.

Regina and Emma laughed as Tia shifted back and went to hug Diaval.

"By the way, Mal is pregnant." Regina said.

"Mistress is expecting again?!" Diaval said.

"I'm gonna be a big sister?" Tia gasped.

"Yes to both."

Henry hugged his brunette mother. "I'm so happy for you Mom."

"Thank you Little Prince, but I should take Tia and Diaval to Mal. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay Mom."

"And don't stay out in this heat too long."

"Okay Mom."

"Do you need me to poof you guys home?"

"We're fine, Regina." Emma said with a smile.

"Alright, but I promise I'll see you guys later." Regina waved her hands and poofed herself, Tia and Diaval back to the nest. The family celebrated the latest news with a night out at Granny's. They even invited the Charmings.

xxxxxxxxx

Emma didn't walk home with the others. There was a quite a bit on her mind. Regina and Maleficent were having more kids, living the dream. It was true, she was still in love with Regina, even after all this time. She was happy for her and happy to be there for her, but the savior wanted her happy ending too. She didn't need to settle.

She walked up to the Jolly Roger, finding Hook sitting on deck.

"Hello Swan." He stood up to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"This isn't going to work, you and me."

"What? But-"

"This isn't my happy ending. I'm sorry, but it's not, and it isn't fair for me to keep leading you on like this."

"This is about Regina, isn't it? She's taken, Love. She was the one who walked away from you."

"That doesn't matter, I still love and respect her. She went to get her happy ending, now I'm going to get mine."

Read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Emma knocked on the door of the mansion, feeling a bit uneasy. The fact that it was Maleficent who answered it, didn't help at all. The older blonde raised an eyebrow at seeing her mate's former lover on her doorstep at 12 o'clock at night. "I know it's late." Emma said. "But I was wondering if I could talk to Regina. I just broke up with Hook and the whole family is giving me a huge deal about it and…. this isn't your problem. I'm sorry, I should just go."

"No, you shouldn't." Mal said, surprising her. "Come in, Emma. You are welcome here." She flashed a genuinely sincere smile and ushered the other woman in. "Make yourself at home, Savior."

Emma removed her jacket and hung it up before following Mal into the living room where Lily and Regina were sitting on the floor around a coffee table playing a game of checkers. Tia was feeding Rolly some treats. Pepper was sitting in the chair. Mal sat next to her, while Patch was chewing on a bone in his bed in the corner.

"You guys are playing checkers this late at night?" She asked.

Regina chuckled. "Dragons are always sleeping, yet they never seem to sleep. It's a matter of catching them in the act."

Emma sat down on the couch next to Mal and silently watched for a few minutes, admiring the homey feeling of the house. Lily bickered her mother when she thought she was cheating. Tia asked a thousand questions per minute. Rolly ate a thousand treats per second. Mal was quiet and observing, her hand over her stomach, no doubt feeling the life growing within her. The house was cool from the AC, but due to the dragons natural high body heat, the house was always at the perfect temperature. It amazed her how the mansion could feel more like home than her own house did.

"Something wrong, Emma?" Regina asked. She and Mal switched places after the brunette defeated Lily for the third time.

"I broke up with Kilian."

"Why?"

"Because...he didn't feel like my happy ending."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Are you upset about that? Or is it something else?"

"My parents, and Henry, aren't too...pleased, I guess. They believed I was finally getting over you. They probably think I'm suicidal after finding out Maleficent is pregnant again."

"Why would they think that?" Lily asked without looking up. Mal stole one of her pieces. "Son of a bitch."

"I don't know, I just couldn't be around them anymore." Emma sighed.

"You're welcome to stay here, as long as you need to." Mal said, glancing upwards. "Our home is yours."

Regina smiled at the blonde and turned back to Emma. "She's right. Do you want to talk in the kitchen? Come on, I'll fix us some cider."

Emma smiled as the brunette lead the way into the kitchen, flipping on the lights and pouring them a glass. "I know that this is sort of wrong to ask but, that resurrection spell that you used to bring back Maleficent, could you use it to bring back someone else?"

Regina shrugged. "It's a dark ritual, very different that any other spell I've taught you. To use it, you would need the blood of the person who wronged the dead the most. I'm assuming you're referring to Neal."

"Being with you and him are the closest times that I've ever felt truly happy. Romantically speaking."

"Look, why don't do you do what Mal suggested and stay here for a couple of days? David is more than capable of running the station on his own, while you take a vacation from being the sheriff and the savior. We have a guest room available that we don't use that you are more than welcome to."

"Regina, you really don't have to-"

"I want to." Regina said adamantly. "If I need to cloak the house for you, I will. Besides, no one will come here, and if they do, just tell Lily do a little dragon thing. That should scare them off. She's here all day and only works weekends. Come on."

"Alright." Emma smiled. "I'll stay. Thank you."

"No problem. I said I would help, this is the best I can do for right now."

They both turned as Mal came to the door. " Do we have any grass?"

"Since when do you eat anything green?" Regina asked, wrinkling her nose.

"I need some, Regina, can you pick some up tomorrow?"

"Alright."

"Okay then, I'm going to bed. Good night Emma."

"Good night Maleficent."

"Please call me Mal, dear. I know Maleficent is a mouth full."

"Okay, Mal." Mal grinned and left, calling for Tia and the dogs as she went. Emma turned back to Regina. "She's not that scary."

Regina smirked. "Trust me, she can be. I have to go tell Tia her bedtime story, I'll see you in the morning, probably. Dragons rise to meet the sun and you know I get up early anyway." Emma nodded. "Lily will show you to the room, and Emma."

"Yes?"

"Make yourself at home." Regina smiled before going upstairs.

Emma downed her cider and stood up as Lily came to the door. "Let's go, blondie." The she-dragon grinned and lead the way into the guest room. It was just like everything else in the mansion, immaculate and organized, just like Regina. "Here are some extra blankets in case you get cold. The bathroom is already stocked with soap and stuff. I'm sure you can make some new clothes with magic. Anything else you need?"

"No, thanks Lily." Emma looked around the room.

"Thinking about the time we stayed in those summer mansions?" Lily asked.

"Yep. Such a long time ago." Emma sat down on the bed. "You know, I still have the video we made."

"Really?"

Emma made the video camera appear in her hand and handed it to Lily. Lily sat down next to her and opened it, cutting it on. "Oh my god, I hate this already. My hair looks terrible." Emma laughed as Lily turned the camera on her. "Smile for the camera." Emma smiled and they both made silly faces for the camera just like they did in the summer houses so long ago.

"I missed you." Emma said softly.

"Missed you too. Sorry for...well everything, because it was a lot."

"Well, it is my darkness."

"Actually, it's mine now. But don't worry, dragon fire is the brightest light in the world." Lily sighed. "I should let you get to bed." She stood up and handed the camera back to Emma.

"Hey, Lily, think I could...have a hug?" Emma asked.

Lily looked confused and smiled. "Of course." It felt good for the both of them to hug their long lost friend once more.

"One more thing...you're pregnant?"

"I have no idea."

"What?"

"It's a bit complicated, but for right now let's say no."

"Is it Ruby?" Emma asked.

"No, why, did she say something?" Lily said quickly.

"No." Emma said immediately, taking a step back. "I just thought...you two have been spending a lot of time with each other."

"Oh yeah, but it's not quite what you're thinking."

"You want to talk about it?"

"There isn't much to say. She might have a thing for me, but I don't know. She's gorgeous and fun to be with but I've really been helping her with her wolf stuff. She's a bit lonely with no pack, that's all. So I Run with her sometimes on the full moon."

"Well, that's nice. Why does Mal think you're pregnant?"

Lily grinned. "I might have said something about that."

"How do you not know if you're pregnant?"

"Other than increased appetite and the desire to eat a certain type of grass, maybe some slight weight gain, Dragons won't really show signs of pregnancy until halfway into their gestation period. I don't know, because I've only had sex once since I came to Storybrooke, and that was with Ruby and it was only a one time thing, but no magic was involved whatsoever, then again I have two mothers and one of them is pregnant again by the other and-"

"Lily! Relax." Emma laughed. "It's gonna be alright."

"I know." Lily sighed.

"Wait, you haven't had sex in 2 years?"

Lily looked her up and down slowly, eyes glowing momentarily, then suddenly turned around. "Good night, Emma." She said, quickly leaving the room.

"I'm gonna pretend like I didn't see that." Emma called after her. She smiled and closed the door. Could she really be with Lily, when she was the daughter of the woman she was in love with? Regina had clearly moved on and she was happy as hell for her. She would be there for her if she ever needed anything, but maybe it was time that she moved on herself and tried to date other people. Besides Hook. Lily was at least interested sexually. Maybe it would be fun to play with dragons for a while…. "Good night, Lily."

Read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Emma was up before 11, which was a first since she wasn't working. She showered and dressed herself in a tanktop and dark jeans before making her way downstairs. No one appeared to be home, then she heard the sound of rain against the house. The sun was shining which was really weird, so she walked to the back door and found Lily waiting just inside the doorway with her hands on her hips. "What's going on?"

Lily looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Good morning. Sorry we couldn't welcome you with a big breakfast but Ma is at work and Mom is a bit busy."

"Thanks, but what's that noise?"

Lily held something up and Emma took it. It was shiny and black, reflective and made of something strong and thick. It was about half the size of Emma's hand and shaped like a teardrop. "That, my friend, is a dragon scale. Mom's." She motioned Emma forward to see Mal in her dragon form shaking herself vigorously, tossing scales everywhere.

"Is she shedding or something?"

"Yep. Bet you thought we shedded like lizards, leaving giant skins everywhere." Lily laughed. They watched as Mal finished and laid down beneath the shade of the trees to preen her wings.

Emma smiled at the way Regina had reconstructed her garden so a dragon as large as Maleficent could easily move about the enclosed space while still being hidden by trees and flowers and bushes.

"Time to get to work." Lily said.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Emma asked.

"I have to collect all the scales that she shook off. Her and Ma are adamant about keeping track of all of them. You know," she bent over to pick up a hand full of scales. "These things would make the best type of armor this world has ever seen. If you have a dragon, you have an unlimited supply. They're virtually impenetrable, other than against other dragons."

Emma looked up at Mal's towering form. Beneath the rippling scales that made her sparkle so beautifully, her skin was pale gray and scarred beyond belief.

"Not many people get to see a dragon without their scales." Lily said. "It's the ultimate sign of trust."

"She trusts me?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. She trusts Ma and she trusts you, so in turn, we do too I suppose. Help me with this and we can eat."

Emma nodded and they spent the next half hour collecting the scales and putting them in a large plastic bin. She helped Lily carry it down into the basement where there were other bins just like the one they were carrying. "You keep all of your scales and egg shells?"

Lily pushed the bin into place and turned around, dusting off her hands. "We don't like to leave the scales laying around and the egg shells are kept for sentimental reasons. But after a while we drain the shells of magic and throw them away or unless we want to make something for them." She pulled a dark red chain out of her shirt where a piece of her own dragon egg was attached. "I made Tia one when she was little. She never takes it off."

"That was nice of you."

Lily shrugged. "Come on, let's get you something to eat." She smiled and lead the way back upstairs.

"When will Mal's scales grow back?" Emma asked.

"Probably already have."

Emma checked and Mal's scales had indeed already grown back. "Well that was fast."

"Yeah, she speeds up the process." Lily opened the fridge. "What would you like?"

"You can cook?" Emma smirked.

"Don't knock it til you try it." Lily grinned, pulling out four packs of bacon. "Can you handle the pancakes, Savior?" She pulled out a box of pancake mix and made a griddle appear on the table. "Hop to it."

When Mal walked into the kitchen after regenerating her scales, she was surprised to find her daughter and the savior laughing and singing while making pancakes and bacon. Both of them had white handprints all over their faces. They looked up and froze. "Should I? No, I don't think so, call me when the bacon is done." She walked back out and Lily and Emma burst out laughing.

"Well that was fun." Lily grinned, wiping her face. They quickly finished cooking. "Mom! You can come eat now!"

Mal suddenly appeared in front of her daughter and presented her with a small black orb. "I finished it, I perfected it."

"You did?!" Lily leaped up and down and hugged her blonde mother.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Tia wanted a way for Regina to shift form into a dragon so she could fly with us." Mal answered. "And I have found a way to do it. Except for one small problem."

"What?" Lily asked.

"I was going to put it in a necklace, but even when she shifts, she'll still have the necklace, and we can't risk her losing it while she's flying."

"Can she absorb the magic in it?" Emma asked. "Like she absorbed the spell over the well when we were coming back from fairytale land."

"That could work." Mal smiled. "If she can."

"Tia's gonna freak." Lily said giddily.

"Speaking of which, I need to go pick her up from Diaval's. Then I'll head to the office. I'll call you if we find out anything. Thank you for helping with the scales Emma." Mal grabbed a handful of bacon and took it with her as she hurried excitedly out the door.

"I can't wait." Lily said, fixing herself a plate. "Damn, she almost took all of the bacon." Emma laughed at her little pout. They sat down and were all set to enjoy their breakfast, when there was a knock at the door. Lily sighed and rose to answer it. "Good morning, Charming, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to know if any of you have seen Emma. She ran out last night and hasn't come home. No one's seen her."

"Not since last night, sorry." Lily lied smoothly.

"Okay." Charming sighed. "Call the station if you find anything."

"Emma is a big girl, she can take care of herself. Don't worry."

He nodded and turned to leave and Lily closed the door and turned around to be slammed against it. Emma shocked her with a rather mind blowing kiss and she was only too happy to return it. "Not that I mind, but what was that for?"

"I have no idea." Emma whispered. What the fuck did I just do?

"So are we just gonna kiss or will there be more?" Lily grinned cheekily, not at all minding the slightly awkward situation. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Shut up." Emma laughed.

"Don't feel bad about it, very few women or men can. That's just my animal magnetism."

"You're very modest I see." Emma smirked.

"Yeah, I'm a little cocky." Lily grinned again. "No but seriously, what does this mean? The kiss."

"Well." Emma said, walking slowly back into the kitchen. Lily followed and leaned against the doorway with crossed arms. "We both know I don't like to play around, and I would like to give us a try. If that's okay with you. I mean, I didn't try to come here to make a move on you or anything, it's just last night...brought back a lot of feelings and memories. Please say something so I can shut up."

Lily chuckled and smirked. "So, you're over my mom?"

Emma nodded slowly. "I really do love Regina, but at the end of the day, I just want her to be happy. I've had two years to process the fact that that isn't going to be with me, so...yeah, I'm okay with it. Hook was just something to get my parents off my back. Feel kinda bad for using him."

"I'm sure he'll get over it." Lily grinned and stepped towards the blonde to kiss her once again and backed her against the kitchen counter. Emma smiled at how easily they fell into this new relationship. It was an effortless change that yielded quite enjoyable results. Lily suddenly leaned back. "We really should eat before we go any further. In case I need my strength."

Emma smiled. "Sure."

xxxxxxxxxx

Emma smiled watching Lily and Tia bounce around excitedly. They were currently standing in a large, empty field. Mal and Regina were a little farther away talking with Diaval resting on the ground next to Mal in his bird form.

"Come on already!" Lily yelled impatiently.

Mal stuck up her middle finger and Tia giggled when Lily's jaw dropped.

Regina took a few steps back, clutching the orb in her hand and slowly started to absorb the magic. She felt the shift begin and the orb slip from her grasp.

"Holy shit." Lily whispered as her brunette mother became a great black dragon, rivaling Mal in size. She had a slender streamlined body, built for speed in flying, with large leathery wings and a long broad tail and a flat spade on the end. 6 black horns stuck out of either side of her head, curved backwards and stretched out like a deer's antlers. Her underbelly was a pale bluish gray but gradually darkened as they reached her shining black scales.

Mal gulped, looking up at her mate. She was so beautiful, so...sexy.

Regina could feel Mal's eyes on her, raking over her body with interest and growled slightly. Sex would have to wait, she wanted to try out her new form. She flexed her wings and rose to her full height, twitching her neck to examine herself. "This is amazing!" She tried to say, but it only came out as a loud roar. Mal waved her hand, granting her the ability to speak. "Teach me, Mal. Teach me how to be a dragon." She turned around, accidently swinging her tail and knocking down a few trees. "Whoops." Mal laughed and shifted as well and began instructing her on the best ways to move. Once she understood how to walk properly and could manage her tail, it was time for flying. Little did anyone know, that flying would turn out to come naturally to the brunette. She'd spent more than enough time watching and riding Mal to know what to expect.

"Whoooo!" Lily screamed as Regina and Mal both soared past overhead. She looked at Emma.

The blonde smiled with a shake of her head. "Go ahead."

"Thank you." Lily grinned and shifted, throwing herself into the sky after her mothers.

Regina instantly fell in love with flying. There was no greater feeling than feeling the wind rush over her scales, except for maybe sex with Mal. Mal flew at her side, repeatedly touching her or letting her wingtip touch Regina. The brunette knew exactly why the dragon queen was so touchy feely, but she decided not to act on it. Lily flew beneath her, upside down and playfully touching her stomach. Regina snapped at her and spiraled back to Emma, Diaval and Tia. Then it hit her: She had no freaking idea how to land.

Emma grabbed Tia and Diaval and pulled them to safety as Regina slammed shoulder first into the dirt, shaking the earth and creating a massive trench in the field. Lily and Mal landed and ran towards her.

"Regina?! Are you alright?" Mal cried.

Regina rolled over and laughed deeply. "I am amazing! That was so much fun!"

"I'm glad you liked it." Mal smiled and hugged the brunette. "You're a natural."

"Thank you. Wait, where's Tia? I didn't hurt her did I?" She was answered when her daughter suddenly slammed into her chest.

"You were great Ma! And your dragon self is so beautiful."

"Thank you baby." Regina sighed. "I am exhausted, my back is killing me."

"Newbie." Lily grinned.

"Let's get you home." Mal said. "I'll give you a back massage."

"That sounds heavenly."

Mal waved her hands and poofed them all home. They ordered pizza and ate in the living room, watching Eragon. Mal was standing behind the couch, slowly kneading the tension out of Regina's back while Tia and Diaval played with the dogs on the floor. Emma followed Lily into the kitchen to fix some popcorn.

"You guys are so laid back." She said to herself.

"What do you guys do differently?" Lily asked.

"Basically the same thing, it's just...this house feels so...warm. At home, everything feels so hectic. Here, it's so relaxed."

"We all need a break sometimes, especially the Savior." Lily smiled.

"Are we gonna tell Mal and Regina about us?" Emma asked softly.

"Mom probably already knows to be honest. As for Ma, we could tell her. Or we could wait a bit. You know, see how this goes." Lily looked up at her, waiting for her answer.

"Sure, whatever you think is best."

"No, it's whatever you want." Lily countered, pulling the popcorn out, completely ignoring how hot it was and poured it into a bowl. "It's completely up to you, Emma."

Emma nodded and they turned to go back into the living room and froze at the sight of Regina leaning against the doorway. Regina gave her signature eyebrow raise and jerked her head at her daughter. Lily lowered her head and quickly walked out.

"What did you want to tell me, Miss Swan?" Regina asked.

"Um, I wanted to tell you that, um-"

"You're dating my daughter?"

"Well, dating isn't exactly the word I would use. We haven't exactly gone out yet. Look, Regina, if this bothers you-"

"Then what?" Regina cut her off. She suddenly grinned and stepped forward to hug the blonde. "You being happy will never bother me." Emma smiled and returned the hug. "I'm glad the two of you reconciled."

"Me too." Emma said as the Regina leaned away from her.

"So you talked about this?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me something." Regina said. "Is she pregnant or not?"

Emma laughed. "No. She's not."

"Good. One pregnancy is enough for right now."

"Honestly, I didn't think you would...approve of us being together."

"Honestly, I can't believe you would assume that. I love you dearly Emma, and I just want you to be happy. Lily too. But just so you know, I will kick your ass if you break her heart. And I can clip her wings if she does the same to you. Or I can just kick her ass too, I'm not adverse to it."

"I appreciate that, but I don't think it'll be necessary."

"Good." Regina smiled and lead the way back into the living room.

Emma sat down next to Lily and Lily handed her the bowl of popcorn and put her arm around her. Emma smiled and leaned against her.

"Leelee has a girlfriend." Tia sang. Lily rolled her eyes and threw a handful of popcorn at her.

Regina was about to sit back down when Mal grabbed her hand and poofed them to the nest. "Mal, what the-" Mal shut her up with a kiss and slammed her against the wall. "Mal." She growled, slipping away from the blonde. "Mal, your libido is out of control. You may have the stamina of a dragon, but I am still very human, dear, and I cannot keep having sex 5 times a day and like 10 times a night. Although I must say I am fucking amazing to have kept up with you this long. I had to take a 5 hour energy one night. Guess what, it wasn't enough!"

Mal glared at her, eyes black with lust. "You know I need you, Regina. Especially after seeing how you look in dragon form. I have never seen a more exquisite dragon in all of my years. Please, one more time and I'll give you a break. Please, you know you drive me crazy and I love you so much." She made a horribly cute puppy dog face.

"We both know you're not going to follow through with any of that."

"Then shut up and let me fuck you." Mal suddenly pushed her down into the cavern and she landed on a thick bed made of furs. The dragon queen was immediately on top of her and ripping away her clothes.

"Dammit Mal." Regina hissed, rolling them over. "Fine, you win."

xxxxxxxxx

It was three days later at night, when Emma walked into the kitchen and found Mal sitting to the table. Pepper was sitting just in front of her on the table balancing a treat on her nose. "Mal, have you seen Regina?"

"She's still sleeping." Mal answered without breaking eye contact with the dog.

"Your dog is sitting on the kitchen table."

"Worry not, she gets cleaned with magic so she's probably cleaner than the table is."

"That's not what I meant- but okay. Regina's been sleeping for like two days straight."

"Don't worry." Mal slowly held up her fist and opened it. Pepper snapped the treat into the air and ate it. "She's just...extremely exhausted."

"Why?"

"Sex." Mal smiled and petted Pepper's head. She turned to the younger woman and motioned for her to sit. Emma did and Pepper hopped off the table into the dragon's lap. "So, how are you feeling, Savior? I know I'm not the most talkative person, but I'm always here to listen."

"Thank you, and please call me Emma. I've been living with you for almost a week now, I think we're on a first name basis by now."

"So be it...Emma."

"I'm feeling much better, thank you for asking. I guess I'll be ready to rejoin the world soon." She looked down at her hands. "Kinda don't want to leave."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I love my family and my house and my life, it's just...being here feels like a whole other world. One where the Savior doesn't even exist. You are twice as strong as me when it comes to magic and you can change into a fucking dragon. All of you can now. Even Tia could probably kick my ass. Storybrooke doesn't even need a Savior with you guys around."

Mal laughed. "The Savior is here for a reason. Once you learn your true potential, you could probably defeat all of us with little difficulty. You're the product of True Love."

"I kinda just want to be me right now."

"Then do so. You can't be forced to do anything you don't want to do."

"Yeah, but I kinda have to protect the town."

"I thought that's what you're parents are for." Mal rolled her eyes and Emma smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Okay."

"If Storybrooke was being attacked by...a monster or something, would you kill it? To protect the town?"

"I have complete faith that you could do that."

Emma laughed. "What if I was incapacitated?"

"Are you trying to figure out if I have goodness in me?"

"Just the way you think."

"I can't leave Storybrooke. I would crumble back into the dust I was before Regina revived me. And Tia, I have no idea if she could leave or not. I would protect it, for my family. I can't exactly say anything about the rest of them. Especially that stupid dwarf, Grumpy. What's his name now, Leroy?" She wrinkled her nose. "I want to eat him, but I might throw up at the taste."

Emma chuckled. "Thank you...for answering that."

Mal shrugged. "I'm glad that you chose to be with Lily. The two of you are good together. You make each other happy."

"I'm glad Regina chose to be with you. You two are good together. You make each other happy."

Mal flashed a genuine smile. She let Pepper down and rose to her feet. Emma stood up as well. They both turned as Regina came to the door wrapped in a black silk robe. "Hey Emma." She said nicely, before turning to the dragon. "Mal, get your ass into bed. I want to cuddle." Emma smirked as Mal playfully rolled her eyes and walked towards Regina, effortlessly throwing her over her shoulder and carrying her upstairs.

Lily walked in looking confused. "Okay...come with me." She said, taking Emma's hand and quickly leading her to the backyard.

"Where are we going this time a night?" Emma asked.

"On our first date."

"Is it in the backyard?"

"No, we have to fly there. Hold on."

Read and review! sorry for any confusion or mistakes


	10. Chapter 10

"You never struck me as the romantic type. Candlelit picnic on the beach, walk under the moonlight." Emma said. She was annoyed at how dreamy she must've sounded, but no one had ever gone to such lengths for her, except once with Regina, but Lily was still very different from her mother.

"Maybe you should get to know me a bit better." Lily said with a smirk. "You and Ma never had romantic dinners?"

"Well, yeah, but you and her are very different. Plus I knew she was a big softie at heart so it wasn't surprising."

Lily laughed. "They both are. What would you like to do now?"

"I'm pretty sure you have an idea."

"Oh I do. But it includes a lot of sex, so unless you don't want that..."

"I never said I didn't." Emma smiled.

Lily grinned. "Then hold on." The blonde grabbed onto her and the dragon poofed them away to a part of the forest. She walked up to a large tree that stood a foot above the ground by its roots and crawled underneath, opening a hatch and going inside. Emma followed. The hatch lead down into a large room carved out of the earth. Lily lit the torches, illuminating the modest accommodations. There was a small spring in one corner with a magical fireplace in the other and a large bed of furs taking a good portion of the floor. The bed was placed in a depression in the ground and had to be at least two feet thick.

"You're family loves furs and fireplaces, don't they?" Emma said.

"Yep. Anyways, this is my little home away from home. We all have one, and this is mine. It's a nice, quiet place. You like it?"

"It's wonderful." Emma smiled. The next thing she knew, she was on the bed with Lily on top of her, eyes glowing brightly.

"Fair warning, dragons are naturally very horny. I haven't had sex in 2 years so don't expect a break."

"You shouldn't either." Emma returned.

Lily smirked. "We're going to get along just fine."

Xxxxxxx

Regina turned away as Mal walked into the room and closed the door. "Diaval and Tia are asleep." She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Regina. "How do you feel?"

Regina responded by sitting up and suddenly kissing the dragon for all she was worth. "Still exhausted, but very hungry for my dragon."

Mal chuckled deeply and climbed on top of her in a very predator-like way. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, we should do something about that then."

"Please do." Regina grinned.

Mal raised an eyebrow and smirked, looking her up and down. "You know I can't resist."

"Then don't."

xxxxxxxxx

"Damn Lily." Emma hissed as she awoke after a long night. Lily growled next to her but didn't wake up. Emma sighed and slowly got up to bathe in the spring. She was going to be sore for a week after this. Lily had turned out to be a complete beast when it came to sex, not completely unexpected after meeting her mother, but still, Emma wasn't even sure how she could stand after last night.

"Did I hurt you?" Lily asked, sitting up.

"No, just sore."

"Come here." She poofed Emma into her arms and bathed her in bright red flames, removing the soreness from her limbs. "That better?"

"Much better."

"Good. I didn't overdo it?"

"No, I'm okay, Lily." Emma smiled. Lily pulled her close and started kissing her neck. Emma closed her eyes and reveled in the sensation. Lily made her feel so warm and safe, protected and sheltered against anything. She didn't need to be the Savior around any of the dragons. She didn't need to be called for any and every problem. "Lily."

"Hmm?" Lily paused.

"This doesn't feel weird, right?"

"No, why? Are you having second thoughts?" Lily raised her head to look her in the eye and raised her eyebrow in a very familiar manner that seemed to run in the family.

"No, that's not it. I mean, I feel so different when I'm with you or the dragons. It's weird."

"Talk if it'll make you feel better. You can tell me anything, Emma."

"With you, I don't feel the need to be the Savior, like I can just be Emma. It's like you guys are an entire other world...and I don't want to leave."

"Then don't." Lily said. "Stay. You can just be Emma. You are Emma. The Savior is a title you were given, just like Ma was given the title of queen. You decide who you are, not some curse, or your parents, or anyone. You don't have to be the Savior."

"I think it's already been decided that I do." Emma sighed.

Lily thought for a moment before kissing her lips. "Okay, so you are the Savior. That might not be able to be changed, but our little world is always open to you. You're always welcome with us. You're already like one of the family. Dragons will fight to the death for one of their own."

"Thank you." Emma said.

Lily kissed her again. "Anytime, babe."

"Babe?"

"What? Problem?"

"Not at all." Emma smiled.

"Another thing you should know about dragons, we're like really possessive. I mean, you're not actually mine yet, but it you want to be…"

Emma smirked. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Maybe. Yes or no? I kinda need an answer so I know that I can kick Hook's ass if he comes onto you again."

"Yes."

Lily grinned smugly. "Cool." She jumped when Emma's phone started ringing. The blonde sighed and pulled it out. She ignored the call in favor of the text message from her dad.

"Um, there's a dragon in Storybrooke."

"You're sleeping with one." Lily replied.

"No, I mean, there's a new one near the clocktower. We have to go."

"Of course we do." Lily sighed.

xxxxxx

"Who was it?" Regina asked, looking at a shocked dragon queen.

"It all makes sense now. The other dragons were messengers, trying to warn us about him."

"Who's him?" Regina asked, following Mal through the house. The blonde changed her clothes into a familiar black dress and made her staff appear in her hand. She twisted it with two hands and it came apart, revealing a long hidden blade. "Mal, talk to me please. I want to help you, but I'm not letting you go fight this guy while you're pregnant. You could get hurt."

"He killed my mother, Regina." Mal said softly, putting the staff back together.

Regina gulped and sighed. "Then I'm coming with you."

"No."

"No?!"

"I can't let you get hurt!" Mal suddenly roared. She took a deep breath and pulled Regina into her arms. "You are everything to me. I can't lose you, I just can't."

"You won't. Listen to me, we are a family. And I will not run from your side. We fight together or not at all. You know I'm going to follow you anyways, so why bother telling me no?"

"Maybe I hoped you would listen this time."

Regina smirked. "You know I never learn."

Mal sighed. "Fine, but be ready for the fight of your life."

"Who is this guy anyway?" Regina asked as they walked towards the front door.

"My father.

Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Mal and Regina arrived just as Lily and Emma did.

"Emma!" Snow immediately grabbed her daughter and pulled her in for a hug. "Where have you been?! We've been worried sick!"

"I was with the dragons." Emma said. "And I texted Henry every morning and every night. He knew I was safe."

"But you couldn't bother to tell us?" Snow demanded.

"Babe, the dragon." Lily said softly into her girlfriend's ear.

"Babe?" Snow said.

She was ignored as they took in the sight of the huge black dragon standing in the street. It was even larger than Mal and had thick plated scales with a belly covered in jewels.

Mal shifted and roared angrily.

"She's gonna lose it." Regina whispered.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean?" Lily asked, worriedly.

"Apparently, that is your grandfather, and he killed your grandmother. Mal is going to attack him, we cant let her get hurt." Regina answered, watching Mal and the dragon angrily exchanged roars and snarls. "If she can't control herself, she could hurt herself and the baby."

"What do we do?" Emma asked.

"Maybe, we could get Mal's dad to turn back human, and use the bracelet that Greg Mendel used on me." Regina suggested.

"Worth a shot. How exactly do we do that?" Lily asked.

Regina was about to give an idea when the dragon suddenly backhanded Mal with enough force to throw her backwards. She hit the ground, shaking the earth, and didn't get up. "MAL!" She ran to her dragon and knelt next to her head. "Mal?"

Lily roared in pure rage and attacked, shifting in mid air to throw herself at the black dragon with everything she had. She was no match for him, she knew that. But no one messed with her family. No one.

Mal slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Regina.

"Are you alright?" The brunette asked. "What does he want?"

"Blood." Mal groaned. "He must be destroyed for what he did." Regina leaped backwards as Mal suddenly got back to her feet. "You killed my mother!" She launched herself at her father alongside her daughter.

Emma came to help Regina to her feet. "What do we do? Do we help or let them fight it out?"

"He just backhanded Mal like she was nothing." Regina said. "I don't know if she can beat him." She whimpered to herself at how powerless she felt. She didn't know how to help.

"Come on Regina." Emma said. "Just take deep breath and think."

Regina nodded and did so. "Okay, we can still use the bracelet if we can magically make it big enough to fit around his neck. Then he can't beat Mal." She made it appear in her hand and began to stretch it out. Emma took one end of it and helped pull, until it formed a large collar, big enough to fit around a dragon's neck. "Go, help get everyone to safety. I can handle this." Emma nodded and ran to grab her parents. Regina turned back to the battling dragons and barely managed to dive out of the way as Lily crashed to the ground where she'd been moments ago. Mal roared as her father held her against the ground by her throat. She struggled violently and Regina could see blood pouring from a gash in her neck. Lily got back to her feet and growled. The black dragon unleashed a torrent of fire and Lily quickly shielded both her and her brunette mother from the flames with her wings.

Regina growled and was about to poof herself straight to the bastard to put the collar on, when he unfurled his wings and shot upwards, with Mal still clutched in his talons. She screamed in pain and Regina shifted, abandoning the collar in favor of kicking this guy's ass with her bare hands.

Mal cried out in pain as they climbed higher and higher into the sky. She could hear Regina and Lily calling for her, but she was powerless in this position. She shifted back into a human, pulling out her staff. Her father's claws tried to tighten around her to maintain his grip. She allowed it, but made sure to free her arms. She pulled apart the staff, sent a burst of magic through the blade, and in one smooth motion, sliced off her father's hand.

"Emma, what's going on?" Charming demanded as he followed his daughter back to where the dragons had taken off.

"Obviously, a dragon is attacking Mal." Emma replied, trying to see if her girlfriend was hurt. Lily's bright red scales were easy to spot in the gathering light. She was fighting hard with Regina at her side, but at the same time it was clear that not even they were a match for Mal's father.

"What are you going to do?" Snow asked.

"I don't know. I'm not a dragon so I can't fly and help them-" they all jumped as Mal crashed on top of a nearby car, still firmly wrapped in the dragon's hand. "Mal!" Emma rushed over and gasped at seeing the dragon queen covered in blood and gashes. They were slowly healing up, but she was too weak for her magic to work faster. Emma motioned to her father and together, they pried open the claws to free Mal and she healed her with her magic and gave her some of her energy.

"We need to call Regina and Lily back. He's too powerful." Mal said, standing up. The sky was lit up as Regina and Lily unleashed jets of fire onto her father.

"Who the fuck is this guy and what does he want?" Emma asked.

"He's my father, Kagan, I think is his name."

"You think?" Said Snow.

"I haven't seen my father since I was 5, when I saw him murder my mother. Who knows long ago that was." Mal said. "As for what he wants, he won't say anything. It looks like he just wants a fight. I'm obliged to give it to him. I'm going to kill him."

"Mal, the baby." Emma warned.

"Besides, if anyone is going to kill that son of a bitch, it's going to be me." They all turned as a portal opened behind them and a woman stepped out of it. She was tall and slender, wearing a long white dress with a golden girdle and carrying a tall white staff. She had long golden hair and bright blue eyes, bearing a striking resemblance to Mal herself.

Emma looked between them, watching Mal's reaction, but it didn't seem like the older blonde had made the connection.

"Who the hell are you?" Mal hissed.

"The woman who is about to save your little town." The woman replied, firing a single shot from her staff. Kagan roared as the white ball of fire hit him in the chest. He hit Regina and Lily and dove towards the ones in the ground. "Do you remember the fire wind spell?"

"Do I remember." Mal scoffed. "I practically invented it."

"Then show me what you got, Dragon queen."

Mal raised an eyebrow before motioning for the others to stand back. Kagan was barreling towards them at lightning speed, but neither seemed bothered by it at all. They each placed the butts of their staffs on the ground and released them, but they remained standing. They both raised their hands, powering up a massive spell that they unleashed, hitting Kagan hard and sending him into the ground.

Emma quickly grabbed the collar and ran to put it around his neck. Smoke rose from his scales as he was forced to shift back into a human. He was revealed to be a very handsome man with chiseled features and dressed in regal black robes with a gold trim. He had a shaved head and a black neatly trimmed goatee. His dragon hand that Mal cut off had become a human's as well.

Regina and Lily landed and shifted, rushing into Mal's arms. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'll be much better once I kill him."

"You think you can kill me?" Kagan hissed with a pained laugh. His voice was more of a growl than anything, and he spoke slowly and deeply.

Lily growled at him and went to pick up his hand. Kagan snarled at her and she noticed that his fingers were twitching. "You can still feel with this thing, can't you, Grandpa?" She smirked and turned to one of the nearby cars, ripping off the door and magically hotwiring it.

"Lily, what are you doing?" Emma asked.

Lily simply grinned and tossed the hand on the ground before repeatedly running it over with the car. Kagan howled in pain over and over. "Okay, I'm satisfied." Lily climbed back out of the car and smiled at Emma, putting her arm around her and kissing her forehead.

"Grandpa." Said the mysterious woman. She looked at Lily closely. "Who are you?"

"Lillith Page-Mills. My mothers are right there." Lily said, nodding to Mal and Regina.

The woman turned to them and her eyes fell upon Mal. "Maleficent?"

Mal frowned slightly. "Yes?"

"Don't you dare, Malevolence!" Kagan roared.

The woman blasted him with her staff, freezing him solid.

"Why haven't we killed him yet?" Regina asked.

"Because his death is going to be as slow and painful as possible for everything he's done." The woman said nonchalantly. She looked at Mal again and released a deep throated purr. Regina recognized it as the one that Mal used to soothe Tia when she was upset. Mal frowned and her lip trembled as she recognized the long lost sound that she'd almost forgotten.

"It can't be."

"It is." Malevolence said.

"You're Mal's mother? Malevolence?" Regina asked.

"I am. And my name is no longer Malevolence. Once, a very long time ago, I was called… Cynder, I believe that's what it was. It's been so long."

"Cynder." Regina gasped.

"Is the name familiar?" Mal asked.

"Mal, Cynder is an ancient dragon goddess!" Regina hissed. "That makes you... a demigod. That's insane."

"Excuse me...ancient?" Cynder said, with the same flippant attitude of her daughter.

"Well, you're definitely related, that's for sure." Regina said.

"My mother is dead. I saw her die myself."

"You thought you saw your mother die and she saw you being dragged through a portal by your father. Do believe, Maleficent, that I have spent the last century looking for you. I thought Kagan still had you when he went into hiding. I didn't know you had escaped or I would have come to you." Cynder said.

"Yeah well, nice story, but that's all it is. Now, if you don't mind, I need to kill my father." Mal turned towards the frozen Kagan, but became frozen herself as ice blocks appeared on her feet.

"Do you want to taste my fire, Daughter? Because I am not done talking to you and regardless of whether you accept me as your mother or not, I am still your superior. And I do believe I said I was going to kill him. I'm sorry, truly sorry for everything." Cynder appeared in front of her daughter and magically forced her mouth open and pushed a single flame down her throat, before poofing herself away, along with Kagan.

"Mom?" Lily said. Mal didn't move. Lily walked around in front of her and waved her hand in front of her mother's face, but there was no reaction.

"She must be seeing something that we can't. Let's get her home." Regina said.

"You guys go, I have to go to the house for a moment." Emma said to Lily, giving her a quick kiss.

"You sure?" Lily asked. "I can come with you if you need me to."

"You should go be with Mal, I know you want to."

"Mom couldn't be in better hands." They both looked up as Regina gently touched Mal's face and poofed them home. "See, no one and nothing is going near the house with Ma on guard, and you know how she can be when she's protective."

"Okay, I'm just going for some clothes and stuff." Emma said. "It should only take a few minutes."

Lily nodded and followed her back to the apartment. Henry immediately came to greet his blonde mother as soon as she walked through the door.

"Hey kid, what are you doing up?"

"There's a dragon fight down the street and you think I'm going to sleep?" Henry laughed. He looked up at Lily while Emma went about collecting her things. "Hello Lily. What's going on?"

"Your mom just came to get some stuff. You know, once everything cools down, perhaps you should come stay over at the mansion too?" Lily said.

"That would be great! Can I Mom?" Henry turned to Emma.

"Of course kid. It's not everyday you get invited to a house full of dragons. Wouldn't want you to miss the opportunity." Emma said, rushing upstairs.

"Why is she rushing?" Henry asked.

"I don't think she wants to talk to your grandparents."

"Did something happen? Oh, they found out where she's been."

"Yeah, weren't too happy about that." Lily sat down on the arm of the couch.

"So, you and Mom are friends again?"

"Um, yeah. We made up."

Henry raised his eyebrow in a very Regina-like way, no doubt trying to see through her reply.

"Okay, stop looking at me like that. You're just like Ma." She said. He grinned, clearly pleased with himself at pulling off the family's signature eyebrow. "Look, me and your mom are a little more than friends. I don't exactly know how to explain that to a 13 year old."

"It's okay, Lily. As long as my moms are happy, I am too. And im glad she picked someone like you. Hook was okay, but he didn't make her happy, not the way you do. And she already told about you, so don't sweat it. Just...don't hurt her. Please?"

"I promise that I won't. Dragon's honor." Lily smiled and crossed her chest.

"Okay, I'm ready." Emma came back downstairs just as the front door opened and the Charmings walked through. "Damn it."

"Emma, we need to talk." Snow said at once.

"Yeah, we do. But I don't really feel like it. Let's go Lily." Emma took her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Emma, stop!" Snow commanded. Lily almost laughed at the little princess' commands, but she managed to keep a straight face. "Please."

Emma sighed and looked at Lily. The dragon gave her hand a squeeze, letting her know that she wasn't going anywhere. The blonde sighed again and turned to her parents. "I'm quitting my job as sheriff. I know I took it out of respect for Graham, but I don't want it anymore."

"Why?" Charming asked.

"Because I'm tired, Dad. I'm tired of being the one people always call for pettiness and stupidness. I am the Savior, and I will always be, but other than that, I just want to be Emma Swan. That's it. It's just too much. I left to stay with the dragons, because I don't feel the need to be the Savior when I'm with them. I'm not Snow White and Prince Charming's perfect little child. I'm just me. And right now, that's all I want."

"Why couldn't you tell us this?" Snow asked.

"Because you were already going crazy over me dumping Hook."

"We just wanted you to be happy. You can't be with Regina, and we know how you feel about her."

"I love Regina, with everything that I am. She has given me so much, and I can't hope to repay her for that, but I know that I can't be with her anymore. I've accepted that, we've both moved on."

"What?"

Emma sighed. "I'm dating Lily now." Her parents looked at Lily. "Oh, don't look like that. Nothing in this town makes sense! You can't really be that surprised. I'm not ashamed about my decision."

"This is…" Snow clearly had no idea what to say.

Lily stepped forward. "Look, Snow, Charming, I don't really expect you to understand any of this. Especially after everything our two families have been through. But trust me when I say that I will not hurt your daughter in any way. Dragons will defend what they love with their lives. I will gladly do so for Emma. She is one of the most important things in my life, and she will not come to harm with me. You two have always had each other. You've always known that the two of you were meant to be together, and you've always supported each other through anything. We've had to fight for what we love, for what we want our entire lives. All because of something completely out of our control. Emma just wants to be Emma. And she can be that with me and my family. Perhaps, one day, she will feel the same about you."

"What makes you think she doesnt? We're her parents." Snow said.

"She also left for almost two weeks, without talking to you at all." Lily replied.

"Let's just go." Emma gave Henry a hug. "I'll call you later, kid. Go back to bed."

Henry smiled. "See ya Mom. Bye Lily."

Emma pushed past her parents, pulling Lily behind her. Lily poofed them back to the mansion. "Thanks for what you said." Emma said as they walked into the house. Everything was quiet. They peeked in on Regina and Mal. Regina was watching her dragon queen and softly stroking her hair. She quickly waved them away when she spotted them.

"Come on." Lily pulled her into her her room and closed the door. Lily's room was large and brightly lit and mostly white, except for a small dark red carpet and her dark red bedspread. Emma dropped her bag and climbed into bed with her dragon. "It's alright, Em."

"I just...wish they would understand."

"What can I do?"

"Nothing. There's nothing you can do."

"How about I make you forget?" Lily started kissing her neck and Emma moaned. The dragon had no idea of the effect she had on the blonde.

"I would like that very much."

Lily smirked and made their clothes disappear with a snap of her fingers. "As you command, Princess."

Read and review! A/n: So yeah, you wanted drama. There you go. Even more next chapter with Mal and her mother. And what will the exes think of Emma and Lily's new relationship?


	12. Chapter 12

Regina watched over her dragon for hours, waiting for any sign that Mal was coming back to her. But the blonde remained in her dormant state. She didn't move, barely breathed, her eyes rolled around beneath closed lids. But she didn't wake up, and after her fight with Kagan, Regina was exhausted. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but she did. And when she awoke, she was surprised at the sight of Mal crying softly into the arms of her mother. Cynder purred loudly and comfortingly to soothe her child, her long lost baby.

"Regina, if you tell anyone about this, I will lick you from head to toe with my dragon tongue." Mal said between sniffs.

Regina smirked, but still cringed slightly. A dragon's tongue was covered in painful barbs and just the thought of being licked by that was almost unbearable. "I'll uh, go check on the girls." She quickly ducked out to give them their privacy. She checked in on Tia, who was sound asleep with Diaval in his bird form nesting on her windowsill. She continued on and considered doing the same to Lily, but quickly dismissed that idea in favor for some coffee. She was just putting it on when she got a phone call from Henry.

"Hey Mom."

"Hello Little Prince. How are you?"

"I was wondering if I could come over and stay for the weekend? Things are a little weird with Grandma and Grandpa."

"Of course. I'm so sorry. You should've been over here sooner."

"It's alright, Mom. You have a lot going on." Henry laughed. "So I'll be over in an hour."

"Don't you have school?"

"School is out, Mom."

Regina looked at the clock, and sure enough it was almost 4 o' clock. She hadn't slept long, but still most of the day was already gone. "It's later than I thought it was. Okay, see you in an hour then." She placed the phone on the table and looked up as Cynder walked in. "Hey, do you want some coffee? How's Mal?"

"Maleficent is fine. As for the coffee, yes please." Cynder slowly sat down to the table, while Regina poured them both some coffee. "You are...the Evil Queen, are you not?"

"I was, but that was a long time ago." Regina answered.

"The two of you have raised a beautiful family." Cynder smiled.

"Thank you." Regina returned the smile as she sipped her coffee. "What did you show Mal?"

"What happened, and what could've been." Cynder replied cryptically. "I missed so much of her life."

"All the more reason not to miss the rest of it."

"You think I should stay?"

"Well...it's really up to you, isn't it? But yes, I think you should. Lily, our daughter, was taken from us the day she was born, and she was 30 years old before we were reunited. It took her a while to come around, but she eventually did. She threatened to leave several times, now we can't get her to go." Regina smiled. "But crying over the past is not going to help us towards our future."

"Believe me, I know. As a goddess, I have nothing but a future."

"Mal never told me that her mother was a goddess. No wonder her magic was so strong."

"She didn't know. She was too young to understand when Kagan took her from me."

"Oh yeah, what the fuck is his deal?" Regina asked.

Cynder raised an eyebrow and smirked. "It's a bit complicated, but in the simplest way I can explain it would be...he is a complete asshole. Well, he was anyway." She grinned happily at probably the memory of killing him.

"Did you ever love him?"

"Of course, but...I guess there's a reason why they say gods should never meddle with mortals. Me and Maleficent both paid the ultimate price for that one, and I can only hope that one day she will forgive me for it."

"She will." Regina said confidently with a smile. "I don't know how long it will take, but Mal isn't as coldhearted as she'd like others to believe."

Cynder nodded. "Thank you, Regina."

"If you need a place to stay, we have another guest room that no one uses."

"You are too kind, but I think I'll find a cave or something to sleep in. I don't want Maleficent to feel threatened by my presence."

"She wont." Regina assured her. "You're staying here, end of discussion."

Cynder chuckled deeply. "You certainly have learned how to command dragons."

"It's a gift."

"But you fought Kagan. And you are clearly not a dragon. What are you?" Cynder asked, looking at her closely, tilting her head in an almost canine manner.

"I'm human, but I can change forms due to a spell that Mal made for me so I could fly with her and the kids."

Cynder nodded with a smile. "And did you enjoy it?"

"It's one of, if not the, most amazing thing I've ever done in my life."

"It must be even better when you fly with your family."

Regina saw her eyes darken. "Um, what color are your scales?" She said quickly.

"White mostly. And diamond."

"Do you shed? The diamond scales, I mean?"

"Yes. Imagine farmers waking to find their fields covered in diamond dragon scales." Cynder grinned. "The looks on their faces were priceless."

"You left your scales on farmers' fields. Why?"

"I have no use for them once they've fallen off. If I can help some people by giving them something that I don't need but have plenty of, why not give it to them? I never liked to see people struggle. Especially when they didn't deserve it." She looked down for a moment before meeting Regina's eyes once again. "I'm glad that Maleficent chose you as her mate. A dragon should always have a strong mate."

"Thank you." Regina said, feeling a warm sensation in her heart at having the approval of Mal's mother.

"But I should go before Maleficent awakes. I need to feed my dragon form and I'm sure the two of you would like to talk."

"You don't have to-"

"That may be so, but I think it's for the best. Hopefully I will be forgiven and I can return to officially meet my grandchildren." Cynder rose to her feet and dipped her head respectfully. "Thank you, Regina, but I really should go." She smiled before turning to leave and Regina escorted her to the door.

She sighed and walked back upstairs to find Mal sitting on the edge of the bed. She was clearly naked beneath Regina's gray silk robe and had cleaned her face and brushed her hair.

"She's gone?"

"For now." Regina said, sitting next to her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I suppose." Mal sighed. "Wish the bitch would've let me kill my father." She turned to Regina and kissed her lips. "Thank you...for watching over me."

"Where else would I be?" Regina asked, leaning her head on her shoulder. "Other than with my magnificent dragon queen."

"Magnificent." Mal smiled. "I like that."

"It's true." Regina sat up and sighed. "Henry will be here within the hour. I should go get his room ready."

"Why don't we take him flying?' Mal suggested.

"Really? I don't know."

"He could ride me. Considering I've flown through battles and storms, I think I can fly a kid on a clear day. Come on, Regina. Everyone could go, and it'll give us the chance to get over the fight with Kagan."

Regina grinned. "Alright. Let's do it."

xxxxxxx

"Where're we going, Mom?" Henry asked, following Regina through the woods.

"He's not the only one who would like to know." Emma added, walking next to the grinning brunette.

"Well, the dragons wanted to welcome you both to our household with open wings. So we thought this was a good way to do it." Regina answered as they came to a large cliff where Tia and Diaval were waiting.

"So what are we going to do?" Henry asked.

Regina grinned. "We're going to fly." As she said the words, Lily and Mal in their dragon forms spiraled down from the clouds above, landing neatly among them. She smiled at the look of awe on her son's face. Both dragonesses sported two saddles that would allow all of them to ride.

"Wait, you expect us to..." Emma said, looking up at Lily.

"Come on Mom!" Henry said excitedly.

Regina smiled and helped Emma and Tia strap themselves to Lily's back, before strapping herself and Henry to Mal's. The two dragons approached the edge of the cliff and looked over at the massive drop leading down into the lush valley.

"Hang on." Regina smirked as Mal let herself fall forward. Henry screamed as the ground rushed to meet them, but Mal opened her wings and let the wind catch them and carry them up into the air. Lily opted for a different tactic. She jumped over the cliff as though she were belly flopping into the lake, arms and wings spread.

"LILY!" Emma screamed.

Regina laughed as her daughter easily adjusted and propelled them into the air with powerful strokes of her wings. She looked at Henry, grinning happily as they soared over the valley. Emma screamed at Lily as she started doing loop-de-loops and flying upside down, but she really couldn't have been in safer claws. Mal joined her in twirling through the air, showing off their aerial skills.

Lily suddenly roared and nudged Mal with her wings. Regina looked over as Lily pulled up close to them and her heart nearly leaped into her throat at the sight of Tia hunched over the saddle. Emma was trying to wake her, but she wasn't responding. Regina immediately unhooked herself and stood up.

"Mom, what are you doing?!" Henry demanded.

She gave him a reassuring smile and leaped over onto Lily's back. She unstrapped Tia and examined her. Lily and Mal stayed level so she wouldn't be interrupted.

"Regina, drop her in the lake." Mal said to her using some sort of spell to speak telepathically.

Regina glanced at her before throwing herself off Lily's back. She shifted in midair and flew towards the lake. Lily and Mal turned to follow. She clutched Tia to her with her talons and reluctantly released her over the lake. The dragons circled over the lake and waited. Only a minute later Tia shot out of the water in dragon form, flying straight upwards. She was glowing. Regina looked at Mal for an answer.

"She's growing." Was the only one she received.

Tia disappeared into the clouds and her mothers impatiently waited for her to come back down. There was a long pause before she appeared, roaring happily and now 10 times her size! Unlike her parents and sisters, her scales were bright blue and her wings were covered in feathers rather than leathery. She nipped Lily's tail, inviting her to a game of chase. The dragons let out happy roars and chased each other through the sky, with their passengers cheering and laughing.

Regina paused to hover as Mal started letting out a deep roar. It was an invitation. One that was quickly answered with a powerful roar that resembled a t rex's from one of Henry's movies. A great white dragon that could only be Cynder rose out of the trees and glided towards them. She was even bigger than Mal and it was clear that she hadn't expected to be invited out with the family. Regina knew this was probably as close to forgiveness as she was going to get for the time being so they simply enjoyed being together in the falling light.

Xxxxxx

"You could have warned me about the growth spurt." Regina said, looking at her youngest daughter as she walked ahead with Henry and Cynder. They were trying to explain Lord of the Rings to the goddess who had no trouble believing in a magic ring. Tia was now only a little shorter than Henry and looked at least 13 now. She was practically the spitting image of Regina, except her hair was long and brown like Lily's. And her eyes, clearly from Mal, practically glowed, and sparkled like her dragon scales.

"Dragons usually don't have the growth spurt until they're teenagers. I told you we aged differently." Mal replied, smiling, enjoying the sight of her family. Lily and Emma were walking behind them, hand in hand, talking about something that happened years ago, before either of them had come to Storybrooke.

Both mothers exchanged looks of happiness, that is, until Regina looked down at Mal's stomach.

"Mal, the baby. What if it was hurt in the battle?"

"We'll just have to deal with it, I suppose." Mal placed a hand over her belly. "I'm sorry, I just lost it when I saw Kagan. I didn't even think about the baby."

Regina felt her heart clench at the sad, guilty look on the face of her dragon. "Hey." She took the blonde's hand and gave it a squeeze. "We've been through worse. Don't blame yourself. I'm sure the baby will be fine."

Mal stopped and her hand started to glow, causing her stomach to glow as well. Except for three little dark shapes. "Babies." She corrected.

"Oh my god." Regina crouched in front of her and looked at them, grinning so hard it hurt. "Three?! Storybrooke is going to be flooding with dragons soon enough." she stood up and kissed Mal passionately.

"Ew." said a smirking Lily.

"Three eggs, Lily. Mal is going to have 3 babies."

"What?! That's so awesome, Mom!" She practically leaped into Mal's arms and hugged her mother tightly.

"Congratulations, Regina." Emma said, hugging the brunette.

Regina fanned her eyes. "Thank you. I'm not going to cry."

"Of course you are." Lily teased.

"Hey! You guys coming or what?" Tia called impatiently from the door.

Regina smiled and took Mal's hand, leading her dragon proudly into Granny's. Lily and Emma followed.

"Swan!"

Emma rolled her eyes as Hook approached her. "What do you want?"

"I can see things didn't work out that well with her majesty." He glanced over to where Tia and Henry were pulling the tables together so all of them could sit together. Regina was proudly holding onto her dragon's hand and stealing kisses whenever she could.

"And?"

"Well, I just thought that since you and Regina weren't together, then you and I could..." He smiled slyly and reached out to touch her arm. His was suddenly grabbed in an iron grip and Lily yanked him close so they were almost nose to nose.

"Do not ever touch Emma again unless you plan on losing the one good hand you have left."

"And who the bloody hell do you think-"

"I think I'm the one who's going to kick your ass if you lay hands on what's mine again. Emma is mine, and I will destroy you if you ever come near her again." She growled, letting a stream of smoke blast from her nose, eyes glowing bright red. "Got it?"

"Yes." Hook hissed in pain.

She released his wrist and smiled, her features returning to normal. "Let's go then, dear." She smirked at Emma and quickly pulled her over to the dragon family and sat down.

Mal raised a knowing eyebrow at her daughter and turned to run her fingers through Regina's hair. The brunette closed her eyes and leaned into her touch almost immediately.

"Okay, Mom, you have to turn me into a dragon too." Henry said.

"I can't, Little Prince, but perhaps Mal would be so kind as to create another enchantment for you. If you asked her nicely." Regina smirked.

"Please Maleficent?" Henry tried to give his best puppy dog face. Tia leaned against him, doing the same. "Please?"

Mal smirked. "I'll see what I can do."

"Yes!"

Regina laughed and turned to Ruby as she came to take their orders. She noticed the wolf's eyes darken as soon as she saw Lily and Emma. Lily's eyes responded in the same manner. She made a mental note to ask her daughter about it when they got home. Ruby however, managed to maintain her composure and went on with her job.

"It's a cheeseburger." Henry said with a smile at a confused looking Cynder.

"How am I supposed to...eat it?"

Henry and Tia picked up their own to demonstrate.

Cynder's eyes narrowed at her food before she slowly picked it up and bit into it. She frowned at it before blasting it with fire, singeing it to a crisp and bit into it again. "Much better."

"You are just like your daughter." Regina said with a shake of her head. Mal's burger was nearly burned black, bun and all from her fire. Mal smirked in response.

The dragon family ate peacefully and walked home to spend the rest of the evening in the den.

"We have to show Miss Cynder Lord of the Rings. Mom, where's my DVDs?" Henry said, racing out of his room.

"The Hobbit comes before that. And it has Smaug in it. We should start with that one." Tia said, following him back into the den.

Regina rolled her eyes, leaning against her dragon's chest. Lily and Emma were seated on the floor, fighting over one of Regina's recently made apple turnovers.

"Lily, you said I could have it!" Emma snapped.

"These are Ma's turnovers, you don't just give these things away." Lily said, ready to take a bite. Emma suddenly slapped her and snatched the treat. Lily leaped on top of her and tried to grab it.

"You both realize that Regina can make more turnovers." Mal said. There was no answer from the two battling women.

Lil managed to roll Emma onto her back and threw herself across her so she couldn't move and stuffed the turnover into her mouth, chewing happily with a smug grin.

"So, Lillith, will you and Emma be expecting children soon?" Cynder asked.

Lily started to choke, spitting out her hard won prize. She was so shocked by her grandmother's question that she even let out a burst of flame and quickly covered her mouth as she continued to cough, climbing off of Emma.

Emma grinned and pointed at her. "Ha."

Cynder exchanged a satisfied grin with Regina as she sat regally into a recliner.

"What? We just started dating like...days ago!" Lily said, accepting a conjured glass of water from Mal.

"And yet you're so obviously in love." Cynder replied.

Lily sipped the water. "Henry, Tia, hurry up with the movie!" She said, trying to change the subject. Emma kissed her cheek and offered a smile. Once the movie started, she leaned against her dragon and felt a warm glow in her chest when Lily put her arm around her.

"You owe me for that turnover."

"We'll see, Princess."

xxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for letting me come here, Mom." Henry said as Regina sat on the edge of his bed and Emma stood next to her.

"This is your home as much as mine, Henry. You're always welcome here. I'm just sorry it took so long for you to come."

"That's okay. You had a lot to deal with." He smiled. "Good night Mom."

"Good night Henry. I love you."

"I love you too." He looked at Emma. "Good night Mom."

"Good night kid."

Regina smiled and kissed his forehead. Emma gave him a quick kiss before heading back to Lily's room. She cut off his lamp and turned to leave. She checked in on Tia and found Mal rocking her to sleep while purring loudly. She placed Tia on the bed and tucked her in before following Regina to their bedroom. They peeked in on Lily and Emma. Lily was trying unsuccessfully to get Patch off the bed. Emma was watching, seemingly amused.

"Go on to bed, dear. I want to check on...Cynder." Mal said. She still found it a bit hard to call Cynder her mother after never having one.

"Don't be long." Regina smiled.

Mal returned it and gave her a quick kiss and a pat on the ass. Cynder was pulling back the spread of the bed. "Do goddesses even sleep?" Mal asked, leaning against the doorway.

Cynder glanced up at her. "We don't need to. But who doesn't like to sleep?"

Mal smirked. "I know."

"You are pregnant?" Cynder turned to face her, sitting down on the bed.

"Yes. Again."

"I'm sorry...that I wasn't there for the others. I should've been."

"It must be a family curse to have our first-borns stolen." Mal chuckled darkly. "Kagan is dead?"

"Of course. He could not be allowed to live for what he did to us, to you." Cynder looked her in the eye. "May I have another chance? You are far too old to need a mother but-"

"That doesn't mean I don't want one." Mal cut her off. Cynder's eyes filled with hopeful tears. "Good night...Mother."

"Good night, my Maleficent."

Mal smiled, genuinely and turned to leave, but paused. "Oh yeah. Welcome to Storybrooke."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Ruby looked a bit...upset." Emma said carefully, watching Lily shove Patch off the bed. The pup simply ran into the bathroom and knocked something down.

"Damn it!" Lily sighed, chasing after him, only for him to run back into the bedroom and jump right back on the bed. "I swear I'm going to eat you. Just get off the bed, Patch. Please." She whined, as though the dog could understand her. "What were you saying?"

"Ruby, seemed upset."

"Oh, I didn't think you caught that." Lily let out a sigh of frustration. "Patch, get off already!" She pleaded.

"Are you going to keep Running with her?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. If you don't want me to then I won't."

"I don't care if you do or don't, just..." Emma trailed off and Lily turned to look at her.

"Emma, you know I only have eyes for you. Ruby and I ended years ago."

"And how did she take it?"

"She was fine, I thought. She didn't make much of a big deal out of it. I was too busy helping Ma and Mom with Tia to even think about a relationship at the time." Lily glared at Patch and tried pushing him off the bed again. This time, he stayed down and went to lay down in his own bed.

"You told my parents that dragons will defend what they love with their lives."

"Yeah, so?" Lily asked, pulling back the covers and moving some of the pillows.

"Does that mean you love me?" Emma asked softly. So softly, that even Lily's dragon hearing almost missed it.

She turned and pulled Emma into her arms. "I do. Does that upset you?"

"No." Emma said, smiling. "I guess it was just a bit unexpected."

"Not anymore it's not. I love you, Emma Swan, and I don't care who knows it. But I will break Hook in half if he touches you again."

Emma laughed and kissed her lips repeatedly, pushing her back onto the bed. "I love you too, Lily Page-Mills." After a few minutes of passionate kissing and groping, she said, "you still owe me for that turnover."

Read and review!


	13. Chapter 13

Months passed and peace and happiness continued to fall over the dragon household. Maleficent's belly grew and grew, and so did her appetite. With Cynder's help, Regina could focus more on supplying her mate with food and keeping Storybrooke running, but she made sure that she was only a poof away at all times for when Mal needed her. Lily and Emma were on stand by as well, but were often cocooning themselves in Lily's room or off flying together. They would often take Tia and Henry, who due to Mal's enchantment, could now also become a dragon.

It was a quiet Saturday morning on Regina's day off when she came downstairs and found Lily sitting on the kitchen counter, staring off into space. "Lily?" Her daughter nearly jumped out of her skin, but quickly relaxed.

"Hey, Ma."

"You're up pretty early. You and Emma cut back last night?" Regina smirked and walked forward, wrapping her robe tighter around her and leaned against the counter next to Lily.

"It's not that." Lily sighed. "I kept Running with Ruby."

"And?"

"I haven't told Emma about it, and I know she doesn't like secrets. I don't want her to be mad at me and I was just trying to help Ruby. She gets really lonely being the only werewolf in Storybrooke that can shift, and if I don't Run with her, she howls all fucking night and-"

"Lily." Regina said, firmly, but not unkindly. She placed a hand in Lily's leg and gave it a squeeze. "Rather than worrying yourself insane, just talk to Emma. Talk to the both of them."

"Emma's going to be pissed."

"Probably."

"I'll be cut off for a week."

"We both know she can't resist you for that long." Regina winked and looked outside at the clear blue morning.

Lily hopped off the counter and crossed her arms. "Have you and Mom ever fought, about anything?"

"Of course." Regina laughed, moving to fix some coffee. "Especially in the Enchanted Forest. It was always fighting and making up. Here though, I think the only thing we've ever really fought about was Emma. Your blonde mother is extremely possessive."

"I kinda figured that out." Lily laughed.

Regina chuckled. "Well, yes, she didn't like that Emma still had feelings for me and they were on the verge of tearing each other apart multiple times. Dragons don't like to feel threatened, especially one as powerful as Maleficent. She hates to feel that way." She smiled to herself. "Your mother is my entire world. I love her to death."

"I know." Lily smiled. "Anyone could see that. You are two are practically made for each other."

"Sort of like you and Emma…" Regina raised an eyebrow at her and drank some of her coffee. "By the way, I was wondering if you could do me a favor tonight."

"Anything."

"Mal is feeling a bit upset with her pregnancy and all-"

"I told her she wasn't getting fat. Her stomach's barely distended." Lily said, throwing up her hands.

"I know. That's why I wanted to do something special for her tonight."

"You want me and Emma to babysit Tia and Henry?"

"And/or Cynder. I just need all of you out of the house by 7. Kay?"

"Fine." Lily sighed playfully. Regina kissed her cheek and rushed upstairs back to her dragon. Lily sighed again, this time with real apprehension. She walked upstairs to her room and found Emma still sound asleep. She went to take a shower while she waited for her to awaken. It seemed only minutes later when she felt hands traveling up her back and turned to face her blonde lover as she joined her beneath the warm spray.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Emma leaned forward for a kiss.

Lily really wanted to talk to her before she was completely coherent after her night's sleep, but there was no way in hell she was going to pass up shower sex. It was absolutely glorious and she walked out of the shower with slightly tired legs. "Emma, I wanted to ask you something." She sat down on the toilet and watched Emma dry herself off.

"What?"

"It's about Ruby."

Emma paused. "Okay, what about her?"

"Look, I know you said you didn't care if I Ran with Ruby or not, but you know women say one thing and mean another. Well, I've been running with her and I just didn't want you to think I was cheating or something. I love you, I really do, and I just felt like I was lying to you if I didn't tell you about it." Lily looked up at her. "I'm sorry."

Emma smiled. "I know. You had sticks in your hair last full moon."

"Damn it."

"It's alright, Lily. I understand that you want to help out a friend. But…" She sat down in the brunette's lap and placed a hand around her throat, pushing her head back. "Do know that I will snap Ruby in half if she tries to make a move on you. I will be having a little talk with her if I need to. Werewolf or not, she will not be taking what is mine."

"Spoken like a true dragon." Lily growled, eyes flashing colors.

xxxxxxxx

Mal sat on the couch, flipping through the tv. Everyone except Regina was gone and she was more than bored. Regina refused to come downstairs and she was really too lazy to climb them.

"Mal." Regina sang, gaining the blonde's attention. She looked up, eyebrow arching at the sight of Regina at the top of the staircase in black lingerie that barely covered anything. A thin black veil had been tied around her waist that was adorned with sparkly tassels. She wiggled her hips, belly dancing to some beat in her head as she descended the stairs, stopping at the last one before poofing herself into Mal's lap. "Everyone is gone, my dear Maleficent. The house is ours."

Mal looked at Regina, noticing her eyes. "Oh my god, you're high. What did you take?"

Regina groaned dramatically and started peppering her neck with kisses and slow drags of her tongue. "Just a little something to keep me energized for what I know is about to come. We haven't made love or had sex in months. Now, that's a drastic change from your 5 times a day, 10 times a night thing. Don't you think?"

Mal growled as a foreign scent hit her like a truck. She tilted Regina's head and started sniffing along her neck.

"Mal, that tickles." Regina giggled. The sound of it was so cute that Mal almost gave in, but no, not yet.

"What is that smell?"

"A little something I whipped up." Regina leaned back and pouted. "Are we going to have sex or not? I went through a lot of trouble for this."

"You got high as hell with gods knows what and doused yourself in a dragon aphrodisiac." Retorted the dragon. She could already feel her control slipping away. The aphrodisiac was rather unnecessary since Regina in her most natural state was simply too irresistible to describe. Mal hadn't really felt any sexual urges in months and Regina had been too busy with work for much sex. But now it was like a switch had been flipped. Regina yelped as Mal slammed her on the couch. The dragon claimed the brunette's lips with a fierce kiss, driving her tongue down her throat. Mal was no longer in control of her own body.

"That the best you can do, dragon?" Regina taunted, poofing herself away. She reappeared only a few feet away, resuming her provocative dance while the dragon queen rose to her feet.

"Regina, you are playing with fire right now."

"Maybe...I want to be burned." Regina said seductively. "Burn me, Mal. I want to drown in sweet dragon fire."

Mal put a hand to her head, trying to regain some semblance of control. But Regina was not making that easy. Whatever the hell the brunette had taken was making her crazy with lust. She looked up and was surprised to find Regina gone. "Gina?"

"Join me." She tilted her head back, finding the woman floating above her, still dancing. "Come on, Mal."

"I'm pregnant, I can't take any drugs. And you shouldn't have taken any either."

"That's okay, dear. Because I took enough for the both of us." Regina giggled, twirling through the air.

Mal grabbed her foot and pulled her back down and kissed her again, keeping a firm grip on her throat, she backed the smaller woman against the wall and savagely bit into her neck, marking her. She drew her tongue slowly along the mark, tasting a few drops of blood.

"More." Regina panted.

"Get upstairs then." Mal commanded. She could already envision herself tearing into the brunette. Gods, they would not be resting tonight. Regina closed the door behind her and Mal broke it with a sound punch. Her mate was laying on her back on the bed. Mal tore off her skirt and leaned over top of her, kissing her again with all the power and fire of a dragon. Regina could do nothing but moan as her dragon pinned her arms above her head with enough force to bruise.

"More." She begged.

Mal growled, now unable to speak. She ripped off the Regina's lingerie and without warning sank three fingers into the brunette, licking her lips at the delicious groan that escaped her. Gods she was perfect, so tight, dripping wet.

"Mal, take me. Harder." Regina continued to beg.

Mal pulled her fingers out, smirking at Regina's whimper and stood up, licking her fingers. She waved her other hand and securely tied Regina to the bed with magical coils. Regina was hers, all hers. Every inch belonged to her. She grinned, thinking of how she was going to draw out her mate's pleasure to last the whole night.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Think we should go wake Mal and Regina?" Emma asked. It was almost noon and neither queen had gotten out of bed.

"I don't know. Months of no sex with those two could've turned this entire house into a war zone." Lily said. "But I suppose we should check on them."

The two of them ascended the stairs and entered the master bedroom of the mansion, their jaws dropping at the sight of the broken in half bed. It was torn to pieces and stained red with either wine or blood. They spotted the two queens on the floor, wrapped in a thin blanket, curled up against one another.

"Mom?" Lily called.

Mal slowly raised her head and looked around. "Uh, what the hell did we do last night, Regina?"

Regina grumbled an answer and curled into a tighter ball. "I will kill everyone in here if you don't blow up the sun."

Mal rolled her eyes and magically closed the window and curtains, effectively darkening the room. "You're so dramatic."

"Thank you."

"What the hell happened to the bed?" Emma asked.

"Regina thought it would be fun if I chased her."

"Bad idea." Regina mumbled.

Mal smirked and stroked her hair, taking a sniff of the air, finally noticing the strange scent. "Blood? Regina?" She shook the brunette until he groaned and looked up. "Are you bleeding? Why is there blood all over the bed?"

"That's blood?" Lily said.

"Mal, relax. I'm fine. I just want to go to sleep. Please."

Mal ignored her and started looking her over, jaw dropping at the sight of the massive claw marks running down her back. She'd lost control. She'd hurt her mate. "Get out." She commanded to her daughter. Lily immediately pulled Emma out and closed the door. Mal stood up, throwing off the blanket and checked herself. She noticed marks on her as well, but nowhere near as deep as the ones that were covering Regina. The brunette growled angrily at feeling the rush of cold air.

"Mal, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Are you in pain?"

"No, I told you I was fine. I just want to cuddle and sleep." Regina stood up on groggy legs. Her eyes were still red and Mal could only imagine what kind of headache she was experiencing. She waved her hand, repairing the bed and climbing beneath the covers, pulling them up to her chin.

Mal watched her for a moment, wondering how the hell those marks weren't killing her. She crawled up behind the brunette and started to remove them.

"Don't. Not yet, I like them."

"How can you?"

"Because they came from you." Regina rolled over and buried herself into the warmth of her dragon. "I love you Mal, and last night was truly amazing."

Mal smirked. "It was. But I lost control."

"Whatever. I don't care. I loved it. Stop worrying and hold me, please."

Mal smiled and wrapped her arms around her mate. "You are an impossible woman to understand."

"Well, you knew that when you met me." Regina smiled against her neck.

xxxxxxxxx

By the evening, Mal and Regina lounged in the shade of the trees, curled up together. Regina had her ear to Mal's belly, listening. Cynder was in her dragon form, laying down. She was shedding. Unlike her daughter, she carefully pulled off each scale and laid it in a pile. Henry and Tia were helping her. Lily and Emma were rolling around playfully in the grass.

Regina rolled her eyes at them, focusing on listening to Mal's stomach.

"Gina, dear, they're in eggs. You won't be able to hear them or feel them."

"It's still strange to think of them in there. I mean, I helped create them. It's so weird, but wonderful at the same time."

"I know." Mal smiled and ran her fingers through her hair and Regina relaxed into her touch. Mal was in one of her usual long summer dresses while Regina had chosen to wear a backless dark red blouse with dark jeans, showing off her marks proudly. "What do you think we should do with the diamond scales?"

"Your mother says she gives them away. I mean, she is a goddess, she doesn't need them."

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't use them." Mal said, tilting her head. "We could expand the mansion."

"We're going to have to do that anyway." Regina said. "We don't have any more guest rooms, and we need rooms for the babies."

"We should get a bigger backyard, and a pool." Mal grinned.

"Whatever you desire, my queen." Regina purred, kissing her lips. "Whatever you desire."

"I love you, Regina."

"I love you too."

"I want to fly tonight. May I?"

"Of course. You know you don't have to ask me."

"ooh, can we go?" Tia called.

Mal chuckled deeply. "Of course. But we should leave now if we want to make it back by sundown." She kissed Regina's forehead and stood up, stretching. She unconsciously placed a hand over her swelling belly and shifted. Tia and Henry were quick to follow. Regina smiled at the sight of the three of them flying off, and watched until they disappeared from view. She turned to help Cynder finish removing her scales. It only took an hour, with Lily and Emma's help. They collected the scales and carried them down into the basement.

Diaval met them in the living room as they returned, carrying a huge basket of grass. "I brought what Mistress asked for."

"Thank you. Mal's been complaining about the morning sickness and she won't take any medication." Regina said, stepping forward to take it, only for him to drop it, spilling the contents all over the floor. She looked at him, but he was staring behind her. She turned and saw Cynder walk in, dusting off her white dress and removing her golden girdle. "Diaval, this is Cynder, Mal's mother. Cynder, this is Diaval, Mal's champion." Regina smirked and magically gathered the grass to take into the kitchen.

Lily and Emma watched in amusement as Cynder approached the awe struck raven man.

"It is a pleasure to meet my daughter's champion warrior." Cynder said politely, obviously fighting back a grin.

"I am but a humble servant." Diaval said with a quick bow, overcoming his shock.

"And modest, I see."

Diaval glanced at Lily and Emma, gulping hard, clearly nervous. "Thank you?"

"Relax, Diaval." Cynder smiled. "I am no special dragon. I am but a mother and grandmother. The goddess is no more." She nodded to Lily and Emma before walking upstairs.

"Right." Diaval snickered and pulled Emma upstairs to their room.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was now almost 9 o'clock and Regina was about to lose her mind with worry. It was dark. Mal should've been back by now. She walked downstairs and looked outside.

"Mom still not back yet?" Lily asked, walking out of the living room.

"No, and this isn't right. I'm not worried about Mal, but you know she's been adamant about the kids not flying at night."

"Do you want me and Emma to go look for them?"

"I'll wait a few more minutes. Mal might be teaching them something." Regina said, pacing the kitchen. She jumped and nearly ran to her cell phone when it started ringing. "Hello, Mal?"

"Regina." The voice on the other end was weak, but she recognized it immediately.

"Mother? What are you doing with Mal's phone?"

"The lake." Came the weak reply. Then there was silence.

"We have to go to the lake." Regina said, closing the phone and rushing out the door. She didn't wait for the others, she had to know Mal was okay. She flew as fast as she could to the lake and circled overhead until she spotted a massive trench in the dirt. She landed and quickly shifted back. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight before her. "Henry?!" Her son was still in his dragon form, but was wrapped in some kind of net that glowed with an eerie blue light. "Henry!" She grabbed it to pull it off and screamed at the excruciating pain that exploded in her hands.

"Don't touch it." Cynder said, appearing next to her. "It's covered in pixie dust. That's dangerous to dragons, one of our only weaknesses. Diaval and Emma have to remove it." Both of them quickly came forward to do it. Regina forced him back into human form with magic and touched Henry's neck. He was still alive.

"He's alive. We have to get him to the hospital. Where's Tia?" She looked around.

"Over here." Lily called. Regina walked into the darkness and found her pressing both hands against her sister's throat. Tia was bleeding badly from a cut on her neck. Thankfully, it wasn't deep enough to do too much damage. But she'd clearly lost a lot of blood.

"Someone tried to cut her throat." Regina whispered. She changed Tia back and healed her wound as best as she could. There was clearly much more damage than it appeared. She was nearly drained afterwards.

"I'll get them both to the hospital. Find Mom." Lily said. She shifted and grabbed both children in her talons and took off with Emma.

Regina stood up, looking up her hands, covered in her daughter's blood. Cynder called to her and she had to turn away from the red puddle before her. Someone had attacked her children. Someone had tried to kill them.

"Cora is your mother?" Cynder asked as she approached. The goddess had found her mother, unconscious and laying in the bushes. Three giant arrows were sticking out of her chest and she was covered in blood. She was still holding Mal's cell phone.

"You know her?" Regina asked, kneeling next to her mother and touching her neck. She was alive too.

"Um...no."

Regina glared at her.

"A little fling, nothing important. I thought she was dead."

"She was. Or at least I thought she was." Regina leaned forward to grab one of the arrow shafts. She ripped it out the arrows and healed her mother's wounds. "Diaval! Take Mother to the hospital. I have to find Mal. She has to be here."

Diaval nodded and quickly picked Cora up and Cynder transported them away. "If Maleficent was here, we would see her. They were still in dragon form."

"Then where is she? Who could have done this?"

"I don't know." Cynder looked around and waved her hand, bathing the forest in bright light so they could see clearly. Mal was nowhere to be seen. The goddess looked around, trying to piece together what happened. "Everything points to dragon hunters, but I'm sure none are in Storybrooke."

"There isn't. There can't be." Regina said.

"Maleficent must have seen the danger. If she is not here, then she is the one they wanted. She was attacked first. Arrows through her wings could have brought her down, and once she had fallen far enough, the trees would have done enough damage for them to incapacitate her."

"But the trench, the dirt is wrong." Regina said, trembling with worry. She fought through it however so they could try and find Mal. She took a deep breath and magically cleaned away the blood on her hands so she could wrap her arms around herself. "The dirt is shifted as though it's been toiled. Do you see what I mean? Only Mal's spikes could've done that, and those are on her back."

"Then we are not dealing with ordinary dragon hunters. We are dealing with someone that knows Maleficent. Who knows she is pregnant?"

"Well, we only told the Charmings, and you already know my history with Snow. The woman can't keep a secret to save her life. And Granny and Ruby."

Cynder ran her fingers through her hair. "She was trying to protect the babies. That is why she turned over. Something must have happened to where she could not right herself and she crashed. Whoever did this is smart, they know dragons. They have to know Mal." She sighed. "Someone attacks my family...and I could nothing to STOP IT!" She unleashed a wave of fire that destroyed the nearby forest. "Go, be with the children. Talk to your mother if she awakens. I will scout the forest to find signs of Maleficent."

"Be careful." Regina said. "I'll try to be back to help as soon as I can."

"I lost my daughter once. I will not do so again."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lily paced the waiting room in a frenzy, waiting for the doctors to come back. Diaval was sitting down, but his leg was vibrating rapidly. Emma was the only one who was mildly calm as she called her parents to tell them what had happened to Henry. She hadn't spoken to them in months, not since she walked out that night, but they deserved to know and her dad, who was now the sheriff, now had a very important case to work. She would do everything she could to find the bastards that would dare to hurt her family. She may have appeared calm, but she was seething with anger on the inside.

"Did you find her?" Lily asked as Regina approached, looking heartbroken and worried.

"No." Regina sighed. "Cynder is still looking for her. Any word about the others?"

"Not yet." Lily whimpered, burying her face in her mother's neck.

Regina pulled her close, fighting back tears of her own. "It's going to be alright, Lily. Your mother is not going to stop fighting. She won't give up, and neither will we."

"I should've gone with them." Lily leaned back and wiped her eyes. "I should've-"

"Don't do that." Regina said at once. "There are a lot things that could've been done to stop this from happening. Beating ourselves up won't do anything to change it now. We just have to make sure Tia and Henry are okay and then find Mal. And maybe find out what the hell my supposedly dead mother is doing here along the way."

"Excuse me? Are you here for the Mills family?" One of the doctors asked.

"Yes. Are they alright?" Regina asked.

"Well, there a lot of injuries, but they're healing nicely. Henry was hit with some kind of blunt force object. His injuries weren't too serious but he did have a concussion. Cora is fine, just very weak at the moment."

"And Thalia?" Lily asked.

"She took quite a bit of damage. A few centimeters over and that cut to the throat would've killed her, and she lost a lot of blood. But she is stable for the moment. We put them all in one of our largest rooms for your convenience. None of them are awake at the moment and they need their rest. We'll call if anything changes."

Regina nodded and let out a sigh of relief. But there would be no resting for her tonight. She needed to find her dragon.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The air was cold, even to her, but not as cold as the stone slab on which she lay. She could water dripping somewhere in the distance. Her wrists and ankles burned like hell. Her throat felt like it was on fire. Chains, covered in the traitorous substance that was pixie dust, pinned her down and sapped her strength, the cause of the burning and fire. She could feel them tightening around her neck, her wrists, her ankles, binding her tighter.

"Please don't do this." Mal whispered. "I'm with child. Have mercy. Please" A fist to her jaw was all she received. She growled and looked around to find her assailant. "You will burn for this. Slowly." Her eyes glowed with dragon fire, but she didn't have the strength to produce a flame. The binds were tightened and the pain was almost too much. Her vision started to darken. Something hard slammed into her stomach, and everything went black.

Read and review PLEASE! Any thoughts on the kidnappers, and why Cora is back? Any suggestions?


	14. Chapter 14

When Tia awoke in the hospital, her family was right by her side. "Mom? Where is she?"

"Relax dear." Regina said soothingly. She didn't know how to purr like Mal to calm her youngest child, but she tried her best to quell the rising panic within the dragonling's chest. "You're safe now."

"Is Mom okay?"

Regina sighed. "Can you tell us what happened, baby? Do you remember anything?"

Tia frowned, squishing her eyes shut as she thought. "We were just flying. It was peaceful. Then these arrows started coming out of the trees. They ripped through Mom's wings and started knocking the silver loose on her belly, so she turned over to make sure none of the arrows managed to pierce it. Then she screamed...and she fell." Tia opened her eyes and they glowed and surged like a raging storm. "Me and Henry landed, to try and help her. But we were attacked by people in black. I don't...remember anything beyond that. Where is Mom?"

"Tia, dear, just relax. Mal...isn't here, but I'm sure she's fine."

Tia looked at Lily. "What's going on? What do you mean?"

"She means that you don't need to worry. We're taking care of everything." Lily soothed.

Tia's eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she looked at her mother. "I tried to help, I really did. I wasn't enough, was I?"

"You fought bravely, little princess." Lily said, hugging her sister. "But now you need to rest."

Regina nodded and kissed her forehead. She glanced over at Emma and Henry. He hadn't been able to remember much either, and was now sound asleep with his blonde mother watching over him. Regina took a step back and buried her face in her hands. Two of her children in the hospital. Her mate, carrying their babies, was gone, kidnapped, taken.

She looked over at her mother as she started to stir and immediately walked over, her hand quickly closing around her throat. "What are you doing here, Mother?" She hissed.

"Regina." Cora croaked, starting to struggle, but the tightening of Regina's grip quickly stopped that. "Please."

"Why are you here?" Regina demanded. "What did you see?"

"Please, my love." Cora gasped desperately.

Regina released her and the older woman began sucking in air like crazy. She coughed and looked up into the unforgiving eyes of her daughter. "Speak."

"Please, I don't know how I'm here, but I am. I was in the forest, and I saw the dragon fall so I went to see what was going on." She took a few deep breaths before continuing. "The dragon was unconscious when she shifted back. Maleficent. She didn't fight. I...saw she was pregnant so I tried to help."

"You tried to help?" Regina scoffed. "Why should I believe that?"

"Because I didn't leave. I could have, but I didn't. Even with all of my power, it was not enough to save them. They shot me. I don't know how many times. I found the phone, saw your name and called. That's all I remember. Please, Regina, you must believe me."

Regina scowled before suddenly ramming her hand into her mother's chest and wrenched out her heart. Cora groaned in pain as she examined it. "The candle didn't work." She said nonchalantly, replacing the heart. "It's a shame." Cora looked at her with tear filled eyes, but she turned away to look at her children. She needed to find Mal. Who knew what she was enduring this very moment.

The door to the room suddenly burst open as Ruby and Granny came inside. Ruby immediately went to Lily and hugged her. "Are you alright? Cynder told us what happened."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lily said.

Granny touched Regina's shoulder. "We scouted the woods. Found some tire tracks that lead nowhere. But there were at least 20 different scents. We think Maleficent may have been taken in a car or something."

Regina placed her hand over hers. "Thank you."

"Do you want me to run the tunnels?" Ruby asked, glancing at Lily. "It would only take an hour at the most and I can call if I find anything."

"No, one wolf wouldn't be enough. And there are probably a hundred tunnels, far too many for you alone." Lily said at once.

"I can use a spell for that." Regina said. "Where's Cynder?" She was worried about the goddess as well. She didn't know the extent of her powers and hoped she wasn't running herself ragged trying to find Mal. Though, she couldn't blame her since that's exactly what she wanted to be doing right now.

"She said she was going to check the cave underneath the library." Granny answered.

"I'll go check around the vault and the cemetery." Lily said.

"Don't go alone." Regina commanded.

"What?"

Regina grabbed her chin and forced her to look her in the eye. "I will not lose you too, do you hear me? Do not go anywhere alone, just in case they're targeting the whole family." Lily nodded and she released her. "Emma, put a seal around the room."

"I'll go with Lily." Ruby said. She looked at Emma. "I'm sure you want to stay here with your son."

Emma looked like she wanted to argue about the wolf going anywhere with her girlfriend, but she ultimately nodded. "I'll stay and protect the kids, just in case." She quickly pulled Lily in for a kiss. "Be careful."

"I will."

"Promise."

"I promise." Lily dipped her head and gave one last look at her sleeping siblings before racing out with Ruby.

"Granny, let's head to the tunnel entrance and enact the spell. Then I want to go talk to Robin. He might know something about the arrows that were used on my mother." Regina commanded.

xxxxxxx

Regina enacted a spell that would send dozens of wolf apparitions throughout the tunnels and alert her if there was even a hint of Mal's scent or presence. She and Granny then approached the Merry Men's camp. It was late, but she didn't want to wait until morning. Mal might not have that long. They were stopped by guards, but she quickly persuaded them to put away their crossbows with a fireball.

Robin emerged from his tent looking confused and barely awake, wearing nothing but some sweatpants. "Regina?"

She waved her hand, clearing away the mugginess from his mind. "I need your help. It's urgent."

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately.

She held up one of the arrows. "I found this sticking out of my mother's chest."

"Cora?" He said, walking over to the fire pit to inspect the arrow better. "I thought Cora was dead."

"That's besides the point. Have you seen this before?"

He turned it over repeatedly. It was larger than a usual arrow, with a heavy shaft and a large, flared feather on the end. The tip was made of some kind of black steel. "I have seen this before, but I don't know exactly who it belongs to. Whenever you saw one of these, it was best to head in the other direction. It's made to penetrate heavy hides."

"Like dragon scales." Granny said.

"I suppose. Why?"

"Someone attacked Mal and the kids." Regina answered.

"Do you need help?" Robin asked, looking at her with concern.

"I'll take as much as I can get. We've searched nearly all of Storybrooke already." Then it hit her and her heart nearly stopped at the thought. She looked at Granny. "You don't think they tried to take Mal across the town line, do you?"

"I don't know, but we should check back with Cynder. See if she found anything."

Regina nodded and lead the way back to town, trembling with fear that they would never see her dragon again.

xxxxxxx

The air was cold and the ground was covered in mist as Lily and Ruby searched the grounds near the vault, searching for any sign that someone had been through with a truck or if Mal's scent was anywhere.

"Where the hell could they take her?" Lily sighed, punching a tree. She flexed her hand and looked up as Ruby approached.

"We're going to find her, Lily." She said, stroking her arm in a comforting manner.

"I just hope we're not too late when we do."

"Don't think like that. And stop blaming yourself for this. We're going to find her. And she's going to fine. Okay?"

Lily nodded. "Thanks Ru-" Something wrapped around the she-dragon's neck and dragged her to the ground. It was metal and burned as though it were made of fire. The next thing she knew, she was being dragged across the ground faster than she would've thought possible.

"LILY!" Ruby shifted and took off after her, dodging a few arrows, but one managed to catch her paw and she hit the dirt hard. The kidnappers seemed satisfied that she'd been gotten rid of, but they underestimated the resilience of the wolf. She managed to catch up, but couldn't break whatever metal held the other brunette. Lily screamed in pain as the chain burned her skin. She was dragged through the dirt, hitting rocks and trees before they came out to the road. The truck picked up speed. Ruby sped forward to try and tear off whatever part of the truck the chain was attached to, but it was magically reinforced. Still, she didn't give up. She leaped onto the back of the truck, landing lightly and shifted back and pulled Lily onto the back with her before quickly removing the chain from around her friend's neck. "Are you alright, Lily?"

Lily nodded, laying her head against the cool bed of the truck. The pixie dust from the chain was preventing her body from healing. Everything hurt like hell. No wonder her mother hadn't fought back.

"Where do you think they were taking you?" Ruby asked, wrenching the arrow out of her hand. It immediately began to heal. "Here, I think I can heal you."

"No." Lily said, surprising her with a smirk that greatly resembled the Evil Queen's. "I have a plan."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The truck arrived at its destination with a lifeless dragon princess being dragged behind it.

xxxxxxxx

Mal struggled against her bonds, only for them to tighten until the pain was nearly too much. "Please, what do you want from me?" She yelled into the air. A light switched on above her, blinding her.

"What do I want, Dragon queen?" asked a female's voice that came out as a seductive purr. "I want you feel pain. I want you to hurt, and I want it to last as long as possible."

"Who are you? What have I done to deserve this? Please, just let me protect my children. Please, I haven't the strength the fight you. I just want to-" A hard shot to her jaw made her hush, but only served to piss her off.

"Tell me, are you afraid to die, Maleficent?" The woman continued. With the light shining directly above her, Mal was unable to glimpse her kidnapper.

"Yes." Mal answered honestly. Her own safety was of no concern, but she would defend her children until the very end.

"Why?" came the question, sounding genuinely curious.

"I told you, I am with child. If I die, so does my baby."

"So noble to be called the Mistress of all Evil. You have become weak, Dragon queen." Her kidnapper suddenly sliced open her dress, only enough to expose her swollen belly. "I'm going to slay the beast." She said, whispering to Mal's stomach. "Your mommy is going to die. And so will you." She placed a kiss on Mal's belly and the dragon struggled to attack again. Her kidnapper straightened up. "I wonder if they would look more like you or Regina."

"Who the fuck are you?" Mal growled.

"It won't matter if I tell you, since you will be no more, and the pathetic little shits within you will be dead soon too. Don't worry, I will make sure that your beloved Regina will find your body. I might even drop it off on her doorstep. Perhaps I might even cut out your little monstrosity and send it to her. Oooh, I'm getting all excited."

"Go to hell." Mal hissed.

Her kidnapper ignored her and continued, speaking more to herself rather than her charger. "And I will be known as one who slayed the great beast. The strongest and most powerful dragon in all of-"

"Strongest?" Mal said, smirking. "As much as I love to toot my own horn, dear, because I am quite amazing in anything...I'm afraid you are mistaken."

"What are you talking about?" Came the dark reply.

"Well, you must didn't get the town newsletter. There is another dragon in Storybrooke, far older and stronger than I am. In fact, she's a goddess, and quite pissed I am sure about you kidnapping her child and injuring her grandchildren."

"Malevolence...is in Storybrooke?"

"Indeed, you bitch." There was silence, and Mal tried to look around to see where the woman had gone. She tried to summon some of her magic and sighed when she managed to conjure just enough for a small protective ward which she placed around her midsection. It probably wouldn't last long or be very effective, but at least it gave her some comfort knowing that her children were at least somewhat protected. The sudden shot to her temple nearly knocked her out. She felt herself being moved, carried somewhere else, but she was never untied. When her senses finally returned, she was strapped from head to toe to some chair. The light still shone down from above. She hadn't been moved, just repositioned.

Her kidnapper's voice came from behind her. "Fine then, here is my gift to you, Dragon queen. Once you're done, I'll send it to your family."

Two men entered the room from a door directly in front of her, carrying something wrapped in a long black cloak. They flung it into the air, revealing the bloody and broken body of her daughter.

"LILY! NO!" Mal struggled violently. "No…" She gasped, as the tears fell. "No, my baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Soon, that'll be you. Then I'll send Regina both of your bodies." Her kidnapper laughed and walked in front of her. She was dressed from head to toe in black as well. But Mal was too distraught to take notice of her attire or appearance. She crouched in front of Mal and smiled, flashing pearly white perfect teeth. "Cry, Dragon queen. Cry for your child." She chuckled. "How the mighty have fallen."

Mal looked down at Lily. "I'm sorry." She whispered, heart breaking for her baby. Then, to her surprise...Lily opened one eye…

Read and Review please! A/N: Sorry for any mistakes or if it's a bit rushed. To be perfectly honest, I have not decided where I'm going with this. Suggestions and feedback is appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

The kidnapper walked out and Lily had to restrain herself from breaking her neck right then and there. Her mother was her first priority. She needed to take care of her before she could think about destroying whatever place this was.

The chains around Maleficent's neck started moving on their own accord.

"What's happening?" Mal whispered hoarsely, trying to look around.

"Ruby?" Lily waved her hand and Ruby materialized next to Mal, removing the chains. She then moved to take the one off of Lily's neck, cringing at the way the skin of the dragons sizzled and clung to the steel.

Mal leaned forward and vomited blood onto the floor.

"Mom! What-what's wrong?" Lily said, quickly going to her side.

"Pixie dust and dragons don't mix. Long term exposure can have...detrimental effects." She panted.

Lily pressed both hands to her shoulders and let her magic flow forth.

"Only heal my stomach, the babies."

"But Mom, you're seriously hurt. You might have some internal bleeding."

"I don't care! Protect the eggs. Don't waste your energy on me." Mal snapped, breathing heavily. Lily looked torn for a moment before ultimately doing as the blonde commanded.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Ruby said.

"First we have to get out of here. This place is crawling with guards." Lily pointed out as she peeked out of the room.

"Can you contact Regina and Mother?" Mal asked.

"Already done." Ruby assured her, helping her stand. "They're outside. When we came in, we came through some kind of cargo bay, like where they ship stuff. The door is huge and Cynder can come in even in dragon form. We need to get you there. Lily is going to distract them until Cynder is in place, then Regina is going to get you to safety."

"Well planned." Mal praised, earning a grin from Lily.

"Then, me and Grandma can destroy everyone and everything here. I can't wait, I'm so excited. They're going to pay for putting their fucking hands on my mother." Her daughter said with conviction. "The coast is clear. Can you walk, Mom?"

Mal took a few steps forward. "I will regain my strength. Let's go." Ruby put an arm around her to help support her while Lily took the lead. The hallways were oddly clear and silent. Lily remembered most of the way from when they carried her in and was able to get them to the hold, only to find that the kidnapper woman had filled it with her goons. All of them were armed to the teeth with dragon hunting weapons pointing at the door.

"Shit." Lily hissed.

"Come out Maleficent." The woman called. She was standing at the back of her little army, just in front of the doors that lead to their freedom.

Cynder suddenly materialized in front of her daughter and threw her arms around her. "My Maleficent, are you alright?"

"For now Mother." Mal said. "Where is Regina?"

"Just on the other side of the doors." Cynder replied. "Waiting for you."

"And Tia? And Henry?"

"You can see when we get you out of here. Now stop asking questions." Cynder said sternly, turning to look over her shoulder at the waiting army.

"This place is too small for your dragon forms. You'll be trapped." Ruby said before the goddess could do something rash.

Cynder tilted her head, eyes glowing bright white and she raised her hand. She flicked her wrist and the air snapped with a vicious cracking sound. Her eyes returned to normal as all of the warriors collapsed to the ground, their necks twisted at an odd angle. "Next?"

"Holy shit. That was cool. You're gonna teach me that right?" Lily said, exchanging a grin with Ruby.

Cynder shrugged. "First things first." She motioned for them to come forward and lead them down into the cargo bay.

The woman clapped her hands. "Bravo Malevolence. But tell me, honestly, did you really think I wouldn't have a backup plan?" Panels in the wall opened up and six snipers peered out with guns trained on the dragon queen. A squad of guards poured out around them.

"This bitch is really starting to piss me off." Mal growled. She turned her head as Lily started to glow with a dark light. Red smoke poured off of her as her eyes flashed with dragon fire. Then she was gone, but the smoke remained. It began to expand and suddenly attacked, slinking down the throats and constricting the rib cages of their attackers, killing them in seconds. She reappeared next to Mal and looked surprised.

"Did I do that?"

"Impressive." Cynder praised. She turned as the woman, whoever the hell she was, flew into a fit of rage and suddenly pulled out a gun and fired. Lily shoved Mal and Cynder to the side and cried out in pain as the bullet ripped through her chest.

Cynder lashed out with a blast of magic that sent the woman flying backwards into the door with a sickening thud. The woman didn't get up. Cynder picked up Lily and magically healed her after Ruby had removed the bullet. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Lily said, running her chest. "Thanks Rubes."

Ruby nodded, wiping her hand of the dragon blood that was so hot it nearly burned her hand.

"Good, because I am getting rather annoyed with this." She looked over Mal before stepping towards the door, waving her hands for it to open. It swung inwards and before it was even all the way up, a harpoon that could only be large enough to spear a dragon was fired and hit the goddess square in the stomach, going all the way through her. Cynder screamed as she was dragged out of the room, being dragged behind a truck. At Mal's command, Lily shifted and took off after them.

Regina had been in the process of pulling a spear out of her shoulder and crushing several other trucks when she caught sight of her dragon. She immediately poofed herself directly in front of her and wasted no time in crashing their lips together. Mal purred as the brunette wrapped her arms around her and dug her hands into her hair, overjoyed at having her dragon again. "I should kill you." Regina snapped, breaking the kiss breathlessly. "Is it your life wish to give me a fucking heart attack by scaring me to death?" Mal only smirked and kissed her again. "I love you Mal."

"And I love you." She sighed. "I love you so much."

"You had me worried." Regina said, looking into her eyes. She leaned her forehead against her chest. Mal simply held her for a moment, until she pulled away, quickly wiping her eyes.

"Please tell me if the kids are okay." Mal pleaded.

"They're fine." Regina smiled. Mal let out a sigh of relief. "And the others?" Regina asked, placing a hand on her dragon's exposed belly.

"I don't know. I can't feel them anymore. I was...hit in the stomach. Hard."

"What?!" Regina roared. Ruby and Mal jumped at the sight of the rage in her eyes. She looked around for the woman and saw her struggling to get back to her feet. She readied a fireball in her hand and fired it. The woman turned at the same moment and fired some kind of net that quickly closed the distance between them and knocked Regina off her feet. The woman was knocked several feet backwards and set afire. However, it didn't last long. Regina screamed as Ruby tried to help her get the net off. It was drenched in pixie dust and burned everywhere. But her own safety was of no concern. The woman was bearing down on Mal.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mal growled.

The woman laughed. "My name...is Kassandra. And I am going to kill you."

"Why?" Mal hissed. "What have I done to you? I don't even know who the fuck you are!"

"You don't need to. Because the beast that is the Mistress of all Evil, dies on this night." She ripped off the mask she'd been wearing, revealing what would have been a beautiful face were it not for the long claw marks stretching across one side of her face. She had long blonde hair and eyes the color of the night sky, just like the one currently above them.

"You have threatened the lives of my family enough." Mal growled. She didn't have the strength to defeat the woman, that she could tell. But the Dragon Queen was done running, and she would not go down without a fight. At least she would take the crazy bitch down with her so she couldn't hurt her family anymore. She waved her hands, making her torn dress transform into her black dress from her Enchanted Forest days. She summoned her staff in one hand and without warning, fired two bolts of magic at the woman. Kassandra dodged and teleported closer, grabbing Mal's hand and teleporting them away.

xxxxxxxxx

Emma looked at her phone for the 10th time in the last hour. It was late and Tia and Henry was asleep. Cora was awake, playing with a ball of magic in her hand. She'd long ago turned off the tv and incinerated all of the magazines. Diaval was furiously pacing the floor.

"I cannot sit here while Mistress is in trouble." He said. "I must go and find her."

"They did find her. Now, all they have to do is get her and bring her here. Don't worry." Emma said.

"I am not worried. I am enraged, that someone would dare to lay a hand on my mistress." He snapped. "I'm going to look for them."

"Regina said to stay here." Emma said.

"She told **you** to stay here. I will return shortly**. With **my Mistress."

xxxxxxx

Ruby took off into the woods, following the sounds of fighting. Mal was far too weak to be fighting and Regina was still recovering from the net. She lengthened her stride and forced herself to go faster. The two women were battling it out near the edge of a cliff. Mal was using her staff while Kassandra was using some kind of sword. Mal seemed to be holding her own, and even knocked Kassandra's blade out of her hand. But her opponent wasn't giving up without a fight. She ran forward and suddenly tackled Mal off the edge of the cliff.

Ruby growled and was shocked when both women shifted. Kassandra was a large red dragon a bit larger than Mal. Mal tried to dive to create distance, but Kassandra locked her jaws in her neck and refused to let go, carrying her back to the edge of the cliff with a powerful thrust of her wings, dragging Mal's dead weight as though it weighed nothing. Mal's scream tore through the air as she violently struggled to get free, only succeeding in causing herself pain. A spike appeared on the tip of her tail and she twisted to stab the red dragon repeatedly in the neck, but it had no effect. Mal was weak from days of captivity and her pregnancy had certainly augmented those effects. Whereas Kassandra was healthy, large and psychotic. Ruby watched helplessly as Mal struggled to fight. Whatever had given her strength before seemed to have run its course. Her blows were getting weaker and her screams turned into groans of pain. It was only when Kassandra was scrambling back on the cliff that Ruby made the split decision to run forward and grabbed the forgotten sword In her teeth and launched herself onto Kassandra's back. She reverted to human form and ran along the dragon's spine, stabbing downward at the base of her wing. The blade sang with a burst of magic as it completely severed the appendage.

Kassandra roared in pain and managed to get back on the cliff, but she swung Mal as she could, nearly throwing Ruby as well, until the now limp dragon queen was hanging over thin air.

Ruby moved quickly, climbing Kassandra's back, narrowly avoiding being thrown as the dragon continued to bite down and shake Mal. The wolf had reached the spikes on the back of her head when she felt the small human climbing her back and tried to shake her off. Ruby would not be deterred however as the she-dragon twisted herself like a coil, angry at having lost her wing. She easily threw herself forward and stabbed the dragon in the eye, burying the sword deep. Kassandra threw her head back and roared in pain. Ruby hit the ground hard, but she was unhurt. Mal managed to regain her footing and launched herself at Kassandra, backhanding her with enough force to knock out some of her teeth. She moved around the wounded dragon and grabbed the base of her tail, viciously tearing at it until her teeth met bone and she twisted her neck, snapping it. Flightless and in pain, Kassandra submitted, lowering her head as she tried to wrench the sword out of her eye.

Mal sat down. Blood was pouring out of her neck and she looked exhausted. Ruby took a step towards her and she looked up, flashing what could be taken as a smile at the werewolf. A roar in the distance signaled that the others were coming. She shifted to howl so they would know exactly where they were. Soon they would be home free. She reached out to touch Mal's nose.

"Don't worry, Maleficent. Everything is going to be okay soon and you and Regina can kick back with your three new children and Lily and Tia and Henry and...Emma." She gulped but still smiled up at the quivering dragon, trembling with exhaustion. The last thing either of them expected was for Kassandra to suddenly drag herself around and swung her paw hard, sending Ruby flying over the cliff. Mal roared and immediately threw herself forward to catch her in her claws. Kassandra snarled and grabbed onto the back of Mal's head, throwing herself off the cliff, taking the dragon queen with her, determined to finish her mission in slaying the beast. Ruby slipped free of Mal's grip and felt herself falling through the air.

Mal shifted back with a sigh. Her body was healing but slowly. By the time she reached the ground however, it wouldn't matter. She was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open, even as she was falling to her death. She looked up at the moon and smiled as a familiar shape blocked out the celestial orb. Diaval was screeching at her. She had enough strength for one last spell. "Into...a giant eagle."

xxxxxxx

Regina let out a sigh of relief as she landed in human form on Diaval's back and made her way to her dragon. Mal was nestled in the soft feathers, barely conscious. Ruby was below, clutched in his talons, but she was safe for the moment. Mal however, was a different story. She was soaked in her own blood and covered in scratches and gashes. Her stomach was untouched due to Lily's spell though. Her dragon had tried everything she could to protect their babies. "Mal." She said softly.

Mal turned her head and smiled sadly. "I tried Regina. I really wanted to do this right this time."

"I know." Regina said, kissing her forehead. "Diaval is taking us to the hospital. You'll feel better in no time."

"Do you think the eggs are okay?" Mal asked. She placed a hand on her stomach. "I can't feel them like I did before. Not since Kassandra hit me."

"I'm sure they're fine." Regina assured her.

"I hope so. If they make it through this, they will truly be dragon queens and kings."

"Proof that they're really your children. You are the strongest woman I have ever met, and they will make it through this just like you because you never give up. They won't either."

"I did once." Mal sighed.

"Because you realized that path wasn't for you." Regina said earnestly, stroking her dragon's hair. "Now shut up and rest, my magnificent Maleficent."

"Oh my god that rhymes. You're so amazing." Mal said rolling her eyes. "You can be really corny sometimes, you know that?"

"I said rest." Regina snapped. "And it's true, so shut up."

Mal chuckled before closing her eyes. "If Kassandra survived, I don't want her killed."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm serious." Mal said. "I want her locked away until I see fit."

"Or until you **are** fit."

"That too." Mal smirked. "But again, if she survived the fall."

"Whatever you desire." Regina looked out over the vast forest around them with the moon bathing them in pale light. Any other time, this might've been romantic. It was such a clear night, and the wind blowing through her hair felt good. It was hard to believe that only minutes before the air had been filled with battling dragons and the pained screams of her lover. She kissed Mal's forehead again and sighed as Storybrooke came into view below. It was over. It was finally over.

xxxxxxxxx

Ruby was sitting on a bed, waiting impatiently for Granny to return so she could be released. She wasn't even sure why she had been admitted anyway. She only had a few bruises and scratches. Everything else had healed up nicely.

Emma and Lily came to the door and Lily quickly ran across the room to hug the wolf, practically crushing her to her chest.

"Lily, still a little sore. Love you too. Please let me go." Ruby said, smiling.

"You saved my mother's life." Lily said without giving way an inch. "I can't thank you for that."

"It's alright." Ruby chuckled. "It was an honor to see the great dragon queen in action, even if the circumstances weren't that good."

Lily released her and looked her up and down. "Are you hurt bad?"

"No. I'm good. Granny's checking me out now."

"If there is anything I can do, please let me know."

Ruby looked downward. "Will you keep Running with me?" She asked softly.

"Of course." Lily said without hesitation, and a foolish grin. "You still owe me a rematch."

"Deal." Ruby smiled. She looked up at Emma as the blonde stepped forward.

"I'm glad you're okay, Rubes."

"I'm glad I'm okay too." Ruby said.

"Pardon me, but may I speak with the she-wolf alone?" Cynder stood at the door in her usual white dress and golden girdle, arms neatly folded.

Ruby gulped, unsure of why the goddess wanted to talk to her. She glanced at Lily as she shrugged and lead Emma out. "Did you need something, Cynder? Or..Miss Cynder?"

Cynder chuckled as she walked forward. "I was going to ask you that." She flicked her fingers, completely healing the wolf of every wound she may've sustained, down to the last scratch.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that."

"But I did." Cynder said with a smirk. Her expression turned serious. "Thank you for saving my daughter's life."

"It was nothing, really."

"You are intriguing." Cynder tilted her head curiously. "You save a pregnant woman's life, actually 4 lives, and you say it was nothing. Really."

"Protecting is what I do, I guess." Ruby shrugged, looking down at her hands folded in her lap.

"You don't have a pack."

"No."

Cynder smiled. "Would you like a partner then? When Lily may not be there."

"You would Run with me?" Ruby looked up and frowned. "Why?"

"I knew your mother, Anita. She was a good wolf, not the best mother. But a good person. And, I know what it's like to be alone. The last century of my life was consumed with finding Maleficent. In that time, I hadn't interacted with anyone, not even my followers. That is why my strength has diminished. Never did it occur to me that considering my daughter was over a 100 years old, she didn't need a mother."

"But you needed your daughter." Ruby finished. "No mother deserves to lose their child."

"Thank you." Cynder nodded. "But I must repay you for this in some other way."

"That's not necessary."

"And yet, it's going to happen." The goddess smiled. "I'll let you know when I think of something. And again, thank you."

"Sure." Ruby smiled as the blonde departed.

xxxxxxxx

The kids were soon released after an extra bit of magical intervention. And Cora, who knew to keep away from her daughter for the time being, although . Mal didn't stay in the hospital long, only a couple days. She was a bit depressed when she came home, and refused to eat for three days. But upon a little persuasion from the family, she resumed her daily habits, minus the flying. It was about a month later before she went down to the asylum to see Kassandra. She bore one of the black bracelets that Cora sported now as well to stop the flow of her magic. She was completely powerless as the dragon queen stepped into her cell. Regina leaned against the doorway, watching her girlfriend with interest.

Mal sat down at the opposite end of the bed from the other she-dragon. "Your little operation has been destroyed." She said. "Cynder and Lily demolished it all. They killed each and every one of your followers and all of your equipment has been disposed of."

Kassandra sighed and crossed her arms. "I suppose you want to know why I did all of this."

"Oh no, I don't care about that at all." Mal said, picking a nonexistent speck off her dress. "I don't care who you are, where you're from, why you did what you did. I don't care. All I care about is the mistake you made in kidnapping me. Not only did you endanger my life, but you endangered the lives of two of my children and three of my unborn children, as well as the mother of my mate. You sealed your fate when you shot me out of the sky, and now...you get to spend the rest of your life in this cell. Which will only be about 2 more months."

"What are you talking about?" Kassandra hissed. "You're gonna wait two months to kill me?"

Mal sighed and leaned against the wall. "Well, ever since being resurrected, I have been trying to see the world in a new light. You know, be nicer, more courteous, stop eating people. Apparently that's pretty bad in this land. Great choice by the way, Regina." Regina smirked. Mal continued. "Well, once you threatened those I love, all of that went out the window." She grinned. "You see, in 2 months, I will have given birth. My children will have hatched, and I'll be a mother once again and I won't have time to deal with you. So as soon as they're born and I can spend a little time away and I have regained a good portion of my strength, I am going to come back here...and we're going to have fun."

Kassandra curled her lip and growled.

"Yep, you see, one day I'm gonna rip your arms off. Then I'll heal you. Then the next day, I might rip your legs off. Then I'll heal you again. Then the next one, I might say, tear out all your entrails, and heal you again. And I'm gonna come up with something fun for us to do every day, Until I get tired. And trust...I won't get tired. But uh, there is still one one problem."

"What's that?" She was trying to put on a brave face, but Mal could see the cracks in her facade. She was terrified. And Mal fed on her fear as she crossed the bed and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the bed with one hand.

"You hit me in my fucking stomach and may have damaged my eggs. My children could be born deformed, broken, sick, or not even born at all. Because of you. And by doing this, you have severely angered the other mother of said eggs. Now, my original plan still stands, you will have two months to spend in this dreary little cell, but...if my eggs do not hatch. If even one does not hatch. If even one is damaged at all! We will still have our fun, but Regina will get to play too." She dropped Kassandra back onto the bed and took a step back. "Now, I know I am called the Mistress of all Evil, but you truly do not want to piss off the woman that is the Evil Queen." She smirked at Regina. "As bad as you think I may be, I can assure you I'm a bit old fashioned, unlike her. She likes to get a bit...creative. Have you properly met?"

"I don't think so." Regina said. "I was too busy beheading all her men to do so."

"Oh well then, allow me. Regina, Bitch who kidnapped me. Bitch who kidnapped me, Regina. The lovely mother of my children."

Regina grinned and waved.

"Now that that's settled, I am starving. Regina, I want a deer." Mal said.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I had to fall in love with a dragon. Where the hell am I gonna get a deer this time a day?"

"Come hunting with me. I haven't flown in a month." Mal said, leading the way out of the cell.

Regina closed the door on the way out. Kassandra screamed at them, but they both ignored it. "What about a nice grilled gazelle and some lasagna? That's like the weirdest meal i've ever cooked, but, anything for her magnificence."

"You gonna treat me? Ooh, what's the occasion?"

Regina stopped and kissed her passionately. Mal wrapped her arms around her and kissed her back with equal vigor. "I'm just glad to have you back. I love you."

"I love you too." Mal smiled and poofed them home. They walked inside hand in hand and found Henry, Tia and Cynder were deep into a Lord of the Rings movie. They decided that interrupting would not be wise on their parts, so they went upstairs for some long overdue lovemaking. Passing Lily's room, they could hear the sounds of their daughter and her girlfriend making out. Mal shuddered. "Sometimes dragon hearing sucks."

"Oh don't worry dear. In a few minutes, they'll be saying the same thing." Regina smirked devilishly. She stepped into their room and waved her hands, making her usual pants suit disappear, to be replaced with very familiar black lingerie and see through skirt. She started belly dancing and Mal growled at seeing this.

"No teasing dear, it's been a month." Mal said, picking her up and laying her on the bed.

"Oh but you can tease me all you want?" Regina replied as her dragon crawled on top of her. She placed both hands on Mal's stomach and grinned. "You are perfect, Mal. Absolutely perfect."

"So are you." Mal smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Thank you Regina"

"For what?" Regina asked, biting her lip as the blonde leaned to lick her neck.

"For resurrecting me. I don't believe I ever thanked you."

"You have dear, many times. But it doesn't matter. It was the best decision I've ever made. Now come on and ravage me already." Regina whined.

"Whining does not become you." Mal smirked against her neck.

"You're so frustrating."

"Alright, no more teasing. We have all night, but I do want to eat my gazelle."

"Shut up and eat me."

"I will when I get ready woman."

xxxxxxxx

Read and Review! A/N: Not really sure how I did with the whole rescue thing, but please review and let me know! Also, I want to pair Cynder with someone bu haven't decided who. Any thoughts or suggestions?


	16. Chapter 16

Ruby couldn't seem to lock up the diner fast enough. Granny had left earlier after Cynder had called. Maleficent was in labor. She shifted and took off for the den as fast as she could go, finding Lily, Emma, Diaval and the kids waiting outside. She could hear roars and growls coming from the cave, shaking the earth and blasting hot air out of the entrance. "Hey, how longs it been?" She asked, shifting back.

"A few hours. Apparently there were some complications." Lily answered, looking worried out of her mind. She was sitting on a log, furiously shaking her leg. Emma was watching her with concern, but there wasn't much they could do to calm her down.

"Mom is going to be okay." Tia said to her sister with confidence. "She has Ma and Grandma and Granny in there with her."

"It worries to think of her going through this alone back in the Enchanted Forest." Lily said softly.

Ruby touched her shoulder and she looked up. "Maleficent is the fucking dragon queen, Mistress of All Evil. Only two months ago she was tied to some table by a psychotic bitch for almost three days with no food or water. She endured all of that just so she could protect her children. She will make it through this. Because we are here to help her."

Lily smiled and placed her hand over hers. "Thanks Rubes."

Ruby nodded and took a step back. All of them nearly jumped out of their skin when Mal's scream cut through the air like a knife. Lily and Tia stood up, both clearly wanting to run to their blonde mother's side, but Diaval shook his head.

"Trust me, you don't want to see anything until it's done." He said.

They waited for another hour in the dead of night as Mal's roar-like screams shook the cave. It was cold, courtesy of the approaching winter months, but the dragons gave off enough heat to protect them from freezing. Finally, Granny stepped out, covered in blood and looking exhausted.

"What happened?" Lily demanded, magically cleaning her up.

"There were some complications." Granny said. "Already told you that." She sighed at the worried look on the girl's face. "The eggshells were soft, and two were cracked. Maleficent was afraid she'd break them if she tried to push them out. It was just...a mess."

"Is she alright? I need to see her."

Granny grabbed her arm, stopping her from going in. "She's fine. So far, the eggs are okay. Cynder healed your mother and placed protective shields around the eggs. We won't know if they're okay until they hatch in a little bit. Regina's keeping them warm. Maleficent asked that none of you enter until she's at least rested a bit."

"But I have to-"

"She. Is. Fine." Granny said sternly, but gently.

Lily slowly nodded. "Then what do we do, just sit here and wait?"

"It won't be long." Granny nodded to the others and went back inside.

"It's alright. Everyone is okay." Emma put her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders and guided her back to the log. Tia quickly came forward to comfort her sister.

Ruby leaned silently against a rock. It seemed they would be waiting a while and there was nothing they could do in the meantime. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander back to her first Run with Cynder. That had been weirdly insightful and awesome.

xxxxxx

Ruby slowly paced back and forth in her wolf form, waiting impatiently for her running mate. She inched to take off into the woods right now, but fought the instinct. She hated Running alone. Being a lone wolf without a pack was a lonely life. It felt almost unnatural not to have a pack. And now she was more alone than ever. Lily had Emma, and although the blonde wasn't mean to her, she knew she didn't like Ruby hanging out with Lily too much. She hid her jealousy well, but it was still there. Snow of course had kids to take care of. And Granny couldn't shift anymore or she probably would Run with her granddaughter. All in all, Ruby was alone, easily discarded when the happy endings of others got in the way.

"Hello?" Cynder's voice brought her out her dark contemplation and her jaw dropped when the goddess awkwardly stepped out of the bushes. She was a large wolf with stark white fur that practically glowed in the semi darkness. A broad golden diamond studded collar was around her neck. "Ruby!" She wagged her tail and took a few tentative steps forward. "How the hell do you walk in this form?"

Ruby flashed a wolfy grin, but she couldn't speak. Cynder touched their noses together, granting her the ability to speak in wolf form. "You get used to it. Here, let me show you." She smiled and instructed the goddess on the best ways to move and soon the older woman seemed to have got it down. She didn't even bother to ask about Lily or ask why she hadn't come. Cynder seemed just as fun, if not more.

After a few practices, Cynder took off into the trees and Ruby excitedly followed. The goddess was fast and was clearly having fun by her wild whoops of happiness. "This is amazing!"

"I know!" Ruby called back. She took the lead and they raced out to the meadow, dashing through a sea of green grass and a curtain of moonlight. She turned on her heel and dropped her chest to the ground, inviting the white wolf to play. Cynder didn't miss a beat as she leaped on top of Ruby, flattening her to the ground and pulling gently on her ears. Ruby batted her away and rolled onto her back. Cynder took a step back before diving on her again. They rolled across the grass before leaping back to their feet.

"This is so much fun." Cynder said, bouncing around her comrade like a deer. "I never got to do something like this as a full goddess."

"Why not?" Ruby asked, sitting down to catch her breath.

Cynder stopped bouncing and pranced in place. "When I wasn't looking for Maleficent, I was tending to my followers. You know, received blessings here, drop a miracle there, etc. But I could hardly care now. I know that sounds pretty bad." She sat down and flattened her ears.

"Not really. Being a goddess I would assume is a full time job that you have your entire life. Any person would get tired of it, I'm sure. Doesn't your strength depend on the amount of followers you have?"

"Yes."

"And you've been here for how long? Won't your power diminish without you interacting with your followers?"

"My power is not my concern. It never really has been. My only desire is to be with my family. If I lose my godhood then so be it. I will still be a powerful sorceress. Just no longer immortal." Cynder said with a shrug.

"Well, you always have one follower right here." Ruby ventured to say, not really sure if she was overstepping here.

Cynder purred and surprised her by nuzzling her neck. "Thank you Ruby. Now wait here for a moment. I will be right back." She disappeared across the field and into the trees, leaving the young werewolf to catch her breath after the surprising affectionate gesture. Perhaps the goddess had never really had a friend before. She found that a little sad and annoying, since Cynder was clearly a very lovable person. Perhaps she had a new friend as well.

Ruby was once again brought out of her reverie by a soft noise like a twig snapping. She didn't react, waiting for several seconds before slowly turning her head, spotting a speck of white hiding in the grass. "Cynder dear, you're white. I can totally see you!" She called.

"This form sucks!" Cynder announced, making Ruby chuckle. The goddess stood up and suddenly started barrelling towards her and Ruby immediately took off. They chased each other across the field until neither could run anymore. They collapsed to the ground, panting and grinning like idiots. By then the sun was starting to rise and the first lights of dawn were streaking across the sky. Both women shifted back to human form and sat down to watch the sun rise.

"Thank you for Running with me Cynder." Ruby said.

The goddess smiled. "Of course. I said I would. But I still must repay you. I don't feel this is adequate."

"What would be adequate for you?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, but I will find something." She nodded firmly. "So why are you the only werewolf in Storybrooke?"

"I guess I was the only one Regina brought over. Except Granny, but she can't shift anymore."

"You have never had a pack?" Cynder asked, looking concerned.

"I did once, when I found my mother. She was a werewolf queen and she taught me how to control the wolf."

"Sounds like the story does not end well." Cynder commented softly.

"It doesn't, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about that." Ruby said, pushing the painful memory of killing her mother. She didn't regret protecting Snow, but she did wish that her mother had lived. Her and Quinn. And Peter. She wished for all the world that Peter hadn't died.

"You lost someone." Cynder said.

Ruby scoffed. "We've all lost people."

"Pain is a terrible thing to keep bottled up. I am here if you need to talk. Any time, any place."

Ruby sighed and looked up into the sparkling eyes of the goddess. Only a few weeks ago she'd seen the woman snap dozens of peoples' necks with a flick of her wrist, now here she was, asking Ruby to pour out her soul. She was right about the pain. For a long time, she'd tried to force it down, pretend that it didn't bother to see everyone getting their happy endings while she was stuck being the friend that was only called on when a kid needed to be babysat or they needed a dog to sniff out crime. She made her decision and began her tale. Cynder listened in complete silence, her face impassive. "It was all my fault, I should've just worn the stupid cloak." Ruby ended.

Cynder took a deep breath. "Your tale is certainly interesting, that is for sure." She tilted her head slightly. "No disrespect to Granny, but why did she not just tell you why you needed to wear the cloak? Turning into a monstrous wolf would have been a surefire way to make sure you wore the damn thing."

Ruby smirked and shrugged. "She was just trying to protect me. I mean, she never wanted to become a wolf. She hated the wolf. My mom loved the wolf more than the human side of herself. I wanted both, but I guess you can't have that." She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She could breathe so much easier now.

"If Anita, Quinn and Peter were to return to you, would that be a happy ending for you?" Cynder asked.

"What? Of course! But...dead is dead. It's one of the rules of magic."

Not necessarily, she was talking to a goddess after all. Cynder thought, but she didn't say anything. Not yet. "What do you say we fly home?" She said, hoping that will cheer up her new friend.

"Sure." Ruby agreed.

A few minutes she was happily wagging her tail as she soared over Storybrooke on Cynder's back. She let out a happy howl and Cynder roared in pleasure as she descended onto the mansion. Lily and Emma were in the backyard and they looked confused when Cynder landed with an almost silent thud and Ruby hopped off her back and shifted.

"Best Run ever, Cynder."

Cynder shifted as well and smiled. "Well, thank you. You should come in for breakfast. I know how to make coffee now, and dare I say, it's better than Regina's."

"Well, now I must try it. Hey Lily." Ruby said as she and the goddess passed the couple.

xxxxxxxxx

The coffee had indeed been pretty good. Cynder was adapting to the world very well and Ruby had quickly found a new best friend in the goddess. Her thoughts however were interrupted by Granny returning. She walked towards her granddaughter and sat down on the rock next to her with a huff.

"Never in my life, have I seen something so strange." Granny said.

Ruby smirked. "Well, it is a dragon giving birth."

Granny hmphed. "Haven't seen you around much."

"I've been with Cynder." Ruby said. "She wanted me to help get the nest ready for the birthing."

"You and her?"

"What? No! I mean, I don't think so. She never seemed like she liked women to me." Ruby said softly, not wanting the other dragons to overhear.

"Well, either way, I'm glad you're happy again pup."

"Thanks Gran-"

"They're hatching!" Cynder suddenly appeared among them, grinning madly. She grabbed Ruby and Granny. "The eggs are hatching!" She poofed them inside the den. Maleficent, although looking tired and her hair slightly wet from sweat, was smiling happily as she and a very tired but happy looking Regina walked among the three large eggs, kicking silver coins in all were shaking violently. The others quickly gathered around and they all jumped when a piece of the smallest egg suddenly flew off.

"Come on, Little ones." Mal said, sharing a grin with Regina. "You can do it." The egg started cracking further and a larger piece fell off. Regina stepped forward to pull the child out of the eggshell, revealing a small little boy with a full head of dark blonde hair.

"It's a boy." Regina smiled happily, handing him to Mal.

The blonde smiled as well as their child started crying and she quickly placed him against her chest and she purred to soothe him.

Lily peeked into the other egg as pieces of it started to fall away at a rapid pace. Regina was at her side in a moment, dancing on the balls of her feet as she waited impatiently for her baby to come into the world.

The air was filled with excitement from all of the gathered people. However, they couldn't get too close. Regina and Mal should be the first ones the babies come in contact with. The dragons needed to know the touch of their mothers as soon as possible.

The second egg was far softer than the first one and Regina had to peel it back to help her child get free. She was shaking with pure happiness as she held the large dark haired boy in her arms. "They're both so perfect."

Mal walked up to Ruby and presented her with her son. The shocked werewolf slowly and carefully took the soft babe into her arms. "His name will be Luca, after the ones who helped save his life."

"You honor us." Granny said with a sniffle.

"Saw that." Ruby laughed.

Granny scowled at her, but cooed at the tiny dragonling, tickling his neck until he smiled.

"They are perfect." Ruby smiled, handing the babe back to his mother.

Mal returned the smile and went to where Regina was sitting on a blanket spread over the silver coins, holding their other son. Lily and Tia quickly came forward to meet their brothers. "Have you chosen a name?"

"Magnus, for he is...magnificent. Just like his mother." Regina replied, looking at her child with dreamy eyes.

"At least you mixed it up by having boys." Lily joked, earning a playful smack from Regina.

Despite their happiness at having two new healthy sons, their gazes fell upon the last egg, the largest and most broken of them all. It hadn't moved at all. Mal swallowed hard as she passed Luca to Lily and rose to inspect it. Regina passed Magnus to Granny and stood up to do the same. "Come on, my child. Please." Mal whispered.

Cynder touched her shoulder and gently pulled her back as she removed the spell around the egg and stepped towards it. The eggshell was almost rubbery, not at all like it should've been. A dragon's eggs was supposed to be indestructible, harder than stone. She was shocked at the amount of heat pouring out of the hole she was making as she cut open the egg with a talon. She went into the egg and pulled out the tiny girl. She was so small and skinny, barely breathing. "She's alive, but-" Cynder nearly dropped the child when she started coughing, blasting her grandmother in the face with purple fire. The goddess laughed as the baby opened her eyes, revealing eyes the same color as her fire. "I do not believe it. A child born with dragon fire in her throat."

"Is she okay?" Regina asked worriedly. She knew that if anything was wrong with the children, Mal would only blame herself, and that was something she didn't want considering how valiantly her dragon had tried to protect them.

"She is small, and weak. But I'm sure she will be fine." Cynder smiled, handing the girl to her mothers. Regina conjured blankets for each child to wrap them in. "She may need extra care." said the goddess with concern.

"And she'll get it." Mal said firmly, carefully holding her baby girl close.

"Her name has to be Violet." Tia smiled, leaning over Mal's shoulder. "Hey little sis."

"Violet it is." Mal said.

Cynder smiled, watching all of them coo over the new arrivals. A new scent drifted over her nose, making her turn from her family and she quickly exited the nest. "Cora, you can come out. I can smell you."

Cora emerged from the bushes and looked the goddess up and down. "They've been born." She stated softly.

"They have." Cynder replied. "Have you lost your damn mind? My Maleficent will kill you if she finds you anywhere near here after her babies were just born."

"I need to speak with Regina. I don't know what to do." Cora said. "I don't know why or how I'm here. But I need to see her."

"She's with her newborns. I can assure you that now is not the best time. This is your first and last warning."

Cora sighed. "You hate me too?"

"I don't hate you, Cora. You know I don't. But my grandchildren are in there, my daughter and my friends are in there. They see you as a threat. I don't like threats."

"I can't even see them?"

"Why are you so interested in them now?" Cynder asked. "You've never shown any interest in anything unless it gave you more power. And you are not about to harm my family in any way. Regardless of what we used to be."

Cora took a few steps forward until she was in front of the dragon goddess. "What do I have to do?"

"That's up to Reg-" Her words were cut off when a loud wail sliced through the air. "Maleficent!" Cynder ran back into the den, her heart threatening to pound out of her chest. Regina and Mal were bent over Magnus' body.

"He stopped breathing." Regina said as Cynder crouched next to them. "My magic isn't working. He's not responding."

"His heart has stopped." Cynder said, waving her hand over the tiny child. "Cora! I know you can hear me, get in here!"

"Mother." Regina scowled, eyes glowing instinctively as her childhood abuser and mother walked into the nest, looking fearfully at Cynder.

"Electricity. I need you to shoot me with it. It's the only thing we have that'll restart Magnus' heart. Do it quickly." She stepped forward to pull off the black bracelet on her wrist. "Put this back on as soon as we're done." She glared until the other woman nodded and turned back to Magnus. "Step back." Both mothers were reluctant to do so, but obeyed. Cynder turned and nodded to Cora. Cora had to tear her eyes away from Regina before lashing out with two bolts of electricity. Cynder caught the bolts in one hand, allowing it to pass through her palm, through her arm, around her heart and out through her other arm and hand. It took only half a second for the bolt to shock the baby's heart back into beating. Cora ended the flow of electricity and Cynder released the rest of it into the air. Magnus started crying and Mal magically transported him back into her arms.

"Thank you Mother."

Cynder simply nodded. "Anything for my family." Mal waved her over and she came forward to fully meet the new arrivals.

Cora quickly put the black band back on and Regina checked to make sure it was secure before grabbing her arm and nearly dragging her back to the entrance of the nest. "Regina wait, please."

"Thank you for helping with Magnus. Now good bye." Regina said curtly. "Stay away from them."

"Regina please!" Cora pleaded loudly, wrenching her arm free from her daughter's grasp. "Please." She said softly. "I want to redeem myself, for you. I want to-to meet my grandchildren, be a family."

"You've have plenty of chances to change, to redeem yourself to me, but you made it very clear that power was the most important thing to you. I would never be enough."

"And I have never been so wrong in all my life."

"It's a little too late for this, Mother. I want you gone, away from my family." Regina hissed.

"Please Regina, just one more chance."

"I'm sick of giving you chances, Mother. I'm tired of hoping that one day you'll actually give a damn about me. I know that day will never come now, so just go."

Cora responded by suddenly pulling out her heart. "I have this now. I didn't before. I know love is not a weakness now, I can feel again and I love you, Regina. Having no one, is a pain unlike any other."

"One I know all too well." Regina rolled her eyes. "Now good bye mother." She turned and walked back into the nest and rejoined her family.

Xxxxxxxx

The dragons returned to the newly rebuilt mansion that was now larger and better than before, complete with a massive pool in the backyard. The house had been redecorated, having aspects of each of the inhabitants, rather than just Regina. A grand collaboration of each of their tastes in order to make the house into a perfect home for dragons.

Regina sent the others to bed while she, Mal and Cynder remained on guard mode, watching over the children just in case anything else happened, but they seemed to be stable for the moment.

"Are you sure they'll be okay?" Regina asked as Cynder pushed her out of the children's room.

"I will be on watch for the rest of the night. The two of you, especially my Maleficent, needs to rest. Now to bed with you. I won't let anything happen to the little ones."

Mal was barely awake herself but continued to fight as Regina and Cynder escorted her down the hall to the master bedroom. She collapsed into the bed and was asleep seconds later, the exhaustion of giving birth and nearly losing two children finally taking its toll.

"You know my mother?" Regina asked as she and Cynder peeked in on the sleeping newborns once again before going downstairs to the kitchen.

"Indeed." Cynder replied. "This upsets you." She said perceptively.

"Her presence upsets me, not her relationship with you." Regina corrected. "I don't trust her, I don't want to trust her, I don't want her anywhere near my family."

"She will stay away." Cynder confirmed. "For the time being. She wants to earn your trust, regain your respect."

"Do you believe she is sincere?"

"Perhaps, but she has tricked me before."

"How do you know her?" Regina asked, tilting her head.

"It was a very long time ago. I tried to help her see that power is false, it can always be taken and it will never make you happy. She told me her story, about being the miller's daughter, and I suppose I understood why she was so angry, why she felt weak without her power. Didn't last long after she tried to steal mine."

Regina looked at the goddess carefully. "You had feelings for her."

"I told you, it was but a fling. It meant nothing."

"Maybe not to her, but to you, clearly-"

"It was nothing." Cynder said softly. "Besides, I moved on from that after I found out she was a manipulative heartless bitch, and I have found my family again which means they need to be protected. At all costs."

"I'm not doubting your loyalty." Regina said, slowly pacing the kitchen. "You lost Mal, you tried to find her, to fight for her. My mother tried to destroy me. She ripped out the heart of my first love and crushed it in front of me. She abused me with magic from the day I was born. I was never good enough for her."

"She did not have her heart."

"That's an excuse? She was the one who ripped it out!"

"I never said it was." Cynder said. "Everything she has done, she has been aware of the consequences, and I am not taking her side on anything. I am just saying...maybe you should at least talk to her. I am not saying bring her into the house, I would kill her myself if she in any threatens those kids, but I do think you should talk. Get all the anger and frustration out of the way before we can have our fun in torturing the psychotic dragon bitch dumb enough to mess with our family."

Regina smiled. "You're right." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "She did help save Magnus' life, I suppose it wouldn't kill me to talk to her."

"It is your decision."

"Would you?" Regina asked.

"My dear, if Cora had been my mother, I would have killed her a very long time ago." Cynder smirked. "Believe that."

Regina nodded.

"Go to bed." Cynder said, nudging her up the stairs. "I will watch over the children while you sleep. No one will get past me."

Regina nodded again and reluctantly made her way into the bedroom while Cynder simply poofed herself into the nursery and checked the newborns again, warming them with her magic and purring if they started to cry. It had been quite a long time since she had held a child in her arms. Not since her Maleficent, her only child, her heart. Her body moved almost on auto pilot as she soothed and cared for the babies, knowing that the mothers would be up as soon as they had rested. She was surprised Maleficent had stayed awake as long as she did after such a stressful pregnancy and birth. And Regina had been in just as much pain watching her mate bring her children into the world. Cynder missed that feeling, having a mate, having children that were her own. Kagan may have become an asshole, but he wasn't like that in the beginning. There was a reason she'd fallen for him after all. Not that her Maleficent wasn't enough. But she'd never actually raised her. They'd only spent 5 years together before Mal was taken. Unlike most, she knew when she was going into heat. However, she would not let stupid hormones distract her from her duties.

xxxxxxxx

Almost a mile away, Ruby paused in her running and sniffed the air. There was something sweet in the air. Something sweet with a seductive underlay to it. It was like nothing she'd smelled and she snorted, trying to rid the scent out of her all too sensitive nose. A purr rumbled its way out of her throat and she sighed as she took off after the enthralling smell, crossing the streets quickly and found herself in front of the dragon mansion. The scent was heavy here, almost like it was trying to pull her in. But she couldn't for the life of her figure out why this sm- There was a flash of white and gold through a window and she immediately knew who was causing this. Cynder.

Read and review!

A/N: Sorry if its a bit rushed and next will be Regina's talk with Cora and some hormonal Cynder. It's going to be fun. As always please review and send some feedback and good suggestions.


	17. Chapter 17

Regina awoke the next morning to find Mal gone, not surprisingly. She got up and looked for her and found her in the nursery, gently rocking Luca in her arms while purring at Violet, who was laughing as she made silly faces. It was moments like these that reminded Regina just how soft Mal could be. Of course it was only with her family, but still. The mistress of all evil was not so evil at all. Regina, not wanting to interrupt the motherly moment, decided to shower and change out of her dirty clothes. She came back to find all three newborns sound asleep with Mal watching over them. The dragon queen stepped out of the room and they walked silently downstairs and out into the early morning sunshine.

"We did it, Regina." Mal smiled. She closed her eyes and leaned her face up to the sun. "Mothers again."

Regina chuckled. "Don't forget we still have Tia to care for. There won't be another growth spurt, will there?"

"No, that should be all. I'm so happy I could cry."

"Me too." Mal pulled the brunette into her arms and kissed her forehead lightly. Regina leaned her head against her chest and sighed happily.

"You wanted your big family. Did I do a good job giving you one?" Mal asked with a smirk.

Regina snorted with laughter. "Yes, yes you did. I couldn't have asked for a better...mate."

"We're not officially mated yet, under dragons terms."

"Then how do we do it?"

"Dragons like danger and risk. Basically, we have to mate...while falling through the sky. And right before we hit the ground, we fly up again and do it again."

"That sounds crazy as hell." Regina frowned.

"That may be. But it's true. After that, no dragon will be able to mate with or claim either one of us, because we'll belong to each other."

Regina thought for a moment. "Then we'll do it. After you've regained your strength."

"What?" Mal looked confused. "I wasn't suggesting we actually do it. You don't know to how to stop fast enough."

"I have a dragon queen to teach me." Regina replied, grinned and suddenly jumped on top of the blonde, knocking them both onto the ground.

"You're crazy."

"In love."

"Get a room." Lily said as she and Emma walked up, hand in hand. Regina and Mal both looked up, but Regina didn't get off the blonde. "How long have you two been up?"

"Not long." Regina smirked.

"You want to tell me why you're on the ground in the front yard."

"Your mother is insane." Mal replied.

"I'm not crazy." Regina sat up and crossed her arms. "I'm just really happy."

"And you thought jumping on me was the best way to express that?" Mal quirked an eyebrow. "As sexy as you are, my love, turn it down a notch. I just gave birth, and I'm really too tired."

Regina rolled her eyes and stood up, helping Mal back to her feet as well. "What are the two of you doing up so early?"

"We took Tia and Henry to my parents place so he could get some more stuff. They went to the park though with Diaval and we teleported his stuff back to his room." Emma answered.

"Excellent." Regina smiled.

"We should check back in with the children." Mal said. The brunette quickly agreed and they poofed themselves directly back into the nursery. The babies were still sound asleep, but Mal went through and gave each of them a gentle touch to let them know she was still near. "They'll be up to eat soon."

"You sure you have enough milk for three dragonlings at once?" Regina asked.

Mal nodded. "I should. Mother helped prepare Violet's milk separately though. Hers needs to be extremely cold to counteract her firebreathing."

Regina nodded, looking at her three youngest children. "They're all so beautiful and so perfect."

"I know." Mal agreed with a smile. "Because they all came from you."

"You're such a sweet talker."

"I am. You should go cook some breakfast. I'll wait here with the babies."

"Are you sure? You barely slept last night, I can go find Cynder-"

"Regina." Mal said. "I am fine. Now go cook, woman." She commanded planting a quick kiss to her mate's lips. Regina smiled before finally complying. She went downstairs and started gathering things to cook. The front door opened and Henry shot by heading upstairs, but Tia walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, you guys are up early." She said, helping her mother gather the ingredients.

"I know. But you know we wouldn't sleep for long." Regina smiled. "What do you say to helping me make breakfast?"

"Sure."

"How are the Charmings?"

"Still a little slow. They're still convinced Emma is just using Lily to get over you or something. Or that we're corrupting their family. I don't know, I only got bits and pieces of the argument."

Regina sighed. "I'm sure they'll come around...one day."

"Hopefully Lily or Emma isn't pregnant by then."

"I agree. However, that would be hilarious to see." Regina grinned. She and Tia made the batter for the pancakes and she put some bacon and sausage on the stove to cook. While Tia made the pancakes, she went back upstairs to call Mal down for breakfast. What she saw nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"Hold him carefully." Mal instructed, gently adjusting Henry's hold on Magnus. "There you go."

"He's so tiny. And soft." Henry said, grinning as he held his little brother.

"I'm sure you were the same way." Mal smirked.

Regina turned her head as Emma silently came to her side and smiled as well at seeing the heartwarming scene in front of them.

"She's a lot better with kids than I thought she would be." Emma whispered.

"Things aren't always what you'd expect. People can surprise you, Miss Swan." Regina smiled.

"When are they gonna open their eyes?" Henry asked.

Mal shrugged as she picked up Luca and fed him his bottle. She sat down and adjusted the baby in her arms. "I don't know. Violet's already opened hers. You know, every dragon has a special trait?"

"Really?"

"Sort of a signature. Something that sets them apart from the rest." Mal answered. "Like my mother. Her signature would be her girdle. It's a symbol of her status. No matter what form she takes it will always have a presence."

"What's yours?" Henry asked, glancing up at her. "Is this right?"

"You're doing fine, Henry. Mine would probably be my horns and my staff." Mal smiled at him.

"Are you guys like the last full blooded dragons?"

"We did have a world that was all our own. I don't remember much, but it was beautiful. We called it the Moors and it was filled with magical creatures that made the Enchanted Forest look like a desolate wasteland."

"Sounds amazing."

"It was. Now I don't how many there are of us left."

"I'm sure there are more of you."

"Perhaps."

Regina hated to interrupt the little moment between them, but she stepped into the room and softly knocked on the door, gaining their attention. "I hate to interrupt, but you guys can come down to eat when you get done."

"We'll be down in a second." Henry said.

Regina nodded and left the room. Emma was knocking on Cynder's door, but wasn't getting an answer. "She might not be in, Emma. Goddesses don't sleep apparently."

"The door's locked though."

Regina tilted her head curiously, but didn't unlock the door. "We shouldn't mess with her room. If she doesn't want to eat, then she doesn't have to. Get Lily and come down for breakfast."

xxxxxx

Ruby closed her eyes and ground her teeth as hard as she could, struggling not to breathe. Cynder's scent still lingered in the diner. It was almost everywhere she went nowadays and she could hardly contain her desire to go find the blonde and throw her on the ground and take her right then. She wondered just what was under that white dress and golden girdle... A smack to the side of her face brought her back to the diner and she looked at Granny in surprise.

"What was that for?"

"You've been standing here for the longest looking like you're crazy. What's wrong with you?"

Ruby pulled her grandmother into the back and took a deep breath. "It's almost wolfs time."

"Duh."

"And I keep smelling this scent. It's so weird and sweet and-"

"You just want to mate, pup." Granny chuckled.

"What if the person I want doesn't want me back?" Ruby asked uncertainly, not really sure that she should say exactly who she wanted. She wasn't even sure if Cynder thought of her in that way, or if she was even interested in women. She couldn't remember if the goddess had mentioned anything about it. Besides, Cynder was her friend. She shouldn't be lusting after her like a wild animal.

"So you know who it is?" Granny smirked.

"Granny please. I don't know what to do." Ruby whined.

"Try asking this person. I'm sure they'll understand."

"They won't. They'll probably think I'm trying to use them or something."

"Is it Lily?"

Ruby wrinkled her nose at the thought. Sure, she might've liked Lily at one time, but she was over that. She was happy that Lily was happy although she didn't really like how she never even hung out with her and Will anymore. They rarely saw Lily anymore since she and Emma started dating. "She's firmly up Emma's ass, so no. Please stop trying to guess."

"It's Cynder!" Granny grinned.

"Dammit!"

Granny laughed deeply, holding her sides as she shook. "I knew it. Well, I don't know what to tell you, pup."

Ruby sighed again and leaned against the wall. A very familiar scent drifted across her nose and the door dinged as a customer entered. She peeked out as Cynder stepped into the diner and looked around. She looked tired, but wired at the same time from her twitching shoulders and arms. Several men almost immediately got up to speak with her and rage quickly filled the werewolf. Cynder was obviously trying to ignore them without snapping a few necks. Ruby stormed over and took her wrist. "Come near her again and I will tear each and every one of you apart." She let her eyes glow to punctuate the statement, before pulling Cynder into the back. Granny smirked at them as she left to go back into the kitchen. "Are you alright, Cynder?"

The goddess nodded and folded her arms. "I just wanted to tell you that I can not Run with you this month."

"Everything okay?" Ruby managed to say cooly when really she was dying on the inside to kiss her friend.

"Yes, it is a dragon thing. I am really sorry, but i must leave today."

"Leave?"

"Yes, into the forest. I will not be able to stay in town. I just wanted you to know so that you did not worry or anything. I do not want you to be alone, but I do not think it will be...safe for anyone if I stay."

Ruby was touched by her concern, and as much as she didn't want to ruin her friendship with the woman, she didn't want her to leave. Not at all. She took a deep breath, nearly choking on Cynder's sweet scent. The goddess was clearly ready to mate, so perfectly ready. She grabbed Cynder's arm as she turned to leave. "Have you ever been with a woman?" She blurted.

Cynder raised an eyebrow as she turned back around. "That is a fairly random question."

"Yet kinda important. Please?"

"Once, decades after Kagan's betrayal. I had been with him since I had come of age, his touch was the only one I knew. Until Cora. But it was only a fling, a roll in the hay as this world says. Why?"

"Because...I was wondering...if you would be interested...in going out with me." Ruby looked down at her feet, feeling her cheeks burn and her heart pound so hard she thought it would break open her chest. Cyber said nothing, so Ruby glanced back up to find the goddess looking at her with nothing but suspicious.

"That is what you wanted from me?" Cynder asked. "Sex?"

"What? No!" Ruby said quickly, meeting the blonde's gaze. "I just wanted a friend. That's it. I-I know that people have tried to used you before, Cynder, but I don't want that. I just want...you." She sighed. "You are the best friend I've had in a very long time and I didn't want to ruin that, but lately I've wanted...more. Please don't be mad. It's just that the other night, I smelled you going into heat and it's almost wolf's time, which is a very bad combination and-"

"Miss Lucas, your rambling is unnecessary." Cynder said, placing her hand over the werewolf's mouth. "But are you saying that you can smell me? In heat?"

"Yeah." Came the muffled reply.

"How is that possible?" Cynder asked, seemingly in awe, before shaking her head. "It does not matter. It will not happen. I value our friendship, so this will not work."

Ruby pushed her hand away, eyes glowing. "Why not? Because I'm not a dragon?"

"That has nothing to do with this." Cynder growled, eyes glowing as well. Her scent grew stronger by the second.

"If we care about each other, why not?"

"Because at this moment, you would not be able to handle it."

"Try me." Ruby countered. "I may seem like nothing more than a child to you but I am very much an adult and if you need a demonstration, then just say the word."

Cynder looked her up and down. There was no doubt that they were attracted to each other

Xxxxxxx

Regina was standing out on the back porch, enjoying the fresh air when Cynder landed in the back yard. The goddess shifted back into her human form and sat down in the swinging chair beneath the apple tree looking confused and frustrated. Regina tilted her head in concern before walking forward and taking a seat at the other end. "Is everything alright?"

Cynder didn't respond right away. Regina could practically hear and see the gears ticking and turning away in her head, but she said nothing. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You have been manipulated many times throughout your life. How did you learn to open your heart again after enduring what you did?"

Regina tilted her head at the strange topic, but ultimately crossed her arms and leaned back further into the seat, thinking it over. "Well, it wasn't easy. Especially with Emma after everything we've been through. It took a while, but i did. There is no real way to tell you how it happened or how to do it. Why? Did something happen?"

"Ruby asked me on a date." Cynder frowned.

"What's wrong with that? You don't have feelings for her?" Regina asked curiously.

Cynder ran her hand through her hair and leaned her head backwards, looking up at the sky. "I have been with two people in my life, intimately. Kagan, and your mother. It might surprise you considering how old I am, but it's true. I have tried...dating, but no one had ever wanted me...for me. It was always money, my power, my scales. It always ended badly."

"That doesn't mean Ruby will do the same." Regina said. "Do you trust her?"

"With my life."

"So you trust her with your life, but not your heart?" Regina asked.

"I don't know!" Cynder sighed. "This is so...difficult. When I was young, it was fight, fuck and move on with your lives."

Regina laughed. "It doesn't have to be so hard. Just talk to Ruby, explain all of this. Besides, she's already proven that she'll nearly die to protect your daughter. Imagine what she'll do with you. Give it a try. You're also not going to resist each other considering both of you are in heat." She smirked smugly when Cynder looked at her in disbelief. "No, I can't smell you. Mal explained to me about the whole thing with only the most viable candidate being able to scent you or something. Clearly it means something if she can scent you."

"You are absolutely right. That annoys me a little, but I can't just walk up to her and tell her that I want to take her, and very badly **need** to do so. I really liked having a friend."

"Just because you date doesn't mean you have to stop being friends. Things may change, but they could change for the better."

Cynder nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose you're right."

"Hey Grandma, Ruby's at the front door looking for you!" Tia called from the back porch.

"And now's your chance." Regina smiled.

Cynder rose to her feet and walked towards the house, leaving Regina still sitting in the swing. She was feeling good about the conversation she'd just had and that Cynder could get a little more happiness with Ruby. That is, until Emma and Lily were sent flying through the back door. "What the hell?" She quickly got to her feet and helped them. "What's going on?"

"Cynder and Ruby have lost their fucking minds." Emma groaned.

Regina went inside the house and found it in complete disarray. Tia and Henry were standing at the top of the stairs, cheering on the battling women while Mal was trying unsuccessfully to break it up. Cynder shoved her onto the couch before grabbing Ruby by the throat and slamming her against the wall with enough force to crack it. Ruby's eyes were glowing and she snarled as Cynder held her easily with one hand. "I said talk, not fight." Regina said. They didn't hear her. Ruby suddenly grabbed Cynder's arm, breaking her grip. She suddenly threw Cynder with everything she had in her and sent the shocked goddess flying straight through the wall and into the kitchen. The whole house shook and Regina was surprised the whole kitchen didn't cave in on itself. Ruby growled as Lily came back to stop her.

"Ruby, I don't know what's going on, but you need to back off-" Ruby shut her up with a quick backhand that sent her spinning to the ground. The werewolf was about to walk into the kitchen when Cynder kicked her in the face, making her head snap to the side.

"What the hell are you fighting for?!" Mal demanded.

Both women were too busy trying to strangle each other to reply. Cynder was on her back with Ruby on top of her, both arms and legs wrapped around the struggling werewolf's throat and ribs. Ruby violently tried to free herself, but couldn't break the hold. Finally, she went still. Cynder slowly loosened her grip and started to release her when Ruby swung backwards, ramming her elbow into her face. The fight began anew, and Mal got up to try and push them outside, rather than break them up. They were too focused on killing each other to notice. Once they were outside, they both shifted. Cynder tried to grab the wolf in her talons, but Ruby wiggled free and jumped on her back.

"What the hell?" Mal asked as Regina came to her side.

"I have no fucking idea." She replied.

Cynder roared as she grabbed at Ruby and suddenly launched the wolf into the pool with a hard splash, before shooting into the sky with a powerful thrust of her wings and disappeared over the horizon. Ruby slowly pulled herself out of the pool, limping heavily as the water made her fur cling to her frame.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Regina asked with concern. The wolf simply growled as she limped off. Regina sighed. "Time to fix the hou- oh my god, what about the babies?!"

"Don't worry, I placed a spell around the room after I saw Mother punch Ruby in the face. What did she say when you were talking?"

Regina shrugged. "Ruby asked her out, and she thought Ruby was trying to trick her or something. So I told her to give it a try. Not any of this."

Mal sighed and flicked her wrist so the house could begin repairing itself. "Maybe it's some weird dragon custom."

"Maybe." Regina walked back into the house. Emma was healing a bruise on Lily's face while Tia and Henry were talking excitedly and telling each other the best part of the fight. She rolled her eyes and went upstairs to check on the babies. They were sound asleep. "They don't cry as much as human babies." She commented as Mal came to her side.

"That's because half the time the dragon mothers often left them in the wilds, alone. Keeping noise could get you killed." Mal replied.

"That sounds terrible."

"It was. But you must remember, we are dragons just as much as humans."

"That's still terrible."

Mal chuckled. "Come on, you must be tired. One of us should try to stay rested at least."

"You're probably more tired. You never fully rested after giving birth." Regina pointed out.

"Alright, I'll be up an hour."

"That's not sleeping, that's a nap." Regina laughed, pushing her towards the bedroom. "Go to bed."

Mal sighed dramatically but ultimately fell to command.

Xxxxxx

It was dark out and the forest was shrouded in mist when Cynder walked into the clearing. She looked around and smiled softly as Ruby emerged from the side and quickly walked to her, letting their foreheads touch. "You fight well."

"So do you. A little warning might've been nice for that though." Ruby said, nuzzling her neck.

"We have not known each other long." Cynder pulled away to walk slowly around the wolf. "But I do want to give us a try. There is only the not so small matter of both of us going into heat during your Wolf's Time."

"That can be solved easily. Get naked and I'll show you." Ruby grinned wolfishly.

Cynder rolled her eyes. "Just like a wolf, so primal, so animalistic."

"Just like a dragon, so proud, so proper. Kiss me already." Ruby pressed her up against a nearby tree and kissed her. The wolf's lips were soft and tender as she got her first taste of dragon. "Wow." Ruby whispered, smirking even though her cheeks were as red as her hood.

"I agree. Wow." Cynder smiled, glancing downward. "I feel like such a child with you."

"Why?" Ruby asked, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her close. "Come on, it's still me. You didn't feel like a child before."

"I did. But it is a good feeling. Warm and strange."

"We can take it as slow as you want, Cynder." Ruby assured her.

"We can not." Cynder turned and took her hand, leading her into the forest. "I cannot wait to mate. It will mean time spent away from you, and I do not want that. I must have you. Tonight." She paused to see the wolf's reaction and Ruby grinned like an idiot. "Is that too fast?"

"No, not at all." Ruby looked her up and down, as though fully looking at her for the first time. Even though she knew Ruby had looked at her a few times before with nothing but lust in her eyes. It was a strange new development in their relationship, but she liked the natural feeling of it. Ruby made every effort to touch her as they walked deeper and deeper into the forest, running her hands along her arms or back and even touching her thighs at one point. But Cynder's dress prevented her from doing much.

"Ruby, relax for a second, we are almost there." She laughed as the werewolf grabbed her from behind to kiss her neck. It was understandable, considering Ruby had never had a pack or mate. It was rather cute as well, and something new for Cynder too since it'd been so far and between her lovers. A hard smack on her ass made her turn around. Ruby was standing with her hands over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I mean I did, but not that hard. Don't kill me."

Cynder approached her and backed her against a tree and kissed her lips passionately. Both of them growled as their tongues caressed and it took everything the goddess had to pin Ruby's hands behind her. "Watch it, Wolf." She growled.

Ruby only reacted by pulling her hands free and pulling her closer, eyes glowing. "Or what?" She growled. Cynder liked how they fed off one another. A dragon and a wolf was a strange couple indeed. Almost as strange as a goddess and a mortal. But she liked it nonetheless.

"Do not tempt me, Miss Lucas. We are not quite there yet."

"Where are we going? I would've been perfectly happy taking you to my apartment." Ruby said, following as she started walking again. "At least we would be there by now." She growled softly.

Cynder smirked. "Nonsense. I want to take you to a special place. Regina has a vault, so do I." She paused as she came to a small cave with barely a crevice to enter through. Water gurgled from inside and she had to reveal the entrance through magic in order for Ruby to see it at all. "Keep up with me, dear. And do not forget to hold your breath."

xxxxxxxxxx

Regina watched over the babies until Mal entered the room at almost 2 O'clock that morning.

"Why did you let me sleep so late?" Mal demanded.

"Because you needed it." Regina said with a yawn. "Besides, I'm tired but the last thing I want to do is sleep. That means tomorrow will come quicker."

"Are you worried about speaking with your mother?" Mal asked, although she already knew the answer.

Regina nodded, leaning back in the rocking chair she'd been sitting in. The children were once again sleep. Dragon children were so much more peaceful than human children. All they did was eat and sleep and poop. Didn't even cry. Luca however seemed to love to laugh about anything. He'd spent about an hour laughing while Regina was trying to feed him, only succeeding in getting herself wet. He'd also opened his eyes, revealing his heterochromia. One eye was gold and the other was green. Mal had cooed over him for most of the day, making him laugh and smile. Magnus had opened his as well. His eyes were dark blue. No less beautiful than his brother or his sisters.

"I don't really want to see her. I just want to pretend that she doesn't even exist anymore." Regina sighed.

"Then do so. You don't have to acknowledge her in your life. She has no right to it." Mal said, looking over the kids.

"I suppose so." Regina said thoughtfully, leaning her head back with a sigh. She almost screamed when Mal gently picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. "You didn't have to do that."

"Maybe not. But you should rest. Whether you trust Cora or not, I will follow your lead, Regina." Mal kissed her forehead and tucked her in. "Good night, my queen."

Regina smiled and fell asleep. The next morning yielded no change in her desire to meet with her mother. She showered and got dressed in dark jeans and a black shirt with quarter length sleeves. She put on her favorite heels and did her makeup and hair as she normally did. The ride to Granny's was silent and her stomach twisted in knots at the thought of seeing her childhood tormentor again. She forced her legs to move, to carry her into the diner and froze when she saw her mother sitting in a booth. She was wearing a black pantsuit with a red scarf tied around her neck, as well as having her hair down and neatly brushed. She fidgeted with her utensils in front of her and waved away a waitress when she came to take her order. Regina sighed and walked forward and sat down.

Cora smiled. "Good morning, Regina. I didn't think you would come."

"I almost didn't." Regina replied, looking up as the waitress returned, She ordered a coffee and her mother did the same.

"I'm glad to see you. You look happy."

"I am. I have a family to take care of." Regina replied, guardedly. "What do you want, Mother?"

Cora's smile faltered and she sighed. "I don't deserve anything from you. I don't deserve to be in your life. But I do love you, Regina. I have my heart and I love you. I truly do. I want to know you, the woman you've become. Not the one i...created. I want to meet my grandchildren. I want to do better, for you and for them. I don't want them to grow up thinking of their other grandmother as an evil and cruel woman."

"But you are."

"i **was**. I want to change." Cora said quickly, almost pleadingly. "Please, may I have another chance?"

"I gave you another chance when you pretended to murder Archie and framed me for it." Regina said, fighting the urge to scowl. "When you turned the town against me. When I thought you wanted to help me get my happy ending. But no, you just wanted power. As you always have."

"Being sorry will do no good, I know-"

"What did you do to Cynder?" Regina interrupted, taking the coffee the waitress sat in front of her. It was already sweetened thanks to Granny.

"Um-"

"She said you had a little fling and you tried to steal her power." Regina took a sip of coffee. "Did you pretend to love her?"

Cora looked around the room, anywhere but at her daughter. "Yes."

"Why? Was it too hard to just steal it? You had to hurt her in the process?"

"I ripped out hearts because it gave me power." Cora said, meeting her eyes. "But a heart such as hers, would have been priceless. She's a goddess and a dragon. Her heart is made different. It is where her power originates inside of her. It is covered in scales called heartscales. Simply having one of those would give me more power than I could ever want or need. That's why I did what I did. Yes, because I wanted power. I didn't have my heart. I couldn't connect with her anyway. Cynder was the closest thing I've ever had to a friend in my entire life and I destroyed all hope of that. And I will apologize for it until my voice is hoarse because she did **not** deserve that." She sighed. "Just as you did not deserve the life you were forced to live because of me. And I will apologize for that until the day I die, because it will never be enough."

"The last time I saw you, you said I would've been enough if you'd just gotten to be the Dark One." Regina said, pretending to be unfazed by her mother's passionate words. But she was really surprised that her mother was so remorseful. Maybe all the pain she'd caused in her life without her heart was coming back to haunt now that she had it back. Either way, forgiveness was not going to come easy.

"Yes." Cora visibly gulped and swept a piece of hair behind her ear. "Even though I had my heart, I still hurt you. And I'm sorry. You are a good daughter, Regina. A wonderful mother. A good person. You are more than enough. I am the one who's never been enough."

"Pretty words, but that's all they are." Regina replied.

"So we're just letting anyone back into Storybrooke these days?" Whale asked, pausing as he walked by to glance between the two queens.

Regina was hardly affected by his words. She wanted to see her mother's reaction. Which to her surprise, was nothing.

"Guess everyone gets a second chance." Whale grinned. "Even when they deserve to rot."

Then Cora reacted, rising quickly to her feet and pressing herself close to him to hide the fact that her hand was now in her chest. "Do not ever disrespect my daughter again. I may want to change, but it will only take a split second to rip your heart out and get rid of your body. Over that, i will feel no remorse. Now, apologize to my daughter and leave this establishment."

"Sorry." Whale croaked in pain. Cora pulled her hand free and he walked out.

"I'm sorry for that." Cora said, sitting back down.

"No need. He is an ass." Regina shrugged. "I suppose we can give this a try. However, I don't want you anywhere near my house or my children until you've spoken with Mal and she's agreed. But you have not been forgiven, not even close."

Cora nodded in understanding. "I have a long road ahead of me, i know. But I really want to try. Please." She glanced downwards, almost shyly. "Will you at least tell me about them? Your children?"

Regina couldn't resist smiling as she thought of her children. "What do you want to know?"

xxxxxxxx

Ruby rolled off of Cynder, panting and dripping with sweat. "By the gods." She gasped. Cynder rolled towards her and gently smoothed her sweaty hair out of her face. She grinned and kissed the goddess hard. Cynder laughed against her lips as they rolled across the bed. They'd been going at it for hours. After the swim through the strange portal, they'd ended up in Cynder's secret vault. A massive room filled with gold and silver and all kinds of priceless gems and encrusted artifacts. But Cynder had passed that by without a second glance and continued down a grand hallway leading to a room that nearly half the floor was part of a giant bed almost 3 feet thick and piled with blankets and furs and sheets and pillows. There was a roaring fireplace and a doorway that lead somewhere. Ruby had just assumed it was a closet and hadn't asked about it. She didn't have time to before Cynder had pulled her onto the bed. Within seconds, they were both naked and Ruby felt an almost overwhelming desire to claim Cynder then and there. The goddess then gave her a rather large tool to do just that. Using a little bit of magic, Ruby now sported a thick cock, an actual penis between her legs. She had been shocked, but only momentarily. She'd wasted no time as Cynder automatically assumed the position on her hands and knees and Ruby took a moment to admire the pure perfection of the goddess before her. She had an amazing body, nicely toned with lovely curves. Her ass alone made the werewolf's jaw drop.

"Ruby, hurry up already." Cynder snapped.

Ruby growled at her and grabbed her hips, digging in her claw like nails before plunging into the waiting wet slit of her soon to be mate. Cynder was tighter than expected and her moaning nearly made Ruby come undone. "Fuck, Cynder."

"That's right. Fuck Cynder." The goddess groaned.

Ruby growled as she set a brutal pace, pumping in and out the blonde with wild abandon. Cynder responded with cries of ecstasy and whimpers of pleasure. Neither lasted long before their orgasms hit and Ruby erupted inside of her dragon goddess and bit into the back of her neck, marking her completely.

Cynder collapsed and Ruby pulled out of her as her cock disappeared, and settled next to her. Cynder smiled. "I needed that. Badly. I do not believe even Kagan made me feel that good."

"I did good." Ruby grinned proudly.

Now that the mating was out of the way, the love making could begin. Both spent hours, just exploring the other's body, learning everything about them. It was sweet and sensual and Ruby was momentarily surprised by Cynder's passion and skill. There were times when the goddess seemed so carefree and a little naive, that you could forget she was indeed a dragon goddess and could kill with a snap of her fingers. But Cynder was completely focused on pleasuring her new mate, learning the best ways to please her. Neither was aware of time, too lost in the touches and caresses. It was a magical affair.

/

"Cynder." Ruby said. "What happened here?" She asked, touching the huge scars on her back. The goddess turned her head as she sat up, hiding the scars with her hair. "Come on, baby, talk to me."

"It is...the wound I sustained from Kagan the night he took my Maleficent." Cynder finally said.

Ruby sat up as well and quickly comforted her mate with kisses on her back and her shoulders and neck.

"I cannot get rid of them. No matter how hard I try. It is a constant reminder of my greatest failure."

"You didn't fail. Mal is fully grown, loving life, has a great family. She has you again. You didn't fail her, Cynder." Ruby reassured her.

Cynder leaned her head against hers. "I was so stupid to love him."

"You're not stupid." Ruby growled, stroking her back. "Can I ask you another question?"

"Of course."

"Why do some people call you Malevolence?" Cynder lowered her head even further. "If you don't want to tell me, then that's fine. I won't push you."

"I was born as a dragon." Cynder said, raising her head slightly. "And I was very young when I met Kagan. He was the first dragon I had ever met who could change his form. I fell in love with him. He was so strong and handsome and powerful, and he gave me the power to shift too. I felt so honored that out of all the other women in the village, he chose me to be his mate. But I revealed myself by accident to the other humans and dragons. To the dragons, I was scorned, a half breed, no better than the dirt beneath their claws. To the humans, I was some kind of Savior. Kagan capitalized on that. I loved him, so I followed his orders. I do not know what happened. Something darkened his heart, made him greedy. He couldn't get enough gold and treasure, he never left his den. He had me do all his dirty work. I became the face of destruction. Malevolence. Ravager of Life. Destroyer of Kingdoms. Razer of cities. Kagan deteriorated even further by the time I gave birth to my Maleficent. Her arrival brought some relief,and she changed me. I no longer wanted to be the black hearted dragon so I tried to do better, and my image changed. I was the face of hope and light. Everything I wanted my daughter to see me as." She paused.

"Kagan wasn't pleased I assume." Ruby surmised, listening in silence, wanting to kick Kagan's ass all over again.

"He said I had betrayed him. He was mad. He said he would kill us both and I knew I needed to get away. Kagan's threats were never empty. But somehow he knew. The night I tried to leave with my Maleficent, he attacked me from behind, sliced my back to the bone, into ribbons. I could not stop him as he stole her from me. I do not know how long I laid there in my own blood. But when I awoke, I was healed. Scarred but alive."

"Someone saved you."

"I suppose. But that really is all there is to it." Cynder shrugged. "My power had become stronger, I was a goddess. A true one."

"As for the scars, often times, it is all people see. I grew self conscious of them so I never took lovers."

"They're beautiful to me." Ruby moved her hair to kiss them and caress them. "And you'll never have to worry about any of that with me. I love all of you." She assured her, hating what the woman had to go through. "You're my best friend, my mate and my heart, Cynder."

Cynder turned to face her and kissed her again and again. "I'm in love with you, Ruby."

"Wonderful." Ruby grinned. She paused as she heard a buzzing noise. Cynder shuffled through the blankets and furs and pulled out her phone. "Oh shit, it's Granny." The werewolf quickly sat up and answered it. "Hi Granny."

"Where the hell are you?!"

"I'm out with Cynder." Ruby said, growling at the goddess as she started kissing her neck with a mischievous look in her eye.

"You've been gone for almost two weeks! You couldn't call or anything?!"

"I'm sorry, Granny. We lost track of time." Ruby said, struggling to keep her voice straight as Cynder continued her onslaught. When she lowered her head between Ruby's legs, Ruby quickly pressed end call and glared at her mate before diving on top of her. "You are one bad dragon. You should be punished."

Cynder smirked and let out a purr, lighter than the one she reserved for Maleficent, but no less pleasant to the ears. "As much as I would love that, we should probably go bathe and get something to eat. I'm supposed to be helping my Maleficent with her children, not making my own."

"I love how you always say **my** Maleficent instead of just Maleficent." Ruby smiled as the goddess stood up and pulled her to her feet, leading her to the unopened door. She pushed it open and revealed the large room with a black stone floor and a pool of water in the center with a small waterfall off to one side. There was a long table covered in soaps and moisturizers and perfumes. "Holy shit."

Cynder grinned. "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing." Ruby said, looking around in wonder.

Cynder magically lit the braziers around the room for more light before stepping into the water. "Come on in, it is warm."

Ruby smiled before diving in and getting the shock of a lifetime. "You bitch! This is freezing!"

Cynder smiled and magically heated the water until steam rose off the surface. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Ruby smiled. They took a long bath, washing away the long hours of sex and sweat for the return home. Cynder reconjured their clothes and they swam back through the portal entrance and stepped back out into the forest. "So, Cynder…" Ruby said as they walked back to Storybrooke.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Are you gonna get pregnant from this?" The werewolf asked.

Cynder shrugged. "There is a possibility. But that is the point of mating, is it not?"

"Well, yeah, but I've never considered myself the motherly type."

The blonde scoffed. "You climbed onto a dragon's back, cut off its wing, and stabbed it in the eye. All for my daughter and grandchildren. Can you imagine what you would have done if had been your own children? I never thought myself the motherly type either, but look where I am. Would it really be that bad, to have children with me?"

"No!" Ruby said immediately, taking her hand. "No, not at all. I just...what if the baby's deformed or something because it's half wolf? Or it hates me or something?"

"Ruby, there is a chance that I am not pregnant and you are worrying for nothing. Everything will be fine, I assure you."

"Right." Ruby sighed as they started walking again. She couldn't help but think what it would be like to be a mother. Caring for and teaching her own children. Being a mother with Cynder. It seemed so surreal, so implausible after everything she'd been through, and yet it was right there. If Cynder wasn't pregnant, they could just mate again, ensure it. A family of her own was right at her fingertips and she was too afraid to take it. She'd messed up once with Peter, but she would not do it again. "Cynder...I would love to start a family with you." She said. Cynder paused to turn to face her. "I don't know how well I would be at it, but if you're by my side, I'll give it a try."

"You are my mate now, I'll always be by your side." Cynder leaned her forehead against hers. "I want to give you something." She stepped back and held her hand over her own heart. There was a pulse of magic and the fragile organ was pulled out of her chest. It was so unlike the hearts that Ruby knew so well. It glowed white and was covered in small silver scales. Rather than beat, it flexed, as though it were breathing.

"You're not giving me your heart, are you?" Ruby asked incredulously.

"Not that i do not trust you enough to do so, but I kinda need it myself." Cynder chuckled. She plucked one of the scales off the heart and slid it back into her chest. "This is a heart scale. A priceless object. It holds great power and is a symbol of great trust. I would like for you to have it."

"Are you serious?"

Cynder nodded. "I know we have been extremely fast in our relationship, but I've never felt more comfortable with someone else before and I love it. I love you."

"I love you too. But are you sure? What if I do something stupid and mess all of this up?" Ruby asked, watching as Cynder conjured a sparkling silver necklace around the scale and placed it around her neck.

"You will not. Because I love all of you. Even when you do something stupid." She smiled.

Ruby smiled as well and kissed her lips. "I don't have anything nearly as amazing as this to give you."

"You gave me you. What more could I want?"

xxxxxxx

Over the couple months, Cynder and Ruby spent as much time as possible together, alternating between nights and days when Ruby didn't have to work and Cynder wasn't watching the kids. Ruby even took her out to the Rabbit Hole with the rest of her friends a few times and to a beach party once. Their meetings always included lovemaking at some point and cuddling, no matter where they were. They'd decided against telling their families for the time being and just to make things a little interesting, pretended to hate each other in public. It was just to keep them entertained, but it was funny to see the looks on the others' faces.

Ruby looked up from the counter as the family of dragons walked into the diner. What caught her attention was the arrival of the dragonlings, all three of them looking around with wide eyes. She quickly hopped over the counter to take Luca from Mal. "Hi, little one. How are you today?" His response was his usual one, and that was to start laughing. It was the first time they'd left the house since being born and Ruby wondered if they would have a naming ceremony like Prince Neal.

Will Scarlet and Keith (Sheriff of Nottingham), two of Ruby's friends she'd introduced Cynder to a long time ago, hopped up to bow to Cynder as she walked in holding Violet.

"Hello boys." Cynder greeted with a smile. "Wonderful day, is it not?"

"It has increased in wonder by your simply gracing us with the presence of a goddess." Keith said.

"You're a suck up, you know that?" Will asked.

"For being so lovely to me these past few weeks, I have a gift for the both of you." Cynder smiled, holding up two diamond scales.

"We can't accept this, milady." Will said.

"You have no choice." She placed them in their hands and continued on her way, but they followed her to her seat.

"What are their names?" Keith asked, looking up at the mothers. A small crowd of friendly faces had gathered around to see the new additions to the Mills family.

"Prince Luca." Mal said, motioning to Ruby. "Prince Magnus." She nodded to Regina, who was holding him at the moment. "And Princess Violet." The tiny princess let out a jet of purple fire in response to her name. Cynder laughed and kissed her forehead as the people congratulated the family of dragons.

Ruby smiled as she handed Mal back Luca. "What can I get for you guys to eat?"

"Everything on the menu." Mal said.

Regina rolled her eyes. "The usuals please."

Ruby looked down at Cynder. "Does the lizard queen want something different?" She asked with a look of disgust at the blonde.

"I want my usual, dog, and if there is anything wrong with it, I will not hesitate to end you." Cynder replied in a biting growl.

Ruby rolled her eyes and made her way into the back, fighting back a smirk as she heard Lily ask what had happened between the two of them. Cynder responded with a roll of her eyes and a dismissive gesture. Ruby wasn't surprised when she met Regina on her way back out. "Regina! Just the woman I wanted to see." She quickly delivered the food and dragged the queen into a storage room. "Put up a spell so no one can hear us." Regina obeyed, but was clearly confused.

"What is going on with you and Cynder? I thought you guys were doing well."

"Oh that. We're just pretending to hate each other." She pulled out her necklace that she kept hidden in her shirt, close to her heart. "See?"

"That's a heartscale." Regina said in awe.

"Yep. She gave it to me."

"What does it do?"

"It makes me stronger, faster, bigger in wolf form, and it allows me to talk to her. It's saved me a ton on phone bills. But anyways, we don't actually hate each other. I took her to a beach party about a week back and she told me about a giant red fish that she used to eat."

"Giant koi?" Regina asked.

"Yeah."

"Mal told me about those. They're really rare, but apparently very good."

"Great, you've heard of them. So my question for you is, is it possible to bring something from another world, into this one?"

"If you're talking about bringing a Giant Koi fish into this world, you're gonna need a lot of magic and a portal."

"I can trick Cynder into doing all of that, can't I? I'm sure it'll be super easy for her." Ruby said.

"I'm sure that she could, but how are you going to get her to do it?" Regina asked.

"I'll think of something."

"I'm glad the two of you made up."

Ruby scoffed. "We were never mad at one another, Regina. According to Cynder, the female who needs to mate would fight her partner to see if they're strong enough and if they really want to be partners with them. She said I passed with flying colors." She grinned proudly, tucking her heartscale away.

"Then why are you pretending to hate each other?"

"Entertainment." Ruby shrugged. "Is it possible to like load a spell onto a wand or something so the person doesn't know what they're casting?"

"Actually yes." Regina smiled. "Good thinking. I can do it for you tonight."

"Thanks Regina." Ruby grinned, pulling her in for a hug. "You're awesome."

"I am aware."

Ruby escorted her back out with their food and said hello to Violet and Magnus before leaping back over the counter. Granny smacked her with a towel before continuing on her way. **Hey.** She thought through the connection of the heartscale.

**Hey.**

**Are you alright?**

**I'm fine, Ruby. I'm sorry for calling you a dog.**

**It's fine, baby.**

**I like it when you call me that.**

Ruby smiled to herself as she went back to her job, stopping by to play with the dragonlings every now and then. She paused however when the Charmings walked in, half ready to kick them back out again, knowing they would cause trouble.

**Relax, dear. They aren't that stupid.** Cynder said to her.

She went back to work and had to stop again when Will and Keith approached her.

"We're having a party tonight out on the beach. Wanna come?" Will asked.

"Sure. I'll ask...you know who." Ruby said with a glance at the happy dragon family.

"Want me to do it?" Keith grinned.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Why would she say yes to you." She lowered her voice. "She's my mate."

"As long as I get a dance, I won't make her fall in love with me." Keith said.

"Have at it."

Keith nodded and smoothed down his hair. He cleared his throat and approached the dragons again to Cynder's left. "Excuse me, milady. I hate to continue bothering you, but there's going to be a small get together tonight at the beach. I was wondering if you would give the honor of going with me."

Cynder raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. "I would love to."

Keith looked shocked, but quickly recovered with a self satisfied grin. "I shall pick you up at 7."

"I shall be ready."

Keith returned to Ruby and Will with a smug grin.

"I hate you." Ruby said.

Xxxxxxx

Cynder was examining herself in the mirror, wearing a simple white bikini with a thin scarf tied around her waist. A golden ankle bracelet was the representation of her girdle and she was trying to keep herself occupied until Keith came to pick her up.

There was a knock at the door as she put her hair up into a ponytail. Even with it up, it still managed to reach her waist. She would have to cut it again.

Maleficent peeked into the room and paused at seeing her scars. "Mother?"

"Yes, my dear?" Cynder turned to face her. "Is something wrong? Do you need me to stay home?"

"No, of course not. I'm glad to see you fitting in so well. I'm glad you're happy." Mal said.

Cynder smiled and walked to her daughter and leaned her forehead against hers, releasing a deep purr. Mal responded in the same manner. "I could not be happier, because I am with my family." She stepped back and sat on the bed.

"So...you and the Sheriff of Nottingham?" came the curious question.

Cynder smirked as she shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Hmm. Are you...hoping to mate with him?"

"That is hardly a question for a mother to discuss with her daughter, do you not think?" Cynder asked, amused by her daughter's inquisitive nature.

Mal shrugged. "Are you?"

"My mating season is over. I have already mated, but not with Keith." She said. "Would it upset you if I had more children? You do realize nothing and no one could replace you, my Maleficent."

"I know, and no, I would love to have brothers and sisters." Mal said, folding her arms. "I just...don't want people taking advantage of you."

"How sweet." Cynder smirked. "Trying to protect your dear old mother. But I assure you, there is much about this world I do not know, but men...they are not difficult at all to read. Simple minded creatures. Keith is only a friend."

"Then who is your mate?"

Cynder grinned. "That is the question, is it not?"

"Mother."

"My Maleficent."

Mal sighed. "This is going to eat me alive until you tell me."

"I am aware."

Mal glared at her. "Fine, don't tell me. But Regina is planning a big family dinner. You should invite your mate over then."

Cynder thought about it a moment. "We will have to discuss it, but I am sure they would not mind."

"Good, then I should leave you to finish getting ready."

"I am done. I will wait downstairs." Mal lead the way out of the room and Cynder followed. The goddess walked into the living room. Lily and Emma were curled up together on one end of the couch, while Tia, Henry and Diaval were stretched out on the floor with some popcorn watching a movie.

"Whoa, Grandma, you look awesome." Henry said, looking over his shoulder, turning all of their attention to her.

"Yeah, Cynder, you really do." Emma added.

"Thank you both. What are you watching?"

"The Avengers." Tia answered.

"Who is the handsome devil with the hammer?" She asked.

"Thor." Her granddaughter answered. "Ma likes him too. Mom likes the Hulk because he destroys everything."

"Sounds exactly like my daughter." Cynder grinned. There was a knock at the door and she quickly opened it for Keith. He said his hellos before she dragged him out of the house and out to his car, not surprised at all to find her mate sitting in the back. Ruby pulled her into the back seat, into her lap and kissed her hard. Keith chuckled as he drove off.

They reached the beach in no time where lit torches had been stuck in the ground. Music was playing and people were dancing, playing frisbee, swimming and cooking on a long grill. Ruby had taken her to a beach party before, but not one like this.

"How do you feel?" Ruby asked, helping her out of the car, wearing a red bikini of her own.

"Excited. Are you sure you want an old woman like me as your date?" Cynder said.

"And who else could compare to you?" Ruby smirked.

"I was promised a dance." Keith said loudly.

"All in good time." Cynder promised with a smile.

xxxxxx

"You alright?" Emma asked, looking up at Lily.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're upset you weren't invited, aren't you?"

"No."

Emma sighed. "Why are you lying to me?"

Lily shrugged. "We used to do a lot of fun stuff, but now we hardly do anything. Well apparently they do, and I'm never invited."

"You think it's because of me?" Emma asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"They stopped inviting you when we started going out. You think Ruby was upset by your rejection and turned them against you?"

"Ruby wouldn't do that." Lily said, shaking her head. "I don't believe she would."

"You wouldn't think my mother would steal a child and curse it with eternal darkness and banish it to another world, now would you?" Emma asked.

"I suppose not. But Ruby's my friend. At least I think she is."

"People can surprise you. I'm just saying." Emma shrugged. "Look at what happened with her and Cynder." Lily let out a soft grunt and got up to go upstairs. Emma followed a minute later. "Did you have feelings for her? Ruby?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Why?"

"Just wondering...if you're regretting your choice."

"Of course not. No, I would never. I just miss my friends."

"Then let's go. Wasn't your mother famous for crashing a party she wasn't invited to?"

"If I wasn't invited, i'm not wanted, Emma." Lily said, ending the conversation. She laid down on the bed and turned her back to her girlfriend. "They invited my grandma to a party, but not me."

Xxxxxxx

"Why are you drinking water?" Cynder asked after tasting a sip of tequila. She conjured a small bottle in her hand. "This is the good stuff. Firerock brandy." She poured some in a cup for Will. He looked skeptically at her before downing it in one gulp. He shrugged after a moment before opening his mouth as a stream of fire came through.

"Hit me with some of that, milady." Keith said excitedly.

Ruby smiled as Cynder passed it around and pulled her to go dance. One thing she quickly realized about the goddess, was that she loved to dance. The blonde was soon lost in the music, shaking her hips and moving her arms in a very sensual manner, smirking at her mate as Ruby put her arms around her and pulled her flush against her. Cynder laughed as they danced together beneath the light of the moon, surrounded by friends, by family. The goddess was breathtaking in the firelight, enjoying herself immensely. Ruby enjoyed watching her, holding her close, and truly she felt as if there were nothing better.

"I had a lovely time." Cynder said as they walked home, hand in hand. "I feel like my entire life has been boring up until I came to Storybrooke."

"Well I am glad you came to Storybrooke." Ruby smiled, kissing her cheek.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Were you in love with my granddaughter?" Cynder asked.

"No." Ruby said. "I mean, I thought we could be together. I thought we were a good match, but obviously not. Anyways, once she started dating Emma, I was just pushed to the curb anyway. As everyone does when in the presence of happy endings."

"I would never push you away."

"I know."

Cynder remained quiet as they walked to Ruby's apartment, their little refuge from the world. "Regina is having a family dinner. I was wondering if you would like to come as my guest. Reveal us to the world." She smiled.

Ruby unlocked the door to her apartment. It was small and neat, but perfect for the two of them. "You sure?"

"I am. I want the world to know that you are mine." Cynder replied, kicking the door closed as she wrapped her arms around her mate and kissed her lips.

"Then I guess we should." Ruby smirked, quickly wiggling free to begin trying to tear off their clothes.

Cynder magically cleaned them of salt and seawater and pulled the brunette into the bedroom, falling beneath her as Ruby captured her lips in a heated kiss. She pulled the younger woman closer and nuzzled her neck affectionately. Ruby let out a deep purring growl as she hugged the blonde close. It was this intimate contact that they always used to reaffirm their bond, their connection with one another. Gentle caresses and kisses, nothing usually incredibly heated. Tonight was different, as Cynder had a plan in mind. She was going to mark Ruby once and for all. She gave no warning as she bit into Ruby's neck, drawing blood. Ruby screamed.

xxxxxxxx

Forgiveness was not an easy thing to receive. Not after everything Cora Mills had done. She hadn't expected it to be easy, but she was truly trying. Regina agreed to meet her once a week for breakfast or dinner at Granny's, and so far things were going well. She stopped using her magic, even after Regina had taken off the cuff. She stayed in Regina's vault and even got a job as an accountant for the Rabbit Hole. But she hadn't earned the privilege to meet her grandchildren. Regina spoke of them with great fondness, with real love in her eyes, as Cora had never done for her. Being alone was terrible and she had no one else who would give the Heart Ripper the time of day.

Cora was sitting on a park bench, watching the ducks swim around the pond, not really thinking about anything, just sitting, allowing her mind to rest...when she was joined by a young girl. She was beautiful, even at the age of what looked like 13 or 14. She had long dark hair and bright blue eyes and dark golden skin, wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. "May I help you?" Cora asked politely.

"Cora Mills?"

"Yes?"

The girl extended her hand. "I'm Thalia. Thalia Rose Mills. Everyone calls me Tia though."

"You're Regina's daughter." Cora said almost breathlessly, shocked that the girl even wanted to talk to her. She shook her hand, smiling softly at the way she resembled both of her mothers.

"Are you doing well?" Tia asked.

"Well enough. Do your mothers know you are with me?" She looked around nervously, hoping that it wouldn't send the wrong message to her daughter and ruin her chances at a family.

"Relax, Grandma. It's cool. I just wanted to ask you a very important question."

"Please do." Cora smiled.

"Ma likes to say evil isn't born, it's made. My question is how was your evil made? I know that you're not inherently evil. I don't believe that anyone is. I just want to understand, because no one else does."

Cora sighed, fighting the urge to just teleport away, but that was such a cowardly gesture. But she wanted to earn her granddaughter's trust. "I was born the daughter of a simple miller." She began slowly. "When I was younger, I had no dreams of power, I just wanted to live well, not be in poverty. To love, and have a family. But that changed the day I had to deliver some flour to the castle because my father had gotten drunk and we desperately needed the money to eat. So I carried the flour to the castle, and I was going to sell it, when Princess Eva tripped me, and spilled almost all of it. I was angry, she was nothing but a spoiled brat and I said so." She fought a growl in her throat, remembering that day. "They forced me to bow to that bitch, made me apologize for something I didn't do. I hated that feeling more than anything in the world. After that, I left, but I returned for a masquerade ball and the King recognized me and told me that I would never be anything more than a miller's daughter."

"That's why you became obsessed with power." Tia said. "Because you didn't want to be forced to do anything so degrading again."

"Yes." Cora said. "And when I met Rumpelstiltskin, I didn't want my love for him to stop me from achieving my goal of power. So I ripped out my heart, and I tried to make Regina into something she wasn't."

"So she wouldn't feel the pain you did."

"I guess, in my own heartless and twisted way, yes. But no matter the reason, what I did to her was unforgivable. I don't expect to even be forgiven. I just hoped for the honor to be considered your grandparent, rather than the Queen of Hearts and the Heart Ripper. Now that I look back on it, it wasn't worth it. Nothing was worth losing my daughter."

"Storybrooke is kinda the place for second chances. I'm sure you've done no worse than the Mistress of all Evil and the Evil Queen. But you are right, forgiveness will not come easy for everyone else, but I am not so hard. I like to believe that there is light in the darkest of souls." Tia smiled. "I'd like to believe there is light and goodness in you. So I hope to see more of you Grandma."

Cora was shocked when the girl stood up to hug her. She had remind herself to breathe before she returned the hug, holding her granddaughter to her chest. "I am happy you did this." Cora said, leaning away. "But you are wrong to trust so easily."

"How can a person change if they aren't given the chance?" Tia asked. "You know when Ma tried to change, she made the mistake of trying to please the town, the heroes, when she really should've just been trying to please herself. To be someone **she** was proud of being. Why shouldn't you do the same?" She smiled and kissed Cora's cheek, before racing off as suddenly as she'd come.

xxxxxxxx

Regina stepped out of the hot kitchen and fanned herself, looking over the mountain of food she'd been cooking all day. Mal was unbothered by it, but joined her anyway.

"You alright?"

"Yes, just hot." Regina said, magically removing the sweat from her body. "You ready for tonight?"

"Sure. I think a family dinner would be nice. You invited the Charmings?"

"I did, but they haven't sent anything back."

"And your mother?"

Regina shook her head. "I haven't decided yet."

"Dinner's tonight."

"I know." She sighed.

"I just want to meet my mother's mate." Mal muttered. "For some reason, I already don't like this guy."

"Who said it's a guy?" Regina asked.

Mal shrugged. "It doesn't matter. If they hurt her, I'm going to kill them. I swear it."

Regina smiled. "Cynder is perfectly capable of doing that herself, don't you think?" She asked.

"She may not do it correctly." She rolled her eyes and jumped when Mal's head suddenly snapped up and she raced upstairs. Regina quickly followed as the blonde tore down her mother's bedroom door. "Mother?!"

"In here." Regina said as she heard the sounds of retching coming from the bathroom. She pushed open the door, finding Cynder on the floor, holding her stomach. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It is nothing." Cynder said quickly, panting as her stomach rolled and there were a few audible cracks from her abdomen.

"Mother, what can we do?" Mal demanded, frantic with worry.

"Help me up." Cynder commanded. Both queens quickly pulled her back to her feet. Regina kicked the toilet seat down so the goddess could sit.

"What's wrong? This is not nothing."

"It is day sickness. You might call it morning sickness, but for me, it is usually all fucking day. One of the perks of my condition."

"You're pregnant?" Regina asked.

"Possibly. I won't know for sure until the egg develops, but for now, this is a good sign."

"Why is it so violent?" Mal asked, kneeling in front of her mother. "Why-"

"My Maleficent, relax. Everything is fine now. I will be fine. I can use a spell to stop the sickness. I will be fine."

"Does your mate know?" Regina asked.

Cynder smiled. "No. I only marked her the other night. She'll be so surprised."

"Who is this person again?" Mal asked.

Cynder rolled her eyes at her and muttered a quick spell, healing herself, and stood up. "See?"

"Congratulations." Regina grinned. "Dinner looks like it's going to be really interesting after all."

"I assure you, it will." Cynder grinned as well.

"Am I missing something?" Mal asked, looking between them.

"Probably, now leave me to shower and you to finish cooking. I am fine, everyone is fine, go do something." Cynder quickly pushed them out the door, repaired it and locked it.

**Are you alright?**

**Yes, dear, I am fine.**

**Are you sure?**

**Yes, Ruby.**

"What was that about?" Mal asked as they walked back downstairs. "I don't like being out of the loop, Regina."

"Just wait until tonight." Regina smirked.

"Ma, can Grandma Cora come to the dinner too?" Tia asked as they came back into the kitchen.

"What? Why?"

"She's family, she should be with her family." said her daughter with a shrug. "I talked to her today, and I know why she became the way she did. I really just think she wants to be a family now."

Regina looked up at Mal, but the blonde gave no indication as to her own thoughts. It was completely up to Regina. "Fine. I suppose it's time she joined the family. She's been trying at least."

"Great! I'll go tell her." Tia said, racing away.

Regina chuckled. "We have an amazing daughter."

"We do." Mal smiled in agreement. "And a ton of food to finish cooking. So get to work."

"Yes, your majesty."

A few hours later, everything was set to go. Mal had lit the torches in the backyard and Regina had filled the long table with a massive amount of food, from grilled fish to sweet potatoes to salads to barbecue to fruit salad and any and everything in between. For dessert, Cynder had made some sweetbread and chocolate cake, while she had made her famous apple turnovers and a special treat for her dragons. She was tired, but happy. Mal had dressed herself in simple jeans and a sweater and had set up the babies in their little seats so they sit with them as well. Regina quickly showered and got dressed in jeans and a comfortable white shirt with quarter length sleeves. She was worried about the low neckline, but the black look in Mal's eyes amused her, so she kept it on. Tia and Henry helped her set the table and Diaval helped bring out the food while Lily and Emma brought out the drinks and cooler of ice. All activity stopped however, when Cora walked into the backyard. She was wearing a long purple dress clearly from the Enchanted Forest, and her hair was in a loose braid falling over her shoulder.

"You made it!" Tia said, taking her hand and pulling her forward.

Cora looked around uncertainly at all the faces, until Regina stepped forward and pulled her in for a hug.

"Hello Mother."

"Hello Regina."

Regina returned to her work of putting out the food and Mal took her place in front of Cora. "Welcome to the Mills mansion, Cora."

"Thank you Maleficent." Cora dipped her head respectfully.

"How would you like to meet your grandchildren?"

"May I?" Cora asked hopefully.

Mal smiled and lead her over to the children. "This is Luca, Magnus and Violet. Children, this is your Grandmother." Luca burst out laughing, surprising Cora. "He likes to laugh. About anything. Magnus and Violet are quieter." The dragon queen said. She picked up Luca and gently placed him in Cora's arms.

"They're beautiful." She whispered.

"They are." She looked over her shoulder. "Lily, feed the dogs. Make sure to cook Pepper's steak for her."

"Why does she get a steak?" Lily asked.

"Because I caught it for her."

"Maleficent!" Regina said. "What did I say about hunting livestock?"

"Don't do it." Mal said quietly.

Cora laughed, causing Luca to laugh as well.

"Hello folks!" Will said loudly as he walked out onto the porch. "We heard there was a bash, and had to invite ourselves." Keith came to his side, both of them holding dishes of their own. "We brought more food."

"My food." Granny said, pushing them aside. "I left the pies on the table, Regina."

"That's great, Granny. Bring it on boys." The queen waved to them and went back to her task.

"So, uh, mind if we stay?" Keith asked.

"Of course you can stay. The more the merrier. Besides, I don't want any of this food in my refrigerator when this is over. I want it all to be eaten."

"Well, they can certainly help with that." Diaval said.

"Aye. Bird Man is right." Will chuckled.

Regina rolled her eyes.

xxxxxxxx

"You ready?" Cynder asked, smirking at her mate. Ruby was deliciously decked down in black jeans and a red blouse. Her hair was finely brushed and swept to the side to reveal Cynder's mark on the side of her neck. Since they would be in the back yard, she'd ignored the need for shoes. Cynder herself, was wearing a sleeveless white dress with a high slit on one side and her signature girdle around her waist. Her hair had been neatly combed and pulled back into a long ponytail.

"As ready as ever." Ruby smiled, pulling her heartscale out of her shirt to display it proudly. She took Cynder's hand as they walked into the backyard.

"Everyone shut up!" Maleficent yelled. "So I can see this woman my mother is dating." Her jaw was the first to drop, followed by Lily and Emma's.

"You're dating Ruby?" Henry asked. "That's awesome."

"They're going to have dragonwolf babies." Tia added from beside him.

"I thought you guys hated each other." Lily said.

"Nope. That was simply superb acting on the part of my lovely mate." Ruby smirked.

Cynder smiled and sat down in her place on Mal's left. Ruby sat next to her, as well as next to a still completely stunned Lily.

Mal looked at Regina. "You knew about this."

"I did."

"You're terrible."

"I am." Regina grinned. "You look lovely Miss Lucas."

"Thank you, Regina." Ruby smiled.

"I didn't expect to see you tonight, Cora." Cynder said to the woman, who was currently holding Violet.

"I didn't expect to be invited."

"Either way, it is a pleasant surprise." Cynder smiled. Cora returned it as she placed Violet back in her chair.

"Alright." Mal rose to her feet. "Thank you for joining us everyone, I'm not going to be doing this long. I'm sure half of you here can hear my stomach growling. I just wanted to raise a toast, to someone dear to my heart. If it wasn't for her, we would not be here right now. To Regina."

"To Regina!" Everyone cheered as the former Evil Queen blushed under the heavy praise.

"Now dig in everyone."

For a few minutes, there was only the sound of forks hitting plates, the passing of platters and bowls and senseless chatter, even a few threats when someone tried to steal food from someone's plate. Either way, it was a good dinner. There were jokes and laughs and chats from one member of Regina's massive extended family to the next. If someone had told her she would be surrounded by all of these people, with Mal and their mothers and their children and their friends, she would've laughed and committed them for saying something so utterly stupid and unrealistic. But she could feel nothing but overwhelming happiness as she smiled and laughed at the foolish antics of her family, and just as she'd asked, there was nothing left when they were finished. Everyone was leaning to the side or on the table when she and Cynder brought out the dessert. That quickly perked them back up , and she presented her dragons with the small cakes she'd made with the Giant Koi she'd help Ruby bring into Storybrooke. It was hell trying to catch the damn thing, but they'd succeeded after nearly a whole night of fishing for it. It was bigger than a car and she'd had to use magic to strip it of the meat. Ruby had baked a meat pie for Cynder and was very excited when the goddess took a bite of it.

"Ruby." Cynder hissed.

"What? You don't like it?"

"No, it is amazing." The goddess sniffed. "I almost want to cry, it is so good." She kissed Ruby so hard, the werewolf nearly fell out of her chair, but she ended the kiss abruptly to go back to eating her pie, smacking Mal when she tried to take a bite.

All in all, it was a good night. After dessert, the kids and a few of the adults got up to play frisbee and Regina moved the table so the rest of them could lounge around and watch.

"Hey, Ruby." Lily said, drawing the werewolf's attention from where she'd been about to go play frisbee too.

"Hey."

"A little weird, you dating my grandma and all."

Ruby shrugged. "I suppose. Does that bother you?"

"I don't know, it's just weird. If it did would you stop dating Cynder?"

"Fuck no." Ruby said immediately. "That woman is like...a gift from the gods. She's everything to me, and I'm not giving her up unless I die."

Lily nodded. "It's clear you really love her."

"Just like you love Emma."

"I'm sorry about that you know. I realize I might've lead you on and suddenly stopped because I was with Emma. And I-"

"Lily, it's cool. You did what you had to do. Besides, if I was dating you, I wouldn't know how much a freak your grandmother is."

"Ugh, TMI, Ruby." Lily wrinkled her nose.

"She's a party animal too. You should see her at the Rabbit Hole." Ruby grinned, looking over at her mate, holding Violet in her arms, smiling and laughing with Cora, Regina and Mal. She wondered just what it would be like if Cynder was holding her own baby, **their** baby. Babies, maybe. Cynder must've felt her gaze because she looked up at smiled and beckoned her over.

"Ruby?" Lily said.

"Huh? Um, Cynder's calling me."

"I was just thinking maybe we could all hang out some time. Like we used to."

"Of course, Lily. I just didn't think you would because you're either working, helping with the babies or going out with Emma. I'm sorry if you were left out. But I really have to go. We can make plans soon." Ruby smiled before practically skipping over to her mate and sat down next to her. "You called?"

"Close your eyes." Cynder said with an almost uncertain look.

"Okay." Ruby closed her eyes and waited.

**I'm pregnant.**

**Are you serious?!**

**Yes. We're going to be mothers.**

Ruby opened her eyes, remaining perfectly still.

"Granny, I think you should get your crossbow ready." Regina said.

"She's pregnant." Said Ruby. "She's gonna have my children. I'm gonna be a mom."

"My pup's gonna have a pup." Granny said with a teary smile.

"Are you alright, Ruby? Are you happy?" Cynder asked uncertainly. "I know we did not really talk about it but-" Ruby suddenly tackled her off the chair she'd been sitting on. Thankfully she'd put down the baby beforehand. Ruby kissed Cynder as hard and as passionately as she could before racing off into the yard, shifting and bucking around like a crazed bronco. She howled long and loud before racing back to Cynder and picking her up in her arms and swinging her around. Cynder laughed as they kissed again.

"Ruby, I am happy you are so excited, but we must talk about some...side effects."

"I don't care." Ruby said. "I love you so much, baby." She looked at Granny and her grandmother silently pulled her in for a hug, both of them fighting back tears.

"I'm so happy for you, pup."

"Thanks Granny."

Cynder smiled as Mal hugged her and kissed her cheek. Regina joined in and Ruby spread the news as everyone gathered around to find out what the hell was wrong with Ruby. There was an outcry of screams and cheers after everyone heard the news.

"I'm really happy for you, Ruby." Lily smiled.

"Thank you."

"This joins the Dragon Clan and the Wolf Pack together then." Henry said.

"I suppose it does." Mal exchanged grins with Regina.

"Now you have a pack." Cynder said, looking at her mate. She kissed the wolf's forehead as she leaned against her. There was renewed celebrations for a while before Mal and Regina retired in order to feed the babies and put them to bed. With the head mistresses of the household departure, everyone helped clean up. Emma and Lily had to carry Tia and Henry to bed. The others left and Cynder lead Ruby up to her room. "This the first time you will be staying over, is it not?"

"It is." Ruby grinned, stretching out on her bed. "Mmm, it smells like you." She rolled onto her back and folded her arms behind her head. "So what side effects were you talking about?"

"Well." Cynder said, laying on her stomach next to her. "There will be a lot of sex for one."

"More?! Damn, I'm gonna have to do some cardio or something to keep up."

Cynder smiled. "I have faith that you will be strong. I will be extremely possessive-"

"More?"

Cynder growled and waved her hand, sending her flying off the bed. "I am not the possessive."

"If that's what you have to tell yourself." Ruby sang from the floor. She leaped back onto the bed and smiled as Cynder's little pout. "I'm sorry, I won't comment anymore."

"Thank you. There will be a lot more sex, possessiveness, cuddlieness. I will always want to touch you at some point. There will be some sickness, but very little compared to human women."

"When will the babies be due?"

"In about 9 or 10 months. It would depend on how many eggs I have."

Ruby nodded. "I love you, Cynder."

"I love you more."

"Not possible." She scoffed.

"I beg to differ." Cynder jumped on top of Ruby and playfully rolled them across the bed.

xxxxxxx

"And your family grows." Mal said, smiling at Regina. Her queen burrowed deeper into her arms.

"Thanks to my dragon queen." Regina purred.

"Tonight was fun. I can't believe there'll be even more little dragons running around Storybrooke."

"I know." Regina smiled. "Dragons are taking over."

Read and review! A/N: I wasn't sure how well I conveyed Cynder and Ruby's relationship, and sorry if it was a bit rushed. And the whole baby thing may've been unexpected, but they'd at least dated for a few months beforehand. So yeah, the Dragon Clan is ever growing, but we can't forget our dear old friend, Kassandra. Next chapter we'll do some torture and possibly find out what the fuck is her deal.


	18. Chapter 18

Regina stepped forward carefully, moving down to the banks of the lake, trying not to fall flat on her face. Mal and Cynder were waiting, both carrying baskets full of grass grazed from a nearby field and water plants from the lake. "I see you two have been busy."

"Yes. I want to make sure I have enough." Cynder said.

"Why don't you guys just use the medicine of this world? They have pre-natal care."

"I prefer the methods that have existed and I have known for thousands of years." Said the goddess.

"So did Mal." Regina smirked. They poofed back to the yard and Cynder set about cleaning the grass. Mal assisted while Regina watched. "So what does the grass do exactly? Irregulation?"

"Sorta. Most people are unaware of the healing powers of the natural world. The power of a simple blade of grass can work wonders."

Ruby trotted up in wolf form, nuzzled Cynder's neck and started pacing behind her.

"Ruby." Her mate sighed. "It's been weeks since you found out I was pregnant and you have been on edge ever since. What is wrong?"

"I'm not doing anything. You're carrying the baby, you're the one who's pregnant, you have to go through everything and I'm just sitting here on the sidelines. I can't do anything to help." Ruby sighed, sitting next to her mate with a sigh.

"I know that helpless feeling." Regina said. "There were times I wished I could take over the pregnancy just so I could feel like I was doing something useful."

"Regina, you were very useful." Mal scoffed. "You made sure I ate properly, kept me eating herbs, and you told me I was beautiful even when I was fat and round and looked like a swollen hippo."

"You did not, you were as beautiful as you've always been." Regina snapped, giving her a slap on the shoulder. Mal purred as she laid out the strips of vegetation on a rock to dry.

"What can I do for you, Cynder, baby?" Ruby asked. "You want me to hunt and get you something to eat? Something to drink? A foot massage?"

Cynder placed her hand over her mate's muzzle, effectively closing it. "Ruby, what you can do for me, is relax. It has only been a few weeks. Believe me, the worse is yet to come." She released Ruby's muzzle and finished with the grass. "Speaking of worse, what have you decided to do about Kassandra?"

Mal froze. "Damn. I completely forgot about her. Is someone feeding her? Is she even still alive?"

Regina nodded. "She's alive and well."

"Not for long." Mal grinned evilly. "It's time for a little payback. We need someone to watch the kids for a couple of hours today."

"I'm sure Belle can do it. We could ask Will and Keith." Ruby suggested.

"Those morons watching my dragonlings? Excluding Belle of course, meaning the other two." Mal asked.

"They are trustworthy." Cynder added. "They will defend the children valiantly."

"Alright then." Regina said, looking at her mate. "What's the plan?"

Mal smirked. "You'll see."

xxxxxx

The cell door opened and the Dragon Queen peered inside. Kassandra was balled up in the corner on the floor, wrapped in a thin blanket. She looked up when Mal stepped inside. "Hello, dear. Are you well?" Kassandra didn't respond. "I gave birth to three beautiful children." Mal smiled as she sat down on the bed. She'd decided against wearing her familiar black dresses, and instead chose to wear jeans and a black shirt with long sleeves and a low neckline. "Luca is fine. However, Violet almost didn't hatch at all. And Magnus' heart stopped beating, but he was saved."

"So they're fine." Kassandra said.

"Yes, they're perfect. You on the other hand, pissed off the wrong dragon family. And now you must pay for it." She grinned and grabbed Kassandra by the neck, easily lifting her onto her feet.

"Wait! Wait, please."

"I begged for mercy from you and you hit me in my stomach and nearly killed my children." Mal hissed in her face. "Don't expect any from me."

"But I am your kin!" Kassandra gasped.

"What?"

"I am Kagan's daughter. If you don't believe me, then see for yourself."

Mal raised an eyebrow skeptically and blew fire onto Kassandra's hand. It did nothing. They really were kin. She smiled. "Welcome to the family. And now good bye because we're about to kill you." She poofed them to the clearing that they'd chosen for their little game. The dragons of Storybrooke were waiting impatiently in a circle of flames that stretched all around the clearing. Mal tossed Kassandra to the ground and approached her mother. Regina stepped forward to rip out Kassandra's heart and placed in a box made of ice that Cynder held in her hands.

"What is wrong, my Maleficent? I thought you would be excited." Cynder said.

"Kassandra is Kagan's daughter, my half-sister."

"What?" Regina asked.

Mal nodded. "My fire didn't burn her."

"That means Kagan took another mate." Cynder growled. "That bastard!" She quickly handed the box to Regina and walked away. Ruby started to follow, but the goddess ordered her to stay.

"One more betrayal from that man that she has to deal with." Ruby snarled, watching her mate leave, clearly wanting to go after her.

"That means she has a mother out there somewhere." Regina said. "Cynder came to you when you needed it. Her mother could be on the way."

Mal growled. "I don't like this."

"Hey!" Lily yelled. "Are we gonna beat this bitch or what?!"

"You may begin."

Lily grinned and was about to punch Kassandra, when Tia slammed into the woman, sending them both rolling across the earth. The young princess landed on top and began raining punches on the older woman's face, breaking a few bones before standing and stomping down with all the force she could muster on Kassandra's chest, shattering her sternum.

"I am so proud." Mal sniffed, wiping a fake tear from her eye.

"Look at our little princess go." Regina said. She gave Mal a nudge. "Go, have your fun too. Kin or not, she almost killed our children. Just think about that." Emma and Henry came to her side and they watched as Mal healed Kassandra, only to take a step back so Lily can nearly take her head off with a kick. Kassandra tried to fight back, but there was nothing she could do. Regina started hopping from foot to foot impatiently when Mal brought out her staff and broke Kassandra's back with it.

"You okay?" Emma asked.

Regina smirked. "Oh yeah, just fine."

"You sure?" Emma gestured to her hopping.

"Yeah, just uh, little horny watching Mal, but I'm good."

"Regina!" Mal called. "You're very distracting."

"I can't help it." Regina shouted back, still bouncing, watching as Mal and Lily picked Kassandra apart. And little Tia adding in a punch or kick. Granny launched a volley of arrows from her crossbow, hitting Kassandra a few times in each arm and leg. Cora made a black bow appear in her hands and fired three arrows with extreme precision, hitting her in the chest, the stomach, and the throat. Mal magically pulled the arrows all the way through their prisoner's body and let her roll around in her own blood, before healing her once again to begin anew.

"This is...brutal." Emma murmured.

"It's cool." Henry said.

"It's the way of dragons. Transgressions are often paid in blood." Regina shrugged. "They look so badass, don't they?"

"Yep." Henry agreed. "I didn't even know Tia could fight."

"Dragons don't need to be taught. Fighting is an instinct. It's as natural as eating or sleeping." Regina said. She handed the box to her son. "Hold that for a second." Kassandra had been on her hands and knees, panting as the dragons surrounded her, but she wasn't expecting Regina to poof herself a foot away and land a brutal kick to the side of her head, throwing her sideways. "That is for my children." She grabbed Kassandra by the hair and picked her up. "This, is just because I don't like you." She picked up the woman and broke her back once again across her knee.

"Beautiful." Mal smiled, kissing her lips. The wind suddenly picked up and they turned as a portal opened, just as when Cynder arrived. A woman stepped through, tall and slender wearing a long black dress with long dark hair and dark eyes.

"Kassandra!" She quickly ran to stand over the broken body of the woman and looked up at Regina and Mal in fury. "Who are you? What are you doing to my daughter?!"

"Taking vengeance." Mal growled, pushing Regina behind her. She motioned to Lily, who quickly pulled her little sister and mother out of the line of fire. "Your daughter kidnapped me, imprisoned me and nearly killed my unborn children."

"So you're beating her to death like savages?!"

"No." Mal smirked. "Like Dragons."

"I should-" the woman raised her hand, her palm glowing with a spell, but Cynder appeared next to her, catching her wrist before she could unleash it. "Cleo."

"Cynder." The woman wrenched her hand free. "So this is where the great dragoness has fallen? Beating defenseless dragons?"

"The crimes of your daughter should be punished with death, but my Maleficent has decided a better fate. She is Kagan's daughter?" Cynder asked.

Cleo smirked. "Did you truly believe you were his only mate?" She laughed. "You are quite stupid for a **goddess**. Release my daughter this instant, and there won't be any trouble."

"Kassandra's punishment is not over."

Cleo sighed heavily. "You know, for the life of me, I cannot understand what a great dragon like Kagan would ever desire with someone like you, when he could have me. Why he would give us up, for you and your pathetic excuse for a daughter."

Regina and Ruby exchanged looks as neither blonde mother nor daughter moved. Cynder smiled as she stepped close to Cleo, looking her right in the eye. "I do not give a damn about you and the petty rivalry you are trying to create. Kagan was, and always will be an asshole. However, Kassandra still has to pay for what she did, and until I feel that she has, she stays here. As for you…" She grinned. "Kagan was an asshole, but he was no fool. He knew a real woman when he saw one. Why do you think he kept coming back to me?" Cleo stiffened in rage. "Also, I can tell you this. His blood tasted better than he fucked."

"You killed him? You murderer!" Cleo suddenly jumped on Cynder, screaming like she was crazy. Cynder shoved her off with superior strength, but Cleo only leaped on her again and Cynder slammed her into the ground, causing the earth to crack.

"Do not ever touch me again!" Cynder growled, dusting herself off. "You inferior bitch!"

"You killed him." Cleo groaned, struggling to get back to her feet. "You killed my mate, attacked my daughter-"

"Oh shut up." The blonde goddess said, rolling her eyes.

"I should kill you."

"If you think you can." Cynder opened her arms, waiting.

Cleo looked around at the assembled clan, and her eyes fell upon Ruby. Cynder immediately growled. "What is a wolf doing among dragons? Is she a pet?"

"Cleo, just go. Today was supposed to be a fun day and you have ruined it with your nonsense." Cynder said.

Cleo chuckled. "She is your pet?" She gestured to Ruby. "Come here, dear." To Cynder's surprise, Ruby walked forward obediently and stood in front of her. "She's a beautiful pet, isn't she?"

Ruby smiled and leaned in close so she could whisper in Cleo's ear. "I see now where your daughter gets her stupidity. You are pissing off a pregnant and hormonal dragon **goddess** just for the hell of it. You must have a death wish. Now, I don't know what your daughter's beef is with us, but she attacked my friends, attacked me, and now she has to pay. Unless you want to join her and share her punishment, I suggest you leave. I know as a mother, you want to protect your child, but look around you...there is no way you are going to make it out of here alive with Kassandra. Now, stop bothering my mate and go."

"Your...mate?" Cleo looked at Cynder as Ruby stepped back. Cynder opened her head, her staff manifesting in her palm. Cleo looked down at Kassandra. Her daughter was looking back and forth between them with fearful eyes. "I...surrender-" The words were barely out of her mouth before Cynder cracked the staff hard over her head.

"I do not want a surrender." Cynder growled. "I want to see you burn. It is all you and your daughter deserve." She grabbed Cleo and disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Well then." Mal said. "Shall we continue?"

"Me next." Ruby raised her hand.

xxxxxxx

Mal walked back out to the clearing that night since Cynder had not returned. She was worried about her mother. She knew that as strong and powerful as Cynder was, emotionally, she was quite fragile. Similar to the way Regina had been on their first meeting. She went back to the clearing and found Cynder sitting alone on a rock. "Mother, are you alright?"

"No." Cynder said, voice cracking as she folded her legs underneath her. "You should be home with your family. Why are you out here?"

"**Our **family." Mal corrected, sitting on the ground next to her. "And they're fine. You, however, are not."

Cynder sighed. "Cleo was right. I was stupid. I honestly believed that I was Kagan's only mate. The fact that he had a child with her. She was so weak, so petty, so annoying. I loved your father in the beginning, I would have done whatever he asked, given my life if he wanted me to. And now I realize I was just a pawn. Just a game for him to play. I meant nothing to him."

"But you mean everything to us." Mal said. "And you aren't stupid, Mother. You were in love, and first love is magical, blinds us to the world, to the darkness we don't want to see."

"It changes nothing." Cynder hissed. "My entire life has been worthless. The only thing I can acquaint with happiness now is you, and **our **family."

"Then forget the past."

"There is quite a bit of past to forget." Her mother retorted.

"I'm sorry for what Kagan did to you, and you do deserve better. That's why you have Ruby now. That's why you have us now. And Kagan and Cleo, let them have each other in the afterlife. Focus on the here and now, the beautiful world around you, Mother. You deserve this happiness."

Cynder sniffed and ran a hand through her hair. "You are right." She stood up and held out her hand to Mal, who took it. "But who knows how many other mates Kagan had. How many half siblings you might have."

"The only ones I'm worried about are these." Mal said, placing a hand on Cynder's stomach. "These are the siblings that I want to think about."

Cynder smiled and purred. "Thank you my Maleficent."

"Of course, Mother." Mal smiled back and purred as well. "However you should stop teleporting away before **I **get to kill the people!"

"No. I am better at it." Cynder smirked. "Perhaps it is not too late for me to teach you a thing or two."

Maleficent rolled her eyes with a smile. "But I should tell you not to come home."

"What?"

"Ruby wants you to come to the diner."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You should go find out."

Cynder nodded and poofed away. Mal returned home to find most of the house asleep. But her queen had waited up for her of course. "What are you doing up?"

Regina was sitting on the bed, reading a book. She looked up and held up a finger. Mal rolled her eyes and laid down next to her, watching Regina as she was highlighted with pale light from her lamp. There was always a soft allure to the brunette, especially when she was occupied with something else. But anyone could see it if they looked hard enough, a subtle beauty to the former queen that made Mal's heart skip a beat.

"You're beautiful, Regina."

Regina stopped reading to look down at her. "Thank you, dear. Is Cynder alright?"

"Yes. She said she felt stupid for being in love with Kagan."

"Love is a powerful thing. It's not her fault."

"I told her that. I'm not worried though, she has Ruby now and soon, more babies to look after."

"How are you doing with that?"

"What do you mean?" Mal asked.

"I mean your mom is gonna have more kids, be preoccupied with them..."

"I am much too old to be jealous over a baby."

"You say that now…" Regina smirked, putting her book away. "How many eggs does a dragon goddess usually have?"

"I don't know." Mal shrugged, pulling the brunette into her arms. "How long has it been since we've been on a date?"

Regina shrugged herself. "Not since the babies were born. Want me to ask Lily and Emma to babysit while we break out the old Dragon's Bane?"

"You are never taking that stuff again."

"Try me."

"Regina." Mal growled.

"Mal." Regina purred with a smirk. She climbed on top of her dragon queen and started kissing her neck. "You drive me crazy, dragon."

Mal moaned, running her fingers through ebony locks. "It's been a while."

"It has." Regina agreed with a smirk. She stopped when she heard crying and rolled off the bed. "And it'll be even longer."

Mal sighed. "Hurry back." She called.

Regina walked into the dragonlings' room and gently picked up Magnus in her arms. "What's wrong, my big boy?" She cooed, stroking his back as she bounced him up and down to soothe him. "Ssh. Hush little one." He started to settle down and after a few more minutes, he was back to sleep. She placed him back in his crib and kissed his forehead before creeping out the door. She returned to the bedroom, finding Mal sound asleep, curled up in a tight ball on top of the sheets and a smile touched her lips. She waved her hands and changed her lover's clothes into a silk nightdress and moved the sheets on top of her. She crawled in behind her and wrapped her hands around her waist, content with holding her dragon in her arms.

Xxxxxxx

Dinner had not gone at all how Ruby planned. She'd wanted to show Cynder that she didn't need Kagan or anything he may've given her, that she was worth more than a manipulation, that she was loved and cared for, but as soon as the goddess had stepped into the room, she knew something was very wrong. Cynder smiled and was polite as they talked and had a beautiful candlelit dinner, but when she asked to go to Ruby's apartment, Ruby tilted her head skeptically.

"Cynder, what's wrong?" Ruby asked.

Cynder waved her hand, cleaning up the dining room. "Nothing. I appreciate the sentiment, dear, but I can not just **forget **everything Kagan has done to me. And I will not forget it because it has lead to where I am now. With you." She stood up and held out her hand to Ruby, who took it and stood up. "You have seen my vault. World wars could be fought over those treasures and all of them combined still cannot come close to the thing I would rather die for than give up." She held up her other hand, conjuring a small purple rock in it , as well as a golden bowl on the table filled with water.

"What's that?"

"Memories." She dropped the rock in the water and images began to form. They were all of Cynder and Ruby, from their first kiss to their first time making love, to simple things like them making out on Ruby's couch and playing in the pool. "Of us." The images ended and Cynder pulled the memories back into her. "There are no words, no actions, nothing that I can possibly do to convey the happiness that I feel every day because of you, Ruby. Because of my family and everything that I have to live for now. Kagan and Cleo can both rot in hell. I am happy now." Ruby smiled and was surprised when Cynder suddenly grabbed her by the throat. "But I need you to know that I will **destroy** anyone or anything that tries to take you from me. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Ruby grinned, shaking with love and desire.

"I will not allow any man or woman to have what is mine."

"Okay." She squeaked. "And if I flirted with someone just to make you jealous?"

"Then I would punish you." Cynder smirked.

"Mind demonstrating what you would do?" Ruby asked, grinning.

Cynder smiled and slowly kissed her lips, still keeping a firm grip on her throat. "You are too irresistible for your own good, you know that?"

"I do. Let's get to the apartment." Ruby grinned, anticipating what the night would hold.

Xxxxx

"You sure about this?" Regina asked, holding Kassandra's wrist. The Dragon Clan were standing in the shade of the trees, watching silently as Cynder cracked her knuckles.

"Of course." Cynder smirked.

"Be careful." Ruby warned her, wrapping one arm around her mate's waist while using her other hand to place a hand on her stomach. "Please?"

Cynder placed a hand over hers. "Don't worry. I have a spell protecting it. And besides, I used to do this every day when I was younger. You know, at the dawn of time."

Ruby smiled. "Alright. I trust you. Still, you know…"

Cynder kissed her lips. "Go. Don't worry." She nudged her mate towards the others and turned back to Kassandra as Regina removed the cuff and poofed back to Mal.

"What is this?" Kassandra demanded. "A trap?"

Cynder crossed her hands behind her back. "No trap. I did not get my turn yesterday to kick your ass because of your dear departed mother."

"What?!"

"Oh yeah. She screamed for hours, like a little bitch." Cynder caught the fist flying at her head with ease. "So you are upset? And you wonder why we are doing this. Because you threatened the life of my one and only daughter and three of my grandchildren."

"I don't give a fuck about any of you!" Kassandra screamed, struggling to free herself. Cynder crushed her hand and she collapsed to the ground.

"I do not know why you did what you did, other than, perhaps...Kagan paid more attention to me and my Maleficent after you were born. Let us see, he left your mother and you alone, ignored you, hardly paid any attention to her unless it involved sex, and broke her heart every time he returned to me. Did I get that right?" Kassandra refused to look at her. "I will take that as a yes. So you decided to destroy this other family, the one that destroyed yours. And it was a fantastic plan, well thought out, except…" She squeezed harder and Kassandra screamed. "You messed with **my** daughter, and I am not weak like your mother. I do not know how young you may be, but it is time you learned to **respect** your elders." Cynder suddenly launched the woman as though she were light as a feather, sending her flying halfway across the clearing. The goddess flexed her hand before conjuring a knife in her palm. Kassandra got back to her feet, conjuring her sword and ran at the blonde. Cynder bent over nonchalantly, slicing a long tear in her dress for mobility, and Mal had to grab Ruby to prevent her from running onto the battlefield. The wolf growled and pouted, eyes glued to her mate's delicious ass as Cynder straightened back up and made the knife disappear, easily ducking the swing of Kassandra's blade. She ducked and dodged effortlessly, displaying an agility and flexibility that surprised even Mal.

"Damn." was all Regina could utter.

Cynder walked lazily around Kassandra as she panted from the exertion of trying to hit the goddess and being unable to.

"Whatever you're going to do to me, just do it."

Cynder laughed. "Oh no, you will not be getting off that easy. You were doing well. Keep trying. You just might hit me." Kassandra swung again and Cynder caught the blade, wrenching it from her grip and spun it through the air, playing with it. "It's pretty, but a bit heavy."

Kassandra turned and shifted, throwing herself into the sky. Cynder didn't even turn around, still looking at the sword.

"Um, Mother…" Mal said.

Cynder looked up and peeked over her shoulder. "Aw, she's trying to escape." She snapped her fingers and Kassandra crashed back to the ground, one wing bent out of place, and spun around to face the goddess as she was once again focused on the sword. Kassandra charged, shaking the earth and throwing up great clouds of dirt. Cynder held up her hand and Kassandra crashed nose first into it, forcing the dragon into a dead stop. Kassandra opened her mouth and blasted the goddess with fire.

"Cynder!" Ruby yelled, prepared to face to her aid. Lily moved to join her, but Mal grabbed them both.

The fire ceased and Cynder was unharmed, highly amused actually. "Is that it, Child of Kagan? Is that all you can do?"

"I **will **kill you." Kassandra growled lowly. "You and your wretched spawn. None of you deserve to live, and I will destroy-" Ruby suddenly slammed into Kassandra's head, ripping open her mouth and tearing out her tongue with a roar.

"You will **not **touch our children! I will rip you apart myself." She growled.

Cynder grinned and put an arm around her waist. "I think we're done for today." Regina put the cuff back on Kassandra's wrist and poofed her back to her cell.

"That was amazing!" The children cried, racing over to tackle Cynder and hug her.

"Indeed." Mal agreed. "That was quite impressive, Mother."

"Thank you, dear." Cynder laughed as she wrestled Henry and Tia to the ground. She smiled and helped them back up. "I think I need a dip in the pool. What do you think?"

"Yes!" They yelled.

Cynder looked at Ruby. "Want to fly back?"

"No, I'll Run."

"Alone? You sure?" Cynder asked, immediately becoming concerned.

"Yeah, I just uh, wanted to take a few minutes for myself. I won't be long, I promise." Ruby assured her, smiling when the goddess pulled her close for a passionate kiss.

"Alright, be careful I guess." Cynder took a few steps back as she shifted. Tia and Henry followed suit. Granny and Cora climbed onto her back while the others shifted and joined her in the sky.

Ruby smiled, watching her mate fly through the air. She couldn't help grinning, thinking how lucky she was to be mated to such an incredible woman. She punched the air and started to walk back to Storybrooke, taking a moment to fully process that the goddess was all hers, that she'd **chosen** to be with her. They were going to have children. She had a huge family now and it was still expanding. It was more than she could've ever asked for. She made her way back to the house and found Cynder waiting for her on the front step wearing a dark red bikini with her hair draped to one side as her head was tilted, looking down at her hands as she fiddled with her fingers.

Cora stepped out onto the front step next to the goddess and Ruby paused. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just worry sometimes when she is out alone." Cynder said. "I do not like her being alone or feeling alone."

Cora nodded, looking down at her hands. "I wanted to apologize. For everything I did to you that you didn't deserve."

"It is over, it is done, Cora. I forgave you a long time ago." Cynder said.

"Yes, but I just needed you to know that I'm sorry, truly sorry."

"You defended my daughter the night she was taken. I thank you for that. Stop apologizing, it is quite unnecessary." Cynder smiled and opened her arms for a hug. "Besides, unlike the lot of you from the Enchanted Forest, I do not hold a grudge." Cora raised an eyebrow. "Well, not one quite like you all, how about that?"

Cora chuckled. "You look lovely, by the way. Red is the best color after all."

"Thank you." Cynder dipped her head as Cora went back into the house. Ruby stepped forward. Cynder smiled as she approached and stepped off the porch to kiss her. "Everything alright?"

"Everything...couldn't be better." Ruby smiled.

"You sure? You know that I am here if you ever need to talk."

"I'm good, baby."

Cynder grinned broadly. "You know I love it when you call me that."

"And I love calling you that."

Xxxxxxx

Ruby grinned as she scored the winning shot, and snatched the wad of money from Keith. "I win again." They were playing pool at the Rabbit Hole, just taking a little down time. The bar was quiet, almost deserted, and they were free to do as they pleased.

"I want a rematch."

"Sorry, no thanks."

"Hey guys." Lily said as she and Emma walked in. "Slow night tonight, huh?"

"Yep, but we're making the best of it." Will said. "My turn. Emma, wanna play?" He took the cue stick from Ruby and she leaned against the second table to watch them. Lily came to join her, carrying a couple drinks.

"This the best you guys could do for a night out?"

"Well technically, we're just supposed to be out of the house for a night out. And we are. Besides I want to be close just in case Cynder calls."

"How's her pregnancy going?" Belle asked from her other side, taking her drink that Lily had brought her and downing it in one gulp. "Well that was disgusting."

"Great so far. We're in the food and sex phase. If she's not hungry, she's horny." Ruby shrugged. "But we're keeping it cool."

"**You're **keeping it cool?" Belle smirked.

"Fine, yes. But she's done this before, I have no idea what to expect."

"Yeah right." Keith said. "She's just got the little wolf whipped."

"I will gladly admit to that. I mean, I'm mated to a goddess. If she wants to have sex, i do not mind having sex. Come on Keith." Ruby smirked. "You can do better than that."

"Tell Cynder that if she needs some real loving, she knows where to find me." Keith grinned, wiggling his hips provocatively. His phone dinged and he looked at it. "No need. You are cute." He looked at Ruby, who burst out laughing.

"Goddess, remember. Lots of mystical powers. Come on, play me again." Ruby said. The young people spent the next couple hours just drinking and playing pool and having a good time. It wasn't until midnight before they decided to retire. Lily and Emma gave Ruby a ride home.

"Ruby, your phone is flashing red like crazy." Emma said.

Ruby looked down at the seat. "It's a code red. Hurry up, Lily."

"What the fuck is a code red?" Lily asked.

"Your grandmother is very horny. Step on it or she'll tie me to the bed again." Ruby said. The car felt like it was going slow as hell. Finally they made it home and she removed her heels to race up the sidewalk. The door flew open just as she reached it and she was tackled by Cynder. The blonde giggled as she sat up, grinning happily.

"It is about time."

"Cynder you scared the shit out of me. I thought this was a code red." Ruby said.

Cynder shook her head. "I just really wanted you home." She purred, before suddenly frowning. "Did I interrupt?"

"No baby, not at all. Let's go in."

Cynder immediately grinned again and stood up, helping Ruby to her feet. The goddess was starting to show around her belly, but something else had inflated before her belly did. Ruby's eyes immediately zeroed in on her mate's breasts that were already swollen quite a bit. "Ruby." Cynder growled.

"What?"

"Stop staring at them for gods' sake, it is the only thing you ever look at anymore." The goddess walked into the house, swinging the tail of her dress as she stormed upstairs.

Ruby sighed. "Not again. Cynder!" She said, walking after the blonde.

"Everything okay, Ruby?" Regina asked as she walked past the kitchen.

Ruby leaned against the doorway. "I was staring at her breasts again."

"You know you're making her self conscious and she's gonna start acting crazy because of her pregnancy." Regina smirked, placing a cup of coffee in front of Mal sitting to the kitchen table.

"I know that, but come on! They're amazing! How can I not- why the hell are you drinking coffee at midnight?"

Mal shrugged. "I had a taste for coffee."

"I better go talk to her. Good night guys."

"Goodnight Ruby." Regina smiled, sitting down in the next chair, turning to her dragon queen. The blonde had a thoughtful look on her face. "What?"

"Did my-"

"Yes." Regina cut her off. "They were amazing as well." She smirked as Mal grinned.

"Yours are always amazing." Mal gently touched her chin, pulling her forward for a kiss, only to hear a scream from upstairs. "Ugh!"

Regina laughed as she stood up to go answer the call of their little ones. They are starting to crawl now, Magnus was even trying to walk, and it was taking both mothers to keep them out of trouble.

Ruby walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Cynder was pouting, sitting on the bed. "Cynder, baby I'm sorry. I don't mean to stare at them."

"That is all you ever look at." Cynder said softly.

"No, it's not. I look at your eyes, because they're most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. I look at all of you, Cynder, because I love all of you."

"This is only because of the pregnancy. My hormones are terrible right now." Cynder replied.

"I know, and that doesn't matter." Ruby produced a small black box out of the pocket of her dress and knelt in front of her mate.

"Ruby? What is this?" The goddess' body language changed immediately, just the way her emotions had been the last few weeks. She tilted her head curiously and looked at Ruby.

The werewolf opened the box, revealing a small dragon emblazoned diamond studded ring. "I'm really sorry, baby. I love you, I really do, and I'm not going to pretend that I don't find your changing body just as sexy as your body is when you're not pregnant. You are so beautiful to me that I can't even describe **how** beautiful you are. I am going to stare at your breasts because I find them amazing. I am going to stare at your ass, and your legs, and your arms and everything in between because you are the sexiest woman I have ever met and I want to tell you and show you every second of every day. Because everything about you is amazing. To the tiny little things, like the way you always smell the coffee before you drink it, or the way you smile in this sexy evil way when you're watching action movies because you like the violence, or your beautiful laugh, or-"

"Ruby, please stop." Cynder whispered, almost on the verge of tears. "Please stop, I do not want to cry."

"I had a whole speech here." Ruby said. "You're gonna cut me off in the middle-" Cynder shut her up with a kiss and pulled her onto the bed. Ruby wrapped her arms around her and melted against her dragon goddess. She pulled her head back. "You will not always get your way by doing that."

"It has not failed yet." Cynder smirked.

Ruby smiled as she slid the ring onto her finger. "It's not exactly a heartscale, but…"

"It is perfect." Cynder nuzzled her neck and kissed it.

.xxxx

"The earth provides all that we need." Cynder smiled, looking up at a great oak tree the size of a tower. It was tall and had a wide trunk, with massive roots rising out of the ground for several yards in every direction. "All you have to do is look."

"You're going to build a nest here?" Mal asked. "In the tree?"

"Nonsense, that thing could never hold my weight. No, beneath it." Cynder took a stick and drew a large square in the dirt near the base of the tree. With a wave of her hand, it fell inwards, creating a tunnel leading down into the earth. Cynder hiked up her dress and walked inside, the earth shifting and molding around her.

Mal arched her eyebrow as she followed her mother. The tunnel was short and narrow, leading down into a great cavern. Cynder waved her hand, shedding it with light. There was a small spring off to one side and Cynder tasted the water.

"I will need to do some manual construction, but it will do." Cynder looked around again. "Think the little ones will mind helping?"

"Of course not." Mal scoffed. "I'm really happy for you Mother."

"Thank you, my Maleficent."

"Why do you always say _my_ before you say my name?" Maleficent asked.

"Because. You are **my **daughter and **my **child. **My **heart and **my **soul. Therefore, you are mine. If Regina has a problem with that, she can take it up with me." Cynder replied, picking up a handful of dirt and letting it slide through her fingers. "You used to love to play in the dirt. You would leave the den as black as night and come back as brown as a desert. Then you would shake it off everywhere and I had to practically throw you into a tub." She smiled. "You would always pull me in with you and get my clothes soaking wet. You probably do not remember."

"I do." Mal waved her hands, conjuring a rock to sit on. "I remembered your dragon form mostly. Sometimes I would have dreams about it, especially when I hibernated and…" she ran a hand through her hair and Cynder frowned in concern. "I had a small problem with a certain substance abuse. I would hallucinate about you...while under the influence."

"I believe Regina mentioned something like that to me. When your curse on Briar Rose was broken." Cynder said, touching her daughter's shoulder. "There is much I wish I could have taught you, could have done with you." She smiled softly. "I was all set to chase away your suitors and teach you to hunt and fight."

"Chase away my suitors?" Mal smirked.

"Well, Kagan was not going to get off his ass to do it and no dragon was good enough for a daughter such as mine." Cynder grinned. "I imagined scaring the shit out of them when they found out you were the child of a goddess. Regina ruined that little dream. She is hardly afraid of me. But then again, she does not need to be. She is a wonderful mate for you and a great mother. I could not be more proud of you."

"Nor I of you." Mal stood back up. "There is no greater mother in all the worlds...than mine."

Cynder frowned. "I do not want to cry, damn it. You know I am very emotional right now."

Mal smiled and kissed her forehead. "Maybe there is something less emotional we can do than talk about what was and could be. Before your belly gets too big that is."

"Such as?"

Xxxxxxxx

Lily lead the way outside, feeling the air cackle with magical energy. Regina was just behind her, followed by the rest of the family. Except for the babies, who were thankfully asleep. Mal and Cynder were battling it out in the backyard with their staffs.

"Not bad, my dear. But you are a little slow." Cynder smirked, ducking an overhead swing. She leaped over the next strike, almost catching Mal in the face with a kick.

"I'm a little slow?" Mal chuckled. "You, old woman, are the one getting slow."

Regina smiled, watching mother and daughter interact. She was happy that Mal was getting to be with her mother, to finally get to know her. It was a far cry from her own relationship with her mother. They were civil and were steadily piecing together a good relationship, but they weren't quite as close Cynder and Mal were. Both blondes swung their staffs overhead,magic charging along the surface. Both weapons met in mid air with a sharp burst of light, shattering both into dust.

"Damn it, I liked that staff." Cynder sighed. She grinned. "Want to go again?"

"You know it." Both of them raised their hands and new staffs appeared in their hands.

"Wait!" Cora shoved her way forward. "Mothers against daughters."

"Yes! I like it." Cynder said.

Cora looked at Regina. "Well, my love?"

Regina smirked and raised her hand, letting a black sword appear in her hand. Cora waved her own, letting a red one appear in hers.

"I love the color coordination going on." Ruby said to Henry. He only grinned excitedly. "Regina must've gotten over the violence thing with you."

"I'm a dragon now. We don't worry about violence." He said proudly.

Regina took up position next to Mal and Cora stepped up beside Cynder. "Let's do this."

Xxxxxxxxx

As the days passed, Cynder's belly started to grow larger and larger. Her mood improved at least and her hormones became a bit more balanced. Not by much. Her horniness didn't change at all and Ruby often had to leave work to take care of a "code red". Granny was over almost every day now, helping with the kids and making sure Cynder ate plenty.

Ruby smiled, holding the door open for her mate as they left Granny's. "How was the pie?"

Cynder shrugged. "It was delicious. I am ashamed to say I ate 3 of them." She turned, crashing into Charming and making him drop his bag of groceries. "Please forgive me, Charming. I would help you pick everything up, but I cannot bend down that far." She waved her hand, magically putting everything back in the bag. He stood up and Ruby immediately frowned as his eyes seemed drawn to one place on her mate.

"Thank you." Snow said. She looked down at Cynder's belly. "Congratulations on the little ones."

"Thank you." Cynder smiled, patting her stomach.

"When are you due?" Asked the princess with a smile that Ruby noticed that didn't reach all the way to her eyes.

"Any day now." Cynder looked at Ruby. "I will need to go into the den tomorrow and shift forms. I will not be coming out for some time."

"That means a lot of hunting for me, huh?" Ruby smiled, kissing her cheek. "No problem."

"Ruby, could I speak with you?" Snow asked.

"I have to get Cynder home."

Cynder scoffed. "I am sure I can do that just fine, dear." She noticed Charming staring and growled at him until he looked away, blushing. "I hate these things."

"Those things are amazing. I'll play with them when I get home." Ruby glanced down at her breasts before glaring at Charming. "Walk away. Now." He took a few cautious steps back and Cynder kissed her mate's lips.

"I shall hold you to that. It was nice, crashing into you, Charmings. But I must depart." She smiled at her mate before poofing away.

Ruby smiled and turned back to Snow. "What do you need?"

"How are things?"

"Couldn't be better." She shrugged.

"And Emma, and Henry?"

"They're great. Why don't you go ask them yourselves?"

"I didn't think we'd be welcome."

"You're the ones acting like you're not welcome. No one forbid you to go to Regina's house. She invited you guys to the family dinner, but you didn't even have the decency to decline the invitation. You don't like that Emma moved out and is dating Lily, so you think giving her the silent treatment is gonna make her change her mind. It's not. She's happy."

"Well, you ignore me too. We were best friends, Ruby."

"I'm gonna be a mom soon. I don't have time to gossip and go riding anymore. Well actually I do, but I want to be with Cynder and make sure she's comfortable and happy. My mate is my first priority right now. You didn't really seem interested in me when you were pregnant and ruling your kingdom."

"I don't know how to explain that. I was pregnant and I had to think of my child, and as soon as Emma was born I had to take care of my kingdom." Snow said.

"And I know that. Which is why I'm focusing on my life right now. Go talk to Emma if you want to know about her." Ruby looked up at Charming. "If you ever stare at my mate's chest again, I will rip your fucking eyes out and make you eat them." She turned and made her way home, finding Cynder, Cora and Diaval watching over the kids in the living room. Mal was impatiently pacing the hallway and Regina came running downstairs.

"Go, go, go." She said, shoving Mal out of the house.

"What's going on?"

"No playing tonight." Cynder said. "We have to watch the little ones while my daughter and her mate spend the night fucking each other's brains out." The goddess replied.

"Watch the language, Missy." Ruby said, laying behind her on the couch. She sighed contently, watching her mate play with Violet. The little dragonling was crawling around the room, after her brothers, who Cora and Diaval had to repeatedly get up to get so they wouldn't wander off. She was so excited to have a family with Cynder. Excited and terrified.

**What are you thinking about?** Cynder leaned back against her. "Am I crushing you?"

"Not at all." Ruby smiled. **I was thinking about us. I'm a little nervous about being a mom.**

**You don't need to be. You're going to do fine. I'll help you. You won't be doing it alone, my dear. **

**I love you.**

**I love you too.**

The next day, Cynder did go into the den and Ruby spent the day hunting and supplying her mate with an endless supply of food. Henry and Tia even helped, although they were a bit less effective because they'd never really been taught. After Regina got home from work, Mal assisted and Lily came when she could. The whole dragon clan did their best to help her keep her mate fed and she couldn't help but feel a bit of pride in her new family.

"Tired?" Cynder asked, her voice coming out strangely in her dragon form.

"Yep." Ruby sighed, wagging her tail. "But happy." She lay down on her side next to Cynder's giant belly and sighed again, listening to the goddess breathe deeply and enjoying the warmth she provided.

"Thank you. Normally, I do not like to have others feed me. I hate not being able to do things for myself. I can not even fly with this belly."

"Did Kagan hunt for you?" Ruby ventured to ask.

"No, I had to do it myself." Cynder growled. "Originally, there were three eggs in my Maleficent's litter." She sighed sadly. "They did not make it."

"I'm sorry." Ruby sat up and nuzzled her head, licking her and trying to comfort her. Cynder purred at the outpour of affection.

"It will not be long now." said the goddess. Ruby looked at the great belly that housed her children and gave it a lick. "Are you going to stay with me during the birth?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I do not know. The last time, I was alone."

"You won't this time, baby, I promise you."

xxxxxxxxx

Ruby was closing up the diner for the day when Lily walked in. "Hey Lily, what's going on?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. "Just stopping by. Emma got into a fight with her parents and she doesn't want me around."

"Well, we're closing up. I have to get to Cynder soon. She says the babies could come any day now." Ruby said excitedly bouncing up and down. "I can't wait."

"You look like it." Lily smiled, sitting on a barstool. "Did you really think we could've been together?"

"Yes." Ruby replied. "I mean, i did sleep with you when you first got here." She smirked. "Not bad, by the way."

Lily smirked cheekily as well. "That's all I get?"

"Well, Cynder's got you beat, darling. Of course, you didn't almost bite my leg off." She looked up at Lily's confused expression. "She likes my legs."

The door suddenly swung closed. Emma was standing in the doorway, looking between the two women. "What are we talking about? Sleeping together?"

"Partially." Ruby said, eyebrow cocking as Emma came forward to lean against the counter, looking at the werewolf skeptically. As if Ruby would give up her mate for Lily. Lily was great in all, but she was no Cynder.

**Ruby.**

**Yes?**

**It's time.**

**Time for what? Oh! Now?!**

**Now.**

"GRANNY!" Ruby screamed. "They're coming! The babies are coming! We have to go! Come on!" She ran into the back, nearly crashing into her grandmother. "It's time."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Granny asked, shoving her towards the door.

"I'll poof us there." Lily waved her hands and they materialized outside the great tree. Regina, Henry, Diaval and Tia were already there with the babies playing in the grass. There was a deep rumbling coming from the door that Cynder had put over her den entrance.

"Mal and Mother are already inside." Regina said.

Granny nodded and headed inside. Ruby remained standing at the entrance, listening to her mate's low groaning.

"Aren't you going to go in, Ruby?" Tia asked.

"Uh, yeah. Just, uh, working up the nerve."

Lily patted her back. "Go. You'll be fine." Ruby nodded and started down into the tunnel. All too soon it widened out into the cavern. Cynder had decorated it with some of her horde that she kept in her vault. There were white rugs covering the remaining floor and braziers all over the place filled with colorful dragon fire provided light. The goddess was laying on her side in her nest, a large circle on the ground that she'd blasted with ice and fire and lined with soft furs. Her great white belly was heaving and rolling and her tail was thrashing. Mal was actually holding it down in order to keep her from hitting Cora or Granny.

"Ruby!" Cynder suddenly cried. "Where is she? I need her."

Ruby immediately sprinted forward, shifting forms to cross the distance even faster and nearly threw herself onto the she-dragon's head, covering her nose with licks and nuzzles. "I'm here, baby. What do I do? How do I help?"

"Just stay close." Cynder said, making a noise that could only be a sigh of relief.

"How long- how close are you?"

"I see the first egg." Cora announced.

"Breathe Ruby, you are hyperventilating." Cynder instructed to her mate. Ruby hadn't realized she was panting. She was more worked up than Cynder at the moment and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Her mate groaned in pain as her stomach rolled again.

"Push Cynder." Granny commanded, stroking her leg. Cynder roared as she did as instructed.

"How-how many are you expecting?" Ruby asked.

"Three, I believe."

"They'll all make it this time. I promise." Ruby assured her. She wanted to see the eggs, but was terrified of what else she might see if she went around to Cynder's tail. Mal was still struggling to hold it, and ended up having to shift forms as well to keep a hold of it.

"Again!" Granny said. "How many are you expecting?"

"Three." Ruby told her. "What's wrong?"

Cynder took a deep breath as Cora walked to her head, carrying two big beautiful dragon eggs. One was red with white veins tracing across the surface, and the other was black, but somehow sparkled in the firelight. Granny came behind her, carrying an egg that was broken and hollow.

"Where's the baby?" Ruby asked.

Cynder licked the eggs as they were placed next to her and rolled onto her stomach. Mal released her tail, but the goddess raised it into the air and the next thing they knew, there was a soft thud and the sound of a mewling dragonling. "It is right there." Cynder quickly reached around and snapped the baby up in her jaws before placing it between her paws to start licking it clean with the very tip of her tongue. "Dragon eggs are supposed to be indestructible, but sometimes that happens."

Ruby sighed with relief and stepped forward to sniff the eggs. They smelled of her mate, as they should. Cynder stopped her bathing so she could approach the tiny dragonling who couldn't seem to stay in her egg. She was white, like Cynder, with every other scale appearing to be a diamond one. Her tail was clearly longer than normal and she had tiny nubs tracing her spine that would one day grow to be great spikes. Another odd thing was the fur that traced her spine as well, stretching from the back of her tiny shoulders to the tip of her tail. Her paws looked like more than wolf paws with talons attached. Ruby flattened her eyes and looked up at Cynder, hoping that her mate wouldn't be upset by their daughter's strange form. There was nothing but love shining in Cynder's eyes as she started cleaning the baby again. She stopped with her tongue sticking out after a moment, the tip being covered in fine white hairs.

Ruby chuckled. "Let me. I think my tongue is better suited to cleaning fur." She bent down to lap at their little dragonling, feeling overwhelming happiness and pride bloom in her chest. Her tail couldn't stop wagging and she almost wanted to whimper with joy. Mal stepped forward to nuzzle her mother and give Ruby a nudge with her nose.

"I am happy for you both." The dragon queen said.

"I am too." Cora added with a smile.

Ruby looked down at Granny with a wolfish grin. "I guess I'm a great granny now."

"You have always been a great granny, Eugenia." Cynder replied, purring so hard, the entire cavern was vibrating.

"I'll go tell the others." Cora said, poofing out.

"When will they turn into humans?" Mal asked.

"In a few days or so, maybe less once they hatch. Then all we have to do is shift forms and they will follow suit." She looked down, to find their dragonling gone. "What the-" She looked around with wild eyes for a moment, before spotting Ruby nudging her towards the teats on her lower belly. "We will need to name them soon." Cynder said as Ruby returned to her side, sitting down where she could keep an eye on their baby at all times. She checked the eggs before returning to guard mode. The goddess snorted in amusement.

"We should name her after she opens her eyes." Ruby said. "And you should get some rest. I'll be on guard, I promise. Nothing is going to harm our eggs while I'm here."

"If you insist." Cynder sighed, her head sagged before hitting the ground with a loud thud. Soft snoring could be heard seconds later and Ruby shook her head in amusement before checking on the babies again.

"I will go see to the others." Mal said, dipping her head as she poofed away. Granny sat down in rocking chair that Ruby hadn't seen before. Cynder must've put it in for her.

Ruby gave her new daughter a lick as she continued suckling from Cynder's belly, mewling softly. She paced back and forth for a while, before sitting down again. She had a family, a true family now. She had children, a mate, a clan. Life couldn't seem to get any better.

"Seems surreal, don't it?" Granny asked.

"It does." Ruby replied.

"I'm glad you found your place in the world, pup."

"Me too, Granny. Me too." She laid down next to Cynder's head and laid her head on her paws, sighing peacefully. Not too long later, she felt a little head nosing his way into her fur. She snuggled her daughter close and laid her head down again. Sleeping was the last thing on her mind, but for now, she could just lay there and bask for a little bit.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kassandra looked up as the door of her cell opened, pressing herself deeper into the corner, anticipating what was going to happen next. But it wasn't Maleficent or Regina that stepped into her cell. "Daddy?"

"Hello Kassandra." said Kagan.

"What are you doing here? Cynder killed you."

"Not exactly. Come. She's had her eggs, and you and I are going to steal them." He smiled and stepped forward, removing the cuff off her wrist with a flourish. "Come, my daughter."

"No."

"What?"

"My mother is dead because of you. Because she loved you. She died protecting your name. You can go rot in hell for all I care. You've never given a damn about me, so why now? If you're so powerful so as to escape death, go steal them yourself."

Kagan chuckled. "You possess the fire your mother lacked."

"How many?"

"What?"

"How many mates did you take?" Kassandra hissed.

"Besides your mother and Cynder, I had no time for anyone else."

"Two was all you could handle?" Kassandra scoffed.

"I wanted a mate that could match me, my power."

"Cynder did."

"But she couldn't give me what I needed most. An heir. A great heir."

"You mean a boy."

"Ah, but she's had a boy. I can sense that one of her eggs will be a boy, and you and I could take it. We could raise him to be a great dragon lord and rule over the worlds. Can you imagine it?"

"I'm imagining you going away."

Kagan sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. "The only freedom you can still have, is in death. They will not let you go, not after what you did. You will be their slave forever, subjected to their desires, beaten again and again." He smiled as he saw her resolve weakening. "I offer you freedom. And a chance at vengeance."

"My vengeance was because of you, you idiot." Kassandra snapped. Kagan suddenly backhanded her off the bed.

"I am no idiot. You are the fool if you would rather sit in this cell and rot than choose to embrace your father's glory."

"I have no father."

"Then it would appear that I have two worthless daughters. Then you will die along with the rest of this miserable world. Give your mother my regards." The cuff appeared back on her wrist before she could strike at him.

"You bastard!" Kassandra screamed as he teleported away. "They're going to kill you! I hope they make you suffer!"

Xxxxxxxx

Cynder purred as Ruby hopped back and forth, watching the red egg shake violently back and forth. The others were trying to peer forward without getting too close. "Come on, come on, you can do it." Ruby whimpered, wagging her tail. "Come on." The egg split in half revealing the little red dragon, limbs flailing as he tried to turn over. Cynder gave him a nudge to right himself and he immediately started mewling like his sister had. He didn't have the same diamond scale as his sister either and the fur on his back extended the full length of his body. His eyes were open and were looking around with curiosity. The black egg cracked, making the wolf jump. A small nose poked out and the tiny dragonling began furiously trying to get out. Cynder licked each of them, snuggling them against her belly so they could feed.

"They're beautiful." Regina said.

"Yeah." Tia added. "And we're gonna teach them all about being dragons. How to fly and hunt-"

"**You** don't know how to hunt." Lily butted in.

"Enough, the both of you." Mal said. "What will you name them?"

"The black one." Cynder tilted her head, looking at the blue eyed dark dragonling. "He looks like my great grandfather. He was the first dragon there ever was. His name was Draco. I would like to name him the same."

"Perfect." Ruby agreed at once, wagging her tail. "What about Ember, for the girl?"

"Even more perfect. One more."

"What about...Luke?"

"Luke Lucas?" Cynder chuckled. Ruby flattened her ears and shrugged, purring when Cynder gently nuzzled her. "Luke it is. Our perfect children."

/

Cynder sensed him long before he came. She would have recognized his aura anywhere. Her dragonlings were sleeping, tired from feeding and Ruby's constant bathing. The she-wolf was sitting a few feet away with her ears pricked. The goddess shifted forms and quickly but gently wrapped her babies in some furs.

"Cynder, what are you doing?" Ruby demanded, coming to her side.

"Protecting you."

"What's going on?"

"Kagan has returned."

"Kagan's dead."

"He is not. I can feel him and he is closing in fast. He is a trickster and there are many ways he could have survived the last time we crossed paths. But I assure you, he will not escape me again. My family will no longer pay for my weakness. Tell Regina and my Maleficent to place as many powerful wards around the house as possible. Get everyone inside. Do not come back here."

"No! Cynder-" Cynder hushed her protests with a kiss.

"I have to do this, Ruby. I could not protect my family from him once, and it was torn apart. I will not allow that to happen again."

"You don't have to fight him alone. We can help you."

"No. I must do this. Alone. Do you trust me?" she asked, holding their children tight against her chest. They were barely bigger than little puppies.

"Of course I do." Ruby said as Cynder placed the bundle in her hands.

"Then trust me to come back. Keep them safe for me." Cynder kissed her again before poofing her away to the mansion. She quickly placed seals on the den entrance to keep her family from entering. As much as she hated it, as badly as she wanted to go with Ruby, she felt she had to do this. She had to _end _this, not just for her family, but for herself as well. So...she waited.

Kagan entered the room in a blast of dark fire, as handsome as ever, garbed in black with a gold trim. He smiled when he spotted her. "Malevolence, my love." He purred. "How have you been? You know, since the last time you tried to kill me."

"That is not my name." Cynder replied cooly. Her heart was pounding, but she hoped that her features didn't betray that. It was surreal seeing the monster of a man she'd once loved, that she once pledged her life to. Seeing him again brought back an almost uncontainable rage.

"Right." He waved his hand, making a golden chair appear next to him and sat down. "You aren't going to ask?"

"Ask what? How you survived my burning you alive?"

"Did I ever really love you?" He said, voicing her thoughts, as he always seemed to be able to do.

"I no longer care if you did. My life with you was worthless, just like you are. You will never have my children, and on this day I will finally destroy all that you are. There will be nothing of you to even send to the underworld." Cynder made a chair appear as well and sat down, neatly crossing her legs. "When you came in here, you activated a spell I placed on my den. No one else may enter and no one else can leave." She smirked when she saw his eyes flash in anger. "If I die here today, it will be for a worthy cause. But you still will be stuck here. This will be either your tomb or your prison. Decide which."

Kagan chuckled deeply. "My, you have grown since we last we were together, intimately. You always followed my orders, always did as commanded. Now you are nothing more than a defiant bitch."

"Intimately." Cynder raised an eyebrow. "Please do not remind me of the **seconds** of misery I was forced to endure. Hell, Cora lasted longer than you and Ruby…" She couldn't fight the grin spreading across her face at the thought of the first time she and Ruby had made love. "Ruby was at least 3 times your size." Kagan suddenly unleashed a blast of magic that she was barely able to block.

"Do not insult me, do not think that I will not tear you apart!"

"Then do it, you pathetic excuse for a dragon!" Cynder roared, rising angrily to her feet, just as he did. "Stop the theatrics and fight, because you will not touch my children!"

Kagan growled and raised his hand, letting it glow with a pale white light. She frowned, trying to figure out what the hell he was doing when she felt a familiar pain in her back. She collapsed to her hands and knees as the scars on her back were ripped open as though they were fresh. Kagan grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back, reaching into her chest and ripping out her heart. "You need to regain your mind. I created you, Malevolence, and I can destroy you just as easily. You were always weak. That weakness is why you will always be alone, why you will never get rid of me. Yes, I used one of my numerous tricks to survive being burned alive, but it will not be a trick when I crush this heart, find the child that I will take as my own and destroy this entire world, just because you wanted to protect it. And I will return to the Moors and destroy each and every one of your temples, kill each and every one of your followers. There will be nothing left of you. I hold your essence in my grasp, you are under my control. Now, do as I command, Malevolence and remove the spell and let me go free."

Cynder immediately stood up, but instead of obeying, she only grinned at him. "I did not sit idle all those years I served you, Kagan. I learned a few tricks." She watched as he crushed the heart, but nothing happened. Her staff materialized in her hand and the agony in her back was forgotten as all of her magic rose to the surface in defense of her home and her family. "All that power you wanted almost destroyed you once. Well, watch as the power you gave me when you tried to kill me and stole my Maleficent, watch as it finally does its duty. Tomb or prison? I pick tomb." She swung her staff and he ducked it, conjuring a sword to defend against her. She attacked angrily, but with a control that she never possessed before. Kagan was no fool, but he didn't liked being tricked and the more she dodged and evaded and baited him, he grew angrier and wilder. She knew him better than she knew herself. And he knew it.

Kagan took a step back, panting heavily. He took a deep breath and gestured with his hands and a dozen clones of himself appeared around the room. "What are you going to do now, Malevolence?"

Cynder simply banged her staff on the ground, freezing everything in the room solid. She waved her hand at each clone, causing each to explode, until only one remained. Before she could destroy it, Kagan suddenly broke free and tackled her to the ground. He wrapped his arm around her throat, ramming his knee into her back. She cried out in pain, but he didn't stop as he grabbed his sword and stabbed her in the back with it.

"Now you see?! You cannot defeat me, Cynder. You just can't. Give it up." Kagan said, standing back up.

All she could feel was pain. She could hardly move and she was drenched in her own blood. She would not last much longer. **Ruby.**

**Cynder! What's going on? We can't get into the den.**

**Get away from this place. I only have one choice left.**

**Cynder, don't. Let us in. We can help.**

**I love you.**

**I love you too. What are you going to do?**

**Something stupid.**

Cynder got back to her feet, tasting blood in the back of her throat. She made her staff appear in her hand.

"Stay down, woman!" Kagan said. "I tire of this game."

"And you think I enjoy it? I will destroy you, Kagan, or die trying."

"Then you will deserve your fate."

"So be it. But first, tell me one thing. Who was better, me or Cleo?"

He smirked. "You, my dear."

"That is wonderful. If only I could say the same thing about you." She grinned as he attacked again and she activated the last defense placed on her den.

xxxxxxxx

Ruby and Mal watched the tree roots spring out of the ground before diving back in again, digging itself into the den, searching for Kagan, no doubt to crush him. Light was shining out of the ground and they had to turn away. The earth began to shift and quake, forcing them back even further or be sucked into Cynder's death trap. "What is she doing?"

"I don't know." Mal said.

"Do you think she's strong enough to defeat him?"

"I do not know. That man has already taken her innocence and everything else in between. I can't imagine what she will do."

"Whatever is necessary." Ruby answered. "Cynder!" There was a massive explosion, shaking all of Storybrooke to the core. The earth caved in, leaving nothing behind but a dark bowl in the ground that once housed a great tree. "No. No, Cynder!"

"Mother!" Mal started to step forward when they both heard a flash of magic, accompanied by white light. They turned as Cynder appeared behind them, drenched from head to toe in blood. "Mother." Mal quickly caught her before the goddess could collapse.

"He is gone. He is finally dead. I did it. I ripped him apart, burned the pieces. I tore out his heart and crushed it. I broke his bones, shredded his flesh." Cynder said softly, smiling. "It was a bit anti-climatic actually."

"I should kill you." Ruby hissed.

"I nearly did that myself, darling." Cynder replied. Her eye suddenly widened. "By the gods."

"What?!" Mal asked.

"Do you know how much gold and jewels I just blew up?! It will take me years to replenish all that!"

"Mother, you are about to bleed out and you're worried about some gems?"

"Right, we should take care of that so I can go see my babies. I just have one question."

"What is that?"

"Who are you?"

Mal snorted. "Yep, it's time to get you home."

A few hours later, Cynder was sitting on her bed while Granny stitched up her back. The stab wound had been healed with magic, but the claw marks would not be so easily erased.

"They will never heal. Scars do not. I have lived with them before, I shall do so again." Cynder said, smiling at her sleeping children, situated on her bed. They were in human form now and still so tiny and so cute. Ruby was standing on the other side of the room, glaring at her. She'd been welcomed home with congratulations for her victory and was reprimanded handedly for her stupidity in fighting Kagan alone, but she was happy. Ruby was only worried about her, but she felt as though a huge chapter of her life had been closed and she could breathe easier, begin on a new one. Malevolence was dead, but Cynder had yet to be given a life. Now, she would take one. "Ruby, my dear, glaring at me will not change the past."

"You didn't have to fight him alone."

"I told you I would return, did I not?"

"You were hurt. You nearly died."

"I did not say I would return unscathed." Cynder retorted.

"All done." Granny said. "No more crazy missions for a while, yes?"

"Of course, Eugenia." Cynder dipped her head as the old woman departed and looked up at her mate. "I need my heart back, dear."

Ruby looked around. "You never gave it to me."

"I put it there when you guard/sleeping." Cynder beckoned her closer and reached into her chest, pulling out her silver scaled heart and put back in her own chest. "That feels much better." Ruby wrapped her arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"You have my word that I will not. Did you ever doubt me?" Cynder asked.

The werewolf shook her head. "How could I? I've seen you kick Cleo and Kassandra's asses without any difficulty and I saw you snap like 50 guys' necks at one time. I just would have rather been there to help and protect you."

"I shall keep that in mind for the next time."

"Let's hope there isn't a next time."

"Agreed." Cynder yawned and Ruby quickly placed the babies in their crib not far away and told the goddess to lay down. For once, she didn't protest. She was forced to lay on her stomach, but still found a way to hold onto Ruby as she remained awake, guarding her family.

xxxxxxxxxx

Read and review please! Sorry if it's rushed or any mistakes. Next chapter will probably be a Tia centric because I've had a fun adventure planned for her for a while. Any thoughts or suggestions?


	19. Chapter 19

Regina sighed, leaning against Mal on their hammock, watching the little ones play, all of them in their little dragon forms. Magnus' form was a dark blue dragon with a tall spine running down his neck and back. He was the biggest of the bunch but only slightly larger than Ember. Violet was purple, as expected, with two large horns like Mal, and Luca was bright gold with small spiraling horns already sticking out of his head, resembling those that Regina bore. Surprisingly, despite the near year age difference, in beast form the babies were roughly the same size. They ran and chased each other through the backyard. Cynder was not far away. She never was. She was laying on the grass, leaning against Ruby, who was in her wolf form. The she-wolf's tail never seemed to stop wagging these days. Not long after Kagan's defeat, Cynder herself had gone and replenished the forest. Feeding an ancient dragon, the current largest in Storybrooke, had taken its toll on the whole town. Everything was back to normal. For now.

"I feel so much better." Mal murmured.

"Oh yeah? Why?" Regina purred.

"I thought I was going to die if we waited any longer to have sex."

"Oh please." Regina rolled her eyes. "You were not going to die."

"I believe I was." Mal replied.

Regina smirked, looking out over her children as they played. Violet was even trying to fly, Ember could already glide. It was clear she was going to take after Cynder in size and strength. Luke was every bit a mini Ruby. Even now, he was trying to catch her tail that was wagging through the air. Magnus and Draco were rolling around the grass playfighting and Luca was making some strange laughing noise as Cynder made faces at him. Nothing could get any better than this. Everything was so perfect.

It was several weeks later that Regina awoke, showered and made her way downstairs. Everyone else must've been still asleep because the lower levels of the house were freezing. Winter was steadily tightening its grip on Storybrooke. The dragons were hardly affected, although she did notice that they got more sluggish. Except Cynder, who could barely leave the house without bundling up or using a spell, both of which she despised doing. She cut on the heat and soon had a good fire going in the hearth. Then she went into the kitchen and made herself some coffee, enjoying the silent early morning hours before the kids got up and there would no more peace until they went to bed. She heard the sounds of someone screaming and peered out of the window, smiling at Tia sparring with Cynder and Mal. Her daughter was constantly trying to hone her talents of controlling water. For her last birthday, Mal had even carved her a bright blue staff, and now she was learning how to use it.

Tia groaned in frustration as she ended up on her back again. "This is impossible." Mal held out her hand and helped her daughter to her feet.

"It's because you are trying to defeat us, and we all know that is impossible." She smirked.

Tia sighed. "What about using the water?"

"Water is a tricky element to master." Cynder said. "That will not be something easy to grasp without a teacher."

"You can't teach me?"

"I know nothing about water. I only learned ice at all in order to freeze fire. Perhaps I can call in an old friend. He'd be perfect to teach you."

"Who is it?" Tia asked.

"He was once my teacher and he is a master of all elements."

"When will you contact him?"

Cynder waved her hand. "Already done. Now, come on. Again." She raised her staff and Tia raised her own.

Regina smiled as she watched her daughter battle both her mother and grandmother. At least they found some good ways to unwind after the last few weeks. The babies were teething and constantly crying and needing attention.

Ruby trudged downstairs, greeting Regina with a good morning. She happened to glance out the kitchen window and nearly tripped. "Son of- who told Cynder about yoga pants?"

Regina smirked. "They're comfortable."

"The woman is sexy enough." The wolf sighed as Regina fixed her a cup of coffee. "We can't have any more kids."

"Then stop having so much sex."

"Easier said than done." Ruby replied. "Especially with that woman."

Regina chuckled. "Her daughter is no better."

"I heard."

Regina froze. "What?" She felt her cheeks burn and Ruby chuckled.

"Maybe soundproof next time instead of gagging Mal."

"Shit."

Cynder burst into the kitchen, quickly grabbing Ruby and hugging her as she removed her warming spell. The wolf's natural warmth kept her from freezing. Tia went upstairs and Mal stepped into the kitchen, quickly pulling Regina in for a kiss.

"Ugh, I hate the cold." Cynder sighed.

"Why do you get so cold if you can use ice magic?" Ruby asked, handing her the coffee.

Cynder drank deeply of the hot liquid before replying. "You would think that I wouldn't, but considering that I am not a natural ice drake it would make sense to be sensitive to the cold."

"I'm burning all of your yoga pants." Ruby said.

"Why? I love them. Regina gets to wear them." Cynder nodded to the queen who was wearing some now. "See?"

"Because of that." Ruby pointed to Mal, who was blatantly checking out Regina's ass. Regina turned around and Mal turned her around again so she could continue looking.

"You've been through mating season. I haven't." Ruby explained. "You are irresistible as it is and don't you think 3 kids are enough right now?"

"Of course I do." Cynder kissed her cheek. "I'll go change. Okay?"

"Nothing you wear is going to work and wearing nothing is going to make it worse."

"Then you're screwed." Cynder said. "I'm gonna go take a nap." She headed upstairs and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Dragons." Regina said.

"Dragons." Ruby agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma sighed, walking into the station. She was nervous about going to work, not having talked to her parents in weeks and only arguing when they did. She wanted to end this little feud and focus back on just living. There was new life in Storybrooke, changes needed to be made. Not necessarily to anyone else, but she knew things needed to change for her. Things needed to change or they would stay the same forever. She didn't want that. Regina had changed to become better, for Henry and for herself and the rest of her family. Such an act was a goal worthy of being followed.

She walked into the familiar dwelling and found her parents doing paperwork. Apparently her mother had been enlisted to help with the duties of being deputy. Storybrooke was usually a quiet town. It was a pretty boring job at times, but it was where she felt she could do the most good for now. Snow looked up and smiled softly.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Her mother quickly stood up to hug her, which she awkwardly returned.

"I came to do my job. Regina gave it back to me. I guess it's good to have a girlfriend whose mother is the mayor. That okay with you guys?"

Snow glanced at Charming, who looked a little peeved that Regina had once again inserted herself in their business. She supposed that he was still upset about her being mayor. After years of trying to take her down as queen and then succeeding, only to have her be the mayor, which was still basically the queen, she might've been annoyed too. But there was nothing that could be done. Regina was the mayor for a reason, because she could get the job done, efficiently and properly. No one trusted Snow anymore after that terrible stint of hers in office. She was still the beloved princess. Mayor? Not so much.

Charming nodded. "Welcome back kiddo."

She smiled. "Good. It's good to be back." She started walking to her office. "Let me guess, there's a ton of paperwork on my desk."

"Um…" Snow looked sheepish. "Yeah."

"Don't even worry about it." Emma smiled as she opened the door of her office and walked inside, closing the door and taking a seat behind her desk. She didn't even mind the inch thick manila folder on her desk. She cracked it open and set to work. It took a few hours for her to get everything done and rearranged to how she liked it. She smiled as Lily peeked in.

"Hey."

"Hey, this is a nice surprise." Emma said.

Lily stepped in completely and presented her with lunch. "I thought I might as well stop by on my way to work and get my girl something good to eat."

"Work?" Emma looked at the clock. It was almost 7. "Damn, all that paperwork took that long?"

"Why don't you just use magic?" Lily asked, sitting in the chair across from her.

"Then I'd be bored out of my mind." Lily rolled her eyes and Emma smirked as she took in the sight of her girlfriend in her stylish flowing black top, tight blue jeans, and thick black boots. "You look nice."

"Thanks. I get more tips when I dress well." Lily replied, eating a fry. When she opened her mouth, Emma noticed that one of her canine teeth was messed up. It looked like a new one growing back.

"Lil, what happened to your tooth?"

Lily suddenly leaped up. "Mom and Grandma took it out to make me a staff."

"What?"

Her girlfriend excitedly bounced up and down. "As of today, I am a full fledged dragon. I completed my training doing some insane obstacle course and Mom said that there was nothing else I needed to be taught."

"Not to dampen your excitement but Mal's like centuries old. How could you possibly learn all she knows in 3 years?"

"Magic and a lot of hard ass training. She said that I have reached full dragon maturity and at this point in time, most dragons would leave the nest and start a family of their own. Of course there's still a ton of stuff I could learn, but basically yeah. Mature now." She grinned.

"So you're moving out?"

"No." Came the immediate answer. "You know I want to be there for the little ones."

"I do." Emma smiled. "And congratulations. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks babe. But I should go. Make sure you eat and I'll be home soon."

"I'll be waiting." Emma gave her a quick kiss and Lily teleported away. She ate her food while throwing darts at a nearby dart board. After that she headed out to get back home. Henry and Diaval were just walking up, or sneaking rather. "Where've you guys been?"

"Guy stuff." Henry said.

"Guy stuff." Diaval agreed.

"Henry, what happened to Regina's car?" Emma looked up, noticing the large dent in the side. "Tell me you didn't."

"**I **didn't."

"Well who did?" Emma asked. "Regina is gonna kill you."

Henry put a finger to his lips and raced inside. Diaval changed into a bird and flew off.

Regina walked outside, eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Our son ran upstairs like a yaoguai was after him. What'd he do?" Emma pointed to her car. "Son of a- Henry!"

/

Tia walked down to a small rocky cove, easily leaping across the rocks in a sort of path leading out to a large, flat rock a little ways out in the ocean. The wind was cold out here, especially in the setting sun, but she didn't mind that much. Even without being a fire drake, her blood still ran much hotter than a normal human's. This was a private place of hers, where she liked to be alone to practice her craft. Without an actual teacher however, it was still an unlikely thing that she would master the element. Her phone started ringing and she answered it.

"Thalia, where are you, dear?" Mal demanded.

"I'm just at the beach, Mom."

"You know how I feel about you flying after dark."

"I know. I'll be home in about an hour."

"Fine. Be safe and careful."

"Yes ma'am." Tia smiled and put the phone down and stood up. She took a deep breath, falling into a prepared stance. She held out her hand, just like she'd seen her mother and grandmother do, and her staff appeared in her palm. She grabbed it with both hands and slammed the butt against the stone, unleashing a thunderous crack. The water began swirling around her, rising around her, but it only lasted for a moment before the water fell and she collapsed to the ground, panting and sweating hard. "Damn it!" That's when she heard the screams. Someone was calling for help. She dove headfirst into the rapidly rising water, shifting into her dragon form as she did so. She picked up the sounds underwater and used her webbed feet and tail to propel her through the sea, coming upon a rocky place just down the beach, isolated and desolate, except for what looked like a mermaid. She was tied to a post, half in and half out of the water. A steel cage surrounded her and a group of flying monkeys were flying around. The largest, a massive baboon with wings as big as Tia's own was seated on the beach. The mermaid was screaming and swinging her tail at the cage, denting it horribly but still unable to break it. Tia drew in a deep breath, filling her throat with water and fired it like fireballs at the monkeys, knocking the monkeys into the frigid, wild water to be swept under the waves. She launched herself at the big baboon, but it leaped backwards, teeth bared and squaring up for a fight.

Tia rolled her shoulders and attacked. The baboon almost immediately grabbed onto her neck and bit down just behind her ear. She rolled and twisted herself to get free, tearing open its side with her claws. It screamed and hit her in the head hard enough to make her see stars for a moment before taking off into the air, dragging Tia with it. She fought to regain consciousness and once she snapped awake, she tore off one of the baboon's wings, sending them both crashing back to earth. Turning was impossible for the short fall and she crashed into the mermaid's cage, breaking it open. Everything after that was a little blurry. All she could see was foaming water. Warm hands wrapped around her, so different than the icy ocean. Then everything went completely black.

When Tia came to again, the first thing she was aware of were the soft lips pressing against hers, breathing life back into her exhausted body. She sat up, coughing and gagging. She looked up at the mermaid sitting on top of her.

"You're awake." She smiled, a captivating sight to behold. She was almost inhumanly beautiful and no older than Tia herself. Her skin was golden brown and her eyes were a pale stormy gray. Her hair was impossibly long with a gentle wave to it and so black that it looked blue.

Tia tore her eyes away to look around at the sea cave they were in. "Where are we?"

"Just a place I quickly found. You were going to drown so I had to get you someplace safe."

Tia smirked. "Leave it to me to be the first water dragon to almost drown."

The mermaid scoffed. "Well you're looking at the first mermaid to almost drown."

"And you are?"

"Kalise. And you?"

"Thalia. Everyone calls me Tia though."

"Tia." She repeated with a smile.

"You okay?"

Kalise nodded. "Wonderful since you broke me out of that cage. Where am I exactly?"

"Storybrooke."

"Ah!" Kalise grinned and did a little bounce. "Then you must be her. My mentor sent me here to train you. He couldn't come. There's some trouble in the Dragon Isles so he sent me. And I get captured by some crazy redheaded bitch and her flying pets on my first day."

Tia smirked. "I won't tell if you won't."

Kalis stood up on shaking legs. The only thing she wore was a short skirt. Thankfully her hair hid anything else from view. Tia conjured a tanktop for her to put on. "Thank you."

"No problem. I know I said I wouldn't tell, but my moms will want to hear about this."

"I completely understand. Lead the way."

Tia nodded and lead them back out to the beach. Most of the monkeys were gone, washed away by the sea. It was night now and her mothers were no doubt having panic attacks at her being out so late. She took the lead again, following the trail back into town and then to the mansion. The door opened before she could touch it and her blonde mother glared at her.

"You said one hour."

"I know, but something happened."

Mal looked up at Kalise, who was hiding behind Tia. "Get in here and explain."

Tia stepped into the house. Kalise hug onto her arm, looking around with wide eyes. Cynder and Regina were in the kitchen while the little ones played in the living room with Diaval, Cora and Ruby. Emma was on the phone, no doubt with Lily by how she was grinning and blushing. She lead Kalise into the kitchen. "Do you want to sit? Have you eaten?" She asked. Kalise simply shook her head.

"So what happened that you show up two hours past your curfew?" Regina asked. "Mal was about to lead the search party."

Ever since her own abduction Tia knew her blonde mother worried about any of them staying out too late and she hated to have upset her. "I was practicing." She said. "Then I heard screaming and I ran to help. I found Kalise here, tied up and in a cage. She was being guarded by...flying monkeys. I know how crazy this must sound."

"We're all half dragons and she's a mermaid. Crazy is out the window. Keep going." Mal commanded.

"Okay, well, I fought off the monkeys and got knocked unconscious. Kalise saved me and we came straight home, I swear."

"What would flying monkeys be doing in Storybrooke?" Regina asked, looking at Cynder.

"As far as I know they're not natural creatures. They have to be magically created." The goddess replied.

"Who do we know that has flying monkeys?"

Emma walked into the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal. "Flying monkeys? You guys know the wicked witch?" She chuckled to herself as though it were a joke and started to reach into the cereal box. Regina snatched it.

"Bowl, Miss Swan. And I don't know the wicked witch."

"She's real too? Why did I just ask that? Anyways, you did manage to step on quite a few toes in the Enchanted Forest." Emma pulled out a bowl and snatched the box back.

"None of them were green." Regina retorted. "What could the wicked witch possibly want here?" She looked up at Kalise. "Why did she capture you? Did she say anything?"

"I don't know why she locked me in that cage." Kalise answered. "I came to teach Tia how to use her powers." She gestured to Cynder. "Your mentor sent me. He couldn't make it due to problems in the Dragon Isles."

"What problems?" The goddess demanded.

"Kagan's death has been felt. His lieutenants aren't happy and have been causing trouble."

Cynder growled deeply and sighed. "And this witch?"

"She caught me when I was swimming to shore. Didn't say anything, just stuck me in a cage. But I heard her say anything before she did some weird poof thing."

"Teleport?" Regina asked.

Kalise nodded. "She said Evil is powerful, but Wicked is better. And Wicked always wins. They'll regret it."

"What's _it_? Regret what?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know."

"Evil." Regina said softly. "Her beef is with me then."

"Then her beef is with all of us." Mal looked at her. "We'll get to the bottom of this. In the meantime, we should find out if anyone else knows the wicked witch."

"Wicked Witch?" Cora asked, standing in the doorway.

"You know her, Mother?" Regina asked.

"Yes." Cora said softly. "She's your sister."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kassandra looked up as the door to her cell opened. In stepped a pretty redhead with bright blue eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and a dark green pencil skirt with a black hat on her head. "Who the hell are you?"

"A friend." She replied in a sultry british accent. "I was only wondering if I could have a few moments of your time."

"I'd rather be alone."

"Tired of being locked up? I've heard that dragons get sick if they're locked up for a long time."

"You've misheard then. We just don't grow."

"Hmm." The redhead walked forward and sat down. "How would you like to get out of here? Join me for a spot of tea, a hot meal, a good bath? We can talk while your magic comes back. You can sleep on something other than springs."

"I don't normally agree to go with someone I don't even know."

"Well in that case, I'm the Wicked Witch." She held out her hand. "Zelena."

"Kassandra." Kassandra warily reached out to shake her hand. The next thing the dragon knew, she was sitting on a bed in a large bedroom.

"Towels are in the bathroom. Tea and dinner should be ready in about 45 minutes. I'm sure you can conjure some clothes. We can really talk then." Zelena smiled, removed the cuff on her wrist and left the room.

Kassandra was anxious, but she wanted a good shower. She conjured her sword and leaned it next to the tub as she took a long, hot shower. She changed into simple jeans and a black sports bra. She conjured a headband and put it on as well, grabbed her sword and headed out into the kitchen where Zelena had already fixed the table. It was covered in mouthwatering delicacies and a pot of hot tea. Zelena had showered as well it would seem. Her hair was wet and pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing a comfortable-looking sleeveless little black dress. "So what's all this about?"

Zelena glanced up. "Sit first, eat. Tell me about yourself. Usually when I make plans of revenge, I like to get right to the point, but you are intriguing and I think we could really help each other."

"How so?"

"First, by sitting down and filling a plate. I usually don't cook either but this is a special occasion."

Kassandra sighed and looked around, noting all escape clearly sense the powerful magic on this woman. She may be an old dragon, young by most standards actually, but she was strong, just not as strong as the enigma of a woman who owned this farmhouse. She sat down and started filling her plate. The food was good, much better than the slop she was fed in the cell. A dragon needed more than enough food to sustain themselves. Receiving only just enough to keep her alive had made her weak. It would take days to recover her full strength. "Now, will you tell me what's going on?"

"Regina is my sister." Zelena said, wiping her mouth with a napkin. She took a sip of tea.

"Really?"

"Indeed."

"Let me guess, this food is poisonous? Payback for attacking your family?"

Zelena chuckled. "Oh quite the opposite. If I wanted to kill you then I would've done so when you had that cuff on. As for payback, well, I don't consider Regina my family. I'm one of a kind."

"So what happened?" Kassandra asked.

"Cora abandoned me as a baby. Left me in the woods to die while Regina got to be a queen. I grew up as a peasant who could barely find enough food to feed myself, and if I did my abusive father either stole it or beat me until I threw it back up." Zelena shrugged and looked up at her. "At least you had a loving mother. Neither one of my parents wanted me, I know what it's like to be the unwanted sister."

"And I know what it's like to be the sister who didn't live up to our parents' expectations." Kassandra replied. "My mother, for all her love, really only cared about Kagan. I tried my hardest to gain her attention, and his too, but I was never as good as Maleficent and my mother apparently was good enough to fuck once in awhile but worth nothing more to the great Kagan."

"I'm terribly sorry." Zelena said, and Kassandra thought she actually might've been sincere. "But we can get revenge. I know that's what you want, for locking you up, beating and mutilating you."

"I knew the price if I failed."

"That may be, but wouldn't you like to win? To finish your mission?"

"Well what's your place?"

"Are you in, dearie? There'll be no backing out."

Kassandra didn't even hesitate. "What's the plan?"

"Well, the dragon clan is as united as it can be at the moment. I'll need you to rest, I have a way for you to grow your strength far beyond a dragon of your age."

"To take out Cynder?"

"No. She is centuries your senior and an experienced warrior. No, I'll take care of our resident goddess. I'll take care of all the big players for you and then you come in and finish them completely. However, to do that, I'm going to need patience from you. Such a plan requires precision timing."

"I still have assets we can use." Kassandra offered. "Maleficent forfeited all that she would gain when she spilled the blood of our father. Everything that he owned and my mother owned, now belongs to me. All of his gold, his money, his followers. Whatever you need, Wicked Witch."

"And what would you like in return?" Zelena asked, freshening their drinks. "Besides vengeance."

"I'll think of something." Kassandra replied.

The witch raised her glass. "To new alliances. And to vengeance."

Kassandra raised hers as well. "To new alliances...and to vengeance."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review please!

A/N: Sorry this story hasn't been updated in so long. I'll try to keep it updated. Anyways, let me know what you guys think and if you have any suggestions. Also, sorry for any mistakes.


	20. Chapter 20

The Wicked Witch made no move for the next few days so Mal and Regina allowed Tia to start her lessons. She woke up early and got dressed in her workout gear to race down to the cove. Kalise was waiting for her.

"Come with me." The mermaid said, leading her down the beach and into the forest, following the path that lead up a cliff.

"Are we going to jump?" Tia asked.

"The first trick to mastering water is learning not to fear it. So, yes, we're going to jump." Kalise smirked over her shoulder.

"So how did you go from being a mermaid swimming carefree in the sea to being mentored by some powerful Dragon god?" Tia ventured to ask.

"Well, Aldric found me when I was a newborn and cared for me ever since. He started teaching me magic and we found that I had a talent for it."

"So you don't have any family?"

"Besides Aldric? No, not really. Not very many friends either to be honest." Kalise shrugged.

"Well, count me as one." Tia smiled and Kalise looked over her shoulder with a smirk. "So, what's going on with the dragons?"

"Kagan died. He was a very powerful and feared dragon. His temple fell and now, all of his things are up for grabs without any of his heirs to claim them. It's a war zone there. I think that's why Aldric sent me here instead of keeping me there."

"His temple fell?" Tia asked, not quite understanding.

"The more powerful dragons, whose power relies on the devotion or fear of followers have temples. When they die, the temples fall and the world knows of their demise."

"What's Grandma's temple like? Well, Cynder's."

"Oh, it is beautiful. Carved from white stone with lovely pools. Anyone who crosses the threshold is instantly healed of any disease or injury they may have. That's why even in her long absence, the world still believes in her. I consider it quite the honor to train her granddaughter."

"I hope you think of me as more than just Cynder's granddaughter." Tia said, pausing and looking up at the mermaid.

Kalise paused as well and turned around. "I think of you as the dragon who would selflessly attack a pack of flying monkeys to save someone she didn't even know. Courageous, selfless...and beautiful." She smirked and turned around to keep climbing.

Tia smiled to herself. "You know I could've flown us up here."

"Almost there now. Might as well keep walking."

Tia smirked and hurried to catch up. As they reached the summit, she crouched down to to peek over the edge of the cliff. "You sure this is safe?"

"Are you afraid of the water?"

"No, but I am afraid of dying." She retorted.

Kalise scoffed. "Okay, look at the water. Look at how it looks so crazy right now, foaming and white. That's only on the surface. Beneath it, it's calm and still. Nothing is as soft as water, but nothing can withstand a raging flood. You need to find a balance, that special point that gives you complete serenity. Water serpents don't go blasting water around like fire drakes do fire."

"Okay." Tia said slowly, thinking over her words.

"Think of being calm. Like the perfect place in the world. When you strike, you do so with powerful force. Need me to demonstrate?"

"Knock yourself out."

Kalise stepped up to the edge of the cliff and closed her eyes. She raised her hand out to the side and a massive column of water started to rise out of the sea. A thin stream came to her hand and formed a long trident. Tia smiled, gasping as the column rose high above them, a swirling vortex of ocean. Kalise stomped her trident on the ground and all of it came crashing back down. "See?"

"There's no way I can do that." Tia said immediately. "Every time I try to grab it, it just slips right through my fingers."

"Probably because you can't grab water. You have to guide it. It has to flow." Kalise replied. "Now come on." She turned her back to the cliff and simply let herself fall. Tia quickly dove after her. The feeling of free falling was exhilarating. Kalise's laughing made it all the more pleasurable. They hit the water with a big splash and Thalia found that she was right. Beneath the surface of the water, it was much calmer. She smiled and shifted into her dragon form and swam around Kalise as she changed her legs into her tail. They spent the entire morning in the water, swimming in their different forms, chasing fish and enjoying the ocean. Afterwards, they went back to the rocky cove and Kalise had Tia go through a series of exercises. She was very annoyed with how little progress she made, but Kalise assured her she would get better. It was only the first day after all. They walked together back to the mansion and Tia dried them off before going inside. Mal and Cynder were in the living room, wrestling with all six of the children while Ruby, Cora, Diaval, and Regina were playing video games on the couch. Tia smiled and lead the way into the kitchen where Lily, Henry and Emma were cleaning up the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo, where were you this morning?" Lily asked.

"I got some early training in. Anything left?"

"You know the moms left you something." Her older sister placed a plate in front of her. "Eat up. Everyone's going flying today."

"Everyone?"

Lily grinned. "**Everyone.**"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire Mills clan took to the skies in their dragon forms. Even Emma and Cora. Granny and Ruby stayed in their wolf forms, riding on Cynder's back. The little dragonlings and dragonpups rode on their mothers' heads as the dragons took the sky by storm. Storybrooke citizens looked up as the great creatures crossed by overhead.

Regina let out a happy roar that was echoed one by one by the others. A flock of dragons. It was almost amusing in a way. Luca bounced on her nose, his wings straight out to his sides trying to catch the wind. She kept him at an angle so he wouldn't fly off. Meanwhile Ruby and Granny were leaping from dragon to dragon, running across their backs and diving off again. Lily was beneath her, making sure Emma didn't fall. Henry gave her an encouraging tap with his wingtip. Mal had Violet and Magnus on her head, flying at Cynder's side. The goddess was so large that her three little ones were running all over her back and flapping their wings. It felt good to have her family flying with her. Cora, in the form of a bright red dragon was twirling through the air with Diaval. Everyone was having themselves some fun. Then Mal gave the signal. A good thrust of her wings gave her a burst of speed and the others sped up to match. She kept pushing the speed, flying high over the forest until they came to the lake where they started to circle. Regina had placed a spell on it beforehand to make it nice and deep for their little excursion. Luca dug his claws into her horns as she brought her wings in close, falling into a steep dive. Mal followed suit and one by one the dragons dove towards the ground like giant colorful comets. With a laugh from Luca, they hit the water. Luca let go of his mother to start swimming but Regina grabbed him in her talons so he wouldn't be hit by the other large, serpentine bodies slamming into the water. When everyone was in and having fun chasing each other through the lake, then she let him go to play with his siblings. Regina growled when Mal pulled on her tail. She turned and chased after her.

It was a wonderful day for the Mills clan. They stayed in dragon forms all day, eating lunch that Ruby and Lily caught and nesting together for the night. In the morning, new problems emerged when they returned home and received the news that Kassandra was no longer in her cell. At the same time, Cynder was plagued with problems from the Dragon Isles when she got a message in a mirror and was forced to spend the rest of the day facilitating disputes.

"Do you think the Wicked Witch let Kassandra out?" Regina asked Mal as they sat on the back porch, watching Tia and Henry play with the kids.

"Possibly. Have you talked to Cora about her?"

"Mother doesn't know that much about her. Her name is Zelena and she was meant to die in the woods but she got picked up by some magical cyclone and taken to Oz. Either she is the most resilient baby alive or the luckiest that's ever lived." Mal said. "Still, Kassandra escaping worries me. She might try to retaliate. We should be on our guard."

Regina nodded, leaning her head against Mal. What was her sister up to?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kassandra opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling. She took a few deep breaths to wake herself up from 12 hours of hibernation. She turned her head to the left, finding Zelena laying in bed next to her. She rolled over and placed a kiss to the witch's exposed belly. Zelena peeked out of one eye.

"You were supposed to sleep 18 hours. My spell won't work if you don't give it time."

Kassandra ignored her words and her eyes zeroed in on the mark on Zelena's neck. By the old law, the witch was hers now. This was the price she wanted to join forces with the Wicked Witch. But it was not enough. She desired more. She desired to be rid of her sister forever so that she would never have to think of her again. "Is vengeance truly what you desire?"

"Is it not what you desire?"

"I think my desires have changed." Kassandra crawled on top of Zelena. She turned her head to look the redhead in the eye. "What would be the ultimate victory? Destroying your sister's family or having one of your own? Becoming a mother, a queen, everything your mother didn't believe you capable of at birth. Would that make you happy?"

Zelena sighed. "We both know it's too late for us."

"It's not. We can tear them apart and still have a life of our own. I can take us to my home in the Dragon Isles. I can build you a castle atop a hill. You will have servants and more gold than you could ever want. Maybe even a few eggs, some grand-eggs." Kassandra placed a tender kiss to her lips.

"Why the sudden change of heart? Doubt my abilities?"

"No." she answered simply. "I believe you have the ability to do anything you can think of. Do this with me, Zelena."

"I have planned this for a long time and you want me to just throw it away?" Zelena started to sit up but Kassandra pushed her back down, amused by her fire.

"No. But say yes."

"You want kids and-"

"You." Kassandra insisted. "I want you."

"Why?!"

The dragon looked around, trying to figure out how best to explain it. Eventually, she held out her hand to her chest and drew out her heart. She grabbed Zelena's hand and placed the precious organ in her palm. She pulled off a heartscale and placed it in the other and sat back to watch her reaction. "I don't know how else to say that I want you for my own. Can you imagine the things we could do if we go to my homeland? I could show you my world, I would give it to you."

"But…" Zelena swallowed, looking at the powerful things she held. "I have wasted so much of my life on this hatred. Who would I be without it? How can I just let it go?"

"Because." Kassandra shrugged. "You are Zelena and you can do anything." She looked down. "I will go back and hibernate if you want me to, but at least...think about it." She took her heart back and pushed it back into her chest. The heartscale she declined. "It is yours. I have no use for it." She turned to lay back down. A few minutes later, Zelena got off the bed and left the room. Kassandra sighed and slid back into hibernation. It was about 5 hours later when she awoke again. She got up and stretched, took a quick shower and put on some sweats and a sports bra. Zelena was sitting to the kitchen table. It was already laden with food but she hadn't touched any of it. She was holding the heartscale, staring at it. "Witch?"

Zelena glanced up. "I have waited too long for this to give up now."

"Fuck our family." Kassandra growled. "I want you to be my family."

"Why?!" Zelena demanded. "It's not like you love me. It's not like you care. I'm not my sister. I don't get happy endings, or beginnings or anything!"

"The only accurate thing you said was that you are not your sister." The dragon replied, sitting down to eat. "And who gives a fuck about endings? Why are you searching for an ending? Happy or not."

"I don't get you. You should want to destroy them just as much as I do. You agreed to help me do this."

"I did, didn't I? I have sat in that wretched cell for almost year and I realized...fuck Maleficent." She chuckled to herself. "Fuck her, her mate, her children, her mother. To hell with them all. I wasted my life on my sister. What did it get me? Not a damn thing. She's still happy. She's still living the dream."

Zelena sighed and laid her head in her hands. "You ask for more than you know."

Kassandra ignored her and started eating. She was starving. Hibernating was hungry work. While she stuffed her face, Zelena kept her head down but she could practically feel the witch's mind turning over her words.

"I'll do it." Zelena looked up. "I'll go with you." Kassandra grinned and stood up. "On one condition." she growled and sat back down. "I just want to meet her. Regina. I want to meet my sister and my mother."

"As you wish."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina received the message a few weeks later from her sister, asking for her, Cora, Mal and Cynder to meet her at the lake. Of course they figured it was a trap, but after much discussion decided to go considering it would be the four of them against one, possibly two if Kassandra had actually allied with her. As far as Regina knew she hadn't stepped on any green toes in her past so she wasn't sure why her sister was mad at her. Her beef should've been with their mother because Cora's actions were quite cruel. There were several alternatives she couldn't used if she didn't want Zelena. Leaving her in the woods to die was a particularly cruel one and she almost couldn't believe her mother was capable of such a thing. Then she laughed to herself. It was Cora. The Heart Ripper. Nothing should surprise her anymore. Arriving at the lake, she found a pretty redhead standing on the bank alone wearing a long iridescent green dress. She was clutching something in her fist but for the most part seemed relaxed. Her sister looked up when they approached, her bright gaze roaming over the new arrivals.

"You're the Wicked Witch?"

"Zelena. You must be the Evil Queen."

"Regina."

Zelena smirked and glanced at Cora. "I'm not going to lie, I had very big plans to destroy you and all that you held dear. Someone convinced me not to."

"...Thank you?" Regina frowned slightly.

"I needed to meet you before I left."

"Leaving already? We've only just met."

Zelena chuckled. "You may have just found out about me, dearie, but I've always known about you. For a long time, I was very envious of all the things that our mother gave you. I mean, she threw me away...and made you a queen." She sighed. "She gave you everything."

"To be fair…" Regina said. "I had to lose everything as well."

"Hmm. True." She looked at Cora. "Do you regret it? What you did to me? I mean, even now you're living a happily ever after with your favorite daughter. You didn't even think to tell her about me, or find me to apologize, or check on me at all. Did I really mean nothing to you?"

Cora took a step forward but Zelena scowled and stepped away. "Yes, you did. I let my own greed get in the way of what was most important and that was you. I can never be sorry enough for what happened, but I am. Truly." Their mother said, sounding sincere in her words. Regina watched Zelena's reaction. She actually shed a tear.

"Why did you lock up the mermaid?" Maleficent asked.

Zelena wiped her eye. "She's not what you think she is. Aldric has no apprentice. Believe me, I wasn't stupid enough to piss off that dragon. You should keep your daughter away from her. She's actually...nice. Bright. If only the rest of you were." She scowled again and opened her fist, revealing a vial of some sort. "I have spent many years determining how best to enact my revenge on my so-called family. Your apology, Mother, does not change the fact that because of you I grew up in poverty. I had an adopted father who beat me day in and day out. He called me wicked because of my magic, because it was unholy and disgusting. After a while, I started to believe him. But then I killed him and I didn't really care anymore. Before he died he told me where I came from and I found out who I was. I found out that I was nothing but a tool for a mother to fuck her way into a crown. I found out my sister got the life any girl would've dreamed of. I found out that I had no family."

"Zelena, be careful with that." Cynder growled. "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

Zelena only laughed. "Says the goddess with severe emotional problems and a crazy ex who nearly killed her entire family." She threw the vial on the ground, cracking it and teleporting away. Red smoke began to rise from the vial, engulfing the four before either could react. Thankfully they'd expected a trap and Lily, Ruby and Emma came running out of the bushes nearby.

Lily went to her mothers. Regina had collapsed to the ground, her muscles straining and contracting, eyes dilating and her mouth open in a silent scream. Her eyes were glowing red. She couldn't see anything wrong with her mother, but Regina was in a world of pain. It was like she was back in that dark room in the cannery with Greg Mendell pressing the button on his machine over and over again, sending electricity coursing through her. She screamed and screamed, begging him to stop. The pain was just too much.

Ruby went to Cynder. Her mate was crying and gasping. She scrambled to get away from Ruby as soon as she saw her, begging for mercy. "Cynder, it's me. It's me, baby." She grabbed the blonde and held her still, looking into eyes so wide with terror that it made her sick. Cynder wasn't seeing Ruby. She was looking into the eyes of her former abusive lover. She could feel blood trickling down her back from the scars on her back, freshly tore open. New bruises and fresh lacerations from his angry claws.

"Please, Kagan. I promise I'll be good. Please."

"No." Ruby growled. "Cynder, I'm not Kagan." Her growl only made the powerful woman cower and whimper. When she touched Cynder again, she could see her mate in some kind of palace, running away from Kagan as he chased after her with a sadistic grin on his face. Cynder was pleading for him to stop, but he wouldn't. Ruby tore herself away before she could witness any more.

Maleficent moved sluggishly, almost as though she were very, very drunk. In truth, she felt as though she were under that modified sleeping curse's effects, straining to reach Lily's egg as a laughing Snow stole her away. Snow White. She would destroy her for this. Emma grabbed her arm before she teleported away and found herself at her parents house. Maleficent staggered towards her parents and little brother at the kitchen table.

"Mom, Dad, move!" Emma yelled. Mal made a grab for Snow but Emma pushed her out of the way. The dragon roared.

"Give her back to me! Baby Snatcher!" She tried to grab her mother again, but Emma slammed into her from the side, landing on top of her.

"Maleficent, fight it! This isn't you!"

"It should've been you to have that darkness!" The dragon cried, tears falling her eyes. "She poisoned my baby. I couldn't stop her." She looked up with murder in her eyes and threw Emma off with relative ease, scrambling to find Snow. "I will destroy you. Do you think an apology was enough? Sending your daughter to right your wrongs?"

"Get out!" Emma roared as Mal charged. The drug kept her from being able to stand correctly and Emma used that to her advantage, running in from the side and wrapping her arms around Mal's neck. The dragon's very simple response was to grab her ankle and slam it through the floorboards, shattering it and getting her stuck. The dragon took off after her parents. "Damn it." Emma pulled out her phone and called Lily. "We have a bit of a situation."

Meanwhile, Ruby had Cynder under control. The dragon obeyed her every command like a slave and it once again reignited her hatred for Kagan. She was glad Cynder had eventually grown a backbone and ripped him apart. Cora was in the best shape out of the four affected. She was merely unconscious, her eyes dancing beneath her eyelids. She kept twitching, sharp, painful jerks. The werewolf didn't know it, but Cora was feeling the effects of all those years of ripping out hearts, feeling the pain of each one. She was having her heart ripped out over and over by each and every one of her victims. She had a long way to go before it was over.

Lily got her mother and grandmother back to the house and had Diaval watch them. Ruby called Granny to go after Maleficent and Lily rushed to go help her. The wolf paced back and forth, wondering how they were going to get out of this.

"Ruby, what's going on?" Henry asked as he and Tia came upstairs. She told them about the meeting with Zelena and how it had blown up in their faces.

"Why did you guys not expect something like this?" Tia demanded. "After all, She's Cora's daughter! And Ma's sister."

"We did , just not...this." Ruby snapped. "Also, go find your girlfriend because apparently she's not who you think she is. Zelena said Aldric doesn't have an apprentice. Don't know if that's true but you might want to check it out. Henry, go get Gold. He might know something." She turned to Cynder as they departed. Her mate was sitting on the bed, afraid to lay down and go to sleep. She growled and went to check on the napping kids. They were fine for now but they would be up soon. "Cynder." The dragon looked up quickly. "I need you to do something for me, okay?"

"Whatever you want, Kagan."

"I'm not Kagan!" She snarled, infuriated at being compared to that brute. Of course she knew that Cynder didn't know that. She quickly figured out that Cynder must only see her as her old tormentor but any attempt at telling her something different was met with a wall. Ruby took a deep breath. "I want you to remove a spell."

"Anything." Cynder said obediently.

"Cleanse yourself of any magic on you." Ruby went to get her golden girdle. "Come on. I know you can do it. I know you can break through this."

"Did you-did you do something to me?" Cynder asked, her eyes suddenly turning hard. She grabbed Ruby by her throat and slammed her against the wall, shaking the house. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Ruby choked out. Cynder slid her up the wall, picking her off her feet. "Cynder, please." The door opened as Diaval stepped in. He analyzed the situation quickly and dropkicked Cynder right out the window. "Thank you." Ruby gasped, holding her neck.

"It's okay. Mistress taught me to prepare for all types of situations." He beamed.

"We need a way out of this. They need to be woken up." The house suddenly shook and they looked outside as Mal was slammed into the ground by Lily. "Before we end up destroying each other. Stay here with the kids, please. I want to make sure Cynder is okay." She went over to the window and leaned out, only to receive a bone jarring punch to her nose. "Son of a bitch!" Damn Cynder and her stupid dragon strength. "Ah! Fuck dragons!"

"What did you do to me, Kagan?!" Cynder roared, swinging herself back into the room. She conjured her staff and pointed it at the fallen werewolf.

"Fuck you!" Ruby growled, holding her bloody nose.

Cynder frowned. "Why are you cowering?"

"Because you broke my damn nose!" Ruby snapped. Cynder scowled and stepped forward, but Diaval once again came to her rescue by beaming the goddess in the back of the head with Mal's staff. "Thank you again." He only nodded. She glared at her unconscious mate, whom she loved dearly but was pretty pissed with right now. She hoped Gold had a way to break this stupid spell before Cynder woke back up madder than ever. Outside, Mal was still battling her eldest daughter to get to Snow. Hopefully Cora and Regina stayed unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zelena watched the chaos unfold from her farmhouse, watching in the mirror as they Mills family was broken into pieces. "Did that quench your thirst for vengeance?" Kassandra asked, standing behind it. She chuckled. "Despite how amusing this is."

"Somewhat." The witch sighed. Kassandra held forth her hand and she took it, rising to her feet. "Let's go. You didn't get in your final shot though."

"I have what I desire." Kassandra replied, nonchalantly. Zelena took a deep breath and clicked her heels, ruby slippers together, transporting them to the Dragon Isles where they could start a new life, leaving behind Storybrooke's power family in a state of chaos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! Sorry for any mistakes.


	21. Chapter 21

Cynder had to be cuffed and locked in a cell to keep her under control. Maleficent was chained with magical cords of metal provided by the Dark One, just until they could get this mess resolved. Cora and Regina were still unconscious. While Lily, Gold and Emma tried to come up with an antidote, Henry and Tia went looking for Kalise, and Diaval and Ruby watched the little dragonlings. The problem was, they were getting hungry after 2 days and only their blonde mothers could nurse them. Diaval was designated to stay at the house while Ruby moved the kids to her old apartment. She tried to find them something to sustain them. She went and bought them every kind of milk in the store to see which they'd drink, and every kind of meat. They wouldn't drink any of the milk and refused to eat any of the meat, raw, cooked or otherwise. All six were huddled in a whimpering ball on her bed when Lily came to check on them.

"Shit. They won't eat anything?" Lily asked, going to pet the colorful pile of tiny dragons.

"No. They have to eat, Lily. Can't you get your mom to change into a dragon and calm down for a few minutes?"

"If she changes into a dragon, she's gonna get free and beat the shit out of Emma's parents." Lily said. "Cynder thinks you're Kagan, can't you just command her to feed them?"

Ruby scowled. "I already want to forget about his fucked up hold on her, not play a role in it, Lily."

"Could we... milk them?"

"You want to try it, go ahead."

Lily sighed and stood up. "Gold's working on a cure but we don't how long it'll take."

"They need to eat." Ruby whimpered, looking at her babies. "What about that weird grass that Cynder and Mal ate when they were pregnant. It's not much but it's something. I'll go get it. You stay here with the kids." Ruby headed out to the meadow immediately. The grass she needed was a lush dark green and sweet. It was easy to find thankfully. She started picking it and collecting a little pile.

"Did you really think you could escape me, Kagan?" Ruby's head snapped up to find Cynder sitting not 10 feet away. The cuff was shredded and hanging from her arm. The wolf smelled the blood from her fingers and nails where she'd clawed her way free. "Did you really think this would stop me?"

"For the last fucking time, I am not that abusive prick!" Ruby roared. Cynder suddenly speared her to the ground, tearing up the earth. She shoved the blonde off and tried to get back up, but Cynder conjured her staff and hit her as hard as she could in the chest, sending the wolf flying. Ruby bounced against the ground several times, rolling and crashing into any and everything in the way. It was a miracle she didn't die or blackout right then. The only thing that stopped her was seeing her heart scale, her most prized possession flying off her neck. "No!" She struggled to crawl around to find it, even shifting forms to see if she could sniff it out better. She was struck with a terrible fear of never finding it, a sign of Cynder's love and affection, the ultimate sign of trust for a dragon...and she'd lost it. Cynder walked towards her, staff held at the ready to probably bash it over the side of her head. She whined and tried to stand but neither of her hind legs would support her.

"Changing into a dog isn't going to change your fate, Kagan." Her mate said, circling her, taunting her.

Ruby whimpered and crawled away from her. Then she saw it. Her heart scale. She quickly snapped it up, holding it gently and lovingly with her teeth just as Cynder pressed her foot to the back of her neck, forcing her head against the ground, slowly increasing the pressure. Her jaw started to ache from holding the scale, but she refused to let it go. Cynder raised her foot and slammed it back down. The heart scale cracked and the next thing she knew there was an explosion of magic. White light passed over the entire town. Ruby blacked out then.

/

Regina's eyes snapped open, glowing purple as her magic settled. The pain was gone. She was back in her bedroom. "Regina!" Her mother limped into the room and collapsed into her arms. "You're alright."

"I am. But where are the kids? Where's Mal?" She tried to sit up but she was completely exhausted.

"Mom!" Tia, Lily and Henry came racing into the room, followed by Diaval. They quickly crowded around their mother and grandmother, practically jumping all over them. "You guys are okay! We had no idea how to wake you guys up."

"Then how did we wake up?" Cora asked. "And how long have we been out?"

"Where is Mal and the kids?' Regina demanded.

"You've been out for a few days." Lily answered. "There was some kind of magical explosion that i guess woke you guys up and Mom is currently locked up. The kids are asleep at Ruby's."

Regina forced herself to sit up. "Get Mal. They need to be fed. Is Cynder okay?"

"She's cuffed. She should be good."

"Lily, she is going to get out of the cuff." Cora said matter of factly. "Goddess, remember?"

"Shit!" Lily teleported away for a moment before returning in record time. "Yeah, she's out. I have to go find Ruby. Mom is at the station chained up." She vanished again and Regina struggled to her feet. Diaval quickly came to her assistance and helped her downstairs but she was unable to go any farther before collapsing onto the couch.

"I will go get Mistress." He said, quickly tearing out of the room.

"We'll get the babies." Tia and Henry volunteered.

Regina sighed, sitting back in the chair feeling fatigue wash over her. Zelena, that bitch! She was going to kill her sister the next time she saw her. First things first, Mal needed to be freed and reassured that everything was fine. Then she needed to take care of her children. As soon as possible the babies needed to be fed. They were probably starving by now. Her mother took her by the hand and gave it a squeeze. At least nothing worse had happened.

/

"Cynder!" Lily and Emma sprinted across the field to where the goddess was in dragon form, her head bowed over a dark body in the grass. "No." Lily whispered. "No!" She roared and shifted, ramming into her grandmother and knocking her onto her side. She turned to Ruby. "No, Ruby. Get up. Please be okay." The wolf was covered in some kind of white glow that was slowly diminishing, revealing that Ruby had a new form. Still a wolf, but now as big as Lily herself, with a long serpentine tail and a pair of wings on her back, broad and matching her chocolate brown fur with wing claws on the tips. Not only that, but she had a silver diamond collar around her neck. "Ruby?" Lily shifted back down to touch the wolf's head. Cynder picked herself up and tried to approach but Lily held her at bay with a protection spell. That only enraged the goddess. She threw herself against the shield. Emma added her strength to Lily's to hold it while Lily tried to wake her friend. Cynder roared at her. "Grandma, are you awake?!" Lily screamed. "Do you remember?"

"Yes." Cynder growled. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know but right now your kids need to eat. So go fucking feed them. I'll take care of Ruby."

Cynder's eyes glowed, her jaw falling open slightly at her granddaughter's gall to command her. Ultimately she seemed to understand that her dragonlings needed her and Ruby was in good hands. She looked longingly at her mate before taking flight, heading back to the mansion. Lily turned back to Ruby. The glow was gone and the werewolf was starting to stir.

"Rubes? You okay?"

Ruby sat up quickly and looked around. She rubbed her head with a paw. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Something happened to you though. You okay?" Lily asked with concern. She'd never seen such a transformation before. Ruby got to her feet slowly. Lily conjured a mirror so she could see what she looked like now. The wolf went stock still. "Do you remember anything?"

Ruby backed up and yelped when she stepped on her new tail. She tried to turn around, fanning her wings and nearly decapitating Emma. "Sorry, Emma. This is just too weird. It must've happened when I broke Cynder's heart scale."

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Her standing on the back of my head." The wolf deadpanned. She was soon distracted, chasing this new longer tail. Then she froze. "Is Cynder okay?" She demanded. "The kids?"

"She's fine. She went to nurse them right now."

"I have to go to her. She's probably upset."

"**She's** upset?" Emma said incredulously. "She almost killed you."

"She didn't mean it. She wasn't herself." Ruby defended. "And besides everyone tries to kill someone else in this family at least once. It's how we communicate half the time."

"Be careful." Emma cautioned her.

"She's my mate." Ruby shifted back down, finding the collar taking the form of a diamond bracelet on her wrist. She ran off, leaving Lily and Emma alone in the field. They teleported back home to find both dragon mothers curled up in the backyard nursing their little ones. Regina had made it outside to sit next to Mal's paw. Mal kept nuzzling and licking her mate as gently as she could, glad to be back together again. Lily quickly went to her mothers and sat with them.

Ruby returned a few minutes later and approached Cynder, but the white dragon turned her back to her, folding her wings around herself like a shade. Ruby frowned and tickled her tail. The dragon started making a snickering sound as she struggled not to laugh. Her wing flapped a little and the wolf slipped inside. Draco, Ember and Luke were suckling away. Every few moments or so, Cynder used her foot to push them away so they wouldn't get sick from eating too much too fast. "Cynder. You okay?"

"No." Came the answer. "I tire of having Kagan as a weakness constantly being used against me. I almost killed you. Our children haven't eaten in days."

"None of that is your fault. You defeated Kagan. You **didn't **kill me, and the kids are stuffing themselves right now."

Cynder snorted. "Wasn't it? You should probably find a mate who won't turn into an uncontrolled beast or isn't broken. Lily and Emma were right to keep me away from you."

"Don't ever say that again." Ruby commanded. "Don't ever doubt us again. Please." Cynder grunted in reply, laying her head down between her paws. "I broke your heart scale." Ruby said softly. "That's what woke you up. It did something to me." Cynder didn't reply. Ruby growled and shifted into her new wolf form and grabbed Cynder by the back of her neck. The dragon roared and shook her off.

"What?!"

"Don't ignore me, that's what." Ruby stretched herself to her full height, forcing Cynder to lower her head and meet her eyes. "The world will always remember Kagan. It will never forget what he did to you and it will always try to use him against you. Do you know how strong you have to be to endure all this years with that bastard? Whether you loved him or not. Now, do you love me?"

"Of course."

"Do you love our kids?"

"Absolutely."

"Then stop whining and get ready to have sex." Ruby frowned firmly and stroked the dragon's paw with her own. "Tell me how sexy I look like this." Cynder let out an uncontrollable snort of amusement. "Come on, how do I look? Like my collar? It's like your girdle, isn't it?" She bounced up and down, demanding an answer. **Cynder!**

**Fine! You look very sexy and I would like very much to do very naughty things to you and your new form, but I am currently feeding our children.**

Ruby growled contently as she curled up next to her mate's head. Cynder gave a little lick with the tip of her tongue. **I love you**.

**I love you too.**

Cynder looked up as Tia approached. "Can you do me a favor, Grandma?"

/

Tia found Kalise sitting on the rocks near the edge of the cove, letting her tail dangle in the water. "Who are you?" She said, walking forward, conjuring her staff just in case. Kalise turned around and smiled.

"Tia. Is everything okay?"

"Zelena said Aldric didn't have an apprentice." She said.

"She's the Wicked Witch. Why would she tell you the truth?" Kalise turned her tail into her legs and stood up, walking to Tia. "What's going on?"

Tia took a deep breath. "Locking you up served no purpose...unless you were in her way. Now why would the Wicked Witch need to lock away a simple apprentice, and considering that you are a mermaid and you were in water when you were tied up, why couldn't you break free?"

"Because I was already weak from fighting her monkeys. Tia, don't do this. We're friends." Kalise insisted. "You know I would never lie to you."

"See that's the thing. I asked Grandma to talk to Aldric. He hasn't sent the apprentice yet. So, I'll ask again. Who are you?"

Kalise sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you-" She suddenly tackled Tia to the ground, knocking her staff out of her hand. She landed a hard punch to Tia's face and got up to kick her hard in the ribs, forcing the air out of the lungs. "Regina killed my mother." Kalise hissed, kicking her in the back. Tia rolled over, spitting out a mouthful of blood. She tried to draw a breath but another kick to her stomach forced it right back out. "Remember that trip to Neverland? Where she turned a mermaid to stone like it was nothing. Like she didn't matter!" She kicked Tia again. "Huh? I had to make sure you were her daughter and wait for the right moment to take out your bitch of a mother. That stupid witch found me and locked me up so I couldn't kill Regina before she could have her revenge. Then you came along and set me free. Thank you for that. Guess I have to kill both mother and daughter now." Tia scowled and dove forward, clipping Kalise's legs and knocking her to the ground. She wrapped a hand around the mermaid's neck and raised her fist.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your mother, but you're not going to hurt mine." She punched the other woman as hard as she could, enraged at the thought of anyone hurting her mother. A column of water sprang out of the nearby ocean to knock Tia across the sand.

"We both know who's going to win this fight. I've practiced my entire life to defeat your mother." Kalise said. "You have barely learned anything."

"I don't need to." Tia stood up and rolled her shoulders. She opened her hand and her staff appeared in it again. "You're a fish. I'm a fucking dragon. Who's going to win that fight?" She stabbed the ground with the butt of her staff sending a shockwave through the earth, splintering and cracking it and drawing up hot fresh water from the deepest reserves of the earth. It clashed with Kalise's ocean water in the air like two battering rams. But Tia knew this was a battle she was unlikely to win, but she was going to win. She shifted and dove forward, powering through the wall of water and tackled Kalise. They rolled right into the one of the cracks she'd created and landed in the boiling hot water. It hardly affected her but Kalise screamed and attempted to get away, switching to her tail form. Tia grabbed it and shredded the fin with her teeth. She coiled her webbed paw into a fist and decked the mermaid in the back, shattering her spine. She could hear the bone snap through the water. With her incapacitated, Tia dragged Kalise out of the water and tossed her onto the beach. She shifted back into a human and returned the earlier kicks.

"You won't kill me." Kalise growled, attempting to drag her limp lower half back to the ocean. "You're different than they are. You don't have it in you. You're not a killer."

Tia smirked and grabbed her tail, easily dragging her back across the sand. She flipped her onto her back and stomped hard on her sternum. "You're right, I am a little different. But if you fuck with my family, the outcome is the same. You...die." She rammed her hand into the mermaid's chest and yanked out her heart. She grinned. "First time I've ever done that." It was the same type of heart she was used to seeing, except it had a faint blue glow to it. "It's kinda cool."

"Fuck you." Kalise spat at her.

"Now now, fishy, you brought this on yourself and quite frankly, I was hoping for a better fight."

"Your mother is a murderer!"

Tia shook her head. "I already know that, dear. They both are. And both of my grandmothers. Maybe my big sister. I don't know if Lily has ever killed anyone before." She squeezed the heart and Kalise cried out in pain. "I'll ask her when I get home." she said absently. A glance at Kalise made her smile. "You're not having fun?"

"Fuck you."

Tia smirked as she slid the heart into her pocket and went to retrieve her staff. She twisted it and pulled out the hidden blade that Mal had put in it. With dogged determination and no concern whatsoever for her victim, she proceeded to skin the mermaid's broken tail for the precious scales. Kalise tried desperately to fight her off, but thanks to the stolen heart she was forced to obey when Tia commanded her to be still. Once she was done, Tia wrapped up he scales, fixed the site of the earthquake and crushed the heart without a second thought, tossing the ashes over her shoulder. She limped home to find her family getting ready for dinner. They were all at the table, chattering and passing around plates, except her mothers who were standing next to the sink on the phone, probably trying to call her.

"So, we are going to go find and kill Zelena and Kassandra once and for all for this, right?" Lily asked.

"Of course." Diaval agreed. "No one hurts my mistress."

"Do you know how to make a portal?" Lily asked Cynder. The goddess blinked at her, still a little peeved at her keeping her away from her mate. Ruby touched her shoulder and she simply shook her head. "So how do we get to the Dragon Isles?"

"How many scales does a mermaid have?" Tia asked, standing in the doorway. Everyone looked up and Mal and Regina ran around the table to fuss over her, demanding to know what had happened and where she had been and why she was bleeding and dirty. They cleaned her up and healed her. Mal took her staff and threw into a closet. "How many scales does a mermaid have?" She asked again, ignoring their worrying.

"About 900. Why?" Mal said.

"Because we now have about 900 ways to cross the worlds." She said, holding up the mermaid skin and scales. "Give or take a few."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	22. Chapter 22

The family decided that they would take at least a month to recuperate before going to the Isles. Regina and Cora were in no shape to travel anyway, still recovering from Zelena's spell. A new excitement was hanging over everyone. Especially after Cynder described to them the magnificence of the Dragon Isles. Everyone could hardly wait. It was one day that Regina took the opportunity to check on Tia. After her little battle on the beach one would expect her to become more reclusive, but she was at the forefront of packing for the trip and helping with the smaller Mills and Lucas brood. Her daughter was sitting on her bed. At the foot was Violet, curled into a little ball as she took a nap with her big sister watching over her.

"Hey." Regina said, leaning against the doorway. Tia looked up from watching Violet and smiled. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Regina came forward to sit on the edge of the bed. "I just wanted to check on you. And...to say I'm sorry." Tia immediately frowned. "Kalise was entirely my fault. She was right. I did turn her mother to stone because she meant nothing to me."

"She was standing between you and your son." Tia scoffed. "That was a definite no no."

"Still." Regina conceded. "You shouldn't have had to be in the middle of that."

"Mom, don't apologize." Tia said. "I'm glad I figured out what was going on before she had the opportunity to hurt you. I'm cool with it."

Regina smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm proud of you, you know. Mal hasn't stopped smiling yet. Winning your first battle." Tia beamed at that. "And who knows, you might find yourself a sexy little something of your own in the Isles."

"Or two." Tia muttered.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "That fucking growth spurt. How old would you be considered anyway?"

"I don't know, I have to count my scales." Tia reached into her chest and pulled out her own heart. It glowed bright red, just like those Regina was used to seeing after being ripped out, but this one had scales on it. Just a small number due to Tia's age. Tia counted them. "I was 4 when I had the growth spurt so it added 11 years. I'm 15 apparently."

"It's only been a few years. I hate this." Regina crossed her arms and pouted. "You are growing up much too quickly for my tastes. Fucking dragons."

Tia laughed and put her arms around her. "I'll always be your little dragonling, Ma."

"You most certainly will." Regina kissed the top of her head again. They looked up as Cynder stormed by the open door.

"Grandma!" Lily yelled. "I was trying to protect Ruby!" She stopped at the door as Cynder slammed hers.

"Grandma still giving you the silent treatment?" Tia asked.

"Yes." Lily sighed. "I was just doing what I thought was right when I kept her away from Ruby. She almost killed her."

"She knows." Regina said. "I'm sure she's more mad at herself than she is with you." She stood up after patting Tia and made for the door, giving her eldest daughter a touch on the shoulder. She walked down the hall, passing by Henry's room. Her son had all of his clothes on his bed and was looking through them, picking out what he wanted to take. "Someone's excited."

Henry looked up and grinned. "Yep. Do you think I should get clothes like from the Enchanted Forest? Or is this good?"

"A little of both. Just in case." She smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"As good as new. Mal unfortunately doesn't quite believe me. I have a doctor's appointment today. Care to tag along?"

"I'd love to. Can we stop at Grandma and Grandpa's house to finish getting my stuff?"

"Absolutely. Whatever you want, my little prince."

"Regina!" Mal yelled from downstairs. "Cora! Let's go!"

Regina breathed heavily through her nose while Henry just laughed. They walked downstairs together, maneuvering past Luca and Magnus playing in the hallway with Diaval. The blonde dragon was waiting impatiently at the door. She frowned a little when Cora came down the stairs a bit slowly, having to lean on Ruby's shoulder. "Are you alright, Mother?" It wasn't long ago that Cora had moved out of the vault and into the house. They all needed the extra pair of hands with so many kids running around. Regina had simply felt that it was time. Her mother had been ecstatic about the move. Today though, she looked exhausted.

"Still very tired, my love." Cora sighed.

Mal suddenly grabbed Regina's arm and pulled her into the kitchen. "What if the reason you haven't fully recovered is because you're human? Because you're still aging?"

"Are you calling me old?" Regina frowned.

"Yes. Shouldn't you be like 90 now?"

"The curse stopped my aging. I'm still 35."

"You're 39, Regina."

Regina crossed her arms. "And exactly how old are you?"

Mal scoffed. "If you want to count my heart scales then fine. That should entertain you for the next week. Seriously, what if I asked Mother for a way to completely change you into a dragon? Even if it does nothing, Cora might be able to use it."

"Is that even possible?" Regina asked. She'd never heard of such a thing occurring. Then again, she knew little about dragons and their culture and magic. Only what Mal knew, and it was probable that not even she knew the true extent of her own power.

"Possibly. I'll go ask. You wait down here." The blonde ran upstairs and she happened to peek outside the kitchen window where Ruby was trying and failing to fly with her new wings. Her little ones were running around her legs trying to give her encouragement. Luke and Luca however, were chasing her tail. Cynder came to the queen's side and chuckled at seeing her mate trying to fly.

"Isn't she cute?" Cynder smiled.

"That she is. Just like your little silent game with Lily." She raised an eyebrow pointedly, fixing the goddess with a hard gaze. Cynder was unfazed by it. The only problem with having a goddess mother in law. You couldn't intimidate her.

"I am three times as strong as Lilith. She placed herself between me and my mate. Even if I was not myself, she was in between me and my most hated enemy. In either situation it would not have ended well for her. The last thing I want is my granddaughter's blood on my hands."

"Cynder, being a goddess does not make you invincible. It does not make you inhuman. One day you must realize that you are just as vulnerable and susceptible to the manipulations of others as we are." Regina touched her hand, laying on the counter. "One day, you will trust us to be strong **for** you."

"I cannot ask anyone to carry this weight…" Cynder said softly.

"You didn't ask." Regina smirked, kissing her cheek. "We offered. Now, did you talk to Mal?"

"Yes, she is upstairs looking for a basin. To truly turn you into dragons, your hearts will need to be bathed in the blood of a pure blooded dragon. Eventually mine or hers, although I would prefer hers. My blood might cause something weird to happen." She gestured to Ruby. By now, Luke and Luca had caught her tail and she was trying to shake them off without hurting them. Draco and Ember had jumped on her head and she fell to the ground, pretending to be hurt. Cynder and Ruby's children actually had three forms due to having three different types of blood running through their veins. Wolf. Dragon. And human. In wolf form, they were similar to Ruby's own appearance, except with some kind of scale on their forehead that Ruby had once spent an hour trying to lick off. The mothers were trying to teach them how to shift between the forms, but all the children seemed to like their dragon ones the best.

"Is there anything else I need to aware of about the Dragon Isles?" Regina asked.

"Nothing I haven't told you."

"So what are the Moors?"

Cynder glanced at her. "The mainland. There is the Dragon Isles, large islands and small continents off the coast, and then there is the mainland, the Moors. Dragons inhabit both but the Moors has a plethora of magical creatures. We could visit there too."

Regina nodded. True be told, she was excited as the others were. Perhaps even more so to get away from Storybrooke. The trip had taken on a new look. Only partly being vengeance against Zelena and Kassandra, and partly just for a change of scenery. To meet new people, learn new things. It was an adventure worth having. She flinched when she heard a loud thud and looked out the window at Ruby rubbing her head.

"This sucks!" She yelled.

/

While the senior couples did whatever they do, Emma and Lily went to the sheriff station to finish up Emma's work and to tell her parents that in a few weeks, she was going to be gone and Storybrooke would be without its savior for a while. As expected, they were none too pleased.

"For how long?" Snow asked.

"I don't know." Emma shrugged, packing anything she need from her desk. "Depends I guess, on how well we like it."

"We need to get a move on, babe. You have a flying lesson." Lily said.

Emma sighed. She sucked the last time, but her girlfriend was determined not to let her go to the Dragon Isles without learning how to fly properly. "Alright, fine, but no laughing."

Lily smirked. "You did well last time." She took the blonde's bag. "I'll meet you outside." She left the station and Emma turned to her parents.

"Emma, going to a dragon infested island is just crazy." Her father pleaded. "And what if we need you? You're the town Savior, remember?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "You guys have been saving these people a lot longer than I have. I didn't sign up for this, and I can assure you that my life will not be spent saving this town from one crisis after another. I'm the Savior. I saved you from the first curse. My job should've ended there." She checked her office to make sure she didn't leave anything she needed and turned to leave. "Henry will be by later to finish packing all of his stuff. Later." She made her way outside and found Lily talking to Will and Keith.

"Don't tell me Grandma invited you two morons." Lily said. Both of them only grinned. "Shit. Why couldn't she find other friends?"

"Because we are the best there is." Will exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "Speaking of your sexy grandmother, heard you two were having a fight."

"It's not even like that. She's pissed because I knocked her on her ass."

"Is that so?" Keith smirked. He pulled out his phone. "I think I need to call to confirm this." His phone dinged and he looked at the text. _**No need. Goddess, remember? Come by later. **_"Cyndy needs us to come by later."

"We got it. We should bring some goodies for the kids." Will added. "What about a party for to see us off?"

"Beach party?" Keith smirked. "Get Cynder in a bikini again?"

Lily threw up her hands in defeat. "Okay, I'm not about to stand here and listen to you two idiots perv on my grandmother."

Both of them scoffed. "Your grandma's hot. Get over it. Later, dragons."

Emma smiled as she walked up to her girlfriend and put her arms around her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Slightly annoyed, but for the most part, fine. Come on, shift so we can go. You've got to get this before we leave."

"Now?"

"Now."

Being a dragon was one thing Emma simply couldn't get used to. The barrage of smells and sounds were almost overwhelming and the flying...that was the hard part. She assumed they just flapped their wings and they were off, but no. She had to worry about flying too low and air spouts and wind direction and a bunch of other stuff that Lily couldn't explain because all of this came naturally to her. Her girlfriend merely followed her instincts. Instincts that Emma lacked. She was determined to learn, to make Lily happy and so they could fly together. It was a slow, but steady process.

/

To Maleficent, having her entire family witness the place of her birth was a dream come true. And yet she needed to make sure they were protected and could protect themselves. When Keith and Will arrived, she shifted into a dragon in the back yard and allowed them to drain some of her blood into a basin. After that, Cynder took Regina and Cora's hearts and bathed them in the blood. She watched carefully over her mate as her mother worked, but only moment after a drop of blood touched the hearts, Regina and Cora both fainted. "Mother!"

"My Maleficent, they are fine. It is meant to happen." Cynder scoffed as she slowly submerged the hearts in the basin. "Leave them there for a few hours and the transformation will be complete. The magic in your blood will need time to bond with the hearts."

Maleficent gently laid Regina on one of the couches and Cora on the other before returning to her mate's side. Her mother kissed the top of her head as she cleaned her hands. "This ritual is sure to work?"

"I have done this many times before. Relax."

Her daughter continued to worry, staying at the side of her mate for the next few hours and only moving when she needed to nurse their children. After which all three came and sat with her, looking at their brunette curiously.

"Ma?" Violet reached out to touch her arm and Regina's eyes snapped open, glowing with purple fire.

"Regina?"

It took a few moments for Regina to respond as she adjusted to the changes that came with being a full fledged dragon. She would never know the power of being a blood born dragon, but this would be nearly enough. The queen slowly sat up. Magnus climbed up behind her to push her from behind and help. Regina touched his arm, a smile trickling across her lips. "He's so soft. Like super soft." She looked up at Maleficent. "Is this why you like giving me massages." She looked up at the ceiling. "I can count the cracks. This is fascinating." She frowned. "Why are there cracks in my ceiling?" Cora suddenly sat up, gasping and coughing out great clouds of smoke and fire. Maleficent conjured a glass of water and forced her to drink it. The fire started to settle within her and the coughing stopped.

"Are you alright?"

"This is amazing." Cora rubbed her arm with her fingertips. "What kind of moisturizer do you use?"

Mal rolled her eyes. The ritual seemed to be a success so far. She made sure that they drank plenty of water that evening and they had to bathe in ice cold water. They complained of course. Like children. And the next morning, went flying. They ended up playing in the lake. Like children.

"See?" Cynder said as they stood on the banks watching Regina, Cora and their children play in the shallow water. "Success."

"How long before they're fully adjusted?"

"Give it another week. Then we should be ready to make the trip."

By the time a week had passed the dragon clan was bustling with excitement and for Maleficent, slight annoyance with Regina constantly rubbing her arm. Still, when the day finally arrived, everyone was raring to didn't know how long they would be gone and of course the Charmings made a huge deal about their savior leaving, barely mentioning that Emma was more than that. They said bye to their friends and extended family, except Will and Keith, who would be joining them on their trip. Even Granny had decided to go. It took only a small effort for Cynder to create a portal using the mermaid scales that would take them to their desired destination. Maleficent knew that with her father's death that it caused some unrest. She hoped it hadn't done too much damage. Cynder transported them to one of the larger continents off the mainland where her temple was situated. They appeared in a small grove at the top of a hill. The air was sweeter, the lush vegetation around them more greener. Everything felt like magic. Alive and breathing. Cynder steered them to a break in the trees and one by one jaws dropped at the sight of the Dragon Isles. In the sky all manner of beasts flew through the air, most of them dragons of every shade and color, glittering brilliantly in the sun. The ground was covered in villages and temples and towns, all immersed in the forest, one with the wilds. There were several roads where the humans were riding horses and driving carts. There were a few markets as well with dragons cooking food with their firebreath. A few dragons even flew by, bouncing a ball back and forth with their tails. Temples dedicated to certain dragons dotted the landscape, but one stood above them all. Grand, white, and pure was Cynder's temple off in the distance. A paved white road lead to it at the top of its pedestal.

"Ruby, look." Said Tia, pointing at the blur of dark wolves racing through the undergrowth.

Cynder chuckled at Ruby's surprised expression. "I am not the only dragon in history who has ever taken a werewolf for a mate, my sweet. And besides, this is a place for not just dragons, but all magical creatures. Many werewolves live here."

"It's beautiful, Mother." Maleficent said.

"It is your home." Cynder replied. "Come, let us go to my temple and unpack. You can have plenty of time to look around. Perhaps Aldric will throw a party." She looked at Ruby. "Those parties in Storybrooke will never compare." She shifted into her dragon and threw in a deep breath, unleashing a thunderous roar. The others shifted forms and followed her into the sky. The other dragons welcomed her home with a symphony of roars and the humans below let out loud cheers. Their goddess had returned in the flesh. Maleficent flew at Cynder's side with the rest of their family gliding behind them as they passed over the land to the temple. The temple itself was massive, crafted from white stone with pools and fountains everywhere. There were a few women there, dressed in white that greeted them upon landing, flocking around Cynder excitedly. She smiled and politely skirted their endless questions and lead the family to a villa behind the temple. The rooms were large and spacious with massive beds covered in furs and carpeted floors. It was similar to those from the Enchanted Forest, but due to Cynder's extreme wealth they were of the finest make.

"So?" Regina asked, looking around their room.

"What do you think?" Mal leaned on the bed, looking up at her mate.

"It's everything she said it was. And much more." Regina smiled. "It's amazing."

Mal nodded. "Kagan's island lies just north of here. No doubt Kassandra has already claimed her inheritance."

"Don't you have as much claim to it?" Regina asked, sitting on the bed.

"No, I forfeited it when I attacked Kagan. A child who spills the blood of their father or mother forfeit their inheritance."

"Wow. That's surprising. So Kassandra had what Cleo and Kagan had?"

"Followers, power, money, you name it." Mal sat next to her.

"She will pay...eventually. Right now…" Regina grinned and suddenly pushed the blonde onto her back. "Let's just enjoy a few minutes of peace before we go exploring. Hmm?"

"Only a few minutes?" Maleficent purred.

/

After unpacking Tia and Henry ventured down to the beach where some dragons their age were. A group seemed to be having a fire breathing contest which quickly caught Henry's interest. Tia quickly ignored it considering she couldn't even breathe fire and decided to go for a swim. She conjured her bathing suit and ran into the surf, quickly diving beneath the surface. Fish of every shape and size were everywhere in this vast undersea world. Sea and Water dragons, many of them with blue and silver scales swam through the large schools, catching the fish in their jaws or chased each other through the water. It was like an entire world beneath the ocean waves. A small koi fish caught her attention and she took off after it...along with about 10 other dragons. She sped up to catch it, but missed as someone pushed her out of the way. She growled and pushed back. A blur suddenly speeding past her quickly caught the fish and flew out of the water. Tia followed, finding the dragoness sitting on the sand, eating her prize. Her scales were silvery blue and she had webbed feet, a long serrated spine down her back and an incredibly long tail with a fluke on the end and an elegant fin stretching off of it. "You're really fast." Tia said in awe. The dragon raised her head, the frills around her horns perking like ears. She stood up and Tia noticed that she had wings, folded against her stomach like a pouch and they were carrying water and fish. "That is so cool. Oh, I am so sorry for staring."

"You must be new or something." the dragon said.

"Just got here today." Tia nodded, eyes still glued to her wings. "How do you do that?"

"It's one of the ways we fish." she said. "You've never been taught?"

"I don't think my wings can do that." Tia rotated them trying to look at them, making the she-dragon snicker.

"Come with me. I'll show you." She lead Tia down the beach to where a great trench had been dug to allow the water to reach the man-made, or rather dragon-made, pool that was full of koi fish. The she-dragon opened her wings and let the fish and water drain into the pool.

"So, can you fly?" Tia asked curiously.

"Have you ever heard of a dragon that can't fly?"

"No." The dragon used a wing to cover her face for a moment. It took Tia a minute to realize that she was hiding her blushing. "Do you find my ignorance amusing?"

"Yes." came the reply. "It's refreshing honestly. Most dragons don't give a fisher the time of day unless they're a water dragon too."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Assholes I guess. Especially fire drakes."

Tia snickered. "I completely understand. Um, I'm Thalia, by the way."

"I'm Saphyra. Welcome to our world, I suppose. I hope you'll like it."

"I already am." Tia smiled, flashing her teeth. Saphyra raised both wings in front of her face and Tia laughed.

/

Meanwhile, back at the beach Henry had joined in the contest and impressed the other blood born dragons with his fire breathing abilities and fighting skills. He quickly made a new friend, a larger green dragon named Nick, who was perfectly happy to introduce him to his friends. They were a lot more friendly than Henry expected, but unfortunately every world has its own assholes. While the boys roughhoused, the females sat in the shade and watched the action. Henry really had no interest in them. They all sounded pretentious and annoying. He was having fun, learning how to fight like a dragon, when a huge older male showed up calling for a contest. "Who is that?" Henry asked Nick.

Nick scoffed. "Humphrey. He's an ass. Likes to show off for the ladies."

"His name is Humphrey?" Henry snickered.

"Hey! You laughing at my name?" Humphrey snarled, walking right into Henry's face.

"Um, yes. It's a bit ridiculous…" He peered around Humphrey, noticing a she-dragon who had just arrived. She sat in the shade away from the others, regally and elegantly, but her scars said otherwise. She was young, but she was clearly a fighter. Her scales were a neat bronze and in fact, she was actually a wyvern, possessing only two back legs. Her wings folded neatly as she sat down in the grass, acting as two more legs almost. Henry started walking towards her.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Humphrey growled.

"Not the time, Humpy." Henry called. He approached the female dragon and dipped his head. She did the same, watching him curiously. "My name is Prince Henry. May I ask what yours is?"

"Alessandra." she said with an amused chitter.

"Alessandra. Beautiful." Henry decided to do a daring move and shifted back into his human form. To his surprise, she followed suit. She was a beautiful girl, probably only a little older than he was. She was indeed beautiful, having copper gold hair and skin bronzed by the sun. Her eyes were amber and she was wearing a long green dress. There were a few discernible scars and marks on her right arm, but she bore them proudly. "Tell me, Alessandra, would you care for a walk?"

"I would adore one." She smiled.

"The fuck?!" Humphrey stormed his way over and tried to step between but Alessandra stopped him with a hard shot to his throat.

"Boyfriend?" Henry asked her.

"Obnoxious brother." She replied.

He shrugged and offered his arm. She took it and he lead her off with a smug grin.

/

It had only been a few hours and Regina could already see her family fitting in here. She was standing at the temple entrance, able to see for miles in every direction. With her new dragon senses, she could zero in on her family spread out in the vast lands below. Tia was on the beach, catching fish with another young dragon. Henry was off walking with a girl on his arm. Lily had been invited by a group of dragons to play a game. Almost like soccer, except with a much larger ball and flying. Her daughter had already proven herself a star player with her excellent aerial skills. Ruby was Running with the other winged werewolves and her mother and Diaval were watching the children not far away in a small pool with other dragon mothers and dragonlings. Even Emma had made some friends. She was sparring in a training arena with the other humans. Cynder was off delivering her scales to some farmers and she...was just soaking it all in. The Dragon Isles was too amazing for words. It was almost perfect. Her family was clearly having the time of their lives and Regina couldn't have been happier that they were happy and making new friends.

Maleficent wrapped her arms around her from behind. "Lovely, isn't it?"

"It is."

"Come with me." Mal took her hand and teleported them away. They reappeared in a small rocky part of the island. A cave loomed up ahead and she lead Regina into it. She breathed fire onto the side of the wall and smiled as the stone caught fire, lighting the intricate drawings all over the cave. Rabbits and dragons and fish and horses. All of them looked like they were drawn by a child. Mal continued to lead her further in where a barely noticeable bed of moss and old furs lay, having degraded with time.

"This is the den where you were born." Regina realized.

"Yes." Mal looked around. "I never thought I would see it again. It brings back so many memories."

"I'll bet." Regina smiled, kissing her cheek. "It's a bit hard to imagine you as a child."

"To you I have always been the Dragon Queen. Here though, I am hardly the strongest and the most feared anymore."

Regina scoffed. "You will always be my Dragon Queen, the strongest and evilest of them all."

"You forgot most beautiful."

Regina smirked. "And most beautiful of course."

"But enough reminiscing. We have an island to explore." They picked up the kids and set about exploring their new world, meeting some of the citizens and seeing about the fun things they could do. Regina even played ball with Lily. They fished with Tia and her new friend and cheered Henry on as he wrestled with a female wyvern. Regina and Mal both ended up beating Emma in a sparring match and they all chose a wolf form to go Running with Ruby. When the sun started to set, they went back to the villa, but Cynder announced that Aldric had thrown a party on his island and he wanted them all present. So they all got dressed to go.

Aldric's island was about the same size as Cynder's. A great mountainous roman temple dominated everything. Torches and fire pits provided light. There was a long table covered in food and wines and beers, the sweet aromas filling the room. A band of players provided music. It would seem Aldric had gone all out for it. Cynder lead them through the throng of guests to a tall throne, upon which sat a young man with dark short cropped hair and piercing eyes. He looked like a 19 year old and yet exuded unspeakable power. He wore a loose fitting white shirt and long white pants and dark tattoos were glimpsable on his arms and bare feet. Cynder walked up to him and bowed.

"Rise, my dear. Welcome home." Aldric had a dazzling smile. He hugged Cynder and she turned to introduce her family. Aldric looked Maleficent up and down. "I bet you don't remember me, do you?"

"Not at all."

He laughed deeply. "It is expected. How have you liked returning home?"

"It has been quite exciting." She replied.

"Well tonight's celebration is for you and your family." He turned to the crowd and raised his hands, silence crashing upon them almost instantaneously. "Tonight, we welcome one of our own home. Cynder, my apprentice, like my own daughter, has returned. She has been successful in her quest to find her daughter and she and their family have come home as well. Tonight this celebration is for them." A cheer rose up from the party goers and the music started playing again. It was a party unlike any Regina had ever experienced. The dragons were so open with each other, wearing revealing attire and openly swearing at times and sharing stories. Aldric even called a few sparring matches to order and some performers who performed magic for the kids. Regina smirked mischievously when she saw her eldest daughter beset by several female suitors, all of them begging her to dance. She couldn't help laughing when Emma backhanded one and dared the others to make a move, fearlessly staring down dragons that could and probably would easily snap her in half. Aldric even had a kiddie pool for the smallest children. The party lasted for quite a while before things got even more interesting...

"So we had a carefully planned out siege." Aldric said as they sat on the steps leading up to his throne. Maleficent was listening intently to the story about her mother. Regina sat next to her and a smirking Cynder was leaning against Ruby, listening as well. "3 days. It was perfectly planned, I tell you." He looked at Mal. "Your mother literally said fuck this and proceeded to barrel roll into the side of the fucking castle." Mal laughed and Cynder chuckled. "Never again. She was only...23, I think?" Cynder nodded.

"Sounds completely like something you would do." Ruby kissed her mate's cheek.

"Aldric." All eyes looked up at Kassandra as she walked forward and bowed respectfully to the lord of the temple. She had changed much about her appearance since leaving Storybrooke. Her hair was darker, the scars on her face gone and her eyes were now dark green. She wore an elegant white dress with a himation draped over one shoulder. A stark contrast to the woman she had been. "Sorry that I was late. Matters of my parents' estates were only just completed."

Aldric rose to his feet to receive her. "Nonsense. You are one of my court now, as your father was. You are young, but you will learn in due time. O should hope that the legacy you leave is one brighter than Kagan's." Kassandra dipped her head and turned her gaze to Maleficent as she stood up, rage in her eyes and a fireball igniting in her palm. It was suddenly extinguished and she glared at Aldric. "There is no fighting within my temple."

"She has caused our family great harm in the past." Cynder growled.

"Vengeance does not suit you, Cynder." Aldric said in a stern tone. "I do not know what happened between you all, but I do not allow people to settle their grievances beneath my roof."

"Yes Aldric." Cynder said softly. She shook her head at her daughter, warning her.

"Where's Zelena?" Regina asked.

"You called?" Zelena stepped forward out of the crowd, garbed in a green dress and exquisite jade finery. Regina scowled when she noticed her sister's baby bump. "How was my little potion?"

"You are angry with the wrong person." Regina hissed. "I did nothing to you-"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Zelena laughed. "**You **don't matter anymore. I have a child to prepare for and an island to run. No more peasant life for me." Kassandra smirked at her. Regina could recognize affection in her eyes.

"So you're having her baby now? Spreading our legs for just anyone, Sis?"

Zelena laughed. "Oh, dearie, you should really check your borders more often. I was in Storybrooke for much longer than you think and she was released from her prison much earlier than you were informed. Believe me when I say that I do not give my loyalty and affection away to just any dragon. They must be the best dragon and Kassandra is far more than that." The redhead looked at Kassandra with a bright smile.

Kassandra turned her attention back to Aldric. "Our hatred runs very deep, my lord. I have no intention of acting on that hatred any longer, especially not within the borders you claim. I am willing to let it all go if they will but leave my family in peace." Regina had to hand it to her, her skill with rhetoric was excellent.

"**You **attacked us!" Maleficent snarled. "You nearly killed my children-"

"And you captured me and tortured me for almost a year." Kassandra replied. "I lost. I admit it. Your children are fine-"

"And your little girlfriend almost made me kill my mate." Cynder hissed. "Our babies starved for 3 days because of your little parting gift."

"You didn't like my gift?" Zelena asked.

Regina raised her fist to hit her but Mal stopped her. "Regina, she's pregnant."

"Her face isn't!"

"ENOUGH!" Aldric roared, silencing the gathered people. "This is a party and you will not behave like children on a night of celebration. If you need to leave, then leave. Cynder." He turned to face the goddess. "I will see you after the party for a few minutes, yes?"

Cynder slowly nodded. "Yes, Aldric."

"Good. All of you go mingle. Goodbye." He waved them off and Cynder scowled.

"Did we just get you in trouble?" Regina asked.

"Yes." Was the simple answer.

/

That night, after everyone had gone home, Cynder stood before Aldric's throne resisting the urge to teleport back to her family. She was not going to be reprimanded like some child. Aldric walked down to her. "After all these years of being my student it would seem that you have learned very little."

"I learned enough." She spat. "I am not a child."

"Do you know why dragons prefer to forgive and forget?" He asked.

"I know quite a bit about my own species, thank you very much." She crossed her arms, unwilling to back down from his hard gaze.

"Dragons can live for centuries. We can hate as long as we want to. Do you want your children to grow up hating their own family?"

"They are not part of our family-"

"Whether you choose to acknowledge them or not will not change their blood." Aldric snapped. "It won't end unless you end it. This constant going back and forth, I've seen it a thousand times and every time it ends with death. I thought I taught you better than that."

"This is not about me and you, Aldric." Cynder growled. "This is about them and us. Kassandra kidnapped my daughter when she was pregnant. Beat and starved her for 2 days. She nearly lost her children. And Zelena put us under a spell before she left, making us see our worst fears and most hated enemies, making us suffer. I nearly killed the only woman I have ever truly loved and the mother of my children because when I looked at her, I saw Kagan. She nearly destroyed us. That's why we locked her up. She fucking deserved it."

"They could've done worse." was the reply. "Kassandra could've killed Maleficent and your grandchildren."

"It wasn't for lack of trying, believe me."

"Zelena could've made her spell stronger and then you would've killed your mate."

"Well, then I would've hunted her down." Cynder said.

"When will you stop then? Remember, Maleficent and Kassandra are both the children of Kagan. They will never back down and they will always want the last word. You need to show them how to forgive." He insisted.

She rolled her eyes. "Since we're on the topic of Kagan, fuck him. Fuck this. And goodnight." She turned to leave but the next thing she knew she was being slammed on the ground, Aldric's foot on her chest, pinning her to the ground.

"Think about what I have said, Cynder."

"Fine! Get off me." Aldric let her up and stepped back. She scowled and slapped him, but that only made him smile. "Oh fuck you."

"I love you too." He called.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	23. Chapter 23

It was a week later and more than anyone it was Tia who was enjoying this new world. She spent most of the time with Saphyra and the other water dragons, surfing and fishing and swimming. There was a large lagoon with a dozen waterfalls and river rapids dedicated to her breed of dragons and filled with fish. That was where she liked to meet with the other water dragons and have fun. Not only that, but there was a kind old woman, a sea serpent like her, named Tanana, who taught most of the young dragons how to use their water controlling abilities, from moving the water, to breathing underwater, to causing earthquakes and tsunamis. She was learning so much and meeting so many new friends in such a short time. Of course Saphyra got most of her attention. The first time she saw her friend in human form had been a huge shock. Her appearance was unexpected. In human form, Saphyra was no taller than Tia, but she was much paler with lovely, unblemished almost white skin and bright red hair that reached all the way to her waist. Her eyes were a vivid blue-green, just like the sea, and she had an hourglass figure. Her nose was small and cute while her lips were luscious and plump. She was too beautiful to be real almost.

Tia was in her bedroom, brushing her hair, dressed in a black bathing suit, waiting for Saphyra to let her know when to go to the falls when her blonde mother walked in. "You need something, Mom?"

"Yes, your other mother is a bit concerned and I was tasked with talking to you." Maleficent said, sitting on her bed. Tia sat down at her vanity and turned to face her mother. "We have noticed that you are growing up. You are a beautiful young woman and you are going to grow in beauty and grace as you get older. You are going to attract men and women and you are going to be attracted to them."

"Is this The Talk?" Tia asked.

"Somewhat. I have no patience to sit here and explain a concept to you that I am sure you are already familiar with." Mal replied. She gestured at the door. "Regina is the worried one. I know you can protect yourself and that you'll think for yourself. Just don't have sex...or you'll die… or I'll kill you."

Tia smiled. "Okay, Mom. Believe me, I have no intention of having sex anytime soon."

"Let's go with never."

Tia rolled her eyes. "Mom."

"Alright. Just…" Her mother sighed. "Just don't have sex. Please. At the very least use protection."

"I will take your advice very seriously. Whatever you want."

Mal made a skeptical face before rising to her feet. "Good talk. Have fun today."

"Thanks, Mom." Tia smiled to herself as the blonde kissed the top of her head and left the room. She shook her head with a laugh and finished brushing her hair before heading out. Lily was rolling a ball back and forth with Violet on the floor of the living room. Emma was laying on the couch behind her taking a nap.

"Going to see your girlfriend?" Lily called.

Tia rolled her eyes and continued on her way outside without an answer. Henry was just running off with Alessandra and Nick. In the front yard, Cynder and Cora were both laying on the grass on their side, enjoying the sun, while not far away Ruby and her three little ones were having a bit of a pouncing lesson trying to sneak up on them. Tia smiled and watched the little wolves practically dwarfed by Ruby's larger size.

"Remember to stay low to the ground." Ruby instructed. She demonstrated with a crouch. They copied it.

"Like this, Mama?" Draco asked, trying to copy her. His butt and tail were still high in the air though.

"Perfect." Ruby chuckled. "Except for one thing." She flattened him out and checked the others. "Excellent Ember. Lu-" She straightened up and looked around. "Luke?" Her wayward son had already taken off halfway across the yard, nothing more than a little dark blur sprinting towards his blonde mother. Cynder raised her head as a little fluffball slammed into her chest. She laughed as she hugged him and he licked her face. Ruby let out a defeated sigh as Draco and Ember ran to Cynder.

"It's not fair!" Draco whined. "You messed up our lesson."

"I got Ma and Auntie Cora." Luke announced proudly.

"Because you didn't wait." Ember added.

"Enough, the lot of you." Cynder commanded, picking all three up at once. "All of you are going to be fine young wolves someday. Now, go try and pounce on Mama." All three wagged their tails and got into a crouch, stalking back to Ruby, who was busy stretching. She pretended not to notice her pups until the last second and jumped on them, tickling them and blowing raspberries into their furry bellies.

Tia smiled at them and wondered where her mothers and other little siblings were. She didn't have time to find out before Saphyra arrived. A grin touched her lips as soon as she saw the bright red hair and dazzling smile.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Tia. Your mothers said to be back before sundown." Cora called.

"Got it." Tia said, leading Saphyra off down the trail.

"Is it strange, to be the only one of your kind among your family?" Saphyra asked as they walked along the grassy trail to the falls.

"Not really. They're a great family. Actually they're the best." She smiled. "Hey, did you know a mermaid named Kalise?"

"Mermaids don't usually come here. They want little to do with our kind, what with getting mistaken for fish often. There was one that was hovering around a lot. She left though. I never talked to her. Why?"

"One pretended to be from here, Aldric's apprentice."

Saphyra frowned. "Aldric hasn't taken an apprentice since Cynder herself."

"I figured it out. She was just trying to kill my mom, for killing her mom. It was a bit crazy."

"And you two fought?"

"Yep." Tia said nonchalantly. "I won. Ripped her heart right out." She brushed her hair off her shoulder, smirking at seeing Saphyra's awestruck gaze. She felt even more pride in her win in that moment. "My first real fight. My moms were so proud."

"Are." Saphyra corrected. She suddenly pushed Tia into a bush and took off running. Tia grinned as she got back to her feet and ran after her. She chased her until the sound of roaring water filled her ears and she saw Saphyra disappear over the falls. Tia grinned and dove off after her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina purred as she walked after Maleficent. They were in the thick of the woods in dragon form, Magnus and Luca racing around their feet. Out here the woods were thin, allowing sunlight to shine through the trees and warm her scales. Regina reached forward and licked Mal's tail. Mal peeked over her shoulder.

"We're almost there."

Regina looked down at Luca chasing Magnus through her legs, both of them laughing and squealing and stirring up the small wildlife. It was only yesterday that they suddenly started speaking in complete sentences. Apparently if dragons listened to others talking long enough, they'd imprint on the language and quickly start to learn it. Dragons were such fascinating creatures. Mal suddenly stopped and a deep rumble rose from her chest. Smoke started to spill from her mouth and a buzzing noise started to fill the air. Regina stepped forward warily until Mal motioned her to come to her side. A fallen log was ahead. It was massive, cracked in half and filled with bees, softly buzzing, calmed by the dragon smoke. Besides the bees, the trunk was filled with thick yellow honeycombs submerged and overflowing with honey. Mal dipped a paw in and brought it up to her mouth to lick off. Regina smirked at her loud purring, watching as she broke off a chunk of honeycomb and placed it in the grass next to the boys so they could taste. Encouraged by their mother they dug in, happily lapping at the thick honey and snacking on the comb. Regina stepped up to the tree and looked up at Mal, her normally composed and imposing mate was lapping at her claws and lips like a child. Regina leaned up to lick at Maleficent's lips, tasting the sweet honey. It was sweet and sticky and delicious. Mal licked at her lips as well until she suddenly pulled away.

"Regina, it's far too early for sex." She grunted, scooping up more honey.

Regina only purred, bending down to get some honey. It coated her tongue and made her tingle with happiness. "What kind of honey is this?"

"Enchanted honey." Mal answered. "Magic runs all through the land. In the dirt and in the water. The flowers soak it up. These bees eat nectar and flowers and they bring it back to the hive and eat the magic with it. Their honey is special, and a delicacy for dragons. Ooh!" Mal excitedly stepped away and walked to a tree, standing on her back legs to reach the dark hive hanging from the high branch. There were no bees inside it and the others didn't react to her pulling it down. She cracked it open and inside were purple honeycombs, oozing with purple honey. "This honey is made purely by queen bees." She offered it to Regina with a bow.

Regina scoffed as she took half of it and broke that in half, laying one piece on the ground for Magnus and Luca to devour. The other she popped right into her mouth. It was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted.

"Ma, can we have some more?" Magnus asked, looking up at them with puppy dog eyes.

"You'll spoil your dinner." Regina said. "Why don't we take some back for dinner then? And you two can have two jars just for you."

They both cheered and Mal gathered up the honey and sent it back to the villa. They then headed to the nearest river to wash off the stickiness of their lunch and have a bit of fun. It amused Regina to see the Great Dragon Queen splashing in the water like a dragonling. Their own two little ones happily splashed along with her. After a while the mothers laid down on the banks to rest.

"Today was lovely, Mal." Regina said.

"Wait until you see the giant snails. They're delightful...and delicious."

"Everything is so...relaxed here.

"That it is. I never realized how much you could miss something you barely remember."

Regina nuzzled Mal's neck affectionately. Mal purred, licking at her cheek. Neither wanted to stop and gradually gentle nuzzling started to turn into something else. It took a single tap of the water from Mal's tail to call their daughter. Tia and Saphyra silently emerged from the water and carried Magnus and Luca down the river, giving her mothers their privacy. They shifted back into human form and Mal conjured them a bed of furs beneath her, all while stripping Regina of her clothes. She removed her own with a wave of her hand and returned to kissing Regina.

"Can we do this here?" Regina asked, glancing around.

"Yes. I don't care who sees anyway. They'll either be extremely jealous or horrified, depending on whether or not they're our children." Mal smirked, pushing Regina onto her back. As much as she adored her family and children, there were times when she needed this alone time with Regina, to reaffirm their bond and love for one another. Regina as her mate was her greatest accomplishment. Without Regina, she wouldn't have her family. It was because of her that they were reunited again and Regina needed to know that, needed to be reminded of it, of how much she meant to Maleficent. The dragon thought she might forget sometimes and she wanted Regina to always remember how much she was adored. "I love you, Regina. I want you to always know that. No matter what happens."

"Is something going to happen?" Regina asked. She started to sit up but Mal pushed her back down. The brunette responded by suddenly flipping them, using her newfound dragon strength.

Maleficent laughed. "No, nothing is going to happen. I just want you to know."

"I do." Regina smirked, leaning down for a kiss. One kiss turned into two, and then into three, until they were completely lost in one another without a second thought about being found.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning the family was invited by Tanana, a friend of Tia's to go to the Great Lake on the mainland. Regina found that it was as beautiful as the islands. There was a multitude of magical creatures here, as well as the majority of the human population. They seemed especially unhappy with their more powerful neighbors and were quite hostile although very accepting of any money that the dragon family was willing to pay with.

The Great Lake was vast and full of water dragons playing and splashing in the crystal depths. It was a beautiful and magical place. There were satyrs and unicorns and elves and a plethora of other magical creatures running around, but the majority remained human. It was a pleasant day until some guy tried to pick a fight with Cynder. Maleficent pushed the kids and Regina behind her as he approached. They had been sitting on a picnic blanket looking down at the lake when he arrived. Cynder and Cora immediately stood up at the sight of the threat.

"Cynder. Long time no see." He was what could've been considered handsome but his face was covered in scars that looked like someone had tried to rake his face with their nails...or claws. He wore black and gold robes, like Kagan did.

"I could say the same, Moro."

"Who is he?" Regina whispered.

"Leader of the dragon hunters." Mal answered softly without taking her eyes off the man. "Mother said Kagan employed them to protect his castle. He should be under Kassandra's command now."

"Then where is she?" Regina looked around.

"I don't know."

Cynder raised her eyebrows. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Just thought you'd want to know...Kassandra is Kagan's daughter."

"No fucking way." She replied sarcastically. She looked over her shoulder. "Did you guys know that?"

Moro rolled his eyes. "She won her Proving, crushed Kagan's lieutenants and is really making changes to the island. She now has a mountain of gold, thousands of followers and an army at her back. She's a little Kagan alright."

"Any movements?" Cynder asked.

"None. She's doing internal improvements right now, shouldn't move for a while. Not with Zelena heavy with child."

"How did she defeat Kagan's lieutenants. They're triple her age."

Moro laughed. "Here's the kicker. Zelena used her funny magic and now she's bigger and stronger than ever. She demands a heart scale as tribute. Not even Varo could defeat her. Even Zelena proved herself."

"Why would Aldric allow this?" Cynder said softly.

"He set a limit on how many heart scales she could demand. When Kassandra reached her limit, she gave the rest to Zelena. Your little window of opportunity is gone, my friend."

Mal stood up and Regina quickly followed her up to the blonde dragon. "So we can't take revenge for what she did?"

"Of course you can." Moro chuckled. "Unless you want to die."

"She is too powerful now." Cynder sighed.

"Can we even trust him?" Regina scowled.

"No." Cynder answered. "Why would you bring me information about your mistress?"

"She's not **my **mistress. As Kagan's right hand I was dethroned and ejected immediately. All traces of the mad dragon are nearly gone. Except for you and his daughters that is." Moro bowed deeply. "My lady." Cynder growled and conjured a purse of coins for him. He happily skipped away and the goddess turned to her daughter.

"I thought we would have more time but they're smarter than I gave them credit for. Kassandra is too powerful and attacking Zelena while she's pregnant is suicide."

"How many dragons are under her command?" Mal asked.

"About 200." Cynder answered. "Along with 10,000 soldiers, 5,000 militia, a few hundred archers, an army of dragon hunters and not to mention the literal mountain of wealth that could buy any sellsword's loyalty. What was Kagan's is now hers and Kagan built his continent into a fortress."

"Continent?" Mal and Regina said in unison.

"Small continent."

"Perhaps we can get a look at their defenses." Cora said as she wandered over. "Cynder could pretend as though Kagan had something of hers that she would like back. They'd have no choice but to let you in if it's over a silly little trinket."

Cynder scratched her chin. "That might work, but if my estimates are still correct we still can't defeat her."

"We don't need to. I just want to punch her just once." Maleficent growled.

Cynder nodded. "Alright then. The four of us will leave at sunset."

Regina raised an eyebrow, noticing the large brown dragon head that rose silently out of the water, cheeks puffed out. She frowned and she, her mother and Mal all took a simultaneous step back. Cynder frowned and turned around, receiving a blast of water to her face that knocked off her feet. Aldric made a wheezing laughing sound and took off as Cynder got up to chase him.

/

That evening Regina flew with the others over the ocean towards the looming land cut off from the mainland. In the setting sun it seemed like a beautiful place, dragons playing the sky and human children running through the streets. She noticed Cynder get more antsy the closer they got to her former home. They landed outside the gates of a small wall. "What's with the wall? Can't we just fly over it?"

"It's to keep humans out. Not dragons." Cynder replied. She called to a guard and sent him to tell Kassandra why she was here. A few minutes later, he returned and lead them in with the stiff warning of no magic and no shifting. Regina took everything in as they cross the great courtyard. It was covered in flowers and fountains. Flying here they had passed several army encampments and barracks. Cynder's numbers might be right. They were lead up a tall group of steps to the entrance of the once black castle. Now it was green, almost like a jade gem. The inside was beautifully decorated with priceless artifacts and furs and tapestries, a true dragon's lair, with the exceptions of the floors being made of emerald it would seem. The throne room was mostly bare except for the throne itself, upon which Kassandra was sitting regally while Zelena bandaged her arm. Cynder dipped her head respectfully and the others copied the motion.

"What do you want?" Kassandra asked, turning her head to address them. Zelena hardly paid them any mind as she tended to her beloved's wounds.

"Congratulations on your impressive Proving." Cynder said.

"Thank you. And?"

"I have come to make a small request."

"Go on."

"Kagan possessed something that belonged to me. I wish to have it back. It holds great meaning to me."

Kassandra arched an eyebrow disbelievingly. Her eyes roamed over Regina, Cora and Maleficent with disinterest. "What is it?"

"My Maleficent's egg, or rather what's left of it." Cynder replied.

"You murdered my mother and now you make a request of me?" Kassandra asked, rising to her feet. Zelena moved back as her mate descended the steps of her pedestal, garbed in a steel dress, torn by claws and stained with blood. Clearly she'd been fighting again today to prove herself worthy of being Kagan's successor. "Is that it? Do you think that's it, Zelena?"

"I think they came to assess our strength." Zelena replied, glaring at her sister and mother.

"I think you're right." Kassandra smirked, standing before Cynder. "I promised to leave you in peace, to let it all go, and this is how you repay such a kind act?"

"Kind act my ass." Maleficent growled, stepping forward. "I should kill you for all that you've done."

"And you don't think the Dragon Queen's claws are not stained with blood?" Kassandra replied with a laugh. "Or the Evil Queen, or the Heart Ripper, or Malevolence?" She laughed again. "If justice and vengeance truly ruled the world, we would all be dead. But I will make you another offer. How about this: you take the stupid egg and you leave. You never come back, you leave my family alone, and I will leave yours alone." she turned to look up at Zelena. "My children will not grow up looking over their shoulders, they will not have to fear for their lives or those of their parents because a feud extending back before they were conceived. Is that what you want for your children?"

"Where are Kagan's lieutenants?" Cynder asked offhandedly, looking around.

Kassandra shrugged and scoffed. "I don't fucking know. Those that wouldn't swear fealty were banished."

"Was Markus among them?"

"Of course Markus was among them. Do you accept my deal or not?" she growled. "I have a hot bath and a sexy redhead waiting for me." Kassandra crossed her arms. Regina's eyebrows rose a little when she ran back to the throne as Zelena tried to stand. Her sister was farther along than she'd originally thought, but she was surprised by the care Kassandra showed as she helped Zelena down and called a handmaiden to assist the witch in going back to her room.

"Keep the egg." Cynder said, drawing everyone's attention. "Let's go."

"What?!" Maleficent demanded. Cynder took her by the arm and lead them out. They were escorted to the edge of Kassandra's territory by a small squad of dragons before they flew back to Cynder's island. "I assume you have a reason for that, Mother."

Cynder nodded, grinning. "Markus was Kagan's loyalist follower and the one who would inherit his fortune if neither of us claimed it. He is thrice Kassandra's age and most certainly won't bow to her. That is why it would be good to find him and ally with him. He is powerful and with his help...we can tear that fucking island apart."

Maleficent grinned as well. "Now you're talking. Kassandra is going to wish that she never messed with our family."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kassandra sighed as she walked down into Kagan's vault. Well...her vault now. She looked up as Zelena came into view, standing at the entrance to the grand cavern. Below them was an entire mountain of wealth: gold and silver coins, raw gems and jewels, ancient artifacts, weapons, shields, and one...very large skull. The skull of Kagan's chief lieutenant, Markus.

"She asked about him." Kassandra said. "Probably wanted an alliance."

"Then they don't know most of Kagan's lieutenants are dead." Zelena nodded slowly. "We're a step ahead."

"For now." Kassandra kissed her temple. "Why would Cynder even consider allying with this asshole?"

"She must know about the heart scales." Zelena surmised. "Doesn't want to risk all of her power to take us down. She has her children to think about now." The witch took her mate's hand. "Speaking of children, we haven't discussed any names."

"We'll name them all after us of course." Kassandra grinned, suddenly picking the redhead up in her arms. Zelena squealed and held onto her tightly even though she was in the safest hands possible. Her mate wasn't going to let anything happen to her and their children.

"I wonder what my sister will think of next to get back at us."

Kassandra smirked. "Doesn't matter. We'll be ready."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Over the next month both Regina and Ruby were sad to see their mates overcome with an obsession with vengeance. They were so busy trying to gather allies to attack Kassandra that they missed the entire reason they were in the Isles, and that was to enjoy themselves, to get away from Storybrooke and relax. At this rate it would never happen and at this point, Regina was quite sick of it. She wanted Kassandra to pay as much as the next person, but she'd been consumed with vengeance before and it was not a road she wanted to see anyone walk down. She and Ruby decided to come up with a way to make them understand what they were missing.

/

Ruby found Cynder late one night in her vault, standing at the entryway to her treasure trove, a cavern filled with golden and silver coins, jewels, gems and magical artifacts and sculptures. The blonde goddess was writing on a clipboard, glancing up every few seconds.

"Hey. Whatcha up to?" Ruby asked.

"Counting my hoard." Came the nonchalant reply. "I have to divide it so many ways now."

"Counting?" Ruby looked around the giant room. "All this? What? I thought you only give your hoard away if something happens to you." Ruby frowned. "What's supposed to happen to you?"

"Oh nothing, dear. It is a mere precaution." Cynder smiled. "You see, once, all of this would've gone to my Maleficent, but now I have you, Draco, Ember and Luke to think about. And of course I'll want to give some to my grandchildren. Oh and Diaval and Cora and Granny and of course, Keith and Will."

"Maleficent has a hoard." Ruby said.

"Whether or not any of them use the money is completely irrelevant. It is there if they need it. As the self appointed matriarch, considering I am the oldest by **far**, then I want to take care of my family."

Ruby snatched the clipboard and tossed it into the room of gold.

Cynder arched an eyebrow. "You seem upset."

"You're right. I am. For one, I don't want you preparing just in case something happens to you. **Nothing **is going to happen to you. This obsession with taking down Kassandra is not worth your life. Second, you barely spend any time with the kids except to feed them. When are they supposed to be weaned anyway?" Cynder started to answer, but Ruby raised her hand for silence. "On top of that, Cynder, we haven't had sex in like 3 weeks. What the hell?"

Cynder ignored her argument entirely. "Zelena nearly made me kill you-"

"But you didn't! I don't care about that, I never have."

"So she shouldn't pay for that?"

"Tell you what, we can talk about it later, **after **we have sex, and **after **you spend some time with your family instead of shut in this dark room. I mated with a badass goddess, not some woman who can't cope with anything."

Cynder sighed, growling softly. "Fine. You're right, but I am not going to-" Ruby didn't wait for her to finish. The goddess yelped in surprise when Ruby picked her up and took off for the bedroom, slamming her on the bed and savagely ripping apart her white dress. She delicately removed the girdle however and placed on the table nearby before turning Cynder over so she could look at her ass.

"That honey and giant snails seem to be doing wonders." She grinned and smacked Cynder's ass. The goddess responded by flipping them and pinning her arms over her head.

"You are sure that you are not mad about…"

"Positive. I mean, come on, you're a fucking goddess. It's a turn on when you go all badass bitch mode. Not as much fun as when it's on me though."

Cynder chuckled and kissed her lips. "I love you, Miss Lucas."

"I love you too, baby."

It wasn't until after a bit of passionate lovemaking that they were lounging on the bed, enjoying each other's presence when they heard the pitter patter of tiny claws clicking on the smooth floors. Ruby raised her head as their little ones came barging into the room and dove onto the bed. They changed into human form and snuggled up with their mommies. Ember was blonde and took after Cynder in many respects. Luke was brown haired and mischievous, sure to be Ruby's spawn. Draco was the most mellow of the three, sporting black hair and being the smallest of the 6 dragonlings. He didn't seem to know about his size though for he was more than willing to take in all comers. Ruby smiled and fell asleep listening to their purring.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Regina tried a different approach to her mate. She found Maleficent in the library, pouring over a list of potential allies. Regina scowled and launched a fireball at the table, setting all of her papers alight.

"Regina, what the hell?!" Maleficent roared, trying to quickly douse the flames before it destroyed her battle plans. Once she managed to do so, Regina swept all of it onto the floor. "Regina, have you lost your mind?" Mal stood up and faced the brunette.

"No. Not at all. But you kinda have." Regina replied. "I want you to get rid of all of this. I have barely seen you at all this past month and do you know how crazy that makes me feel? That I haven't seen the woman I love in a month because she's going crazy over our psycho sisters?"

"Regina-"

"No, Mal, getting revenge should never come before our family. We already tried that once, remember?"

The blonde sighed and sat back down, letting out a huff and blowing ashes across the table. "She made us experience some of the worst pain we've ever felt...over and over again. Our children were left alone, went hungry for almost a week, while they watched. Do you honestly expect me to forget all of that?"

Regina hopped into her lap and looked into Maleficent's eyes. "Not at all, my dear Maleficent. Not at all. I expect you to do what you do best."

The dragon tilted her head in confusion. "What's that?"

"Wait." Regina replied. "Like Kassandra said, dragons live for a very long time. They can hate for a very long time and we both know that you and I are capable of such things. However...let them have their fun. Leave them be for now. Let them rule their little island and have as many children as they want. Let them go on thinking that this debt has been forgotten, and when they think all is perfect in the world, it will turn to ashes around them."

Mal smirked. "Regina. So devious."

Regina twirled a piece of her hair coyly. "So I've been told. But first…" She straightened up and faced the dragon. "You empty your mind of this and come and play ball with me and the kids and then we're going to make love and then go get some more honey, maybe flying. I want to enjoy this. And I really want you to do the same."

Maleficent dipped her head. "As my queen commands."

"Damn it, I didn't think you would agree so easily. I was hoping to break out the old Dragon's Bane and a paddle." Regina pretended to pout.

"What have I said about that stuff?"

"Shut up and kiss me, dragon." Regina couldn't resist letting out a girlish giggle as Mal wrapped her arms around her and kissed her lips. "Don't ever forget us, Mal."

"Never, my love." Mal purred.

"Mommy!" Both of them jumped and looked down at Violet ran into the room. "Luca pulled my hair!"

"Violet threw me in the mud!" Luca whined, walking in as well and covered in mud from head to toe.

"Where is Lilith?" Mal sighed, placing Regina on her feet and getting up. "She's supposed to be watching you."

"She wasn't. She was kissing Emmie the entire time." Luca told as Mal cleaned him up. Mal marched out the door and Regina fixed Violet's hair for her. She could hear the blonde fussing with their eldest daughter from inside the temple. She had to force herself not to burst out laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The small seaside cliff was empty when Cora arrived. She folded her hands in front of her, nervously twiddling her fingers as she waited. It didn't take long for Zelena to arrive, landing with a hard thud and nearly rolling over. Her belly was so large it nearly touched the ground. She was accompanied by a squad of guardian dragons but upon request they backed away a short distance so mother and daughter could speak privately. Zelena changed back into her human form, wearing a flowing green summer dress and displaying her belly with pride. It was something Cora had never done as a mother. She'd always tried to hide her baby bump, forever under the impression that it would make her look fat and slow. Her daughter was not of like mind. She conjured a chair for the redhead to sit in so she wouldn't have to stand.

"What do you want, **Mother**? Favorite daughter giving you problems?" Zelena asked.

"No. **Both **of you are." Cora answered. Zelena arched an eyebrow. "I have apologized for doing you wrong all those years ago and i know that it won't erase anything, it won't change anything...but your future."

"Oh do explain." Zelena crossed her legs mockingly and looked at her with rapt attention.

"Look, Kassandra was right. This feud should not continue. The children should not pay the sins of their mothers-"

"Says the woman who has never been a real mother a day in her life. Tell me, did you nurse Regina or did you have a wet nurse? Did you teach Regina anything besides that "Love is a weakness" bull or did you hire the finest tutors in the land?" Zelena interrupted. "Why don't I save you the trouble of this ridiculous meeting-"

"**Don't.**" Cora hissed. "Interrupt me again. You and Regina may be fully grown and yes, I know how much of a terrible mother I was but you **will **shut up for once and let me speak." Zelena was so shocked that she actually did shut up. "In the little world you created, you rule. I understand that. You and Kassandra are a lovely match made in heaven. I'm glad you found your happy ending but your children are going to suffer. The lot of you are known for waiting and plotting and do you want your first act as a mother to be throwing your children into a war zone?"

Zelena scoffed. "You all have nothing. Our power combined is almost stronger than Aldric himself. Kassandra would destroy Maleficent and I just don't give a shit about Regina either way."

"You don't want to end it? You **want **to keep feuding and fighting?"

Zelena laughed dryly. "What I **want **is for you to be put in a basket, wrapped in a pretty green blanket and left in the middle of the woods." She said, eyes growing dark and cold. "Or better yet, why don't we stick Regina with some dirty old lazy bastard who **loves **his whips. **That's **what I want."

Cora sighed and shook her head. "No, you don't. You can pretend Zelena, but in your heart, I know you've always wanted a family."

"I have one." Zelena snapped. "Kassandra is all I need. Certainly not any of you. Now goodbye, **Mother.**" She said, rising to her feet, again using the term mother mockingly. She spat the word like it was a bad taste on her tongue.

"I took your memories." Cora said quickly, which seemed to catch Zelena's attention. "You met each other before, but I separated you again. I regret it. Yet another of my finest moments of being the world's worst mother, but make no mistake...you and Regina once loved each other. Like family, like friends, like sisters. Once."

"Once." Zelena said. "I don't want your memories. I'm happy the way I am, hating all of you. I am perfectly fine with that." She turned to leave but Cora used magic to stop her.

"That's the thing, Zelena, I didn't **ask **you what you wanted." She held up her hand, conjuring the memories in her palm before releasing them back into her daughters. Lost memories. Of Regina and Zelena as children, chasing each other around the estate, playing dress up and acting like they were using magic. Cor had taken the precious memories because Zelena was never meant to survive and she could've potentially changed Regina. Cora had always needed her to be malleable, not confident, not strong, but moldable, so Cora could build her into a perfect image. Zelena could've disrupted that and she had to go. Now Cora hated herself for her actions, and there was little she could do. Unlike the idiot Charmings, she was very much aware that apologizing for such a heinous act would only serve to piss off the other person. Words meant little. Actions meant more.

When Zelena turned away, her eyes were soft, for the first time Cora had ever seen them. Then in an instant, they were cold again. She scowled and suddenly blasted Cora off the side of the cliff. The explosion blinded them both and shook the earth. Zelena took off with her guards and Cora was luckily caught by a passing Diaval. Only time would tell what this new development would bring to the table, but hopefully it would be an end. Hopefully….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review of course.

A/N: If you guys have any ideas, please let me know. I'm almost running on empty with this story and I don't want to end it just yet.

Also, to those who didn't like that Tia was aged up, she actually had a growth several chapters ago, I just never directly stated her age until now.

Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
